Hannah Potter and the Death Eaters' Revenge
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Dealing with obsessive fans of Harley Quinn, Hannah Potter decides redoing her final year at Hogwarts was just what she needed. But, when she gets there, she uncovers something about her family that no one would ever guess and finds herself in more danger than when she was on the run. Who's after her? Why is Draco acting so odd? And why can't papparazi leave her the Skinner alone?
1. Chapter 1: The Trail of Narcissa Malfoy

Prologue

Lucius Malfoy was lead down the halls of Azkaban Wizard Prison by one of the Aurors appointed there by the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

After the Second Wizard War, ending with the Battle of Hogwarts, the Dementors were removed from Azkaban and became Dark creatures. Azkaban wasn't as hopeless as it was in the past, but it was still a dark, dreary island.

Malfoy was cursing the ones who had sent him back to prison as thunder roared and lightning flashed through the barred windows as he was lead into his cell and thrown in.

"There you are, Malfoy." Felix Lerwick said with a smirk. "Get comfortable, because you're not coming out for a very long time."

Lerwick left and Malfoy went to the window, cursing all who had got him there.

"That bloody Harley Quinn." he growled, watching the rain. "I'll get you for this!"

"You have it in for that Quinn whore, too?" someone said next to him.

Malfoy turned around, finding a squat and lumpy man sitting on the bed next to him with a crooked leer.

"You as well, Amycus?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, me as well. She had her brother lock me in Ravenclaw Tower with my sister!" Carrow growled. "Bloody whore."

"Quinn?" Yaxley said from across the hall. "Bloody slut turned my daughter against me! And wait a minute…since when does Harley Quinn have a brother?"

"You honestly weren't paying attention when the Dark Lord supposedly killed Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked, looking to Yaxley.

Yaxley shook his head. "I was sort of in the middle of wrangling giants and centaurs from destroying the Dark Lord and the rest of us!" he snapped defensively.

"So you don't know who Harley Quinn really is?" Carrow asked with a wheezy giggle.

Yaxley shook his head, his cellmate, a certain werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback following.

"I was enjoying a quick student before joining the Dark Lord." Greyback said with an unpleasant sneer.

"Who's Harley Quinn?" him and Yaxley asked together.

Malfoy smirked. "Harley Quinn is Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter!" he yelled, evoking growls and angry outbursts from the entire corridor.

"That whore has taken so much from me!"

"She ruined our lives!"

"Destroyed our empire!"

"If I had my hands around that slender little neck, I'd slaughter her while her lover watched!"

"SILENCE!" the guards shouted, evoking silence.

"If you want to speak of this further, all, wait until our yard time tomorrow afternoon and we'll discuss it." Malfoy hissed, earning murmurings of consent from the corridor.

…

The next afternoon saw every surviving Death Eater that was tried and convicted of their crimes up to that point in the yard, standing around as the ocean splashed around the island.

"Gentleman…and ladies." Lucius Malfoy said, nodding to the women who showed up, which consisted of Isabel Lockton, Traci Lestrange, Chelsey Chamberline and Electricia Munville "We all have a common enemy. Harley Quinn."

"The slut!"

"The vile man thief!" Munville shrieked. "If not for her, I'd still have a shot with the amazingly sexy Draco Malfoy!" Munville swooned.

"OH, GIVE UP AND GET HELP!" everyone shouted together.

"Besides, he's partially the reason we're all stuck in this hellhole. He's become as much our enemy as Harley Quinn herself." Lockton huffed. "If he hadn't fallen head over heels in love with the brat, he'd be one of us."

"We have a chance to get the good times back." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"How?" everyone asked him.

Malfoy smirked. "One of us becomes a new Dark Lord…and we go after the Potter that took so much from us…but the question is who…and how?"

"I believe I can be of service." A dark male's voice said with a smirk.

Malfoy whipped around and saw a man of around late thirties to early forties with greying blond hair and blue eyes, an evil smirk in place.

"She's taken so much from me, the little slut!" the man sneered.

"Who are you?" Chamberline demanded, eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms.

"I am Cronus." the man sneered. "But let's just say that I have as much reason to want Harley Quinn and Draco Malfoy dead. And I have someone on the outside that can help us."

Malfoy looked confused. "Who'd that be, Zimmerman?" he asked sceptically.

"My wife." Cronus smirked. "They didn't have any evidence of her deeds to the Dark Lord. She wasn't Marked…and she was more along the lines of logistics than taking the field."

Malfoy smirked. "Genius…we have two agents that won't be charged!"

"Who's the other!?" Lockton demanded, stomping out her cigarette.

"Alvaro Diamond." Malfoy smirked. "He wasn't Marked, either, and he was working under me to break my son up with that slut Harley Quinn!"

"Yeah, that worked _wonders_, Lucius." Munville snapped with a roll of her eyes.. "I saw him, he was carrying her bloody corpse to the Great Hall, and he was pleading for the Dark Lord to kill him and bury him with his bitch of a lover."

Munville was ignored as everyone else nodded. "Genius, Lucius!" Cronus smirked, wrapping an arm around Malfoy with a leer.

Lucius smirked and looked into the sky, which was growing dark and cloudy, thunder rumbling in the distance. "If only we had a way to make her pay, I'd set that little brat straight!"

"Poison?" Chamberline suggested with a cock of her head.

"No, that would be too painless a death…I want her to suffer." Malfoy snarled.

"Machete?" Munville suggested with an evil smile.

"Or her friends…?" Lestrange shrugged.

"Maybe…" Yaxley said.

"WAIT!" Cronus said with a grin, making everyone stop and look at him. "Lucius, my devious friend, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Malfoy took a minute to think before his eyes widened. "Why didn't we think of it before!?"

"Her lover!" Cronus smirked. "Kill your son in front of her and she'll be pleading for us to kill her!" Cronus said before cackling. "It'd be just like when she was killed in battle before she was revived."

"I want my traitorous son." Malfoy said. "And boys, I want him bad."

"I want him sitting here to lure his dear devoted woman!" Cronus snarled.

"I want that goody-goody Potter to come rescue him…the sap!" Malfoy said, scoffing. "And one way or another…we'll lure her into a trap!"

"And the boy will be dead!" Cronus laughed as Malfoy hopped up the stairs to look out into the sea. "And the girl broken!"

"You'd best watch your back, Hannah Potter! We're coming for you! And when I do…Oh, when we do, you'll regret the day you _ever_ became Harley Quinn! I'll get you yet!"

Chapter 1

The Trail of Narcissa Malfoy

It was a warm day in the Ministry of Magic…a fair day for yet another Death Eater Trail.

Just like in the Nuremburg trails after the end of World War Two, every known Death Eater who wasn't dead was tried for their crimes, being sent to the Ministry for holding until their trials.

Today was an important trail. Her husband's having been the previous day, today was the day of Narcissa Malfoy's trial, and there was a young girl sprinting to make it.

Her high heeled shoes were clicking against the tile floor as she ran into the courtroom, black pencil skirt straining with her exercise, her white blouse becoming undone at the top, her black blazer coming off.

Her pale face was turning pink with the strain of running as she stopped to take out her wand to Transfigure her high heels into a pair of black ballet flats, resuming her run, her black hair flying behind her as sweat poured into her metallic blue eyes.

That was me. Hannah Potter on my way to my boyfriend's mother's trail to testify on her behalf.

I finally made it to the courtroom as a pair of Aurors brought her in.

Waiting had done her horribly. Her pale cheeks were sunken in and her long blond hair was limp and dull as they lead her in.

Draco and I locked eyes and he set down the little girl he was holding. A little girl with long blonde hair and blue grey eyes.

"You made it." Draco said, picking me up and kissing me.

I smiled. "Of course!" I panted as I buttoned the top of my blouse. "Hi, Melody." I said, looking to Melody Anne Malfoy and smiling.

"Hi." Melody murmured, hiding in Draco's pants.

"Hey, her hair was dark brown the last time I saw her." I told Draco.

"It was. Alvaro had dyed it brown." Mel said shyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even say his name around me." Draco growled.

I nodded. Alvaro Diamond was the asshole that stole my virginity…all to coincide with Draco's father Lucius's plan to split Draco and I up. And on top of it all, during the battle of Hogwarts that past May, he had _proposed_ to me! Fuck that crap!

"Where is Diamond anyways?" Draco asked.

"His trail was last week, he was acquitted." I said.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed, opening the door as we heard murmurings from inside. "Ladies first."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said, entering the room as the freshly inaugurated Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt took his seat.

Draco followed me in as Kingsley started the trial.

"Are you ready, Percy?" Kingsley asked to a red headed boy with horn rimmed glasses.

Percy Weasley nodded, quill poised over parchment.

"Legal trial of the twentieth of August," Kingsley started as Percy started to take notes. "Into offences associated with Death Eater activity by Mrs Narcissa Malfoy…"

"Maiden name?" Percy asked.

"Black." Kingsley said.

Percy nodded and scribbled everything down.

"Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic; Jade Kuchiki, representative to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror trainee; and Benjamin Tweake, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley…"

"Witness for the defence, Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter!" I said, standing up and earning gasps from the court as I hopped off my seat and over to the defence.

"Hannah?" Narcissa whispered.

"Yeah. Leave it to me, I'll get you out of Azkaban." I said.

"Miss Potter, kindly take a seat." Kingsley said, gesturing to the stand next to him.

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I said, taking the stand. "And just so we get this done faster, I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me Skinner."

Kingsley chuckled. "Very well." Kingsley said. "Take a seat, Miss Potter."

I nodded, taking a seat. "Fire away, I'm full of information and I'm dying to reveal it if it'll clear my godmother's name."

Narcissa smiled at me as Kingsley turned to me. "Miss Potter, you admit that you are Harley Quinn, yes?"

"Yes. Harley Quinn and proud of it." I said, beaming. "I keep the mask on me at all times." I said.

"And you do not deny that you crashed the Malfoy party last Christmas?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, sir, I don't deny that." I said, crossing my legs with a smile.

"May I ask what possessed you to do so with your coven?" Kingsley asked.

I smiled. "My boyfriend had explained that while He Who Must Not Be Named was in power, the Malfoy Manor was used as his headquarters and the parties thrown were also used to punish Death Eaters for crimes. Draco had feared for his mother's life."

"May I ask Mr Draco Malfoy what he was worried about?" Kingsley asked Draco.

"She had turned a blind eye to me escaping from the Manor to find Hannah." Draco said. "It was her only responsibility and she let me go."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy." Kingsley said, nodding to Draco. "Miss Potter, you say that you were successful in liberating Mrs Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir, we snuck her out during the chaos my coven and I caused and persuaded her to leave the country." I said.

"And how about during the Battle of Hogwarts?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, shortly before He Who Must Not Be Named had announced the death of my brother, my brother had told me that Mrs Malfoy had been asked to check if he was alive. She had lied and said he wasn't. and afterwards when the chaos started up again, before I saved us all." I held up my hand from the applause "She had my back before I helped Molly Weasley duel Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Thank you, Miss Potter." Kingsley said. "You may step down."

"Thank you, Minister." I said, flashing Kingsley a charming smile, hoping down and rejoining Draco.

The Wizengamot muttered to themselves before Kingsley spoke aloud.

"The Wizengamot wishes to call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stand." Kingsley said.

Draco nodded, standing up and taking the stand after being sworn in.

"Mr Malfoy, you are the son of the accused, is that right?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And the boyfriend of Miss Hannah Potter?"

"Yes, sir." Draco said, nodding with a smirk at me.

"Now, tell me, would you say that your mother was an evil woman?" Kingsley asked.

"Never!" Draco said. "She's a wonderful mother, and a wonderful woman."

"To your knowledge, has she ever performed an Unforgivable Curse?"

"No. She's never used Dark magic of any kind." Draco said. "If she did anything remotely evil, it was because my father forced her to under blackmail and threats."

"What sort of blackmail?"

"If she didn't do what he wanted, he'd tell the Dark Lord that she was friends with Lily Evans." Draco said.

"As in, the mother of your girlfriend?"

"Yes, sir." Draco said.

"I've heard enough. The interrogators and I will take a twenty minute recess to assess this information." Kingsley said.

We all nodded and went out. "Come on, let's do lunch." Draco said.

Mel and I nodded as Draco lifted Mel up. "Come on, you two." he said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let Mel choose, I'm easy." I said with a grin.

"Cheeseburger!" Mel said.

"Alright, we'll get a quick cheeseburger and then back to the courtroom." Draco said.

"Let's bring one for your mother." I said. "Narcissa, are you coming?" I asked.

Narcissa nodded, standing up. "Let's go."

"On second thought, Mel and I will go." Draco said, lifting Mel up and carrying her off.

"No tomato!" I shouted to his back.

"And Coke, I know, love." Draco said.

"You don't like tomato?" Narcissa said when Draco was gone.

I shuddered "No. But I like ketchup."

Narcissa laughed. "You are your mother's daughter." she said, shaking her head. "Right down to the eating habits."

I smiled, handing her a stick of gum as I popped one in my mouth.

"Thanks, dear." Narcissa said, taking it and popping it in her mouth. "You know, Lucius never let Draco and I chew gum. Said it wasn't aristocratic."

I rolled my eyes. "He is sort of a douche." I said.

"Amen. What I was thinking when I married him, I'll never know." Narcissa sighed. "Damn my mother for forcing me to marry him."

"Hey, hey," I said, smiling at her. "If you didn't marry him, you wouldn't have Draco or Melody."

"My only silver lining." Narcissa said. "Good thing they took after me emotionally."

I nodded, blowing a bubble and popping it loudly. "Amen, otherwise I don't think Draco would have had many girlfriends if he turned out to be a rotten, abusive pedophile like that creeper of a man. No offence."

"Be my guest." Narcissa said with a grin as Draco came back.

"Looks like you two are getting along nicely." Draco said, handing Narcissa lunch with a smirk.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, of course we're getting along! She's my goddaughter!" Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Thank you. You should know better, Draco." I said, taking my lunch and biting into it.

"Silly me for doubting." Draco said with a grin, wrapping an arm around me as Mel sat next to him. "Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet?"

I shook my head. "Did Mel?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't either."

I gasped. Draco had known that I was going to Hogwarts to do my seventh year, the war having taken away my first chance. And Mel was starting her first year. But Draco hadn't told me that he was redoing his final year, too!

"Did I forget to mention that I was going back?" Draco asked with a smirk at my shocked expression.

"Yes!" I said.

"Well, I am. And I'm pretty sure I know who the Head Girl's going to be." Draco said.

"Hermione." I said with a smile. Hermione was such a good student, it'd be a shock if she didn't get the Badge.

"No, I was thinking you." Narcissa said.

I looked to her. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Of course, dear." Narcissa said, patting my arm. "Your mother was Head Girl, your father Head Boy, it's in your blood to be a Head."

I smiled. "I still think it's Hermione." I said as Percy opened the door.

"The Wizengamot have reached a decision." he said, holding the door open for us.

We went back into the courtroom, standing with Narcissa as Kingsley got the parchment out.

"Will the accused please stand?" Kingsley said.

Narcissa stood, staring at her feet.

"The Wizengamot has found Narcissa Malfoy…not guilty."

Narcissa sighed in relief as Draco, Mel and I hugged her.

"You may return to your home with a full pardon Mrs Malfoy." Kingsley said as the Wizengamot dispersed. "You will not have the same fate as your husband."

"This is great!" I said, hugging my godmother. "You know what? You lot should come to Grimmauld Place for dinner tonight to celebrate."

"I'm going with you anyways." Draco said as Narcissa picked Mel up.

"We'd be glad to come, Hannah." Narcissa said. "Just let me get home and get Mel and I changed."

I smiled. "Come on." I told Draco, pulling him out of the Ministry.

Draco kissed my temple. "You saved my mother." he said.

"Of course I did, you ferret." I said with a grin. "She's my godmother, too, you know."

Draco smirked, grabbing my arm. "Well, come on." he said, dragging me off.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you want to head to Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked as I got a teenaged girl in robes rush up to me.

"Oh, my god! You're Hannah Potter!" she said.

"Yeah…" I said with a nervous laugh. Great, another crazed fan.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked. "Just to prove I met you. None of my friends will believe that I met the Saviour of the wizard world!"

I smiled, sighing inwardly. "Alright, sure." I said, taking the quill and signing the parchment.

"Thank you!" the girl said, taking the parchment and quill and leaving.

I groaned. "I think I should have let Harry be the Chosen One." I said, shaking my head.

"And let this pretty face fade into obscurity?" Draco asked.

"Please," I said with a scoff. "I will never fade into obscurity." I said, rolling my eyes. "It's been this way since I was eleven years old."

Draco smiled. "Absolutely." he said as Draco Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Fair warning, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Blaise and Ginny are home." I said when we got there, going into the house.

"If Blaise's there, I'm good." Draco said.

"HARRY!" I shouted. "I'M BACK!"

At this, Harry hopped down from the upstairs, our house elf Kreacher taking my blazer and taking it away. "How was the trail?" he asked, hugging me.

"Found not guilty." Draco said. "Thanks to her." he added, messing up my hair. "My mother and Mel will be coming over later."

"Hannah!" Harry said. "Didn't I tell you that the coven was coming over?"

"No…" I said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but you ran out of the house so fast I couldn't get a word in." Harry said.

"You could have come with." I said with a sigh.

"Ah, it's fine. We have room in the dining room anyways." Harry said as Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ivy Duff and Blaise Zabini came down from upstairs.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Blaise said. "How'd the trial go?"

"Cleared of all charges." Draco said with a grin.

"That's great, Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Hannah's testimony put them over the top." Draco said, kissing my temple.

Everyone smiled brightly at me as we went into the living room, me throwing myself onto the couch and turning the new TV on.

"Satellite's out." Harry said.

"Skinner me!" I said with a groan. "I had wanted to watch the Carolina Hurricanes' and Detroit Red Wings game!"

Harry grabbed his wand. "Ok, Han and me are going up to the roof to fix the satellite so she can watch her damned hockey game, Malfoy, you're in charge of checking the signal." Harry said, grabbing me and going up.

"Ok, I'll go up on the ladder." Harry said, getting the ladder. "You hold it steady."

"Ah, no." I said, putting it up on the side of the house. "If you fall, you're as fat as an ox. I won't be able to catch you. Leave the climbing to me." I said, hitting the rungs. "Hold her steady, Harry." I said as I climbed, wand in hand.

"Be careful, Han!" Harry said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, careful is my middle name." I said as I got to the satellite. "Well, here's our problem!" I said. "The dish is cluttered!"

"Well, clear it off!" Harry said.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." I said, pointing my wand at the dish. "_Evanesco_!" I said.

The clutter on the dish vanished and Draco popped out the window. "Game's on, love! GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE!"

I sighed. "Draco, I'll have you know that I haven't fallen yet!" I said as I slid down, losing my balance. "SPOKE TOO SOON!" I shouted as Harry caught me.

"Again, you are a klutz!" Harry said as I put the ladder away with a flick of my wand.

"Shut up!" I said. "Toronto fan!"

Harry gaped at me. "THAT IS A FUCKING INSULT!" Harry shouted.

"Hey, what's the similarity between the Toronto Raptors, the Leafs and the Blue Jays?" I asked Draco.

Draco shrugged.

"None of them can play hockey!" I said, laughing.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, love?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Oh, right, you're a pureblood, you don't know about Muggle sports." I said, going into the house. "The Leafs are a National Hockey League team that really suck ass."

"HEY!" Ivy shouted. "My dad and I are fans of the Leafs!" "YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!" I shouted, going into the living room. "You are fucked up in the brain!"

"This coming from you, Little Miss 'I Went And Ran After Draco When He Went To Kill Himself After My Heart Stopped In The Battle!'"

I gave her a dirty look and Draco looked ready to kill. It was still fresh in Draco's mind of my near death experience during the battle of Hogwarts. Apparently, my heart had really stopped beating.

"Sorry, even I knew that was bad taste." Ivy said, blushing.

"You think!?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco and I said together.

"Sorry." Ivy said again.

"It's ok, Poison Ivy." I said, laughing. "It's not like you stabbed me…" I took a few seconds to count again. "At least four times in the lethal spots. Yeah, I killed her."

I smirked, remembering Scarlett Zimmerman's final scream.

Ivy beamed before becoming serious. "OH! OH!" she said, grabbing my arm. "I almost forgot!" she said, standing up with Blaise. "We have a bit of news to share with you lot."

Draco and I sat down, me creasing my eyebrows. "Ok, P.I., What's up?" I asked (P.I. was short for Poison Ivy, seeing as Ivy is my best friend and I was Harley Quinn, the most notable vigilante in the wizard world, on the run. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were best friends in the Batman comics.)

Ivy took a deep breath and held up her left hand.

I gasped when I saw a glint. A diamond rested on her hand, surrounded by rubies and emeralds in the center.

"You didn't!" I gasped, looking to Blaise.

Blaise shrugged.

"NO WAY!" I screamed, shooting up and throwing my arms around my best friend. "I can't believe it!"

"What's going on? I heard screaming." a boy with blond hair and blue eyes said, coming into the room.

I smiled at Blake Collins as Ivy screamed. "BLAISE PROPOSED LAST NIGHT!" she said.

"Congratulations!" everyone said together.

"Oh, and I have something to ask Hannah." Ivy said, turning to me and taking my hands.

"Hannah Potter, will you be my maid of honour?" she asked.

I screamed, squeezing her tightly. "Do you even need to ask?" I asked, on the verge of tears (of happiness) for my best friend. "Oh, god, I'm going to cry!" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Don't, don't." Ivy said, hugging me as we starting jumping up and down, screaming excitedly.

"I'm going to throw you the best bachelorette party ever!" I said, hugging my best friend tightly as Blaise looked to Draco.

"Best man?" he asked.

"You know it." Draco said. "Hogs Head bachelor party?"

"Damn straight." Blaise said, plopping himself down on the couch.

Harry looked to the boys. "Big news. Men, nonchalant as fuck." he gestured to Draco and Blaise. "Women, screaming and jumping up and down and hugging." he gestured to Ivy and I.

"Oi, Potter." Blaise said. "Groomsman?"

"Damn straight!" Harry said as Ivy and I calmed down, sitting on our respective men.

"Good news the day before a sad occasion…how ironic." Blake said.

"How d'you mean?" Draco asked as I paled.

"She-Cat's memorial is tomorrow!" I said sadly.

Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt was my best friend. She died in the Battle of Hogwarts saving my life…and what made her death all the more tear-jerking…was she died in my arms.

"You going to go?" Blaise asked.

"I have to." I said. "I wasn't there for her burial, so I want to be there for her memorial." I said.

I felt so guilty that I had missed She-Cat's funeral. I had contracted a stomach bug and was forced to miss it. I cried for a week straight knowing I had not gone to say goodbye and thank you to my best friend.

"Well, I'm going with you." Draco said, wrapping an arm around me. "In case you break down."

"I think the whole coven's going." Ivy said, sitting with me. "She was one of us. Where is it again?"

"Her grave." I said. "In Godric's Hollow."

Ivy smiled, tossing me a sheet of paper.

I looked at it and saw a paw print tattoo.

"Me and Sheila are wearing them over our hearts." Ivy said with a sad smile. "But it won't mean anything without the rest of the Quartet wearing them."

The "Quartet" was a very important group at school. It consisted of me, Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat before she died. We were all close friends, despite the fact that She-Cat was a Hufflepuff, Sheila was a Ravenclaw, Ivy was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin.

"You mean the trio." I said. "She-Cat's death whittled us down to three."

"That's where you're wrong." Ivy said. "Wolfie's wearing it."

I looked at her. Theresa "Wolfie" McDougal was a member of my coven when we were on the run and a girl I had gotten close to.

But still. Ivy had tried to replace She-Cat!?

"She-Cat will never be replaced." Ivy said. "But Wolfie's wearing the tattoo because she was as close with She-Cat as we were."

I nodded in understanding. That was reasonable.

"You have clothes picked out for tomorrow yet?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, Harry grabbing my wrist.

"We'll be right back." Harry said, taking me up to his room (which was our Godfather Sirius's old room.) and casting a Silencing Charm around it. "What?" I asked as Harry sat me down on the bed.

"You're not taking this well." Harry told me.

"How d'you mean?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"Ever since She-Cat's death, you've been acting very…abnormal." Harry said, sitting with me.

"Can you blame me?" I asked. "You'd be upset, too, if Ron or Hermione had died in your arms, murdered taking the Avada Kedavra Curse for you that was cast by someone you thought was a friend until your fifth year." I said, starting to tear up.

"Mei-Mei…" Harry said, taking hold of my arms and wiping my eyes for me. "you couldn't have done anything to help her unless you knew that she was going to die, like how you saved Fred."

"But I did! I had a thought that someone was going to die!" I said, starting to cry now. "I thought so the day we left as I went for a run. How I could have forgotten, I'll never know. I killed her!"

"Hannah, you did not." Harry said, holding my shoulders. "She went into that battle knowing that she could die and she paid the price. She died saving you."

"I know, and I'm grateful…I just wish that I could have saved her in that brief time between her last word and death." I sobbed.

"You couldn't have." Harry said, laying out a black dress for me. "She was hit full on with the curse…there wasn't any hope. Same with Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Colin…" Harry said, trailing off and hugging me.

"That reminds me." I said, wiping my eyes. "When's Teddy coming?"

"When Remus and Tonks' wills come in saying we're to take care of Teddy." Harry said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, going downstairs and opening the door.

There stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, two sheets of paper in hand as his hand was poised to knock again.

"Good afternoon, Minister." I said, smiling.

"Hannah, we aren't in the Ministry, just Kingsley will suffice." Kingsley said with a grin. "However, I am here for Ministry business."

"Oh, yes, Kingsley, please come in." I said, holding the door open and letting him in.

"We will need your brother and Mr Malfoy." Kingsley said. "Is the kitchen private?"

I nodded, calling for Harry before going to get Draco.

"The Minister's here and he wants to talk to you, me and Harry." I said, gesturing for him to follow me.

Draco nodded, getting up and following Kingsley and I into the kitchen.

"Now, as you probably know, the possessions of Nymphadora Tonks' will were released." Kingsley said.

I nodded. "Yes. Anything about the care for Teddy Remus?" I asked.

Kingsley nodded. "It says that the Potter Twins are to care for her son alternatively until the first twin is married. The twin who weds first will be Teddy's primary caregivers."

"You mean once one of them gets married, he'll be cut off from his godmother or father?" Draco asked.

"No. The option to keep Teddy in contact with his godparent is strictly based on the other." Kingsley said.

"So when can Teddy come? Can he go to Hogwarts with us?" I asked.

"Teddy will be here this afternoon." Kingsley said. "And provided he's well cared for, he will be able to go to Hogwarts."

We nodded as there was another knock on the door.

"I got it!" I shouted, getting to the door to find someone who looked a lot like Bellatrix standing there with a little bundle in her arms.

"Andromeda!" Harry said, standing up.

"Hello, Aunt Andromeda." Draco said.

"Hello, Harry, Draco." Andromeda said, handing me the bundle of a little boy with bright bubblegum pink hair and purple eyes.

"So this is little Teddy." I said, smiling down at my godson.

Teddy looked up at me, his eyes changing to my eye colour. He was cute for a five month old.

"Hi, Ted." I said as I cradled him, smiling.

Ted looked up at me with a grin.

"Hey! He smiled at me!" I said, chuckling.

"No way, let me see!" Draco said, yanking Teddy from my arms.

Teddy started screaming, reaching for me.

"Hey, he already likes me more than you!" I said to Draco, grabbing Teddy and turning to Andromeda. "You're more than welcome to come and visit any time you wish." I said.

"Thank you." Andromeda said, kissing Teddy's forehead and handing Harry a couple boxes of diapers and some formula before leaving.

I hoisted Teddy up and he babbled contently.

"Aw! He's so cute!" I cooed, bringing him up to my room. "You got big from the picture, donkey boy!" I said, tickling him again.

Teddy giggled, touching my face with a pudgy hand.

"Hannah, let me see my godson!" Harry shouted through the door.

I sighed. "Ok, fine." I said, opening the door and kissing Teddy's cheek. "I'll talk to you later!" I said, handing Teddy to Harry.

Teddy didn't scream this time, he just cuddled into Harry as much as he did with me. "Have fun." I said as Harry went into the kitchen with Teddy.

Draco took me out to the living room to watch the start of my hockey game.

…

That night, the coven was in the house as Kreacher made pizza when a knock came to the door.

"I got it!" I said for what felt like the seventeenth time that night, answering the door. "DRACO! YOUR MUM'S HERE!" I shouted. "Hi, Narcissa, come on in." I said. "Join the party. Hey, Mel." I said.

"Hello, dear." Narcissa said, embracing me before heading into the kitchen, Mel looking at me before going in after her.

"Hi." she said before hurrying off.

I went in after the Malfoy women and got into the fridge. "Butterbeer, you guys?" I asked, grabbing one for me.

"Sure." everyone said together.

I smiled, tossing Butterbeers to everyone before going to sit down.

"HEY!" Harry shouted, running into the room. "Owls are here! Hogwarts letters!"

I yanked mine first as everyone who was returning to Hogwarts (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, Blake, Mel, Wolfie, Katherine Felwaters, Willow James, Kairi Phantomhive and Raven Onark [who was starting at Hogwarts.]).

Everyone opened their letters and waited with bated breath for Hermione to open her letter.

There was silence as her letter opened…and she gasped.

"I got the badge!" Hermione said, holding a red and gold badge with an "H" on it.

Everyone nodded expectantly, looking to me as I held my letter in hand.

I sighed, opening my letter and gasping as something fell into my hand.

A new badge. A green and silver one with an "H" on it.

"I got a Head badge, too!" I said.

Everyone gasped. "How is that? Hermione got a badge." Ron said.

I found a new letter in my envelope and looked at it, reading it aloud.

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been made one of the four Head Girls for the coming term._

_To promote House Unity after the war, we will be electing one Head Girl and one Head Boy from each of the four houses to make an example of how the houses should behave._

Everyone cheered, and Draco picked me up and spun me around, laughing.

"I told you, dear. Head Girl was in your blood." Narcissa said. "Draco, I think you have yet to open your letter."

Draco whipped around, an arm still around me as he picked up his letter, tearing it open, eyes widening as a badge like mine fell out.

"Head Boy!" Draco said.

"YES!" I shouted as Harry ripped his letter open.

"GRYFFINDOR HEAD BOY!" Harry shouted.

I cheered and threw myself into Harry's arms.

Sheila had also gotten a badge, so that made me, Hermione, Draco, Sheila and Harry Heads.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet the other Heads." I said happily as I pinned my badge onto my shirt with pride.


	2. Chapter 2: In Memoriam

Chapter 2

In Memoriam

That morning saw me, Ivy, Sheila, and Wolfie in my room preparing for a trip to Godric's Hollow. We were applying our tattoos, Sheila was applying Ivy's, Ivy was applying mine and I was applying Sheila's and Wolfie's. To be honest, it was sort of awkward. The things I did for She-Cat.

"Alright, peel on three." Ivy said, grabbing a corner of the temporary tattoo and taking her hand off my breast. "One, two, three. Peel."

I peeled the paper off the tattoo on Sheila and Wolfie and all four of us had flawless paw prints over our breasts.

We all nodded before putting on our dresses. After the memorial, we were going to Ivy's dad's house to break the news that Ivy and Blaise were getting married.

Mine was the dress I wore to plenty of wizard funerals before this. It was a scoop neck, to show the tattoo (I had Transfigured it as such) with t-shirt sleeves (Hey, it was warm this time of year) and the skirt reached my knees with a slim skirt.

All of my friends were wearing the same dress as mine as we all started doing each other's hair.

Wolfie was waving my hair as I put Ivy's hair in a high ponytail. Ivy was working on Sheila's braid.

When we were dressed and presentable, we all nodded to each other and went down to find Harry dressed in a black t-shirt and his good black jeans.

"Alright, we'll deal." Sheila said as Draco came down, typically dressed like James Bond.

"Well, well, don't we look…?" I started.

"Foolish?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of cultivated." I said with a grin.

"Thank you." Draco said, giving Harry a dark look. "Let's get going. Wait, where's Zabini?"

"Right here." Blaise said, coming down in the same thing as Harry.

"Am I the only one that wants to try, here?" Draco asked with a shrug.

"What can I say, Drake?" Blaise said. "You're one of the women."

"HEY!" Draco said. "Hannah can definitely tell you otherwise, especially after last-"

"OI!" Harry said. "Keep it PG!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my wand. "Come on, the rest of the coven's meeting us there. Let's roll." I said, leaving the house.

…

When we got to Godric's Hollow and got to the church cemetery, I instantly went to the grave that looked the freshest dug.

Her headstone was white with a few colourful decorations on it to accent her personality, a paw print was at the heart of it, above her name.

I bowed my head, laying her cat ears and tail on her grave, standing up and wiping my eyes.

"We never got to go to her funeral." I said. "But we can be here now…it's a lot more…personalized."

Ivy nodded, clearing her throat. "She-Cat was one of those people that would pick someone up when they were down." she said. "Someone who's screwed up mind would find some way to be the highlight of someone's day."

"She was one of those girls that didn't care what other people thought." Sheila said with a catch in her throat, her New Zealand Firescale, Fireball, bursting into tears on her shoulder. "She befriended anyone that'd have her, despite what other people said about them."

I swallowed, taking my chance to speak. "Even in the darkest hours of the war, her personality was like a beacon, knowing there were a few people who were dancing through the hard times. Her humour was sometimes what we needed to pick us all up. And even in her final hour," my voice caught as I fought not to cry.

"Even in her final hour, she had a few glaring moments of hilarity that made the final battle bearable." Wolfie said, letting me compose myself. When I had, Wolfie nodded to me, allowing me to finish.

"But in between the hilarity, the insanity, and the…odd dressing patterns." I said, looking down at her tail and ears as the coven chuckled. "She was a friend. A friend that'd pick you up when you needed it, gave you advice in her special way…" I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "saving lives even when it took her own. She went down fighting, saving my life, and for that, I will be forever guilty…and forever grateful." I grabbed my wand and laid a bouquet of roses at the head of the grave. "I said it in the Charms classroom, and I'll say it again, She-Cat, you served this world well, my friend."

"Amen." my friends said, nodding solemnly.

…

We stayed there for ten minutes before going to Ivy's to break the news to her dad and grandmother that she was getting married.

Ivy unlocked the door. "Daddy! I'm home, and I brought my coven!"

Daniel Duff came down to the hall, hugging his daughter. "Hello, Ivy."

"Hi, Mr. Duff." I said with a grin.

"Hello, Hannah, or should I say Harley?" Mr. Duff said, shaking my hand.

I laughed as Draco wrapped an arm around me.

"Come in, come in." Mr. Duff said, leading the coven to the living room and beckoning us all to have a seat. "Zabini." he added to Blaise.

"Hello, sir." Blaise said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Ivy. "You're looking well."

"Thank you, Zabini." Mr. Duff said. "Still dating my daughter, I see." he added coldly.

"Yes, sir." Blaise said as Ivy paled.

"Uh…Daddy, there's something I have to tell you." Ivy said.

"What is it, honey?" Mr. Duff asked, looking to Blaise.

Ivy swallowed. "Um…Blaise and I…"

"You're pregnant!" Mr. Duff said, glaring at Blaise. "That's it, isn't it!?" he asked.

"No, Daddy, no!" Ivy said. "We still haven't even taken that step yet!"

"Smart." Mr. Duff said.

"Sir, Ivy isn't pregnant." Blaise said. "Now, I know traditionally I should have asked permission first, but seeing as Ivy has already said yes and I don't want her to feel pressured to change her mind, I'm asking for your blessing. We're getting married."

Mr Duff looked as if someone had hit him hard over the head. His mouth agape.

"Uh, Janelle do you know that our Ivy's marrying a Slytherin?" he called.

Ivy's grandmother came into the kitchen, looking at the coven as she handed out cookies. "That's lovely for her." she said.

"No, it's not!" Mr Duff said. "This is just like Victoria all over again! Before we know it, we will be going to Azkaban for a death bed visit!"

"Mr. Duff, with all due respect," I said. "Blaise is far from the Death Eater that put Ivy's sister into Azkaban, he was never Marked by You-Know-Who, he's one of the most responsible; caring; humorous, of course; loving people I've ever known." I said.

"Thank. You." Blaise mouthed to me.

"You owe me." I mouthed back.

"You're turning into a Malfoy." Blaise said as Mr Duff took in this new information.

"Should have seen this coming." Mr. Duff said. "Zabini, you may be a Slytherin, and you may be the best friend to a…Death Eater." he took a look at Draco. "But Hannah is like a daughter to me, and I will take her word on what she's said about you. You have my blessing to marry my daughter."

Ivy beamed as Blaise picked her up and spun her around.

"Welcome to the family, Zabini." Mr. Duff said with a grin.

"Call me, Blaise, sir." Blaise said, holding out his hand.

"All right, Blaise." Mr Duff said, shaking Blaise's hand.

"So what do you want in exchange, Hannah?" Blaise mouthed as Ivy and her grandmother started talking wedding plans.

"Hockey tickets." I mouthed.

"Kitchener?" Blaise mouthed.

I nodded. "Glass. Seats."

Blaise sighed. "I'll see what I can do. How many?"

"Two." I said, nodding to Draco.

"Fine." Blaise mouthed. "The things you want for repayment. You are a Malfoy."

"Dating one." I smirked, putting my head on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, we're going to a hockey game!"

"Not yet." Blaise mouthed. "Give it say…November. I can get you tickets to Kingston, Belleville and Ottawa."

"Yes!" I said. "Draco, we're going to three hockey games."

"No, you're not!" Harry hissed. "You aren't spending a weekend out of the country with him by yourself."

"Fine!" I said. "Blaise, make it three tickets."

Blaise nodded and I turned to Harry. "I hate you." I said.

"Only thinking about you." Harry said.

"Potter, what do you think I'm going to do?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Kidnap her and hold her hostage in Canada until I get a ransom? Please, I'm loaded anyway. Besides, she'd enjoy being a hostage too much."

"That's true." I said with a grin.

…

After a few hours, we got home and I flopped on the couch with a contented sigh.

"How're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Full, sleepy and very happy." I said, Transfiguring my dress into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Goofball Mei-Mei." Harry said, plopping down next to me and pulling me into his lap, putting on a movie.

I smiled contently, cuddling into him. These were the moments I missed in the war, just cuddling with my brother.

Had Voldemort gotten his way, I would have been a real orphan, no family, not even my brother.

Harry wrapped his arms around me as we watched the movie, Harry blowing on my face.

I laughed. "Stop it!" I said.

"You stop it!" Harry said.

"Stop what, then, genius boy?" I asked.

"Being so damn cute!" Harry said, ruffling my hair.

"I can't help that, Fart Muncher!" I said.

"Cock sucker." Harry said.

"Chosen One wannabe." I said.

"Fame Monger." Harry sneered.

"Fame Hog!" I shouted, punching him.

"Fame Thief!" Harry shouted as I punched him again.

Before we knew what was happening, we were rolling on the floor, wrestling and laughing at the same time.

Harry and I looked to each other, laughing as he pulled me up onto the couch again.

"Hey, Harry." I whispered sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we're finally going to share a dorm." I said.

"Yeah, even if I have to share with Malfoy." Harry said.

"Come on, Harry, Draco isn't so bad." I said. "He saved my life, remember?"

"Meh, I still don't like him!" Harry said.

"Suck it up." I said. "Please? For me?"

"Ok, ok." Harry said.

I smiled, cuddling into my brother and going to sleep.

…

The next morning, we all went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies and new robes.

When Harry, Draco, Mel, Hermione, Sheila and I got into the Leaky Cauldron, all business in the bar stopped.

"Bless my soul." Tom, the bartender said with a gasp. "Hannah Potter."

The bar burst into applause and I flushed when a little girl tugged on my jeans.

"C-Can I have your autograph?" she asked nervously, looking up at me with terrified, big blue eyes.

"Sure thing, sweetie." I said, taking her quill and signing her parchment. "And for future reference, I'm just a regular person, just like you. I put my robe on one sleeve at a time."

The little girl looked up at me, then at Draco and smiled. "You're Draco!" She squealed.

"Yes, yes I am." Draco said with a smirk.

The little girl's eyes lit up and she went back to her mother, giggling. "Mummy, Mummy, I met Drannah!"

I giggled. "Aw, she's so sweet." I said with a smile as Harry opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"She's a kid, she's supposed to be sweet." Draco said with a smirk.

I giggled, suddenly watching around at all the looks of admiration I was getting from shoppers.

"Oh my god, it's like they haven't seen the Girl Who Lived before." Harry whispered.

"They have, they just haven't seen the Girl Who Kicked the Dark Lord's Ass before." Draco said, making me laugh as we got to Madam Malkin's.

"Miss Potter!" Madam Malkin said with a gasp, shooting up from her seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'd like some school robes for my boyfriend's sister, please." I said, gesturing to Mel.

"Of course, of course." Madam Malkin said, setting Mel on the pedestal and measuring her, slipping a black robe over her head. "And you lot are here for robes as well?" she asked.

"Yes." we all said together.

Madam Malkin nodded and assistants started measuring me.

"Whoa…" I said. "Speedy service. I could get used to being famous."

"You were already famous, you just became the level of famous that entitles you to a celebrity status. Like Potter here was when he survived the Killing Curse and broke the Dark Lord's power the first time."

"Holy crap…" I said. "Ok, this'll take a little getting used to." I admitted, biting my lip.

…

We went back to Grimmauld Place, Mel looking over her books and starting to pack, taking Draco with her as Harry and I packed in my room.

"Hey, Harry, clean your fucking skid-marked underwear!" I said, chucking a pair of his dirty briefs at him.

"Clean up your fucking bras!" Harry shouted, tossing my bra at me.

"Hey!" I shouted, throwing my underwear into my trunk and smothering my brother with his dirty knickers.

"HEY, YOU BITCH!" Harry's muffled cries sounded, grabbing another pair and smothering me with them!

"URGH! You're such a filthy pervert!" I said, tackling him.

For the second time that night, Harry and I started wrestling, both of us throwing the underwear off our faces with a grunt.

I put my brother in a full nelson and yanked the hair on the back of his neck.

"OK! OK! UNCLE!" Harry shouted, forcing me off him.

Harry and I laughed when we got up on the bed again, resuming our packing and throwing laundry for Kreacher to do down the chute.

"I love you, Ge-Ge." I said.

"Love you, too, Mei-Mei." Harry said, hugging me with one arm.

I put my head on my brother's shoulder with a smile as we finished packing, putting our trunks one on top of the other and crawling into bed.

Harry wrapped an arm around me as I cuddled into him, closing my eyes.

"These are the moments I miss." Harry said, playing with my hair. "When it was just you and me."

"The terrible twosome." I laughed.

"The Terror Twins." Harry laughed, making me laugh sleepily.

"And they'll be together again in a dorm near you!" I joked.

"Yeah, our own dorm. Finally, they see sense and let me bunk with my sister." Harry said.

"I know, I can't wait." I said, yawning.

"Go to sleep, Hannah." Harry said, rubbing my arm.

I smiled, resting my head on my brother's shoulder and closing my eyes. I was soon fast asleep.

**A/N: Hello! Well, this is it. This will be the FINAL SYOFY I will be doing for this series. :'(. And this time, I will also be adding a SYOP (Submit your own professor). Seeing as I need two professors in the coveted halls of Hogwarts. Here are the forms. First years first! :D**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**House (in order of desire ie Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff):**

**Personality:**

**Wand:**

**Story (not mandatory):**

**Family:**

**Opinion of Harley Quinn:**

**Opinion of Drannah:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**And for the professors:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Hogwarts House:**

**Lesson they teach (Need Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies.):**

**Teaching style:**

**Personality:**

**Favourite Student(s)?:**

**Story:**

**I will only be taking the two BEST professors into Hogwarts! Good luck. And as always, all first years will be accepted until I write the Sorting chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Battlefield

Chapter 3

Back to the Battlefield

The next few weeks before Hogwarts was filled with entertaining and celebration of the end of the summer, celebrating returning to the one place Harry and I had called home for so long. Back to friends, to civilization that we hadn't seen in ages during the war.

The morning arrived and I felt someone shake me gently.

_That's odd,_ I thought, reaching over to feel Harry sleeping next to me. _Harry's still sleeping. Who else would wake me up?_

"Come on, Sherlock, wake up!" Hermione said, shaking me. "Ron, Ivy, Sheila and Malfoy are going to be here any minute!"

"Why'd I let you live here again?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Because you felt bad that I had nowhere to go after the war because my parents were in Australia with no recollection of me?" Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Oh, right, silly me." I said with a laugh, getting up and going for a shower. "So are you and Ron and item now?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah." Watson said. "Wasn't it obvious during the battle when I kissed him?"

"Yeah, you caused a chain reaction. You kissed Ron, Draco kissed me." I said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed with me and sighed. "Isn't it great that Zabini and Ivy are getting married?" she asked me.

"Of course!" I said, chuckling as I washed my hair. "Draco and I were the ones to hook them up!"

"Yeah, speaking of which…has Malfoy asked you yet?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about, Watson?" I asked.

"I mean has Malfoy popped the question!" Hermione sighed, stomping her foot in frustration.

"What question?" I asked, getting annoyed as I rinsed m

"The question!" Hermione said. "You know, the most important question a girl can be asked?"

It took a minute for me to think about it before realizing what Hermione meant. "Oh!" I said, blushing. "_That_ question!" I said. "No." I stepped out of the shower, towelling my hair dry as I put underwear on. "Ok, I'm decent, come in." I told Hermione.

Hermione stepped into the bathroom with a grin as I slid on my school shirt and a black skirt. "What are you smirking at?" I asked as I dried my hair.

"Oh, nothing major." Hermione said. "Just thinking about what you're going to wear."

"I'm wearing something right now, Watson." I said, creasing my eyebrows together.

"I mean when he asks you!" Hermione said with a huff as I slipped on my vest, blowing my hair dry with my wand.

"Asks who what?" Ivy asked, stepping into the bathroom already in her uniform.

"When Malfoy asks Hannah the big question." Hermione smirked.

"Mione, it may be years and years away, yet." I said with a sigh, brushing my hair as Hermione did the same.

"That's what I thought with Blaise." Ivy said with a grin.

"Shut up, Ivy." I said. "Just because Blaise proposed doesn't mean Draco will."

Hermione gasped. "Maybe he'll do it on that trip to Kitchener!" she said. "You, Malfoy, glass seats to a match of your favourite sport! Only an idiot wouldn't take that chance!"

"You never know, Malfoy can be a moron." Ivy said with a laugh.

"Piss off!" I said as I applied makeup. "You act as if Blaise's shit doesn't stink. He can be stupid, too, you know."

"Speaking of stupid, brace yourself." Hermione said seriously. "You remember Alvaro?"

I glared at her. "No, I don't remember the guy who stole my virginity as part of an evil plot and then proposed to me during the battle!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah…he's going back to Hogwarts, too." Hermione said.

"NO!" I said, hanging my head. "Seriously!?" I asked.

Hermione nodded as we all finished getting ready, me going to the dining room to get breakfast from Kreacher.

"Good morning, Kreacher." I said, nodding my thanks as he handed me crepes.

"Good morning, Mistress." Kreacher said. "Would Mistress like Kreacher to obtain Mistress's school trunk?"

"Please, Kreacher, but don't strain yourself." I said with a smile. "If you need to, use magic."

"Mistress is most gracious." Kreacher said with a bow. "Mistress reminds Kreacher much of his Mistress Black."

"Thank you, Kreacher. While you're up there, could you please rouse my brother?" I said, eating my breakfast. "And Kreacher, you have outdone yourself this morning." I praised.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." Kreacher said before Apparating to Harry's and my room to collect our trunks as a knock came to the door.

Harry came down sluggishly as Kreacher popped back with the trunks, setting them by the door and answering it.

"Mistress, Master Malfoy to see you." Kreacher said, coming back into the room.

"Send him in, please." I said with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher said, bowing and going back to the door with a ringing. "Come in, Master Malfoy. Mistress is in the kitchen."

I smirked as I ate. I loved having a house elf to do my bidding!

"Good morning, Draco. Good morning, Melody." I said with a grin.

"You know, love, sometimes that mind reading thing gets a little scary." Draco said, setting Mel on the chair next to his as Narcissa came in.

"Good morning, Narcissa." I said. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, dear." Narcissa said with a smile, taking the other seat next to me as the door knocked a second time.

Kreacher answered it and sent the person into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ronald." I said.

"Bloody hell, do you have eyes in the back of your head, Hannah?" Ron asked, sitting down as the girls came down with Harry, all fully dressed.

"What can I say, it's a gift." I said as Kreacher set breakfast down and answered the door.

"Good morning, Sheila!" I called.

"God!" Sheila said, sitting at the table. "I can't sneak up on this girl!" she sighed.

I smirked as everyone ate.

"Mistress, Kreacher has taken the liberty of polishing your badges and your broomstick." Kreacher said, handing me my Head Girl badge, my Quidditch Captain badge and my Nimbus 2001.

"Thank you, Kreacher." I said, giving him some of my breakfast.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Kreacher said.

"Have a seat, Kreacher." I said, conjuring up a chair between Harry and Ron.

"Thank you, Mistress." Kreacher said with a bow. "Mistress is so kind to Kreacher."

I blushed. "Thank you, Kreacher." I said with a grin as everyone ate.

"How come you lot didn't eat already?" I asked the Malfoys.

"We were running a tad behind this morning. Someone had a sleepy start." Narcissa said, giving Mel a look.

"In her defence, Mother, she was up half the night excited to be Sorted." Draco pointed out.

"That's true, Narcissa." I said, finishing breakfast. "The night before I was Sorted I couldn't sleep, either."

"Seems like just yesterday we were being Sorted, eh?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "And now look at us, about ready to start our final year, Ivy and Blaise getting ready to tie the knot."

"Ron and Hermione going out." Harry said.

"You and Ginny." I teased as Kreacher cleared up.

"The two ferrets!" Harry glared.

I grinned cutely. "At least I've had more boyfriends than you. You've had…Romilda Vain…Hermione…Ron…"

"HEY!" Harry said, shooting up as Draco snorted.

"And don't forget Cha-" Ivy started.

"Unless you want me to gag, don't say that cow's name!" I said angrily.

"Ok, the Ravenclaw who kissed Harry under the mistletoe fifth year." Ivy corrected.

"Thank you." I said, standing up and pinning my badges onto my vest. "Alright, shall we be going?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Narcissa said, rising and picking Mel up.

"Ok, see you at King's Cross." I said, leaving the house, grabbing my trunk and spinning on my heel to be crushed in a thick rubber tube.

…

When I was able to breathe, I was at King's Cross station.

One by one, my fellow heads (and Ron, Narcissa and Mel) arrived, loading their trunks onto trolleys so we could run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

When we all went through, me, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Sheila put our trunks at the front of the train and assigned the prefects to patrol the cars before saying goodbye to Narcissa.

"Goodbye, Mother, see you soon." Draco said, hugging her.

"I'm sure you will." Narcissa said, hugging me. "We'll see you soon, Hannah, dear."

I blushed. "Yes, Narcissa." I said.

"Bye, Mummy." Mel said, hugging Narcissa and shoving me out of the way.

"Goodbye, Melody." Narcissa said. "You mind your brother now, alright?"

Mel nodded and Draco picked her up, putting her with the first years to mingle.

Mel was shy at first, but slowly warmed up to a group of girls and went with them to their compartment as Draco lifted me onto the train, climbing in after me as Ron did the same with Hermione and Harry helped out Sheila, the boys climbing in themselves.

We assigned the prefects patrols and got the chance to mingle with the other heads.

Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott were the Head Boy and Girl for Hufflepuff house and a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was the Head Boy for Ravenclaw.

"Hey, I'm Jason Davids." he introduced, shaking our hands.

"I'm Sheila." Sheila said.

"No need for introductions, I already know most of you. The Potters, of course." he gestured to Harry and I. "Draco Malfoy," Draco smirked when he was acknowledged. "And of course Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed as we all sat down.

"Man, it's good to be a Head Girl." I said, stretching out in my seat, using Harry's lap as a footrest and Draco's lap as a pillow.

"It's always the ottoman treatment with you, isn't it, Hannah?" Harry asked.

I smirked. "I could get used to this." I said, putting my arms over my head. "I'm napping, no one bug me until the trolley arrives with sweets." I said, closing my eyes.

…

An hour or so later, I stirred just as the kindly witch came into our compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears? No charge for the Heads and the Saviour."

I blushed. "Sure." I said, taking a bit of everything as everyone did the same. "Thank you." I said as she left. "I could get used to this." I said again. "I love it!"

Draco rolled his eyes as everyone ate.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me." I said with a giggle.

"Yes, yes I do." Draco said. "Heaven knows why."

I smiled as I played with Draco's shirt, who smirked, looking down at me with love filled eyes as I munched contently on a Liquorice Wand.

I smirked as we ate as Harry boasted about me.

"My sister can sing, too." Harry said with a smirk.

"Every time we meet someone new you point out I can sing!" I said annoyed. "Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat when she was around…GOD!"

Harry smirked. "Really? You can sing?" Jason asked.

I nodded with a sigh.

"Sing us something!" Hannah Abbott said insistently.

I groaned, glaring at my brother.

"Come on, Hannah, don't be shy!" Ernie said with a smirk.

I groaned again, standing up and grabbing my MP3 player. "I hate you." I mouthed to my brother as I looked for a song that I could sing.

"Here it is." I said, finding my song on my MP3. "Christina Aguilera's Fighter." I said, hitting play with a sigh.

"Huh, after all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you…because you made me that much stronger. **Well, I thought I knew you, thinking, that you were true, guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up cause I've had enough. You were, there by my side, always, down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames, cause your game sold me out in shame. Oh, after all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you! But uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong! Because if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through! So I wanna say thank you. Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter! Makes me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much stronger, so thanks for making me a fighter!**" I sang, plopping myself back down with a death glare at my brother.

"Holy crap, you weren't bluffing, Harry." Ernie said with a grin. "She's amazing."

"That's why I chose her, MacMillan." Draco said with a smirk as I put my robe on, the train stopping.

"That's our stop." I said when we lurched to a complete halt, hopping down from the train to look up into the starry night.

I smiled. The last time I was here, there was the sound of screams and curses in the air, the air thick with the scent of blood and sweat. Now it just smelled normal.

"First years!" Hagrid shouted, waving his lantern around. "First years over here! All first years!"

Mel ran off from her friends and ran into Draco's legs. "Dracy, what if I'm no one likes me?" Mel asked, eyes wide.

"Those girls like you, don't they?" Draco asked.

Mel nodded.

"Then some people like you." Draco said. "I'll see you inside, ok?"

Mel nodded nervously, going with her friends to the boats as the Heads and I got a carriage to ourselves.

I smirked as Draco helped me in, looking along the path at wizards fixing holes in the ground from the giants stomping around during the battle.

"I have a feeling this term is going to be a good one." I said with a grin.

"Here's hoping you're right." Harry said with a nod. "The Troublesome Twins, under the same dormitory."

"Poor Hermione." I said, laughing in her direction. "She's probably going to be focused on rules as per usual."

Everyone laughed, Hermione cracking a smile, rolling her eyes.

"Who do you think's going to take over Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration?" I asked.

"McGonagall teaches transfiguration." Draco pointed out.

I shook my head. "Not anymore. She was Deputy Headmistress before Dumbledore died, now that Snape's dead and the war's over, that makes her Headmistress. Ergo, she can't teach Transfiguration anymore."

"Oh," Draco said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore was the Charms teacher under Armando Dippet." Harry said. "When he became Headmaster, you didn't see him in the Charms classroom after his appointment."

I nodded, biting my lip. "Charms is going to be a little bittersweet." I said.

"Why?" Hermione said.

"The Charms room was where She-Cat was killed, Hermione. I almost died there, too." I said as if I was pointing out the most blatantly obvious thing in the world, which I was.

"Oh, yeah, right." Hermione said, flushing.

Ernie and Hannah nodded sadly. I knew how they felt. She-Cat was in their house, a prefect with them. It was like losing Cedric Diggory all over again.

"You think they fixed those holes in the walls yet?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. "Holes like that you can't repair with magic. It'll be a while before they're fixed, maybe after Easter they'll be done."

I nodded as the carriage stopped, all of us hopping out, Draco setting me on the ground before hopping out and all of us going into the school.

It looked just about as normal as it did before the battle. The blood was washed away from the now gleaming floors, but as Draco had predicted, the holes in the walls were boarded up and being repaired, tape dividing them from the rest of the corridor as we were ushered in.

Most of the school was seated at the House tables, talking animatedly, but the room went completely silent when I entered.

Then, one tiny little Ravenclaw stood up and started to applaud.

I blushed as the applause reached a crescendo and slowly, every person in the Hall had stood up, the staff at the High Table joining in until McGonagall called order, rising to her feet at the throne like chair in the middle of the Hall.

Everyone sat down and I started to the Slytherin table when McGonagall's voice sounding. "Miss Potter!"

I looked up and saw McGonagall beckoning to me. "Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Davis, Miss Granger, Miss Alexander, Miss Abbott and Mr. MacMillan, please come here."

The Heads looked to each other and went to the High Table, me in front with the students staring at me.

"Before we begin the Sorting, there is something I must say." McGonagall said. "You may notice that these eight students are all wearing the Head Boy or Girl badges instead of the traditional two. In order to prevent another wizarding war, a step to promote inter-house unity was to chose a Head Boy and Girl from each of the four houses. They will lead our prefects, they will give and take points when they see fit and they will be in charge of minor grade detentions. I advise you do not get mouthy. Thank you, you may sit down." McGonagall added to the eight of us.

We all dispersed to our seats and sat as McGonagall left the room to get the first years.

"I'll bet you anything that this term's first years will have mixed feelings for you." Pansy said with a smirk.

"No shit, Sherlock, some first years' relatives were victims of Harley Quinn!" Draco said as the first years (and Raven) were shepherded in.

McGonagall got the scroll and started the Sorting.

We watched student after student become Sorted into the four houses after the Hogwarts Sorting Hat sang its song.

"Adams, Gracy!"

A girl with curly caramel coloured hair and deep blue eyes sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Adler, Rosemarie!"

A little girl with medium length blonde hair, big blue eyes and a sweet face sat on the stool as the Hat started to contemplate before the rip over the brim opened and it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

My house cheered as Rosemarie Adler took her spot at the table, waving to Draco.

"Hey, Rose." Draco said with a smirk.

"You know her?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her family are close with the Malfoys." Draco said with a smirk.

"Do they know about me?" I asked.

"Me dating you?" Draco said, smirk suddenly gone. "Of course they do."

I gave him a confused look as he took his hands from his pockets.

"Arnold, Leona!"

A girl with hair that reminded me fiercely of Bellatrix Lestrange's stepped up, grey eyes skimming the tables and locking with mine.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baker, Beatrice!"

A curl with curly red hair sat down and smirked as the Sorting Hat went over her orange eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bennett, Liam!"

A scrawny kid with dull grey eyes and brown hair stepped forward timidly, the Hat falling over his thin face.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Liam stood up and went with a hung head to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Berryman, Josephine!"

A girl with straight brown hair in a ponytail and deep blue eyes sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brackenridge, Edith!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brickerstaff, Betty!"

A girl with short blonde hair and black eyes grinned as she put on the Hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cambell, Lark!"

A girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes took her spot on the stool for the Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Collins, Charlotte!"

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sat down, mouthing "Later." to a group of girls.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cumberledge, Christina!"

This girl's curls the colour of dried blood was visible as she donned the Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dixon, Inez!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

A girl with dark brown hair and eyes took her spot.

"Dunn, Estella!"

A Black girl with dark brown curls and deep brown eyes took a seat, crossing her legs as she waited to be Sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Edenfield, Connie!"

A girl with dark brown hair and pretty sea foam green eyes sat down on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The house cheered as Connie came and sat down, looking anxiously at the brunette boy with brown eyes called "Edenfield, David!" as he was Sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ivy and the rest of the Weasleys cheered as David went and took his seat, his sister crestfallen.

"Happened with me." I said with a shrug.

"Ellis, Jane!"

A girl with dark red hair and blue eyes stepped forward with a smirk.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jane Ellis ran towards the cheering table and sat down, eyes wide when she saw me.

"Harley Quinn!" she gasped. "You saved the world…and for that, we thank you."

I grinned.

More students were Sorted until McGonagall called "Erofeeva, Tatiana!"

Draco looked at the stool, mouth agape as a beautiful girl with long curly blonde hair and almond shaped brown eyes sat on the stool.

I looked shocked at young Tatiana. Erofeeva? As in relation to Ekaterina Erofeeva?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco and I were dumbfounded as Tatiana Erofeeva sat across from Draco and I.

"Hello," she said as I took in her pink cheeks and red lips twisted up in a smile. "Harley Quinn."

"Hi, Miss Erofeeva." I said, cocking my head to the side as Draco opened his mouth.

"Are you any relation to Ekaterina Erofeeva?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Draco!" I hissed, smacking him.

"It's alright." Tatiana said with a sad smile. "Yes, Ekaterina's my auntie. I honestly would have rather been home schooled because I was living with her. She was devastated when my uncle Michael died. I was helping her get her life back on track and watching Sophia and Polina."

"Oh, how are the twins?" I asked.

"Doing well, although very upset that Uncle Michael is dead." Tatiana said with a sigh. "It's like when I lost my father all over again. Damned Elena."

"Who?" Draco and I said together.

"Elena Alexievna Bazhanova, my father's fiancée. She killed my father and orphaned me." Tatiana said with an angered growl.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"She died giving birth to me." Tatiana said as we focused once more on the Sorting.

"Fletcher, Jason!"

A boy with curly straw coloured hair took the stool with a smirk at a group of three girls before McGonagall put the hat on him.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jason Fletcher stood and made his way to the Slytherin table with a content smirk.

"Hello, Harley Quinn, we meet at last." he said with a grin, his blue eyes glowing.

"Mr Fletcher." I said with a nod.

"Foley, Agnes!"

A girl with long brunette hair and light brown eyes took her spot on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gladman, Euginie!"

Miss Gladman's blue eyes glinted as she took a seat, the Hat nestled in her short brown curls.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gower, Daisy!"

A girl with eyes that resembled those of my brother's hopped on the stool, the Hat being lowered over her Glinda (the Good Witch from Wicked the Musical) curls.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Green, Rebecca!"

A blonde girl with blue grey eyes sat down on the stool and the Hat opened the rip again.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grummer, Anne-Ruth!"

A girl with caramel coloured hair and peach pink eyes and pink lips sat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sheila and her house cheered as Rebecca Green stood up and went to her table.

"Another family who's close to the Malfoys. Not as rich, though." Draco smirked.

"Hart, Margaret!"

A girl with short curly blonde hair and clear blue eyes sat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hawkins, Georgina!"

I gasped at the sight of little Georgina Hawkins. She stepped up to the stool looking down and biting her lip, looking up at the school with sad grey eyes as the Hat was settled over her blonde curls.

What made me gasp wasn't the fact she looked like Draco. It was the fact that she had a huge bruise on her left cheek!

"SLYTHERIN!"

Georgina stood up and went to the Slytherin table with a hung head.

I nodded to everyone to move aside as Georgina looked for a place to sit.

"Hey." I called to her, making her gasp and look up.

"Y-Yes?" she said in a light, high voice.

"Come here, sit with us." I said.

Georgina bit her lip and took her spot between me and Goyle.

"Hi." I said.

Georgina swallowed. "Hi." she muttered, looking down.

"I'm Hannah." I said with a grin.

"Georgina." she murmured, biting her lip again. "And I know who you are. My mother says I'm not allowed to speak to you, Harley Quinn."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't like what you did to the pure bloods who wanted the wizards to rule." Georgina said sadly. "She says you ruined the world."

I looked down at her. "Sorry." I said, starting to focus on Sorting again.

"But I don't believe she's right." she said.

I looked down at her and saw she was looking up, her bruise illuminated in the light.

"How'd you get that?" I asked, pointing to her bruise.

"My mother." Georgina muttered. "She beat me because I had my elbow on the table."

"She must be like my father." Draco muttered. "Anything that wasn't 'Malfoy behaviour' resulted in a beating. God thank that you put him in Azkaban."

I looked to Georgina and held out my hand. "If you need a friend, I'm here for you."

Georgina's eyes lit up. "You want to be my friend?" she asked.

I nodded. "Well, sure." I smirked. "I went through the same things you did. So I know what it was like, wanting a friend."

Georgina's eyes glowed as she took my hand, shaking it. "I'm friends with Harley Quinn."

"Henderson, Maud!"

A girl with blonde curls and bright green eyes sat down and flashed me an admiring glance.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hudson, Minnie!"

A girl with mousy brown hair and blue eyes took a seat on the stool with a sweet grin.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jonston, Heather!"

A tall standard built girl with shoulder length dark red hair, watery blue eyes that were staring off into space and a serious expression took the stool, the Hat sliding over her eyes as the Hat thought to itself until it made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered as Heather Jonston stood and took a spot next to Luna Lovegood, where they started talking.

"Knight, Elva!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Larochelle, Eponine!"

A girl with curly blonde hair, black eyes and wearing a golden heart shaped locket sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Eponine took her seat at the table and grinned at me.

"Well, if it isn't the wizarding hero Harley Quinn." she said with a smirk.

"Welcome to Slytherin." I said with a grin.

"First in the family!" she said proudly. "Rest of the family's in Ravenclaw. Including my cousin, Nicholas."

"Larochelle, Peridot!"

A girl exactly identical to Eponine sat down and Eponine gasped when the Hat shouted:

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lawrence, Eldora!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco sat straighter as I did the same as McGonagall called "Malfoy, Melody!"

Mel walked shakily to the stool and sat down, locking eyes with Draco before the Sorting Hat covered her eyes.

"This is odd, normally a Malfoy is instantly put in Slytherin." Draco said. "That's how it was for me."

Everyone was staring at Mel now, muttering about "Malfoy has a sister?"

"Why didn't you tell us Melody was your sister?" Pansy asked Draco with a look of shock.

"It never came up." Draco shrugged.

Finally, the Hat shocked the entire Hall when it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone gasped, Draco looking absolutely shocked.

"That's impossible!" he said as the Ravenclaws cheered, Mel looking at Draco before sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "All Malfoys are supposed to be in Slytherin!"

"They said that about Potters being in Gryffindor, Draco." I said, looking to him, not as shocked. "It happened to me, it happened to the Patil twins, the Davies family, the Blacks, it was bound to happen." I said.

"Mayer, Irene!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mills, Rita!"

A girl who looked like the female equivilent of Draco sat down, tucking a book into her pocket.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Moore, Gertrude!"

A girl with very dark blue eyes and curly blonde hair took a seat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Onark, Raven!" McGonagall shouted.

Raven stood up, looking spectacularly different than the other students in her knee high black boots, black blouse and blue hair clip. The Hat fit her perfectly and contemplated for a bit before shouting what I had a hunch she'd be when I met her in the Ministry of Magic.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smirked as Gryffindor clapped, Raven sitting next to Harry with a grin at me.

I saluted her as the Sorting continued.

"Palmer, Libbie!"

An unhealthily skinny girl with sickly pale skin, lank brown hair and pink eyes took her seat with a sad smile.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rakestone, Alexandra!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ranson, Reanne!"

A girl with black hair and eyes took her spot on the stool for her Sorting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rose, Mai!" McGonagall shouted.

A girl with sleek black hip length hair (like mine) and piercing jade green eyes sat on the stool and wore the Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mai Rose stood with a grin and went to the Slytherin table, beaming.

"Hi!" she said before gasping at the sight of me. "Oh, my gosh! You're Harley Quinn! Oh, wow, can I have your autograph! Oh my god, Jason, it's Harley Quinn!"

"Ok, ok." I said, raising my hand. "Mai, is it?"

Mai squealed. "She knows my name!" she said.

"Mai, calm down. I'm just an ordinary person. I put my jeans on one leg at a time, just like you."

Mai relaxed, giggling as the Sorting continued.

"Rice, Madeline!"

A girl who had her dark red hair in a bun rival to Professor McGonagall's and eyes rival to Hermione's took a seat at the stool and donned the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sanchez, Ava!"

A girl with curly red hair and brown eyes sat down and the Hat was set on her curls.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered as Ava Sanchez went to their table.

"Simmons, Samantha!"

A little girl who looked a lot like me, minus her bright blue eyes skipped onto the stool as the Hat was placed over her hair.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Samantha shot up and ran to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Georgina Hawkins.

"Harley Quinn!" she said happily.

"Skylights, India!"

An Middle Eastern looking girl took the stool and the Hat slid down her brown eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jason cheered louder than the entire house as India Skylights ran over, plopping herself next to Mai.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Oh my gosh, Mai! You're sitting across from Harley Quinn!"

"Indy, calm down, she's just like us…an older, more awesome version of us, but still like us." Jason said.

"Sullivan, Clara!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Taylor, Geneva!"

A girl with very short curly blonde hair and bluish pink swirl eyes took her place, sitting cross legged.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Treetop, Azalea!"

A girl with dark brown hair and mint green eyes took her place.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered as the Sorting continued.

"Trembling, Winifred!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins were a little aghast at the sight of Winifred. She had curly blonde hair…and she had one pink eye and one blue eye.

"Vane-Hastings, Ruby!"

A petite girl with black and red hair and bright blue eyes sat down and the Hat's decision was almost instantaneous.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mai, India and Jason screamed as Ruby came down from the stool and plopped herself next to Jason.

"Harley Quinn…" She said with a smirk. "you are so awesome."

I blushed. "Thank you." I said. "But I am just like you lot, so there's no need to cause a fuss."

Everyone nodded as McGonagall called the final student.

"Underdown, Cordelia!"

A girl with light brunette hair and matching eyes hopped to the stool

"SLYTHERIN!"

"West, Henriette!"

A girl with curly brown hair, big brown eyes and an innocent face stepped up for her Sorting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rosemarie cheered as Henriette took a spot next to her.

"And again, one more family my mother's close to." Draco muttered.

"Woodland, Effie!"

A girl with layered brown hair and rose pink eyes sat at the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Her mother and my mother were friends in school." Draco muttered as McGonagall went to put the Hat back.

…

When the Sorting ended, McGonagall stood.

"Let the feast begin!" she said, food appearing at the tables.

We all grabbed food and talked about our summers.

"So did you hear about Blaise?" I asked my old dorm mates.

"No, what?" Rose Yaxley asked.

"You didn't tell them?" I asked, turning to Blaise.

"I was waiting for the proper time to tell them." Blaise explained before turning to Pansy, Rose, Amelia Finch, Monique Clearwater, Millicent Bulstrode and the Greengrass siblings; Daphne and Astoria.

"I proposed to Ivy over the summer, we're getting married." Blaise announced, earning squeals from the girls as they fanned their faces.

"Oh, Duff and Zabini sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Zabini with the baby carriage!" the girls said together.

"Real mature, Pansy." Draco sighed.

"Oh, is our Draco Doo next, Hannah?" Rose asked with a grin.

I snorted. "Draco Doo?" I asked, laughing. "No, he's not."

"And Yaxley, if you ever call me that again, I'll steal your autographed Tobias Rieder pillow." Draco growled before becoming quiet.

Rose squeaked and apologized a mile a minute, making me laugh. Rose and her Tobias Rieder crush. She was like me in almost every way. Our differences were that I was with Draco and Rose had a thing for Gregory Goyle, I was a fanatic for Jeff Skinner and Rose as mentioned was for Tobias Rieder, and that I was Muggle raised and Rose was a pure blood's daughter.

"You next, Malfoy?" Goyle asked, elbowing Draco in the ribs.

Draco glared at Goyle and whispered something to him. Goyle's eyes widened with a smirk as he continued to eat.

"So how was your summer, Han?" Crabbe asked.

"Same old, same old." I said with a shrug. "Except this time I was actually not looking over my shoulder for Death Eaters trying to do me in." I laughed, everyone following suite.

Alvaro Diamond walked over and sat down in between Pansy and Crabbe and everyone went into a furious silence.

"Hey, guys." Alvaro said with a nervous grin. "What were we talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Diamond?" Goyle sneered as I had to hold Draco in his seat to keep him from jumping up and lunging at him.

"You have a lot of balls, showing your stupid face here." Draco spat. "After what you did to the coven and to Hannah."

"Look, I'm sorry." Alvaro said, looking to me. "It was the only way I could survive."

"Being a double agent was the only way to survive!?" Draco asked, me straining to keep him down at this point. "You stabbed the coven in the back!"

"Working with the enemy!" Goyle growled.

"You almost destroyed our hopes of ever having a normal life." Pansy shrieked.

"No, no, please, let me explain!" Alvaro pleaded.

"Never!" our whole year growled, except for me.

"You have five minutes." I snarled.

"Hannah!?" Draco said. "You want to listen to him?"

"Let's hear him out." I told Draco. "Everyone deserves a chance to explain. If that wasn't my motto, I would have left you after you were Marked." I said, nodding to his arm.

Draco snarled at Alvaro. "Fine, Diamond, you have five minutes."

"Look, I wish I could say I was under the Imperious Curse when I first joined Lucius Malfoy, but I wasn't. I was as excited to help him out because in exchange for helping him split you two up, he was going to pull some strings with the Dark Lord to spare your life, Hannah. So I took the chance."

"So you stole my virginity just for a plot scheme!" I screamed, starting to sit up, but Draco holding me around the middle to keep me from throwing myself at him.

"That's how it began, but over the months I stopped listening to him, I became one of you. I love you."

"Oh, yeah? Then why the hell were you holding my dagger to my throat and saying that I wasn't going to be leaving the castle alive?" I demanded with a snarl.

"I had to play the villain or Lucius was going to kill us. Hannah, I never wanted to hurt you, I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Hannah, I really do love you. I meant what I said in the library of Malfoy Manor, I love you more than anything in the world." Alvaro said, locking eyes with me.

"I don't think I can trust you after what you've done." I snarled.

Alvaro looked down before rising. "I understand. I will do anything to make it up to you." he muttered before walking off.

I rolled my eyes as McGonagall rose, Draco's jaw set.

"Don't worry, Draco." I whispered to him, kissing his cheek. "I don't want anyone else, you're all I ever want."

"Thanks for the assurance." Draco whispered, kissing my temple and wrapping an arm around me tenderly as McGonagall started to speak.

"As the older students know, I am the new Headmistress for Hogwarts." McGonagall announced amongst cheers from the Gryffindor table. "However, I am unable to resume my post as Transfiguration teacher with my appointment. So it gives me great joy to introduce my successor in the Transfiguration department, Professor Suspiria Laventhorpe."

McGonagall gestured to a woman dressed in dark red robes. She was tall and willowy, with blonde hair waving down her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She looked at me and grinned before sitting down.

I grinned back and cuddled into Draco's side as McGonagall continued.

"And to replace Professor Burbage, who sadly was murdered during the war, we have appointed Professor Annabeth Kierstone to take up the post of Muggle Studies."

A very young woman with pale blue eyes and wavy blonde hair stood and flashed the school a dazzling smile.

"And, finally, to replace Amycus Carrow for Defence Against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Samantha Goldenheart."

A tall, pale woman with long curly dirty blond hair and hazel eyes stood and waved.

McGonagall gave the standard start of term announcements after that and we were all dismissed for bed.

I got a map to the Heads dormitories and waited for Draco, Harry, Hermione, Sheila, Jason, Hannah and Ernie.

When we met up, I lead everyone to a portrait of the founders, Gryffindor with Slytherin, Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff.

"Password?" Slytherin asked, looking at me.

"_Caput Draconis." _I said.

Slytherin nodded and the portrait opened, revealing a large spacious common room, filled with a crackling fire, couches, tapestry in the school colours and stairs in green and silver, red and gold, blue and bronze and black and yellow. Those stairs lead to dormitories.

"Wow." I said with an impressed look. "Why didn't Percy tell us that being Head Boy was so cushy?"

"Who cares?" Draco asked. "That was five years ago, and now we have our own beds!"

I beamed. "I'm going to check it out!" I said, running up the green and silver stairs up to my room, throwing the door open and squealing.

The room was as large as the one I shared with Pansy, Rose, Monique, Amelia and Millicent, but only with one bed. A king sized bed with green and silver sheets, the large blanket Hermione gave me for my seventeenth birthday draped over the bed. Alejandro was propped against all the pillows as I looked around.

The room was full of my posters of my favourite bands and hockey teams, my clothes already in the large walk in closet as I checked out the bathroom.

"HOLY SKINNER!" I shouted as I looked around, finding every toiletry I owned in the cabinets.

I heard a meow and looked down.

There stood my cat, Hellion, my Pygmy Puff Diablo on her back as she weaved through my legs.

I picked Hellion up and put her in my bed as someone opened the door.

"I think I forgot to give you something." Draco said, taking something from behind his back.

It was a sterling silver cage, inside was a snowy owl. Not just any snowy owl, but my snowy owl, Gwendolyn. The same Gwendolyn I had to give to Draco when our sixth year ended!

"GWEN!" I shrieked, taking the cage as Gwendolyn hooted happily. I let her out instantly and she flew onto my shoulder, nipping my ear affectionately. "How the hell did your father not find her?" I asked.

"Mother had her hidden." Draco smirked as Gwen flew onto my shoulder. I kissed her beak and held her tightly. Harry had lost his owl, Hedwig, while we were leaving Privet Drive. So naturally I was overjoyed to have my Gwen back.

I threw my arms around Draco and kissed him. "Thank you for taking care of her." I said, kissing him again as he laid me in my bed.

"Anytime." Draco whispered as I curled into Alejandro. Draco got on his knees and brushed hair from my face.

I smiled as Draco kissed my forehead. Life was good.

"Love you." I whispered sleepily, closing my eyes.

"Love you more, Spitfire." Draco whispered as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Soap Opera Betrayal

Chapter 4

A Soap Opera Betrayal

The next morning, Harry came into my room to chuck a pillow at me.

"Come on, sis, we have classes." Harry said.

I groaned, stretching and finding that Draco was gone.

I shrugged it off, thinking he was at breakfast as I got ready for classes, Harry grabbing my hairbrush and running it through my hair.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Brushing your hair, duh." Harry said, continuing to brush it.

I sighed. "You're freaking obsessed with my hair or something." I said, rolling my eyes.

And that was no secret. Ever since we were old enough to run a brush through our hair (Harry learned quickly on me, but never used the talent on himself. How do you think his hair was so messy?) Harry had been brushing my hair, braiding it and all in all playing with it.

"Can I help it? Besides the colour it's exactly like Mum's." Harry said.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my straightener and straightening my hair into some sort of resemblance.

When I got the nod of approval from myself, I applied a little makeup and grabbed my book bag, going into the common room.

As I went through the corridor, I heard some second year Slytherin boys picking on a first year Slytherin girl with pale skin, bright red hair, almost rival to a Weasley's and blue eyes.

"Hey, Weasley, shouldn't you be with your blood traitor Gryffindor family!" the boys teased.

"WEASLEY WANNABE! WEASELY WANNABE!" the boys shouted together, making the girl cry.

I straightened my Head Girl Badge and stormed over. "OI!" I shouted. "You four, give it up!"

The boys scoffed. "Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" one of the boys asked, snorting with laughter.

I lifted the boy to the wall. "For one, I'm Head Girl. For another…I'm Harley Quinn." I snarled, setting the boy down. That seemed to strike fear into their hearts.

The boys paled and ran away as I stooped to the level of the little girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

The girl nodded, her eyes filled with tears as I used my Harley Quinn mask to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you." she said, sniffing and giving me a grin. "Are you really Harley Quinn? Like _the_ Harley Quinn?"

I nodded, handing her the mask. "What do you think I wiped your eyes with?" I asked.

The girl gasped. "I'm holding the mask!" she squealed excitedly.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm Hannah…and…you are?"

"Faith. Faith Chamomile." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a grin. "Come on, I'm headed for breakfast."

"Morning, everyone." I said, going into the Great Hall, Faith on my tail.

I scanned the Great Hall for Draco, finding Mel with him at the Slytherin table, a beacon of blue and bronze amongst the sea of green and silver.

I straightened my tie and went over, plopping myself next to my boyfriend. "Hey, guys." I said.

"Hi." Mel muttered quietly.

"Mel's afraid Mother will stop loving her when she finds out Mel's a Ravenclaw." Draco whispered.

"She will! All our family's been Slytherin!" Mel said, tears in her eyes.

"Mel," I said, locking eyes with her and taking her hands. "It's ok. All my family's been Gryffindor…and look at me. I'm not wearing red and gold, honey, I'm wearing green and silver…just because you're not in your mum's house, doesn't mean that your mum won't love you."

Mel looked up at me, wiping her eyes. "Thanks." she said with a grin, standing as one of Mel's friends shouted from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Melly!" a brunette girl shouted, waving Mel over.

"Oh, that's Brianna. Coming, Brie!" Mel said, running off as Draco kissed me.

Sammy Simmons squealed excitedly. "Aw, true love! Snow White and Prince Charming sitting in a tree…" she giggled with her friends.

"What was that for?" I asked with a blush.

"Boosting Mel's self esteem." Draco said as Slughorn came around the table, handing out timetables.

"Malfoy, Draco and Potter, Hannah." Slughorn said, handing me my timetable with a wink. "Will I be seeing you two in Potions?"

"Yes, sir." Draco and I said together.

"There's a good couple." Slughorn said, resuming handing out timetables as Draco smirked at me, a hand shoved in his uniform pants pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Draco said, still grinning at me, taking my book bag as I ate breakfast.

"You look devious." I said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, can't a man look at his girlfriend without getting the third degree?" Draco asked, tracing patterns around the nape of my neck and taking his other hand out of his pocket.

I giggled, looking at my watch. "Oh, crap! We have Defence Against the Dark Arts in ten minutes!" I shouted, grabbing my book bag and sprinting to the DADA room.

Professor Goldenheart was waiting outside the door.

"Good morning, Professor." I said.

"Good morning, Miss Potter." Professor Goldenheart said with a nod. "Kindly take your seat."

I nodded and took a seat in the front row, setting my book on the desk and digging for a quill and my wand.

Eventually, the entire class was seated, Draco beside me, Ivy and Blaise behind us, Harry and Ron across from us and Hermione and Sheila on our other side.

"Good morning, everyone." Professor Goldenheart greeted, writing her name on the board. "I am Samantha Goldenheart, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am to believe that you've had seven professors in this subject?"

I raised my hand. "Technically, some of us had six since we were on the run." I said. "But a majority of them sucked. Quirell was afraid of the subject; Lockhart didn't know what he was doing; Lupin was actually good; Moody, well he was technically Barty Crouch Jr. was a dodgy old codger that turned my boyfriend and I into ferrets; Umbitch was…well, you can figure it out and Snape showed favourites to the Slytherins…no complaints, but he treated my brother like crap."

"A little too much information, Miss Potter." Goldenheart said, writing on the board. "But I will have you know that the war is not going to affect your education in this class. After every class I will provide a quiz of a recap of what we did during the lesson. Our first lesson, non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

My fist shot clear up to the air, almost hitting Draco in the jaw (as I almost always did.), but Goldenheart called on Ivy.

"Your adversary wont know of the magic you're about to perform, it gives you the split second advantage." Ivy said.

"Exactly." Goldenheart said, writing it on the board.

…

After our Defence quiz (which I blew through), we had Potions with Professor Slughorn.

"Finally, my favourite classroom in the school!" I said when we entered the dungeons, taking my old seat in the front row. "Ah, hello, old friend." I said, getting comfortable. "It's been awhile."

Draco rolled his eyes, sitting next to me. "You ate too much sugar on the train, love." he said, shaking his head with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, it's been a year since I set foot in this room, sue me." I said as Slughorn came in.

"All right, everyone, settle down." Slughorn said, beaming at the number of us. "Now the class seems more full this term. Especially with our new celebrity. Miss Quinn."

I blushed with a grin as the lesson started.

…

After Transfiguration, I was packing up for dinner when Professor Laventhorpe stopped me.

"Miss Potter, I'd like a word with you." she said with a kind, motherly smile.

"You go on, Draco, I'll catch up." I said turning to Draco.

Draco nodded and left the room. "Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"I want to tell you how impressed I am with your self Transfiguration." Laventhorpe said, patting my arm.

Suddenly, my scar started to prickle for the briefest of moments. I waved it off and smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said.

"And I'd like to give you some advice." Laventhorpe said with a grin. "I know you are in a relationship with Mr Draco Malfoy…"

I blushed. "Yes, yes I am." I said with a smile.

"I also believe you two are getting a little too serious."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We've been dating since we were fourteen." I asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe he isn't the one you're meant to be with." Laventhorpe suggested.

I cocked my head to the side and packed up. "I'm sorry, Professor, I do have much respect for you, but I believe that you're mistaken. We're in love."

"You never know, Miss Potter." Laventhorpe said with a sympathetic grin. "He could be using you."

"For what?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

Professor Laventhorpe shrugged. "I don't know. Just be careful. He could break your heart."

I scoffed, picking my bag up. "With all due respect, Professor Laventhorpe, Draco loves me and I love him. Nothing's going to get in the way of that." I said, leaving the room for dinner.

…

Draco POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask. Those eyes, the hair, the way she handled my sister was just so flawless!

I paced around the common room, trying to think of what to say to her before huffing. This was so difficult! I just had to ask her straight up.

I shot up, running out to find her, looking everywhere she could be and finding her in the library.

"Alexander!" I said, making her turn around.

"Malfoy." Alexander said, setting her dragon down and looking at me.

"I have to ask you something." I said.

…

Hannah POV

I ate a steak dinner before going to get a head start on my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.

I had just gone into the library when I dropped everything with a gasp, feeling as if my heart had frozen over and someone had taken a sledge hammer to it.

There stood Sheila…my best friend Sheila, her left hand in Draco's as he got on one knee.

"Sheila Alexander, will you marry me?"

I gasped, clapping a hand over my mouth and grabbing my book bag and running back to the Head's dorms and bursting into tears over what I had seen.

I grabbed Alejandro, clutching him to my chest as I sobbed uncontrollably.

How could this happen to me!? My boyfriend eloping with my best friend! My world went from contently ever after to soap opera tragedy in the blink of an eye.

MY BEST FRIEND! My boyfriend had broken my heart…and of all people to cheat on me with…he cheated on me with MY BEST FRIEND!

"**Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose or pearl. There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl.**" I sang through the tears. "Now I know how Elphaba felt." I sobbed.

I fell face first onto the couch, sobbing as a door opened and someone came down from downstairs.

"Hannah?" Hermione said from the foot of the stairs.

I looked up at her, eyes watering. I didn't want to deal with my brother or Ivy. They would have said "I told you he was no good!" I didn't need an I told you so. I needed a shoulder to cry on. At that moment, I just wanted Hermione.

"Hermione!" I sobbed, wiping my eyes.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting on the couch with me.

"D-D-D-D-D-Draco…I-I…c-caught h-him in the l-library w-with S-S-Sheila and h-he…h-he…" I burst into tears again.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"HE PROPOSED TO HER!" I wailed, starting to cry again.

"Oh, Sherlock!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry."

"M-My b-best f-friend!" I sobbed. "H-He l-left m-me f-for m-my b-best f-friend!" I hiccupped.

"Oh, sweetie." Hermione said, wiping my eyes and taking me to my room, locking the door.

"That foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione said, conjuring up tissues and going into her room, coming back with a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

"Men are such jerks!" I sobbed, taking the spoon Hermione gave me as she sat on the bed with me.

"I know, sweetie, most Slytherin men are." Hermione said, patting my arm soothingly as I ate.

I wiped my eyes again, cleaning the makeup off my face before diving into my ice cream again.

"I hate my life." I said, sniffing. "Harry is the worst liar I know."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"When I was three I watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for the first time, I always said that she looked like me-"

"I can see it." Hermione said. "Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, you're spitting image."

"Yeah, and after that day I'd spend every day waiting for my prince to come." I said, my voice cracking again. "Harry said that waiting made it all the better when I did find him. I thought I found him…" I admitted. "I honestly thought I did…but now…" I started crying again. "And now I don't think I'll ever find him!" I sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie." Hermione said, holding me as I cried again. "Malfoy doesn't deserve you if he's ditching you for Sheila." she said, wiping my tears. "Come on, Sherlock, don't cry."

I gasped repeatedly, eyes welled with tears as Hermione hugged me. God, I loved her. She was my best friend, my big sister and my mum all rolled into one.

"Hannah, you know something?" Hermione asked, taking my ice cream away and putting it back.

"What?" I asked.

"I know how to get Malfoy back for this." Hermione said.

"What?" I asked again, wiping my eyes.

"First, we need to wash your face." Hermione said, splashing water over my face. "We're going to give you a makeover."

"No…" I groaned. "I just want to curl up and die."

At that I heard a frantic knock at the door. "Hannah…" Sheila said on the other side.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at her. "You backstabbing lowlife traitor!"

The door opened and Sheila stood there, wearing a diamond ring. "Hannah, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked, standing up. "SORRY!?" I demanded, tearing up again. "You destroyed my life, turned the man I'm in love with against me and stole him from me. How the fuck can you even _imagine_ that I could ever forgive you for this!"

"Because I'm your best friend and I can explain." Sheila said.

"Go ahead, then!" I demanded. "Good luck trying to explain!"

Sheila opened her mouth again to speak, but closed her mouth, hanging her head.

"Exactly!" I shouted at her, standing up, furious through the tears. "I'll never forgive you! You ruined my life, you stabbed me in the back! I trusted you! You were my best friend!"

"Hannah, please." Sheila said. "If you knew what was going on, you'd be so happy…"

"Really?" I asked. "What is going on, then!?"

Sheila pursed her lips and thought about it. "I can't tell you."

"Because I've seen everything!" I said, shooting up. "You stole the man I love from me, you stabbed me in the back, you've broken my heart. You ruined my life!" I said, breaking down again.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me, glaring at Sheila. "I think it'd be best for everyone if you just get lost, Alexander." she said icily.

I heard the door close and Hermione turned to me. "Oh, Hannah, don't." she whispered.

"My life is over!" I sobbed, burrowing into her shoulder as the door opened again.

"LEAVE ME THE SKINNER ALONE, ALEXANDER!" I screamed at the door.

"It isn't Sheila…it's Ivy." Ivy said from the door.

"Do you want Ivy to come in?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, still crying.

"Come in, P.I." Hermione said when the door opened.

"Oh, Harley." Ivy said, hugging me. "I saw what happened."

_Legilimency._ I thought. _Always useful when you don't want to break bad news._

"I'm going to kill Malfoy." Ivy growled at Hermione.

"Save a little life for me." Watson said angrily as the door knocked again.

"Mei-Mei!" Harry said, knocking. "Mei-Mei, open the door! I know what happened!"

"I'm going to kill Malfoy." Hermione said, standing up and leaving the room, Ivy standing as well.

"I'm going to get Blaise to kill Malfoy." Ivy said, following Mione out as Harry came in.

"Oh, Mei-Mei..." Harry wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I buried my face in my brother's shoulder, bawling.

…

Sheila POV

Malfoy and I were talking in hushed voices when Hermione, Ivy and Blaise came up.

"Good going!" Ivy said, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "I can't believe you just stabbed your best friend in the back! What would She-Cat say?"

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, why don't you go ask the future Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking at Malfoy and drawing her wand. "I knew you were a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach from the moment you called me a Mudblood! Now I'm certain!"

"What are you two talking about?" Malfoy asked, looking to me.

I sighed. I guess I had to say something. "She saw us." I told him.

"WHAT!?" Malfoy said, groaning. "Oh, fuck, no! You two have it all wrong! I can explain! We can explain!"

"I'd love to hear this." Hermione said. "She is in her dorm sobbing her eyes out because _you_ had proposed to her best friend! That's low, even for Lucius Malfoy's son, Malfoy!"

"No, Granger," Blaise piped up. "he's right. There is a reasonable explanation. Malfoy's just stupid." Blaise glared at Malfoy. "You practiced on her best friend in a public place!? Idiot!"

"I know, I know, Zabini, I am far from the romantic Casanova that I assumed myself to be!" Malfoy said.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Hermione asked as Ivy's vision clouded over, looking to Malfoy and starting to laugh.

"IVY!" Hermione gasped. "How could you laugh at a time like this when your best friend is in great emotional pain!?"

Ivy choked up and wiped a tear. "Oh, man, this is gold." she chuckled before whispering into Hermione's ear, whose eyes had widened.

"NO!" she gasped, looking to Malfoy, who had nodded.

"OH!" Hermione started laughing, tucking her wand away. "Man, how dumb are you?"

"Yes, I get it, I did the stupidest thing in the world and now I'm paying for it." Malfoy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his infamous once dapper Malfoy hair. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Get it done, man!" I said, shaking him. "You love this woman, don't you?"

"More than anything." Malfoy said.

'You wanna hold her?" I asked, prodding him in the chest and grabbing his shoulders.

"Yes."

"Please her?" I asked, shaking him a little.

"YES!" Malfoy shouted.

"Then you gotta, gotta try a little tenderness!" I said, Fireball puffing a little fire into the air. "Hannah loves that romantic crap!"

"All right, cut it out!" Malfoy said, pushing me off him. "When am I gonna do it?"

I thought about it. "Tonight." I said.

"WHAT!?" Malfoy shouted again.

"Listen, six years ago tonight you kissed her for the first time, right?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as Hermione, Zabini and Ivy left, smirking at each other. I also wanted to point out that he also had no balls to dump the girlfriend thrown in his lap the same year…but I decided he had beaten himself up enough so I just kept my mouth shut.

"How'd you…?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm not Hannah's best friend for nothing. She told me, Hermione and She-Cat the morning after you planted one on her." I rolled my eyes. "Tonight is absolutely perfect for it."

Malfoy huffed. "She's miserable!"

"Without you." I told him, shaking him again as Fireball tugged on his hair. "She loves you and you love her. Just get it done already!"

Malfoy huffed. "I kind of wanted to wait until Christmas...a lot more meaning, you see. But I can see your point, that, and I don't think Potter will let me live to see Christmas, even after what we went through. I broke his sister's heart."

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point. But, first thing's first, what would your family say of your choice?"

"Father's in Azkaban, so he can shove it, Mother would probably faint and start crying at the thought…my aunt is dead, my uncle's in Azkaban, Mel wouldn't realize what's going on, my grandmother doesn't know her personally, but I think she'd like her when I introduce them…my grandfather would have loved her fiery spirit…"

"And you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Is this something you can live -"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Malfoy cut me off with an angry glint in his eyes. "I love her more than anything."

I sighed. "I should have known when you were begging Voldemort to kill you when you thought she was dead."

"Her heart had stopped, Alexander, shut up!" Malfoy hissed. "And I had made a promise that I intended to keep to the twins. If I could have stopped her from being killed and she was killed, the moment her heart stopped beating I'd be begging for him to kill me."

"Ok, ok, all that aside, you get ready for the apology of a lifetime." I said.

"Wait, wait, you have a quill?" Malfoy asked, messing his hair up further.

I nodded, handing him a quill.

Malfoy conjured up his Defence Against the Dark Arts book and wrote a note, handing it to me.

"I'll get ready, can you give this to Hannah?" he asked.

I gave him a dark look. "She's furious at me! And I'm not a bleeding owl!"

Fireball shot up and waved his claws around, making Malfoy and I look to him.

"Is your dragon on crack?" Malfoy asked, making Fireball growl at him.

"NO!" I hissed. "First, he's a New Zealand Firescale, not a dragon, get it right! And second, he can deliver the note while I prepare the clearing. Hannah just adores Fireball. She wouldn't take her heartbroken anger out on him!"

"How do you know about our…?" Malfoy asked.

"I have my ways of finding these things out." I smirked, handing the note to Fireball. "Give that to Hannah."

Fireball took it and flew off, leaving me with Malfoy.

"Ok, for this to work, we'll need candles, rose petals, and my violin." I grinned.

…

Hannah POV

I was still sobbing into Harry's shoulder when the door opened and Fireball flew onto my side holding a piece of parchment.

I sniffed, taking the parchment as Fireball flew off with a glint in his eyes that told me that he was hiding something.

I unrolled it and read it.

_Hannah,_

_Meet me in the clearing tonight at ten thirty. It's time you received an explanation._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

I stood up and wiped my eyes, taking a shaky breath and going to get Hermione. I found her in her room, reading one of her many books from her bookshelf walls.

"Mione…" I whispered. "I got a note from Draco."

Hermione looked up from her bed, grinning and grabbing my wrist and putting me in my room.

"Harry, out. Han, I'll be back." Hermione said, leaving the room with my Invisibility Cloak in hand.

I cocked an eyebrow. Why was everyone acting so weird all of a sudden?


	5. Chapter 5: OhHOLY SKINNER!

Chapter 5

Oh…HOLY SKINNER!

Hermione took me into her room fifteen minutes later, my old dorm mates following me.

"I called them." Hermione explained as Pansy Parkinson tossed a deep purple dress at me.

"If we're going to make Malfoy really sorry," Monique Clearwater said, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail. "we're going to have to make you look the prettiest you've ever been."

I was pushed into Hermione's desk chair and swivelled around, Monique, Amelia Finch and Lexi McMaster working on my hair as Rose Yaxley worked on my makeup.

"Malfoy's going to realize that his joke was the stupidest thing he's ever done." Rose said as Hermione laid the dress out, grabbing a set of high heels to match it.

Monique pulled my hair up into a low bun, pinning it into place as Rose put pale pink lip gloss on, nodding to Hermione as I stood up.

Hermione settled the dress onto me, zipping it up as I put my heels on before inspecting myself.

The dress was a very dark purple with a tulle skirt made from three layers, each one longer than the last. The spaghetti straps hugged my shoulders as I slipped the heels on, standing.

"Well, be brutal." I said, turning around. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous." Pansy said.

"Absolutely stunning." Monique said with a bright smile.

"Malfoy is going to be _very_ sorry." Rose said with a grin as if she knew something I didn't.

I creased my eyebrows together. "Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

Rose shook her head. "Oh, no." She said brightly. "Just saying he'll be sorry." Rose grinned.

"You got it." I said. "Hermione, you're a miracle worker." I said, admiring my hair.

Hermione nodded, smiling and I stood. "Any last minute advice?" I asked.

"Keep your head held high." Pansy said, clapping me over the back.

"Always look down on him." Monique said.

"Don't pass out." Rose said with the grin back on her face. "Crying's ok, but don't pass out, whatever you do."

Hermione looked to her, eyebrows creased. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rose said with a grin before giving me a push. "Go on, now. Don't be scared."

I took a deep breath, taking a step out of Hermione's room and into the common room.

Jason took one look at me and gaped. "Lucy Griffith?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes, my name's Lucy Griffith." I said sarcastically.

"Wow, Hannah?" Jason said, gaping some more. "You look like you could be headlining in Atlantic City."

"Thank you." I said with a blush.

"What's the occasion?" Jason asked.

"Draco wants to talk." I said with a scoff. "Proposing to my best friend, he's probably going to ditch me." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jason said. "Hey, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you can always come to me." Jason said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as Ernie came down, brushing his teeth in his boxers.

When he saw me dressed the way I was, out came his toothbrush and toothpaste and drool fell down his chin and onto his bare chest.

"Hannah!?" Ernie gaped, choking on toothpaste. "Holy fuck, you look as if you should be starring in Phantom of the Opera!"

I blushed. "Thank you, MacMillan." I said with a blush, putting a hand on my hip as Harry's door opened.

"HANNAH!?" Harry shouted with Hannah Abbott. "Holy hell, you look…look…uh…?"

"I think the word you're looking for, Harry, is _hot_." James said with a grin.

"Hey, that is my sister!" Harry shouted at James. "You look like you should be singing chorus with the Symphony Orchestra!"

I blushed. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me…I have a date and I don't wish to be delayed." I said, sweeping out of the dorm and wrapping my Invisibility Cloak around myself making to sneak into the Entrance Hall.

The minute I was out of the dorm, though, there was a flurry of rose petals leading to the Entrance Hall with a note.

I picked it up and looked down at it, cocking an eyebrow.

_Follow the petals._

"Uh…ok." I said, shrugging and following the petals down to the Entrance Hall.

As I went, the castle ghosts were whispering to themselves, staring at where I was.

I swallowed when I got to the Entrance Hall, taking my cloak off and opening the door, stashing my Cloak into my purse as I suddenly saw illumination in the sky.

White tapered candles were floating skyward, illuminating the rose scattered pathway into the Forest.

I took a deep breath and took a step onto the grounds, holding my head up high as I moved to the edge of the forest.

I licked my lips, swallowing as I took a step into the Forest.

The minute I was in, I heard voices.

"I can't do it! I can't do this, Alexander!" Draco hissed.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" Sheila was hissing. "Relax, you'll be fine."

"She's fucking furious at me!" Draco hissed.

"Just talk to her." Sheila said. "She'll understand."

"How the fuck am I going to get it out?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" Sheila said. "She loves you. You'll be fine!" she said. "Do you have it?"

"No, I just set all this up and left it at my Manor!" Draco said. "Yes, I have the god damned thing!"

I was able to see the two of them now and I felt Fireball hop onto my shoulder, eyes alight.

"Hi, buddy." I whispered, petting him.

Fireball looked at me with tear filled eyes. Something told me there was something he wanted to tell me.

"If only you could talk, my friend." I said, kissing his little cheek before he flew onto Sheila's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sheila asked as Fireball made signs with his claws. "She's coming!?"

"Shit!" Draco hissed, pacing again. "Get out of here! Go! HIDE!"

"Ok, ok." Sheila said. "Jeez, someone's a testy ferret."

"A testy ferret who's going to kick your fucking ass if you don't get the fuck into the bushes in two seconds!" Draco hissed.

"Ok, ok, Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa! Oh, great, now Hannah's got _me_ doing it!" Sheila said, grabbing her violin case and coming to meet me.

"I'd wait a minute, he's having a prima donna moment." Sheila whispered.

"I am not, Alexander!" Draco hissed.

"Are so!" Sheila hissed.

Draco took a deep breath. "Ok, ok, I'm fine." Draco said.

Sheila nodded, giving me a shove.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I hissed.

Sheila grinned. "Just get the fuck out there." she said.

I nodded, stepping into the clearing and crossing my arms. "Ok, I'm here, what do you want?" I asked.

"To talk." Draco said.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked. "You fucking proposed to my best friend!" I growled. "In a place that anyone could have seen you, too. Not very bright." I said.

"Hannah, I can explain." Draco said.

I scoffed "Oh, I'd love to hear this. Unless you don't like the thought of my brother and best friend pounding your face in, it'd better be a damn good explanation. It took everything I had to keep you safe today, I don't think I can hold them back much longer."

"Alexander wasn't the one I was proposing to!" Draco said defensively.

"Oh, really, then why the Skinner did you say 'Sheila Alexander, will you marry me?'" I asked, crossing my arms. "Was there an invisible Sheila Alexander next to her?"

"Hannah!" Draco said. "Will you please just listen to what I have to say for five minutes?"

I sighed. "Alright. I'll give you five minutes to convince me why I shouldn't turn around and go back to my dorm."

Draco sighed, licking his lips before beginning, nodding to someone in the background.

As quickly as he turned back to me, Sheila had gotten out her violin and started playing.

And then it clicked.

_Oh, my Skinner. _I thought. _This can't be…maybe…_

"I'm not perfect, I'm pretty sure this afternoon proved it. Despite how many times I've tried to prove it otherwise, I'm not. I'm about as far from perfect as anyone could be."

"You think?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued. "Look back at our first years of Hogwarts. I wish I could have changed it. Change how I treated your brother and your friends. I wish I could take everything I said back. And that I kissed you sooner." Draco smirked.

I rolled my eyes and risked a grin. Even I had to admit that I wanted him to kiss me when we were eleven.

"I won't deny that I had other girlfriends. Some with a better temper. Others that were taller."

I shot him a dirty look.

"But none of them were as fair of face. And the ones with the better tempers weren't as fun as you with your fiery personality.

You may be short, but you've filled quite a few tall orders in your time. I don't need to tell you that."

I smirked.

"There was no other girl for me that I had ever encountered…at least until I met you.

You saved my life. It was because of you that I didn't succumb to the fate my father had in store for me with the Dark Lord.

Thanks to you I stood up to my father and didn't become a Death Eater. Who knows where I'd be if it wasn't for you. Probably in Azkaban or being watched by the Ministry. You're the reason that I didn't turn out like my father.

Fuck Alexander, it's you I want to hold for the rest of my life." Draco said, brushing my cheek. "I want to be the one to give you the life that you've never had and always deserved. I want to be the one to wipe your tears and treat you like the princess you are. I want to make you forget the life you knew before, show you the world. Give to you at least a fraction of what you've done for me and the world. No, not just by being Harley Quinn and bumping off the Dark Lord. Harley Quinn was the beacon for the world, the one sliver of visible hope. Hannah Potter was the one to change me for the better. The private hope that I could actually be saved."

I wanted to speak, but I was stunned into silence. At the moment, he was making an excellent case for himself as to why I shouldn't punch him in the Malfoy family jewels.

"You're everything to me…and…and I can't imagine a world without you." Draco said, taking my left hand.

I gasped. This WAS what I had thought. HOLY SKINNER! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!

"I don't want Alexander." Draco said, digging around in his pocket. "I want…no, need you."

My eyes widened when he held up a black box.

"I've fallen for every one of your little quirks. Like every time you eat a gummy bear or worm you eat the head first to keep it from suffering and burst into tears when someone eats it tail first, the way you play with your ponytail or suck on a Sugar Quill whenever you're bored. The way you bite your lip when you're flattered or nervous. When your nose twitches when you lie and scrunches up when you concentrate really hard on Necromancy. Oddly enough, when you babble about saving me during your dream of saving Jeff Skinner from cookie stealing pirates with a brainwashed Batman and Robin. And the way you bury into my chest and sob, needing me to comfort you every time you have your nightmare about the Hippogriffs making you their Queen and forcing you to do the ceremonial coronation tap dance while singing the Badger Song, which frankly, I don't get.

"You say we've been through so much in this clearing, and I agree, from first kiss to rendezvouses." Draco said with a smirk. "But there's still one thing that has to be done." he added.

I gasped, clapping my free hand over my mouth, eyes welled with tears as Draco opened the box.

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. Even more so than any of Aunt Petunia's jewellery.

It was silver with an emerald embedded band and large diamond solitaire surrounded with smaller diamonds.

"I love you. Only you." Draco said. "You're the only one I want to be with." he told me, wiping my eyes and getting on one knee.

I gasped again, eyes welling with tears. This was really happening!

"Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, will you do me the absolute _honour_ of marrying me?"

_Ok, NOW you can start crying!_ I thought as I started crying. How could I have jumped to conclusions like that!?

I got on my knees, throwing myself into Draco's arms and bursting into tears.

I should have known! He wasn't proposing to Sheila! He was _practicing _to propose to _me_!

"_Yes_!" I sobbed into his shoulder when I could think straight from the shock of what had just happened. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." I whispered as Draco wrapped his arms around me, tilting my head up to kiss me, sealing the deal.

I cupped his face, drawing him closer as he cradled my neck gently, tracing my scar. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me again.

We sat there in blissed out silence for a few moments before I realized that there was one thing missing from this otherwise perfect moment.

"Draco?" I whispered against him.

"Hmm?" Draco said, mindlessly playing with a lock of my hair.

"Are you going to put that ring on me or am I going to have to do it myself?" I asked with a tearful smile.

"Hmm? Oh, right." Draco said, grabbing the ring from the box and taking my hand, sliding the ring gently over my finger.

How he had known my size, I never guessed, but it fit perfectly.

Draco wrapped his arms around me, rocking me gently.

"Get out of here." Draco whispered, a rustling in the bushes reaching my ears soon after, the violin music stopping, showing that Sheila had gone.

She seemed to have cleared up, because the petals were long gone.

But I hadn't noticed. I was too content, listening to Draco's heart beating, staring down at my engagement ring, which was winking at me in the moonlight.

I smiled, sighing contently when a warm blanket was wrapped around me, causing me to turn in Draco's arms, placing my ear over his chest as I thought.

Hannah Malfoy. That had a nice ring to it.

But then again, so did the thought of waking up every morning to Draco next to me.

"Are we going to tell your father?" I asked.

"No, fuck no. He'll just try to stop us." Draco whispered, playing with my hair. "But I don't care if we have to elope in America, so long as you're with me."

I smiled, feeling my thoughts start to drift in the tell tale sign I was ready for bed. I rubbed my eyes and made to stand up, only to have Draco grip my arms and pull me back down again.

"Oh, no, you don't." Draco whispered, pulling me back down. "I said I was going to take care of you and damn it, I'm going to fulfill that."

I smiled as I was lifted up, bridal style and carried back to the castle, cuddling into Draco's chest, starting to fall asleep.

I was getting married. The war was over, I could get my life back, and I was getting married! Now the world made sense again. Man was I ever dumb!

Ah, well, at least I had planning my wedding to look forward to.

Draco had laid me in my bed as Hellion hopped up next to me, curling into my side as I curled up into Alejandro, what had just happened ringing through my head still even after I had fallen asleep.

The first thing the next morning, I owed Sheila an apology…and a lot of thanks.


	6. Chapter 6: How Do I Tell My Brother?

Chapter 6

How Do I Tell My Brother?

They said that once you get engaged, the hardest part was planning the wedding. That wasn't the case for me at all. I was excited to plan my wedding!

The hardest part was…how the Skinner was I going to tell Harry that I was getting married…to Lucius Malfoy's son of all people?

Telling my friends was easy. It was the morning after Draco had proposed and I woke up in my bed, dazed and confused until I saw the ring again and smirked, the memories of last night flooding back. I guess I owed Sheila an apology.

I got up and got my uniform on, straightening my hair and applying makeup before going to wake up Hermione.

"Good morning, Watson!" I said when I got into her dorm, falling contently onto her bed. "Isn't today amazing?"

"Oh, God, she's in a ditz." Hermione said, getting up. "How'd it go last night?" she asked as she got dressed.

"Well…" I said with a healthy beam.

"Oh, no, what did he do?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

I giggled and fiddled with the ring. "He proposed!"

Hermione gaped at me. "WHAT!?" she screamed. "He didn't!?"

I showed her the ring. "He did! Last night!"

Hermione screamed as loud as I had ever heard her scream and threw her arms around me. "OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!" she screamed, jumping with me.

"Shut up!" Sheila said from next door. "We get that Hannah getting engaged is exciting, but still!" she shouted.

Hermione sighed, brushing her hair. "Does he know?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Harry! Does he know you're engaged?" Hermione asked.

"Mione." I sighed. "Mione, Mione, Mione. You've known me for eight years." I said. "You honestly think that I would have the best thing happen to me and I wouldn't tell my brother?"

"In other words, you haven't told him yet." Hermione stated.

"It just happened last night, ok?" I said, snapping my smug persona. "Besides, Harry and Draco hate each other, how do you think he's going to react when he finds out that I'm marrying his worst enemy?" I asked.

"Sherlock, just go tell him. Wake up your fiancé -"

I giggled. It was still too good to be true that Draco was no longer my boyfriend…but my fiancé!

"and tell him! Now, before classes." Hermione said, giving me a shove out of her dorm.

"Ok…thanks, Mione." I said nervously as I gathered enough gall to run into Draco's dorm and jump on his chest.

Draco grunted, waking up. "Oi, get off me, Goyle you fat…oh, hello." he said, cutting himself off when he saw me.

"You think I'm as fat as Goyle?" I asked, eyes wide.

"No, no, no." Draco said, kissing my forehead and sitting up. "Goyle just tends to jump on me a lot." he said.

"Why do you sleep in boxers?" I asked as Draco stood up.

"They're comfortable." Draco said simply, putting pants on. "What can I say?"

I shrugged, perching on his lap as he buttoned up his shirt. I sighed sadly. Why did he have to wear a shirt?

"Sorry, love, the pecks have to go away for the day." Draco said with a smirk as I slipped his tie over his neck, settling it into place contently. "Enjoying yourself there, Hannah?"

I nodded when he slipped his vest on, draping his robe over himself.

"Does Potter know the news yet?" Draco asked as I pulled my hair up.

I bit my lip. "No." I admitted. "We're telling him right now. And you might need this." I said, handing him his wand. "Just in case Harry gets…defensive."

"Thanks." Draco said, tucking his wand in his belt loop as I stood up, going into the common room.

"Oi, MacMillan, you see Harry anywhere?" I asked.

"Headed to the Great Hall, last I saw him." Ernie said from the couch.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing Draco's wrist and going down into the Great Hall, heart hammering in my chest at what news I was about to break.

How was he going to react? Thrilled? Pissed? Would he turn into a bloodthirsty maniac and slaughter Draco?

Sure, he was going to be happy to hear I was getting married, who wouldn't? But at eighteen? He'd be absolutely furious!

We got into the Great Hall and I skimmed the Gryffindor table, finding Harry with Ron and Ivy.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this."

Draco grabbed my shoulder. "Try not to pass out." he muttered.

"I make no promises." I said as we went towards my brother, my heart in my throat as I tried to think of what to say.

"Now try to relax. It's not like you're confessing to robbing Gringotts here." Draco whispered.

"Easy for you to say." I whispered.

Draco took some thinking time away from me when he shouted. "OI! Potter, Weasley, Duff!"

I gave Draco the death glare as I sped up. _Dead bride walking. We have a dead bride walking here. _I thought. "No!" I hissed, looking at Harry's wand as he grabbed it.

"What?"

"Wait until he puts his wand in his book bag!" I whispered, paling until Harry tucked his wand away.

My ring suddenly felt heavier than it felt the previous night or that morning when I had told Hermione. I wanted to hide it, shove my hand in my pocket, tuck it into my bra, anything. But Draco grabbed my wrist, keeping my hand front and centre.

"Morning, Harry. Hi, Ron, hi, Ivy." I said, fighting not to sound nervous.

"Hey, Han, Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk at me. Thank Skinner, he's in a good mood. "What's up?"

"Actually, we have some good news, Potter." Draco smirked.

I smacked him. "I wanted to say that!" I hissed.

"You looked ready to faint." Draco hissed in defence.

The grin on Harry's face was wiped clean off and was replaced with suspicion as he looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded, swallowing. "Now, don't get worked up, Harry, everything's ok." I said.

This time it was Draco's turn to smack me. I looked to him biting my lip. It didn't take my mind reading skill to tell me that he would have said something along the lines of _marvellous, perfect _or _superb._

"Sure, Han, but if everything's so ok, why do you look ready to piss yourself?" Harry asked.

"I do not." I lied instantly. Man, I wished we could have told Narcissa first. She'd be thrilled.

Damned Twin Telepathy. Harry jumped to an immediate conclusion. Just like I would have.

"You're pregnant!?" he shouted, grabbing his wand. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Malfoy!"

"Harry, no!" I said, grabbing his wrist. "No, I am not pregnant!"

Harry looked at me and sat back down, tucking his wand away, flushing.

"Oh, sorry." Harry muttered.

"It's good." I said.

"Way to scare us, Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, prepare to be terrified." I mumbled.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

I gave an involuntary shudder before Draco opened his fat mouth.

"Potter, I did this completely out of order. Traditionally, I would have asked permission first, but seeing as she's already said yes…"

Ivy gaped. "WHAT!?" she asked.

"Ivy, wait a minute." Harry said. "Go on."

"Seeing as she's already said yes, I'm asking your blessing. We're getting married, Potter."

Harry looked at Draco before bursting out laughing. "No, really? What's up?" he asked.

I bit my lip. He thought this was a joke!?

"It isn't a joke, Harry." I said. "W-We're getting married."

Harry instantly stopped laughing, seeing my hand and paling, his eyes going wide.

Ron looked completely stunned, Ivy looked completely shocked. Harry was now the one who looked ready to faint.

And pass out was exactly what Harry did. Ron caught him before he hit the floor and I slowly brought him back around by conjuring enough water to splash in his face. (I loved being a Necromancer…someone who had control of all the elements.)

Harry jolted back to consciousness, coughing and glaring at me.

"Hannah, you're eighteen years old!" Harry spluttered. "What makes you think that a woman who's barely of age in the Muggle world can get married!?"

"Harry, it doesn't matter, in the Ministry's eyes, I've been of age for over a year. I'm Harley Quinn. I ran a coven, I planned an ambush of Death Eater run Hogwarts and pulled it off successfully…I defeated _Voldemort_ for crying out loud! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You may be old enough to make your own decisions, but you're still way too young to get married!" Harry said. "I mean, why now? Why not when you're in your twenties?"

"I almost lost her in the war." Draco said. "I learn things after one go, Potter I'm not stupid. Any day I could lose her and I want to know she's mine if it happens."

"Hannah, the war is over. Voldemort's defeated, as you so angrily claimed, you don't have to do the Bill and Fleur thing like Mrs Weasley said happened in the First Wizarding War, lovers eloping left right and center!"

"Potter, we will elope if you don't give us your blessing." Draco snarled.

Harry shot up. "You wouldn't dare. No one in their right mind would marry two people who are barely of age!"

"That's where you're wrong." I said. "In Twilight, Bella got married when she was my age."

"She married a vampire who was almost a century her senior!" Harry snapped.

"He looked eighteen." I protested.

"They are also fictitious characters." Harry pointed out. "And I will be damned if my baby sister is going to be married before she turns twenty! No one in their right mind will perform the ceremony or give you a marriage license!"

"Ha, Potter, that's where you're wrong." Draco smirked. "We've been of age for over a year in the wizard world. We can do whatever we want. They'll give us the license, no questions asked."

Harry huffed. "I forgot about Ministry Regulation. You'll take care of her?" he asked.

"To my last breath." Draco nodded.

"Hurt her?"

"Never. Not after fifth year."

Harry went quiet.

I bit my lip. What was Harry thinking?

Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"All right, you two have my blessing. Go ahead, get married. But…"

"What?" I asked, paling.

"I'm not telling Mrs. Weasley!" Harry snorted. "Or Aunt Petunia if she's invited. You're telling them!"

I paled. "Oh, man!" I groaned. Knowing Mrs Weasley, she'd try to get me out of it like she tried with Bill and Fleur.

And Aunt Petunia…she'd be even worse! She was a Muggle! She didn't know about the wizard coming of age until a year before I became of age! How would she feel if I was getting married now!?

Mel ran up to the Gryffindor table, jumping on my lap and hugging Draco. "Hi, Dracy!" Mel said happily.

"Hey, Mel." Draco said, hugging her. "How's life for my Ravenclaw?"

"Fun!" Mel said giggling, hugging Draco. "Did Mummy write back yet?"

"Not yet, sis." Draco said, setting her in his lap. "Hey, now that we've got you, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Are you dying?" Mel asked, wide eyed with eyes filled with tears.

"No, hon." Draco said smiling. "I'm sticking around for a while. But…what I'm about to tell you, you aren't to write to Mother about, ok?"

Mel nodded.

Draco smiled, setting her down and drawing me to him. "Hannah and I are getting married."

Mel looked confused. "What's married?" she asked.  
"Married is…when a man and a woman love each other very much…and…er…" Draco said, looking to me for help.

"They pledge each other forever." I said with a shrug, smiling. And all that was going to be all mine. The fact that I was going to be sharing it with Draco fucking Malfoy made it that much sweeter a victory.

Mel looked at me, then to Draco. "Congratulations." she said.

"Hey, Melly!" the Ravenclaw first years shouted from their table. "We're going to Herbology, you coming?"

Mel nodded hurriedly and stood up. "See you!" she said, running off after her friends.

I smirked, leaning into my fiancé. We all had a spare first before Potions.

"Oh, crap." Harry said. "Paparazzi alert."

I whipped around and sure enough, there was someone hiding behind the High Table, camera in hand.

"Smile pretty, Hannah." he said with a smirk, taking flurried pictures.

"Oh, Skinner!" I said, hiding my face.

"Oh, is that an engagement ring I see?" the paparazzo asked, still snapping pictures.

"Oi, leave her alone!" the voice of Annabelle Drosie, my former worst enemy snapped, nodding to her minions, Nancy O'Neil and Jamie Vain.

"Come on, come on." Jamie said, helping me up as everyone started out.

"That's it, Hannah, work it, work it." the paparazzo said, still snapping pictures. "Any comments over the ring?"

"Yes, she has a comment." Draco growled, grabbing the slime ball by the collar as we got to the dungeons. "Get the fuck out of her face!" he ordered, throwing him to the other side of the wall and racing into my common room.

I collapsed on the couch, hand over my heart. "Skinner damn it all, it's like a girl can't get any privacy!" I said.

"Ok, let's see this alleged ring." Drosie said, taking my hand and looking at the ring. "Holy fuck that looks expensive, where'd you get it?"

"From a cereal box, where'd you think?" I asked sarcastically.

Drosie smirked and looked at Draco. "Put a ring on it?" she asked.

"Yes, I proposed last night." Draco said.

"Mazeltov." Jamie said, hugging me.

I smiled before sighing. "Thank you." I said, putting my head in my hands. "Never thought this was how Narcissa would find out. Over images a slime ball took."

"You mean these?" Draco asked, chucking the camera at me.

"The camera!" I said.

Draco smirked. "I got all but one, and the ring's scarcely visible. Hogsmeade weekend we'll bring up Mother and give her the news before we make it into a press conference."

I sighed. "Alright." I said. "They're probably already circulating, the rumours."

"What rumours?" Pansy Parkinson asked, sliding downstairs.

"That we're engaged." I said.

"For?" Rose Yaxley asked, sliding down after Pansy, who had collapsed onto the stairs, mouth agape.

"Engaged to be married, moron!" Pansy said. "Like it's…" Pansy cut herself off with a gasp and scream when she saw the glint from the fire.

"What?!" My dorm mates asked, running downstairs as Harry, Ivy, Ron, Drosie, O'Neil and Vain left for their classes.

"Hannah's got a ring!" Pansy gasped, taking hold of my hand and staring at the ring. "And damn, it looks expensive."

"It was nothing, every Knut was worth it." Draco smirked.

Millicent Bulstrode gaped at me, taking hold of my hand as the Greengrass sisters came downstairs.

"Heard Pansy scream, what's up?" Daphne Greengrass asked, pulling her blonde hair up.

"Take a look at this." Millicent said, handing off my hand to Daphne.

"Oh my God!" Daph gasped, staring at my ring. "Tori, look."

Tori wrenched my hand from Daph and stared at the ring, eyes wide.

"This isn't…that can't be…?" Tori said, looking at me.

I smirked, Draco wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Tori dropped my hand and screamed, squeezing me around the middle, still screaming and rousing the Slytherins.

"What the hell, Tori?!" Traci Davies asked as she glared at Astoria. "We were sleeping upstairs, moron!"

"LOOK!" Astoria said, shoving my hand in the air for the entire house to see. "LOOK AT HER HAND!"

The Slytherins stared until a glint from the fire brought their attention to the ring.

Crabbe and Goyle looked completely dumbfounded, Kairi Phantomhive looked positively impressed. My first years from the past looked thrilled and good and ready to wet themselves with excitement. Blaise and Draco, shared a smirk.

Alvaro Diamond looked crushed and went back upstairs.

"Well!?" Blaise asked. "What's it for?"

I gave Blaise a look as Draco wrapped an arm around me, willing me to put a hand on his chest. "We're getting married!" I said.

The Slytherins gaped at me and Blaise smirked. "You sly dog, you!" Blaise said, punching Draco in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm in need of a best man." Draco said with a grunt.

"I'm in." Blaise said, smacking Draco across the back before tackling me.

"HANNAH!" Blaise said, tickling me. "WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D GET MARRIED TO A MALFOY!?"

"We're not married, yet." I pointed out as Blaise slung me over his shoulder.

"BLAISE!" I screamed as I was paraded around the common room. "PUT ME THE SKINNER DOWN!"

"BRIDE TO BE RIDING!" Blaise shouted, running around the common room with me over his shoulder amongst the roars of laughter from the entire House.

"BLAISE!" Draco shouted. "Put. My. Fiancée. _Down_!"

I flushed and giggled. It was the first time he had called me the 'f' word since it was made official.

Blaise ignored his amazingly hot best friend (hey, I _was_ marrying him.) and proceeded to carry me around the common room.

"Congratulations, you two." Astoria said. "It may not be me in your place, Hannah, but you're a lucky woman."

"NO SHIT!" the Slytherins said together as Blaise finally set me back on my feet, Crabbe and Goyle wrapping an arm around me each.

"Mazeltov!" they said together.

I grinned. "Crabbe, Goyle, I'm not Jewish, so I can't speak Hebrew." I told them.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm not Jewish, either, but I do speak Hebrew, Mazeltov is a word to express congratulations, particularly after a Jewish wedding ceremony, surprisingly they're using it in proper context. Mazeltov is abbreviated from the Hebrew phrase meaning good star."

I glared at him. "I'll thank you to not rub that in. That's seventeen languages you can speak fluently and one with snippets!"

"Sorry." Draco smirked. "But you love it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said with a laugh. "Don't try anything interesting when we tell your mother."

"Oh, fine." Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "You're no fun."

I grinned, flipping my hair and holding out my engagement ring. "If you didn't like it, then you shouldn't have put a ring on it." I teased, kissing Draco's jaw.

"Never said I didn't." Draco grinned, flopping onto the couch with me in his arms as everyone else went to classes.

…

When we got to Transfiguration, the infamous Hogwarts rumour mills were open once more. It seemed that word had gotten out about Draco's and my engagement.

We sat down in the front row and everyone who was whispering fell silent. I had taken my engagement ring off for the time being and slid it onto a necklace chain so I'd still have it.

"They're staring." I whispered as everyone stared at my left hand digging for my wand.

"Let them. They're just jealous they've never seen an engaged woman before." Draco whispered with a smirk.

I giggled, grabbing a quill.

…

The week went by slowly after Draco had planned our Hogsmeade visit to Narcissa to break the news.

The Saturday after Draco proposed, the soul picture that paparazzo had gotten away with was published in that week's edition of _Witch Weekly_ and the entertainment column of the _Daily Prophet_, sparking rumours from everyone that it was happening.

**Promise Ring or Proposal: Is Drannah Finally Betrothed?**

I had groaned at the prospect. How was Narcissa going to react when we told her?

"Just let me do the talking, love." Draco told me as I got ready for the most important meeting of my life (well, before the wedding.) "Don't say a word if you can't handle it."

I nodded, slipping on my cloak as we went down to Hogsmeade.

"What are the odds she's going to go off the deep end?" I asked.

"Pretty good." Draco admitted. "Oh, relax, Hannah," he added as I paled. "She won't in the bad way…she absolutely _adores _you. Well, not as much as I do…" I blushed. "but it's there. She adores you."

I flushed. Well, at least I wouldn't have a rivalry with the mother-in-law.

"Ah, speak of the devil, there she is." Draco called out. "Mother!"

"Hello, Draco." Narcissa said, beaming as she embraced her son before turning to me. "Hannah!" she embraced me tightly. "So good to see you, as always."

I grinned as we went into the Three Broomsticks, Draco ordering Butterbeer. "Now, Mother, there's something we have to tell you."

"And what would that be?" Narcissa asked.

"Well…" Draco said, looking around. "you see…this happens to a Mother eventually…"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa gasped. "For your sake, the next words out of your mouth had best not involve me becoming a grandmother!"

I paled.

"That's it, isn't it?" Narcissa asked Draco, eyes narrowed and looking terrifyingly furious. "You have gotten your girlfriend pregnant! What your father will say when the tabloids catch wind of it! And how is Hannah supposed to hide her belly in a few months? Do I look old enough to be a grandmother to you?!"

"Mother, Hannah isn't pregnant!" Draco insisted, holding her hands.

"I'll believe it when I hear it from the horse's mouth." Narcissa said, looking to me.

"Narcissa, I am not pregnant." I assured her.

"All right, then." Narcissa settled down and sighed in relief. "I apologize. You were saying, Draco?"

Draco just grinned. "Mother, remember how you always said that I had best get a move on and make Hannah mine before someone else did?"

Narcissa nodded, now looking completely confused. "Yes, I've been telling you that since you were eleven years old and you first brought her up."

Draco just smirked. "Well, I just did. Mother, we're getting married."

Narcissa went wide eyed and gaped, eyeing the ring on my finger. For a time she didn't say anything, she just looked from Draco to the ring and to me.

"Draco, I think you broke your mother." I muttered to him.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" she squealed finally, evoking looks from the entire bar.

We sighed and nodded, instantly evoking murmurings from the bar and paparazzo coming from the woodwork.

"Hannah, Hannah, what designer are you going to wear?"

"When are you going to wed?"

"Draco, Draco, when did you pop the question?!"

"Bloody hell!" I said as we all stood up. "No comment!"

"Come on!" Draco said, grabbing my arm in one hand, Narcissa's arm in the other and running.

"Why can't the damned paparazzi leave us alone!?" I asked as the paparazzi followed us through the village, shouting questions at us as we ran into the castle.

"Why now? Why not wait until you're out of school!?"

"Draco, is this just a ploy for Hannah's Gringotts' vault share?"

"Does Harry know?"

"Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy have no comment at this time on their upcoming nuptials." Professor McGonagall shouted from the doorway. "Now please exit my school through the village!"

The paparazzi snapped a few photos of my engagement ring and scurried away as McGonagall drew her wand.

"Thanks a million, Professor." I said, smoothing my messy hair.

"We owe you big time." Draco added as Mel came from the Great Hall.

"Mummy!" Mel squealed, running into Narcissa's lap.

"Hi, Melody!" Narcissa said, lifting Mel up. "How's my little Ravenclaw?"

Mel looked down. "Ok." she mumbled.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You're my daughter. I'd love you no matter what house you were in." Narcissa kissed Mel's temple as a smile slowly crept along her face.

"I love you, too, Mummy." Mel said as her and Narcissa shared a hug. "Did Dracy tell you the news?"

"Yes, sweetheart, your brother told me the news." Narcissa laughed, tickling Mel as she giggled. "And your grandparents will love to meet Hannah when Christmas comes, Draco."

"Don't you mean grandmother Athena?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Grandfather Abraxas has been dead for four years, he was on his deathbed just after Hannah and I started dating." Draco stated.

"Yes, yes, but during the war, your grandmother Athena eloped with a seemingly charming man by the name of Ben-."

"Ben Fanelli!?" I asked excitedly.

"No, not Ben Fanelli!" Draco said with a sigh. "It isn't Ben Fanelli, right?"

"No, Hannah, it was not Ben Fanelli." Narcissa said, patting my arm.

"Damn. I could have been related by marriage to my hero!" I muttered. "No matter."

"I doubt you'll ever meet him." Mel said.

"It's a maybe!" I protested.

"Anyways, ladies, if we can cease the hockey talk…" Narcissa sighed with a laugh. "We have other matters to discuss."

"Hey, Mel!" Rebecca Green called to her. "We're going down to the kitchens for a snack, wanna come with?"

Mel lit up. "Sure!" Mel gave Draco a quick hug before following the first year Ravenclaws to the kitchens.

"Such as?" Draco asked his mother.

"Such as your wedding, young man!" Narcissa sighed, rolling her eyes. "There's the dress to buy, the venue, the date, the invitations, the registry, you need bridesmaids and groomsmen!"

I laughed. "Oh, lord." Draco groaned.

"Draco Lucius!" Narcissa hissed. "You are a Malfoy! You know for a fact that Malfoy weddings are the most renown revelries of the time! That and I'm quite positive Hannah would like a white wedding."

I laughed. "Narcissa, I could care less where I get married so long as it's him." I lied nodding to Draco. Truth be told, I had always wanted a grand, white wedding.

"Nonsense, sweetheart." Narcissa said, smoothing my hair. "With how you grew up, you are going to get the best wedding money can buy! I owe it to you."

I grinned. "Alright, Narcissa." I caved. "Do your thing."

"Excellent!" Narcissa beamed, holding my hands. "Draco, I highly advise you find yourself a-"

"Best man?" Draco asked. "Been done. I asked Blaise to do the honour. I'm being his so I might as well have him return the favour."

"And Hannah, I advise you find yourself a -"

"Maid of honour?" I asked with a grin. "I'm having Ivy do the honours. I'm being hers so…"

Narcissa grinned. "Excellent. I'll owl you weekly and visit when I can to help you plan."

Draco and I grinned. "So I can take it we have your blessings?" Draco asked.

"Have my blessings?" Narcissa asked joyfully. "You have my full blown support!"

Draco and I grinned at each other as Draco hoisted me up. "We've got ourselves a wedding!" we said together.

…

Within days, wedding planning had began. Harry had gotten used to the fact that I was getting married and was now helping. Draco and I were designing invitations, although a date was still being argued over.

I was being practical, adding how long it would take to get the dress fitted properly, an appropriate time for the invited to RSVP, etcetera. That and we had to graduate first. Give it a few months after the term ended.

Draco, however, was being impatient. He wanted the wedding done as fast as possible. But his problem was, if we got married during the school year, we wouldn't be able to honeymoon until after we graduated Hogwarts.

"Draco, you're impossible!" I sighed finally after a few days.

"I'm not the one trying to be the perfectionist!"

"I'm not being a perfectionist, I'm being practical! Admit it, if you could get someone to marry us right now, you would!" I snapped.

"I won't deny it." Draco sighed. "But you'd never let me do a slap up job of it!"

"You wouldn't either!" I protested.

"Oh, don't you start on me, Hannah!" Draco growled. "I will be damned if my future wife is going to make me look foolish!"

"So I make you look foolish, then!?" I asked, shooting up.

"Yeah, maybe you do!" Draco snapped back, shooting up with me.

"You are such a prat!" I shouted, crossing my arms.

"I may be a prat, but at least I wasn't raised by Muggles!" Draco spat.

"At least I wasn't raised by some bastard who raped my sister and tried to rape my fiancée!"

"Keep it up, Potter, and it'll be ex-fiancée!"

Ok, that one hurt. I just glared at him and ran to my dorm, already in tears.

I hated this. I hated how ever since we got engaged that planning the wedding always resulted in a shouting match! It was near impossible to get anything done without it ending in a fight!

"Another argument?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "He's so impossible!"

"I know, sweetheart, most ferrets are."

I glared at her.

"Sorry, wrong time." Hermione wrapped an arm around me.

"I think he's about to crack." I admitted. "One more row and he's gonna call it off, I can feel it."

"He wouldn't dare." Hermione laughed. "He values his life too much. You'll be fine. If you can survive a war with your relationship in tact, I think that wedding planning will be a walk in the park."

I looked to her and wiped my eyes as the door opened.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Shove a Treacle Tart in it, Granger." Draco snapped before turning to me and sitting with me. "This arguing has got to stop. I went way too far this time."

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Why don't we compromise?" Draco suggested. "The day after graduation. Not too long a wait for me, but far enough away that it's practical. In fact…I already had an idea."

I sniffed and looked up. "Ok, fire away." I said.

Draco smirked. "Why not leave Hogwarts as husband and wife?"

I huffed. "Draco we agreed on it…" I said.

"No, no, hear me out." Draco told me. "We and the guests stay behind and have the train come back…we get married here."

"Oh…" I said, nodding. "Brilliant."

Draco smirked. "Figured as such."

I grinned. "So we're in agreement, then? A wedding at Hogwarts?"

Draco and I nodded with a grin.

I sighed in relief. "Finally we agree on something." I sniffed, wiping my eyes and standing. "I'd better go clean myself up, otherwise by dinner I'll look like Alice Cooper."

"Who?" Draco asked.

I sighed, leaving the room. "Oh, never mind." I said, going into my bathroom and gasping.

Everything was in disarray, my stuff was ransacked, my clothes all over the dormitory floor along with my wand. Gwen's cage was knocked on its side and Hellion's crate suffered the same fate.

My bathroom was even worse. My makeup was thrown everywhere, the contents all over the floor.

What shocked me the most was along the mirror was a note written in my red lipstick:

_**You killed what was most precious to us. Prepare to have your groom-to-be suffer the same fate! There's a new Dark Lord rising and his new target is you! Give us Sarah Ravencroft's Tome or you will only see the altar at your funeral! You have been warned.**_

_**-Z**_

Just when I thought I was safe, that I could live a normal life…here was a death threat written in blood red lipstick.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Dark

Chapter 7

Back to the Dark

All I could do at the sight of the note was scream. I screamed as loud as I possibly could out of fear. Fear for my life, fear for the lives of everyone I loved.

Hermione, Draco and Harry were up in my dorm in an instant.

"What's going on!?" Draco and Harry asked together.

"Look!" I pointed to my mirror.

"Uh, Hannah?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" I asked as I started to clean up my dormitory.

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked, holding up condoms.

"Honestly, Harry, you don't know contraceptive when you see it?" Hermione asked, belting Harry over the head.

"Is right now honestly the right time for this discussion!?" I asked. "My room has just been ransacked and I have a death threat written in my blood red lipstick on my bathroom mirror!"

"And I think I know why." Draco said, coming back into the room. "Hannah, where's that Dark Tome that we stole from the Manor?"

I looked up. "I put it in the bookshelf of Nightshade's tree." I said. "Safe keeping."

"What's Nightshade's?" Harry asked.

I sighed. "Harry, when Ivy and I were in first year, the exact day I got permission to go into the Gryffindor common room, Ivy and I were reviewing for Herbology, when one answer was Nightshade, the tree we were sitting under opened up and we slid down it. It lead into a common room. There was supposed to be five houses of Hogwarts, but Slytherin had killed the ghost of Nightshade's tree; who just so happens to be the House's founder, Lucinda; when he found out that she had left him for Gryffindor and had a child, who was also She-Cat's ancestor. It was my friends' hangout until the Ministry fell."

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Draco asked. "We have to protect that Tome. Whatever this new Dark Lord wants with it, it can't possibly resort to any good."

I nodded, grabbing my cloak as Draco cleaned up.

Hermione and I lead Harry down to Nightshade's tree. I murmured the password and together Hermione and I pushed Harry into the tree, Watson and I after him.

Watson and I looked to each other as I scrambled to find the Tome I had stolen right out from under Lucius Malfoy's nose. The Dark Tome. The one that proved that I was a Necromancer.

I looked frantically around for it. "Come on, it is here! It has to be!"

"I found it!" Watson said, brandishing the leather bound book in the air.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Skinner." I took it and opened it.

"That's odd…" I said, looking into the cover and finding a piece of parchment.

I took hold of it and opened it, finding writing that said.

_Sarah Ravencroft_

_Salem, Massachusetts _

_1692_

_They're after me. The hunters…they're after me…I must flee the country while I can. I cannot bring my precious Tome or else I'll raise suspicion. I leave it to my eldest daughter, Andromache. May the Necromancy gene flow through her to my future descendants._

_For the current heir to the Light Gift…use it well…do not give this Tome to the Darkest of wizards…they will turn it into a gift that only Dark witches and wizards obtain…just like being a Parselmouth. This gift can be good or bad depending on how you use it…all the answers are here._

"Who's Sarah Ravencroft?" I asked myself as Draco came down.

"We found it…and a name." I said, showing Draco the parchment.

"Sarah Ravencroft." Draco read. "This was written during the Salem witch trails!"

"I know…and this was also written just two years before the signing of the International Statute of Secrecy." I said, looking through the pages and running a hand through the pages…now that I was taking a solid look at them…I finally realized that they were hand written.

Draco looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. "I paid a little attention in History of Magic."

Draco rolled his eyes as I tucked the Tome in my backpack.

"Ok, no." Draco took the Tome from my backpack and put it back on the shelf. "Do you want your room ransacked again?"

I shook my head.

"It's safer here." Draco told me, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear as we all filed out.

"Who is she?" I asked just before leaving the common room. "Sarah Ravencroft…?"

"I know." the voice of Lucinda Nightshade said, her pale blonde hair and violet eyed figure floating above a chair with her legs crossed. "Sarah Ravencroft was my best friend before I met Rowena and Helga."

"You mean Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely. She told me her story shortly after we met." Nightshade grinned at me.

"What was it?" I asked, interest peaking.

"Sit down, then, it's time you learnt." Nightshade beamed.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and I sat down around Nightshade as she began her story.

She had met Sarah Ravencroft when she first arrived in London. She had given up the Tome but had told her daughter Andromache that when she herself followed her mother to England, to bring the Tome with her. They spent the rest of Sarah and Nightshade's lives waiting for Andromache to come with the Tome.

"Sarah had died two years before I was murdered by Salazar." Nightshade said. "And until that day, Sarah had hoped she would be reunited with her Tome. But it never happened. Andromache arrived to England to come to Hogwarts a year after her mother's death."

"And the House she was Sorted into?" I asked.

"Slytherin." Nightshade sighed. "The reason why it was renamed the Dark Tome was because Andromache had become a Dark Necromancer. And since she was a spitting image of her mother and no one had heard of Sarah's death, everyone assumed that Sarah was the one destroying things and murdering innocent people. Andromache till the day she died stole her mother's identity and became the most loathed and feared woman in the wizard world. Her name is as taboo as saying the Dark Lord's."

"You mean Andromache was almost as bad as Voldemort?" I asked.

"Yes." Lucinda said, a glint of anger in her transparent violet eyes. "She destroyed her mother's reputation…in fact…you look a lot like the both of them. Spitting image in fact."

I creased my eyebrows. "How would you know?" I asked.

Nightshade floated over to the bookshelf and claimed an album from next to my Tome and handed it to me, having me open it to someone almost hauntingly like me.

She had the same size and weight, same straight jet black hair and metallic blue eyes…she was beaming at the portraitist as she wrote in the same book Draco had taken.

"That's Sarah." Nightshade told me, flipping the page.

It was a day and night difference. The jet black hair was waved, strands in front of one metallic blue eye. The visible eye was darker, more evil looking. This woman was wearing a long sleeved black dress, the handkerchief skirt was blowing up as the woman held a fireball in her hand, a blazing inferno behind her as she leered evilly.

"That was Andromache." Nightshade said. "She had married as well…I think she married an Evans."

I paled. "An Evans?" I asked.

Nightshade nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I'd need to research that further."

I nodded in return as we all stood and left.

"I still don't see why whoever ransacked your room want that Tome." Draco said as we went back into the common room as Harry and Hermione went to hang out with Ivy and Ron in the Gryffindor common room, Jason and Sheila went to Ravenclaw Tower, and Ernie and Hannah Abbott went off to their common room.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "They want the Tome because they want to awaken the spirit of Andromache Ravencroft."

Draco looked at me, almost in shock. "What makes you say that?"

I sighed. "While reading that Tome on the run, there was a way to awaken spirits." I said. "Pretty much bringing them back without a body. Summon the elements and do the same thing we did to get rid of Mel's Mobile Mark, but a different incantation."

"And why would people do that?" Draco asked.

"These are the Death Eaters we're talking about." I said, looking up into the fire. "The darkest witch is perfect to lead them."

…

The few days after that I was putting the ransacking of my room on the backburner to get Quidditch started for the season.

I was headed down to the pitch when I had run into Alvaro Diamond.

"Hannah." Alvaro said.

"Diamond." I said with an icily polite tone.

"Hannah, please, I meant it." Alvaro said. "I never wanted things to end the way they did."

I rolled my eyes and ran off to the pitch for Quidditch practice.

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I grabbed my broom from Draco.

I had the same team I had from when I had last been on the pitch. Astoria and Willow Chasers along with me, Blaise Zabini and Kairi Phantomhive as the Beaters, Draco as the Seeker (obviously) and Millicent Bulstrode guarding the hoops.

"All right!" I shouted, looking to my fellow seventh years. "This is our last chance to win that Quidditch Cup." I said, pounding my fist into my hand. "And nothing would give me higher pleasure than to see the look on my brother's face when I rip the Quidditch Cup out of his hands. I picked you lot again because you were the best that tried out."

"Sure!" Crabbe shouted from the stands. "Malfoy not being engaged to the Captain had nothing to do with it!"

"PISS OFF, CRABBE!" Draco bellowed.

I grinned. "All right, then." I said. "Why don't we show Crabbe that I didn't choose this team because of its pretty face." I ordered, playing with Draco's robes.

"SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM!" Crabbe bellowed.

"CAN IT, CRABBE!" I shouted. "Everyone, drop and give me twenty!"

The team groaned and dropped as I grinned. "This Cup is ours." I announced.

…

I was sweaty, muddy and exhausted by the time practice was over. All I wanted to do was eat, take a long hot soak in the tub and turn in for the night.

So that's exactly what I did. I went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Are you sure you're up to going back in your dorm?" Draco asked. "After the ransacking, it may not be the safest."

I laughed before finishing my dinner. "Draco," I said before swallowing. "danger is my middle name."

"I thought it was Death Wish." Draco muttered.

"Draco, I'll be fine." I told him, patting his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. "I wish you'd stop worrying about me." I admitted.

"I can't help it." Draco murmured into my hair. "I just love you so much and I won't let anything else to happen to you."

I grinned, breaking from Draco's arms and standing. "I'm going to go wash this mud off me." I said going into my dorm.

Thankfully, no one had been in my room again, everything just as it was before the looting.

I shed off my Quidditch robes and sank into the tub.

…

That night, after I had gotten in bed, I was staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. For some reason, I didn't feel safe in my dorm. Knowing that someone had the ability and the motive to break into my room shook me to the bone.

Whoever they were, they wanted the Tome. They wanted the Necromancer's Tome. And he or she would do anything to get it.

But the question was…who was it?

Was it one of the students? Possibly. Anyone who knew that I was a Necromancer would be dying to get his or her hands on that book. Out of all the students there was only one that I could assume that could be responsible for it.

Alvaro Diamond.

He knew I was a Necromancer, and he tried to give me over to Lucius Malfoy and break Draco and I up for good. What more could he want to do to me? Humiliation, find a spell to end my life for destroying his ex master?

I knew I was worried when not even Alejandro could calm me to sleep.

So, I did what any sane person would have done.

I grabbed a bridal magazine and turned on the lights, leafing through it and looking for dresses for my own wedding, Ivy having gotten hers a few weeks after Blaise proposed.

…

Four hours later I was still leafing through magazines, taking notes on things I'd like from bridesmaids dresses to invitations when the magazine I had was taken from my hand.

"Oi!" I hissed, looking up to snatch the magazine back. "Draco, what the Skinner are you doing up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Draco said, looking down at me.

"Couldn't sleep." I admitted. "The break in freaked me out."

Draco took the quill out of my other hand and set everything down, picking me up and carrying me to his room.

"Draco!" I groaned as he laid me in his bed.

"I knew that letting you sleep in there was a bad idea." Draco said. "You're staying in here."

I huffed. "All right." I said as Draco wrapped an arm around me.

I relaxed, curling into Draco's chest with a sigh. What was I so against this for? This was going to be my life in mere months, so what was I fussing about?

"Don't scream at me, but I booked a consultation with Buddy Valastro." Draco whispered to me.

I whipped right around and looked at him wide eyed. "You didn't!?" I whispered.

Draco smirked. "Up for a trip to New York over Christmas, love?" he asked.

I could tell I had lit up. The Cake Boss was my favourite baker EVER! The mere fact that Draco had managed to get him to make my wedding cake was a big deal!

"How the fuck did you do it!?" I asked.

"Owed my mother a favour." Draco grinned. "Believe it or not, Mother worked with Buddy for a while after she left Hogwarts and Buddy promised that he'd make cakes for her children."

I beamed. "This is awesome!" I squealed.

Draco rolled his eyes as I cuddled into him. "To you, yes, but to me, not so much."

I gave him a puppy dog look.

Draco gave me a "Seriously, love?" look before sighing. "You know I can't resist the eyes." he groaned before kissing my temple.

I beamed and cuddled into him again as he rubbed my back. "Go to sleep, Hannah, that way you won't con me into being excited."

I grinned, eyes already half closed as Draco rocked me, singing my lullaby.

I sighed. Even now that the war was over, Safe and Sound assured that everyone was safe. That I was safe after my dorm was broken into.

"**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**"

And soon I was dead asleep.

…

Meanwhile

Lucius Malfoy was pacing his cell. "It's hopeless!" he hissed to Amycus. "How the hell are we supposed to get at him to lure that little brat? How!?"

"Newspaper!" Felix Lerwick announced, chucking a newspaper into the cell.

Malfoy grabbed it and growled at the front page.  
"What is it?" Carrow asked, looking over Lucius's shoulder.

"Shut it, Carrow, this is horrible!" Malfoy growled. "Listen to this!"

**Malfoy Heir and War Heroine Announce Engagement**!

_ Yesterday_ _in Hogsmeade village, _Daily Prophet _reporters have attained undeniable proof that Harley Quinn, aka Hannah Potter and her long time lover Draco Malfoy, recipient of the Malfoy fortune are indeed engaged._

_ "He had been meaning to propose since the Battle of Hogwarts." Vincent Crabbe, a long standing friend of Malfoy's had said. "Gregory Goyle and I were betting on when he'd finally pop the question."_

_ The wedding is already in planning, but rumours have been circulating that it will be at the end of June, when both Potter and Malfoy have graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"This is horrible!" Malfoy growled, throwing the paper across the cell. "How the hell are we supposed to get him now!? He'll be on high alert for anything to harm him and his…fiancée." Lucius paused with a vicious grin.

"What is that look for, Lucius?" Amycus asked.

Lucius just looked at Carrow and smirked. "You'll see when we go outside tomorrow." he announced with a grin.

…

The next morning saw every Death Eater out in the yard, angrily gossiping over the public release of news of the engagement of Hannah Potter to Draco Malfoy.

"The little slut!" Isabel Lockton was hissing to Electricia Munville and Traci Lestrange. Electricia was sobbing.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me!" Electricia cried. "He told me that he'd wait for me last night!"

"OH, GET HELP!" Everyone had shouted before Lucius called order.

"All right…there has been a change of plan, giving the recent…events." Lucius smirked.

"Of the engagement of a proud pureblood like Draco Malfoy and a vile, bratty little half blood urchin like Harley Quinn." Traci hissed.

"Exactly. The new plan is this," Lucius smirked and laughed. "We're not going after my son now…Cronus, your agent must go after our new target…Hannah Potter."


	8. Chapter 8: Dresses and Disaster

Chapter

Dresses and Disaster

Since I had settled down in the two weeks after my dorm was broken into, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, Fireball, Rose, Pansy, Amelia, Dominique, Monique, Millicent, Mel, Ginny and the Greengrasses to pick out my wedding dress the same day as the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Originally, my plan was to keep Draco and Mel as far away from the selection as possible. I didn't want Draco to see my wedding dress until he saw me walking down the aisle.

"Why?" Draco had whined.

"Because doesn't your family believe in superstitions?" I asked, mocking his whiny tone. "In the Muggle world, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding!"

Draco huffed. "You're picking dresses!" Draco said. "And I can't wait for ten months to see you in one!"

"Draco, it's tradition!" I said. "If you see my wedding dress, it's bad luck!"

Draco sighed. "I see we're at a pass, Miss Potter." he said. "I want to be there to aid the selection, and you want me as far away from the selection as humanly possible."

I huffed, twirling a lock of hair in my fingers. "Why don't we find some middle ground? You can come, but when I'm certain it's the dress, you get the boot. Yes?"

Draco thought for a moment, then smirked. "A fair compromise."

I smirked triumphantly. Draco still got to see me in a wedding dress or two, and then I still get my tradition. "Everybody wins! Now hurry up and grab your jacket, my bridesmaids are already in Hogsmeade."

Draco grabbed his jacket and followed me out, meeting Rose, Pansy, Millicent, Amelia, Monique, Daphne and Astoria.

"Hey, guys, I thought you were in Hogsmeade already." I said, hugging Rose and Pansy at once.

"We decided to wait for you lot." Pansy grinned. "Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, Duff, Alexander, Lafleur and James are already down at the salon. And wait…why's he coming?" Pansy asked, shooting daggers at Draco.

"He insisted on coming." I sighed. "But when I find the dress, he's getting the boot." I smirked.

"Good." Pansy said, grinning as we went down to Hogsmeade to meet with my brother, maid of honour, four other maids and my brother's best mate.

"Hey, guys." I said, hugging my brother as we went in.

"Hey." Harry said as we sat, looking at all of the white dresses around the room as Mel crawled into Draco's lap.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Five to eleven." I said. "Give it five more minutes and we'll be going in. And so help me, please don't bash me in everything I try on."

"Fine." Mel pouted as Dominique rushed in with the consultant I had sent an owl to the week beforehand, Chantelle.

Chantelle was a young, slender woman who had just left Hogwarts before the Second Wizarding War broke out. She was nineteen and was one of the most perkiest redheads I had ever met (except perhaps Ginny Weasley). Her blue eyes glowed as she looked at me.

"Hey, Chantelle." I said with a grin.

"Hannah, right on time." Chantelle said with a beautiful smile. "Holy entourage." her eyes went wide at the sight of my friends, brother and fiancé. "You're bringing your fiancé in with you?"

I nodded "But when I find it, he's getting the boot." I giggled as we all stood up.

"Excellent." Chantelle said with an evil laugh. "How I love giving the groom the boot." she said, rubbing her hands together. "So what's your budget?"

I swallowed, unsure until Draco spoke up.

"I'm paying for everything. Seeing as I'm rich…"

I smirked, holding up my engagement ring.

"She'll get whatever she wants, and to hell with the price tag."

I gaped, looking at him. "Draco, a-are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Of course." Draco smirked before my brother spoke up.

"Malfoy, it's tradition that the father of the bride pays." Harry said.

"I know." Draco said. "But obviously there is no father of the bride to pay for anything."

"I'll pay!" Harry said. "I have money in Gringotts, and I'm going to be the one giving her away."

"Potter, if we're going to be brother-in-laws, we best start getting along." Draco said. "And so help me, let me pay for the dress, I'm not going to leave you flat broke if she picks a dress that's say…seven thousand Galleons." Draco said.

I gasped. "I never thought I'd see the day." I told them. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy trying to get along!"

"Fine." Harry said. "Pay for the dress. But I'll pay for the rest of the ensemble."

"Done." Draco said, shaking hands with my brother and making me squeak with excitement.

"You two are agreeing!?" I asked, disbelieving. "You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, agreeing with my brother…Harry James Potter?" I asked my fiancé.

Draco shrugged as Chantelle cleared her throat. "Alright, now that budget's out of the way, what sort of dress are you looking for."

"Ball gown." I grinned.

"I'd like to see her in a fit and flare…maybe a mermaid or trumpet style." Draco said.

"You know I hate mermaid style!" I said. "It's either fitted or poofy, you can't have both! Besides, it's not flowing, princess-like or dramatic. It just screams 'look at me, I think I'm a sea nymph and belong in St. Mungo's!'"

"Good to know. So when's the wedding?" Chantelle asked.

"Nine months. After graduation." Draco said.

I smirked as Chantelle nodded "Alright, everyone come with me and pick one dress that you think Hannah would like."

Everyone nodded and I was lead into a dressing room.

"So what do you want to look like for your wedding?" Chantelle asked.

"Dramatic, romantic, something along the line like Cinderella or Snow White." I smirked.

"I see you more like Snow White. You have her grace and delicate beauty." Chantelle said smirking before leaving the room and coming back with a dress from everybody out there.

"The top one's Draco's." Chantelle said. "You want to wear it?"

I sighed. "To get him to shut up, all right." I said, stepping into the dress and cringing.

He had picked a mermaid style, the asshole! I hated being in it already. The top was pretty, I gave him that, a sweetheart neckline, gentle swirls around the bust and rooshing around the fitted part…not bad.

But I hated that it ended so abruptly, the bling and started straight into the fitted part and abruptly to the poofy part.

And the most I hated about it…it had a lace back.

I shuddered. "Alright, hurry up. The sooner he sees it, the sooner I can get out of this thing." I said as we opened the door and walked out.

"Awe, don't we look lovely." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"I hate it!" Pansy said.

"_Thank you_!" I said to Pansy.

"I agree." everyone said.

"I think it makes you look fat!" Mel said.

"Ok, there's a fine line from insulting the dress and insulting the woman in the dress." Harry said. "The dress doesn't compliment your beautiful figure."

"What's wrong with it?" Draco asked.

"Let's start with the obvious." I said, gesturing to the skirt. "You got the style I hated the most! Not my dream silhouette. And Mel's right, I feel fat in this thing. And the lace itches."

"Ah." Draco said. "Alright, let's keep going."

"Good, you owe me. Big time." I said. "Get me out of this dress." I said, going back into the dressing room.

Chantelle held up another dress.

"Wow…" I said as I put it on. "It's really pretty."

It wasn't a mermaid (thank Skinner!). It was a fit and flare with a gradual decrease of bling going down the skirt. It was a button up back.

The only thing I hated was the lace straps and the neckline. The straps itched and the neckline didn't flatter me at all.

I went out with a grin on my face. "Who picked this one out?" I asked.

Ron put up his hand.

"Ron, holy crap." I said, smoothing my hands down the skirt. "It's really pretty."

Draco smirked. He thought he was going to see me in my wedding dress.

"But I hate the neckline and straps." I said, gesturing to the top. "I don't want to spend the ceremony scratching my shoulders. It's a pretty dress, but I can't deal with the straps."

Ron nodded in understanding as I went back in and got into another dress.

I smiled. It was the exact style I wanted. A ball gown. The rest of the dresses were ball gowns! Everyone else in my entourage knew me so well.

The skirt felt heavy, weighing me down as I spun around to look at it. The top was glittering and shone.

I liked it…for a wedding in December, like Ivy's was. But I was getting married in the summer. In June.

I went out with a smile. "I like it." I said.

"Thanks." Ginny and Hermione said together.

"For a winter wedding." I said, biting my lip. "The skirt's heavy, and the bling is just too much, I'll be sweating all day. But we're getting closer."

…

Finally, we got to the final dress, the rest of them all being turned down.

The ball gown took my breath away the minute I felt the cool feel of tulle around my legs, swathed by a light layer of satin.

I turned around and saw the skirt flowing around me as the buttons were done up in the back.

"Oh, Skinner." I said, running my hands across the sweetheart neckline and the little crystals along the top, going down to fade to nothing in the skirt, snaking around to the back.

"Well?" Chantelle asked me hopefully.

I could see it. I could see actually walking down the aisle in this dress. I could see myself becoming Mrs Draco Malfoy in this dress.

I almost started sobbing, eyes wide as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love it." I said through the tears.

"You love it!?" Chantelle said happily.

I nodded, beaming and sniffing.

"Can I kick Draco out now?" Chantelle pleaded.

I nodded. "Get him the Skinner out!" I said.

Chantelle nodded and left the room. I opened the door a crack to hide the dress.

"Oi! All grooms, out!" Chantelle said, grabbing Draco by the collar and dragging him out.

I laughed, closing the door as Draco got the boot.

"Ok, Hannah, he's gone and the door is locked, come on out!"

I took a deep breath and hitched the skirt, opening the door and stepping out, my smile almost splitting my face in half as I hummed Wagner's march getting onto the runway.

Everyone gasped at me. Ron fell off his seat, Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped, my dorm mates squealed. But it was nothing compared to Harry's reaction.

My brother instantly broke down and started crying, Pansy, Rose, Hermione, Sheila, Fireball, Amelia and Monique following him, starting a group hug on the couch.

"I love it!" I said, spinning around in it. "Who the hell picked this out?"

"Potter and your dorm mates!" Pansy sobbed.

I broke down and started crying. "I love it!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around Pansy, both of us sobbing and jumping up and down.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Ron said. "You're acting like a girl!"

Harry hit Ron in the stomach. "Shut up!" Harry and I told him.

"You'll be sobbing, too, when Ginny gets her wedding dress!" Harry growled, standing up and hugging me.

"I love it!" I said for the fifth time. "I feel beautiful, I feel like a bride, I can see myself going down the aisle in this."

"Is this your dress, then?" Chantelle asked.

I nodded. "SKINNER YES, THIS IS MY DRESS!" I said, hugging my brother and crying. "I feel like a princess."

Harry rubbed my back. "Mei-Mei, you _are_ a princess."

…

From being Snow White to being a warrior princess like Merida, I got my dress and was changing into my Quidditch robes as Harry went to get his team.

"All right." I announced when we were all dressed and ready to go. "This is our last chance. This term, we're going to win the Quidditch Cup this term or we're going to die trying."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Again, always the dramatic one." he muttered.

"Malfoy, shut up!" I said. Draco and everyone knew that when I was in my Quidditch robes, you didn't fuck around with me.

I grabbed my broom. "We've practiced for ages and now is our time." I announced before we all smirked, going onto the pitch to meet my brother.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch ordered.

I stepped forward and grabbed his hand, crushing his in mine.

"Scared, brother?" I asked.

"You wish." Harry grunted as I mounted my broom.

"Hey, Harry!" I shouted.

Harry looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't fall!" I laughed as the match began.

Harry growled at me before going to look for the Snitch.

I grabbed the Quaffle from Ivy and zoomed to Ron.

I grinned at him and tossed the Quaffle in the air, whacking it with the twig side of my broom and sending it flying past Ron.

"Oh, Hannah scored! Slytherin is up ten to nothing." the voice of Luna Lovegood chimed through the speakers as the Slytherins roared.

"**POTTER CAN SCORE ON ANYTHING**

**CAN PUT IT INTO ANY RING!  
THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING**

_**HARLEY**_** IS OUR QUEEN!**"

I sighed. That felt good. I hadn't heard that chant in ages.

"ANY SNITCH YET, DRACO!?" I screamed above me.

"None yet!" Draco called down with a smirk as Ron tossed the Quaffle to Ginny.

I whipped around and started after her, Willow grabbing the Quaffle and tossing it to me.

And then, things got weird.

One of the Bludgers was zooming towards me and Blaise had whacked it away.

But it came zooming back to try and knock me off my broom, even when I hadn't had the Quaffle.

"Harry!" I shouted at my brother. "Tell your Beaters to lay off me! I don't even have the Quaffle!"

"We aren't doing it!" Jack Sloper shouted back at me, whacking the messed up Bludger towards Willow.

However, just when Willow threw the Quaffle at me, the Bludger had a boomerang effect, swerving away from Willow and flying towards my face.

I ducked and flew for the hoop, the Bludger close on my tail as I continued to play.

…

Finally, twenty minutes after the Bludger started after me, I got fed up.

"Time out!" I called to Madam Hooch, dodging the Bludger yet again.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I called my team over.

"Ok, who the fuck's doing it, this isn't FUNNY!" I hissed, dodging out of the way of the Bludger again with a yell.

"It's not us!" Millicent assured. "I don't know how this is happening."

Sheila stood up from her spot (Which was coincidentally just where we were having the time out.), handing me her binoculars. "Hannah, you might want to see this." she pointed out where I should look, down by the Slytherin part of the pitch.

I brought the binoculars up to my eyes and scanned the Slytherins, who were mostly murmuring about the goings on with the Bludger…well…all but one.

Alvaro was locking eyes with the Bludger, muttering under his breath.

Hermione gasped. "It's Alvaro! He's jinxing the Bludger!" her and I said together as I handed Sheila's binoculars back as Hermione lowered hers.

"Jinxing the Bludger!?" Draco hissed. "When I get my hands on him…" he growled.

"Draco, no." I told him, pulling him back. "Don't do anything." I told the team. "Blaise, Kairi, you play your positions."

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine, I can OUTFLY IT!" I swerved to the side as the Bludger blew past so fast that my hair blew around.

"Leave it to me, until then, Blaise, you're on Bludger duty for the team, Kairi, you watch for that Bludger." Hermione said as I continued to dodge.

I nodded and called to Madam Hooch to resume play.

Draco and I nodded to each other and we flew off in separate directions as I grabbed the Quaffle and flew off towards Ron.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione still haven't gotten Alvaro to stop jinxing my brother as I kept going around the pitch, playing like nothing was going on, despite the fact I almost missed some goals due to me dodging.

"HURRY UP, HERMIONE!" Sheila had screamed when I was hit in the shoulder with the Bludger and knocked off my broom. I clung on with one hand for dear life.

I continued to dodge, watching Hermione run towards Alvaro, knocking plenty of people out of her way as she snuck up behind Alvaro and took out her wand and pointed it on his robe.

"_Lacarnum Inflamarae_." she thought, sparking flames on Alvaro's robe.

"Fire!" Rose squeaked. "DIAMOND, YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

Alvaro instantly started to stomp out his robe as I clambered back on as Draco flew off after a glint of gold, Harry following just after him.

I gasped. "Go, Draco, go." I whispered as the Bludger took one last swipe at me as both boys in my life dove for it.

The Bludger knocked me in the shoulder and I felt it dislocate.

"Fuck!" I swore. "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa, damn it!" I swore repeatedly, still watching the boys.

I held my breath as both boys struggled back to their feet.

I bit my lip, not knowing which one of them had caught it.

Harry glowered at Draco, crossing his arms as Draco opened his fist slightly.

In his hand was a struggling golden Snitch. Draco caught it!

"He did it!?" I shouted as I started to dismount.

"Always the tone of surprise with you, love." Draco grinned as I threw my broom aside to wrap him in a one armed hug.

"You never beat my brother!" I told him. "We never win against my brother!"

"I guess that's changed." Draco grinned as the Slytherins roared in triumph. "Did Granger get Diamond to stop?"

I gave an awkward one shoulder shrug. "Not really, he got distracted, but the Bludger did hit me and dislocate my shoulder. Bloody hurts."

Draco growled, looking to Diamond and drawing his wand. "Luckily, I learnt some stuff." he said before muttering an incantation to put my shoulder back in its joint.

I moved it. "Thanks." I smirked.

"Don't mention it." Draco kissed my temple as I cleared my throat.

"PARTY IN THE HEAD'S COMMON ROOM!" Willow screamed.

"Hey!" I turned to look at her. "That was my line!"

"Too bad!" Willow laughed as we all started down to the dungeons to celebrate beating Gryffindor.

"HANNAH!" Harry shouted. "NO SEX!"

"Miss Potter, a moment of your time?" Professor Laventhorpe called behind me.

I sighed. So much for celebrating. "You lot go along, I'll catch up." I told the team and turning around to grab my broom. "Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"First off, I've never gotten around to congratulating you on your engagement." Professor Laventhorpe started with a grin, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, Professor." I grinned.

"However…aren't you a little…young?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I creased my eyebrows together. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean, you're only eighteen, now tell me, who do you know got married young?" Professor Laventhorpe enquired.

"Bill and Fleur Weasley." I said. "Fleur was out of school for three years before her and Bill got married."

"That was the war…" she said, touching my shoulder. "The war is over. You have a chance to wait."

I creased my eyebrows together, stepping back. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I think that waiting is just useless." I said respectfully. "You're more than welcome to attend, but I'm getting married. There's nothing you can do about it."

Professor Laventhorpe nodded. "Of course. I just wanted to make sure you were one hundred percent on this marriage. I only have your best interests at heart."

I nodded. "Thanks, Professor." I said before running down to the dungeons.

…

"Sorry I'm late." I said when I got to the common room. "Laventhorpe was asking me if I was sure about getting married."

"What'd you say?" Draco asked, locking eyes with me.

I grinned. "I told her that I was getting married whether she liked it or not." I laughed. "And that I wasn't going to wait to make Draco Malfoy all mine."

Draco smirked, looking around the common room and tucking something into my back pocket. "I'll be in the shower."

I purred, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out

A condom.

"Draco Lucius!" I giggled. "You heard my brother, no sex."

Draco laughed. "Come on, we just schooled his ass in Quidditch, let's break the rule."

I shuddered, looking around and finding everyone having the time of their lives, whooping, cheering and drinking Butterbeer like there was no tomorrow.

I grinned, grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer and turning to Draco. "Fuck my brother, let's go. We may never get a chance for shower sex again!"

Draco smirked and lead me up to his dorm, ripping my Quidditch cloak off as I locked the door with a flick of my wand before I threw myself at my fiancé, crashing my mouth to his as I untucked his jumper and sliding off his Quidditch cloak.

Draco summoned one of his ties and put it on his dorm door. "There, now we won't be disturbed." he muttered before kissing down my throat and taking my jumper off, throwing it aside as he turned on the faucet of the bathtub as I ripped his sweater off, pushing him in.

And then…the rest I'll leave to your imagination.

…

Draco's face was buried in the crook of my neck as we recovered, panting.

"Much better than staying downstairs." I panted. "And a much better way to congratulate my Seeker on a match well played."

"I figured as much." Draco chuckled. "Breaking the rules is always a little more fun than playing by them, don't you agree?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah." I panted as Draco got out, bringing me with him as I grabbed a towel.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Rose.

I screamed and hid behind a Draco that was frantically struggling to cover himself.

"ROSE!" I screamed. "DON'T YOU KNOCK!?"

"Hannah, I've seen you naked every day since we were eleven." Rose said laughing. "We share bras."

"My groom to be is naked in here, too!" I hissed.

Rose laughed. "Please, Hannah, I know what a penis looks like. And you'll never have competition for Malfoy. Been there, done that." she rolled her eyes and left as Draco got some pants on.

I grinned at him. "Should we go back downstairs?" I asked.

Draco laughed. "No doubt Yaxley would have told of how Slytherin's Head Girl and Quidditch Captain was shagging the Slytherin Head Boy and the Quidditch Seeker senseless. Let's do it."

I grinned, putting a clean dress on and going downstairs with him.


	9. Chapter 9: Skinner Hits the Fan

Chapter 9

Skinner Hits the Fan

The Slytherins were abuzz with happiness after the Quidditch match, and I was ecstatic…and not just because the sex in the bathtub was amazing.

It was a month after my dorm was broken into, and Draco finally let me bring the Tome into my dorm, provided it was under Muggle and magical lock and key.

This term, Halloween was going to be an enjoyable undertaking. Not only was there going to be a feast, but there was also going to be a ball for the sixth and seventh years.

I squealed when I got the news. I liked Halloween. I loved dressing up like a villainess.

"Dracy!" I said when we got back to the dorm, me sitting in Draco's bed. "What are we going to go as for the ball?" I asked.

Draco groaned. "Someone who isn't going to try and smash their head in the wall." he muttered.

"Why not Quasimodo and Esmeralda?" I asked.

"No." Draco said instantly. "I'm not going to be leaving this dorm to have everyone see me as a hunchbacked monster! And I'm not going as Minister Frollo, that's my father."

"Shit." I hissed. "Scratch that out." I mumbled. "Draco, please, I want to go."

Draco sighed. "Fine." he sighed. "Go as Snow White."

"Everyone's expecting that." I said, pouting. "And what are you going as?"

"Sleepy Slytherin Head Boy. I'm not going."

"Draco!" I whined. "I can't go alone, that's pathetic! And you owe me! You made me look stupid at Slughorn's Christmas party sixth year!" I protested, stomping my foot in frustration.

"All to save your ass, Hannah, all to save your ass. I owe you nothing."

"Draco!" I whined angrily.

"Hannah!" Draco mocked my voice, laughing.

I grunted and turned around. "You're a prick!" I said, sitting on his bed and looking away from him.

"Oh, you love it." Draco said, turning me around.

"No I don't! You're an asshole." I muttered, hiding my face.

Draco smirked. "**Look, there she goes this girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well…**" he sang.

I gave him a dark look and grabbed my Tome to read.

"**With a Dark villainess look, and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to her fiancé is Belle.**" Draco played with my hair, continuing to sing.

I ignored him and Draco laughed, poking me.

"**Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel. But behind the fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us is Belle.**"

I rolled my eyes and Draco pressed on.

"**Right from the moment that I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in this school there's only she, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle.**"

I sighed, playing along. "**There must be more than this provincial life!**" I sang, somewhat annoyed.

"**Just watch I'm going to make Hannah my wife!**"

I laughed and threw myself into Draco's arms as he spun me around. "**Tale as old as time…**" I sang with a grin.

"**Song as old as rhyme…**"

"**Beauty and the Beast.**"

I smiled as Draco kissed me. He knew just how to make me laugh and loosen up, despite the fact his father had a stick shoved so far up his ass he had Voldemort controlling his actions.

I smirked and laughed evilly at the thought.

Draco grinned at me and tugged me out of his dorm. "Come on." he told me.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Just follow me." Draco repeated with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Who was I to say no to that bloody smirk? "Oh, fine." I said, going with him. "Why do I have the feeling that we're going into the Forbidden Forest?" I asked.

"That, my lovely bride-to-be, is where you're horribly, tragically mistaken." Draco grinned, leading me to the third floor. "You remember the war when Theo Nott had died setting fire to the Room of Requirement?"

I nodded. "How could I forget…you almost died to try to save me." I whispered, looking at him.

Draco grinned and kissed my temple. "You would have gotten over me soon after."

"No I wouldn't." I said, looking up at him sadly. "It would have been just when you thought I was dead and you were pleading for Voldemort to kill you."

Draco smirked. "Silly Hannah." Draco muttered. "Anyways, when I was on Head Boy rounds, I figured something out. The fire didn't destroy the Room!"

"It didn't?!" I asked.

"No! Since the Room of Requirement took many forms, only the Room of Hidden Things was destroyed. Must have been the magical properties of the Room."

I grinned at him as a door appeared where there originally was nothing but a few scorch marks along the wall.

Draco smirked and opened the door and made me gasp.

"Oh my Skinner…" I whispered.

The Room was dark, candlelit, rose petals everywhere with a bottle of champagne on ice and chocolate strawberries on the table.

"Oh, my God." I said, blushing. "What the hell's this?"

Draco smirked. "Can't a man be surprise his fiancée every now and again?"

I laughed, leaning on him. "Sure, but how? Food isn't one of the Laws of Elemental Transfiguration." I said.

Draco shook his head. "Kreacher owed me a favour." he muttered, leading me in and pouring me a glass of champagne.

"Aw, thank you." I said, taking the glass from him and taking a sip. For a Muggle liquor I loved it.

Draco grinned, kissing my temple as he got himself a glass and clinked glasses with me.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I sipped.

Draco shrugged. "Never really got around to your birthday, did we?" Draco asked.

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, I was planning a defence for your mother." I giggled.

Draco kissed my forehead from across the table, feeding me a strawberry.

I grinned. It was hard to believe that in a few months that this would be Draco and I. Just Draco and I…Skinner knew where. Malfoy Manor, a flat, I didn't know. Nor did I care to know at the time. At the time I was trying to plan my _wedding._ not where I was going to live, not when we were going to have kids, if we were going to have them right away. I was just enjoying my engaged state for the time being.

I grinned at Draco's confused look.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing." I drawled with a smirk, licking my lips free of chocolate. "Just thinking."

"Of?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of how amazing it's going to be after the wedding." I grinned.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "You scare me, sometimes, love, you know that?"

I beamed. "Yeah." I laughed. "Did you ever imagine even in your dizziest first year daydreams that we'd end up here?" I asked.

Draco laughed with me. "Hoped, yes, but don't tell my minions or Blaise, they'd rub it in so much." he chuckled. "You probably knew that I was…in denial towards my feelings, but hey, I was eleven. Sue me."

I laughed. "If I wanted to sue you, I'd file a prenuptial." I said.

Draco paled. "You wouldn't dare!"

I laughed some more, almost falling out of my seat. "Draco, I am joking. A prenuptial is for a couple say like your parents, for an arranged marriage, or a marriage of convenience. Which I hate to say was the case for your father. He only married Narcissa to broaden the Malfoy family tree."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What's the point of marriage if you don't love your spouse?"

I looked at Draco. "Don't be so hard on arranged marriage, Draco, if it wasn't for your parents' marriage, you wouldn't be here and neither would Mel."

Draco grinned at me. "Touché, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco laughed.

I blushed. "Draco, I'm not Mrs. Malfoy, yet." I giggled. "Give it a few months."

Draco laughed and we clinked glasses again.

"To not marrying Pansy." Draco smirked.

I snorted and burst out laughing. "Oh, Lord, I love the woman, but you and her…I'm sorry, no." I chuckled.

"They said the same thing about me and you." Draco stated.

I nodded. That was true.

"But then again, they can all get fucked." Draco laughed.

I grinned, raising my glass. "To my future husband." I laughed. "After all we've been through, he finally grew some balls."

Draco laughed, clinking glasses with me. "To my future wife, still the same mouthy, headstrong, heroic, badass, broom riding, tree climbing, Dark Lord thrashing tomboy that I fell in love with."

…

When Draco and I had gotten back to the dorm, I went to get my wrap when I gasped.

Someone had been in my dorm…_again_! And this time, they trashed the place.

"The Tome…" I whispered, running to where I had hidden it, under my bed in a loose floorboard.

I sighed in relief. The Tome was safe.

"Thank Skinner for small miracles, eh, Gwen?" I asked, looking up and to where Gwen's cage was supposed to be.

The odd thing was…her cage wasn't where I had put it.

"Ok." I was confused, looking everywhere for my owl cage. "It's one thing if the owl's gone and the cage's there, but it's another if the cage's gone as well."

I cleaned up my dorm as I went, looking for any traces of my beloved owl.

I just about screamed when I saw feathers scattered on the floor by the oddly open window, beside a note made from a page torn from a book. I shivered, finding a picture of a Dementor on the back of the page.

I unfolded it and held my breath as I read it, the curtains billowing silently in the wind.

_**Missing something, Potter? Yes, we have your owl. If you want to see her again alive, you'll give us the Tome. Until then, enjoy the feathers and your owls blood.**_

_**-Z**_

_**P.S. Tell old lady McGonagall, we roast your owl.**_

I paled, finding the wording running down the page. It was written in blood…and not just any blood…_Gwen's _blood.

I screamed, dropping the paper and stepping back, sobbing. They had taken Gwen! GWEN!

It was instantaneous the effect of my scream, Draco and Harry were the first to barge in, wands out, followed by Hermione, Sheila, Hannah Abbott, Ernie and Jason, all with wands out.

"What's going on!?" Watson demanded before paling at the sight of my hands. "Hannah, is that _blood_!?"

I nodded.

"What happened!?" Harry asked, taking hold of my hands.

"Harry, it's not my blood!" I shouted, wrenching my hands back as Hannah found the note.

"Then what the fuck is all over your hands?!" Jason demanded.

I took a deep shaking breath and looked to Draco. "They have Gwen." I said.

Draco's, Harry's, Hermione's and Sheila's eyes glazed over, mouths agape.

"They got in again?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "They didn't find the Tome, so they decided to take something of mine as incentive to give it to them." I whispered, halfway to tears.

"Then give them whatever the it is that they want!" Ernie said.

"It's not that easy, MacMillan!" Draco told him. "This is not some stupid thing, they're after something Dark that Hannah happens to have. Something that's in Hannah's blood."

"Then I guess Gwen's gonna die, because they can't have her blood!" Ernie sighed, leaving the room.

I paled. Gwen…dying? I couldn't let my owl die!

Hannah left the room and Jason right after, talking about what he was going to do about the ransacking.

Harry and Hermione went to the library, Sheila following them as I sat on my bed.

"That's it." Draco said, closing and locking the window. "We need to tell McGonagall about this. Whoever they are, they want this book, and they want it bad enough to kill you for it."

I shook my head. "No, they said that if we tell McGonagall, they'll roast Gwen." I whispered, eyes almost overflowing with tears.

Draco grabbed his wand and locked my window as Hellion hopped into my lap, Diablo on her head.

I took Diablo and sighed in relief as I tucked her in my pocket, stroking Hellion as she purred.

"I want my owl." I choked.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Draco whispered, wrapping an arm around me and taking the note. "We'll get her back." he murmured as he read the note. "Z? Who the hell's Z?"

I shrugged. "That's what they signed the note with."

"There's only one sort of person that would write this." Draco muttered. "A Death Eater."


	10. Chapter 10: Pre-Christmas Parties

Chapter 10

Pre-Christmas Parties

"Impossible." I said, standing. "Every Death Eater is in Azkaban."

"No, every _convicted_ Death Eater is in Azkaban." Draco corrected as I grabbed the Tome. "There could have been Death Eaters that had claimed they were bewitched, like Father did when the Dark Lord fell the first time."

"Who would be stupid enough to fall for that?" I asked as I read the Tome.

"If they didn't use Veritaserum like they didn't for Mother's trial, pretty damn stupid." Draco pointed out before standing, grabbing my hand and taking the Tome out of it and putting it back in its hiding place. "Come on, we're going to do some research."

I looked at my future husband with almost complete disbelief. Normally Hermione was the one that was dragging me to the library.

"Never thought you'd act like Hermione." I admitted.

"Always the tone of surprise." Draco said before dragging me down to the library and grabbing the same book I had when I was looking up Annabelle's family tree in our sixth year before I had become Harley Quinn.

"Ravencroft, Ravencroft, here it is!" Draco said, thrusting the book under my nose.

"Ravencroft, Sarah and Andromache," I said. "The first known Necromancers in wizard history. A mother and daughter Dark duo…" I raised my eyebrows. "I thought everyone assumed that Andromache was Sarah doing the Dark magic?" I said.

Draco shrugged. "You never know, we don't have ancient American wizard archives on hand." Draco admitted.

"The Ravencrofts were the Darkest family in the seventeenth century wizard America and again in England." I read before eyes widening. "It mentions the Tome!"

"Read it then, my love, read it!" Draco said, looking over my shoulder as I cleared my throat.

"_Sarah Ravencroft, descendant of the Morgan le Fay; hand wrote a Tome full of Dark Necromancy spells shortly before she retreated to England in 1692. When she handed the Tome to her daughter, Andromache, Andromache placed a powerful curse upon it that would kill anyone that wasn't their true heir._ Dark Necromancy spells my left ass cheek!" I snarled. "If they were so bad, how come Mel's still alive because of that Tome?"

"Wait, go back to the beginning…Sarah Ravencroft is a descendant of Morgan le Fay…" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Who the fuck's that?"

I gaped at him. "Morgan le Fay in Arthurian legend was a powerful sorceress who was the half sister and sworn enemy to King Arthur!" I explained. "Honestly, did you pay any attention in History of Magic?" I asked.

"Binns is boring, sue me!" Draco hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I still don't see what this has to do with them taking my owl!"

Draco took the book from me. "It's important to them. Somehow, they want the Tome to bring back the Ravencrofts, be the story Nightshade told us is true and they only want Andromache, or if the book's telling the truth and they want both mother and child, they want their souls back so they can start fresh with a new Dark Lord…or Dark Ladies."

I swallowed as Draco set the book back and took my hand.

"But that's enough of the trauma for one day." he told me as he kissed my forehead. "Losing Gwen must have been more than enough and I'm guessing I just upset you more."

I shrugged as Draco took me back to the dorms.

"Lucky the Ball's coming up, you need a distraction."

…

The night of the Ball, I was doing a touch up on my makeup as I checked myself out. Draco and I had decided that we were going as the Joker and Harley Quinn…from Batman: The Animated Series. (which I had conned Draco into watching before we got to Hogwarts…and before he proposed.).

I adjusted my red and black cocktail dress and took my hair out of the pigtail braids and dried my hair, making the pigtails as wavy as Harley's.

I tucked a toy water gun in the garter I was wearing and tied one of my old Harley Quinn mask on (Transfigured to just cover my eyes instead of my face.). I grinned at my reflection and played the flirt card.

"Oh, come on, Puddin'," I said in Harley Quinn's New Jersey accent. "Don't you wanna rev up your Harley?" I giggled.

"Believe me, Miss Quinn, if I didn't have to look like this, I'd rev my Harley up full throttle." Draco purred behind me.

I jolted and grinned looking at him. he pulled off The Joker well for a pure blood. "Don't we look…"

"Foolish?" Draco asked.

"I was going to say dapper." I smirked.

"Compared to you I always look foolish." Draco muttered, kissing my temple. "Especially when you look like such a sexy gypsy."

I giggled, slipping my black stilettos on and spinning around. "Well, Mr J, be brutal, how do I look?" I asked with Harley's accent.

"Flawless, my sweet, sweet Harley." Draco said, kissing my hand.

I giggled, flushing. "Now, Draco, how old are we? You haven't been as chivalrous since we were eleven years old."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't a man act like Prince Charming?"

"Tonight you're not Prince Charming, Draco." I said, cocking my head to the side. "Tonight you're the Dark Clown Prince of Crime."

"Isn't there opportunity for me to be both, Miss Potter?"

."As long as you don't push me off a building." I smiled, playing with Draco's gelled hair.

"Only a fool would push you from a high rise." Draco told me, kissing my forehead as I took in his costume.

"Dracy!" I whined when I saw it was incomplete. "I thought you were going for a full Joker look! You need to make a fake wound on your face!"

"Hannah, I said that I was going to dress like Joker, don't push it." Draco told me.

I sighed. "Ok, Puddin'." I pouted.

Draco snorted. "Don't lose the accent, Sugar Quill, I find it sexy." he muttered, grabbing my hand and dragging me down to the Great Hall.

I giggled. "Yes, Mr. J." I giggled. "How's my lipstick?" I asked innocently.

"Red and perfectly kissable." Draco muttered, lifting me up and kissing me.

I giggled as I heard Harry groaned. "Oh, what a lovely sight to see!" he hissed sarcastically. "My baby sister snogging. You two are like a young married couple!"

"We're going to be a young married couple in a few months, anyways, Harry." I pointed out, hopping down and looking at his Dark Knight costume. "Or should I say Batman?"

"OI!" Ron shouted in his Robin suit. "What about me?"

"Whatever, Weasley the Boy Wonder." Draco sneered at Ron.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" I shouted, looking over Hermione, who was dressed like Catwoman. "Holy Skinner, talk about sexy!"

Hermione grinned and blushed.

"She's alright, for a Muggleborn." Draco said. "But my dick belongs to Miss Harley Quinn."

"Typical, the only odd thing is we're all dressed like Batman characters." Ivy said behind me as Blaise came into view dressed as Two Face. "Blaise, I don't like this!"

"Come on, P.I., please?" Blaise pleaded. "For me?"

Ivy grumbled and walked in front of me. "Laugh and you don't make it to the altar!"

"Kill her and you won't make it to the altar either, Poison Oaky!" Draco growled as I smirked at Ivy.

"Poison IVY!" Ivy shouted, crossing her arms.

She had been conned by Blaise to wear a short green leafy dress, a large bushel of leaves and flowers in her hair as decoration.

"Don't worry, you can hug her, she's not wearing any poison ivy."

"Poison Ivy!" I giggled, hugging my best friend.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Harley."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a man who's as loving and loyal to you as my Puddin' is for me." I giggled, reaching up and kissing Draco's nose.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I have Blaise, I'd rather not have a Death Eater as a husband."

"Ivy!" I hissed.

"Sorry, just saying that Blaise isn't Marked." Ivy pointed out as we walked in.

"I was Marked to save Hannah's life! I had no choice!" Draco growled as the entire coven gathered together.

"Hey!" Willow James beamed, dressed as Mulan

"Hey, Will!" I bent down and hugged her tightly. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while."

"What?" Willow asked.

"How would you like to be in my wedding?" I asked her.

Willow squealed and lit up. "You mean it!?" she asked jumping up and down.

I nodded. "Yeah. So, what d'you say?"

"I SAY HELL YES!" Willow screamed, hugging me tightly and running off to tell her friends.

"Ok, so there's me and James in your party." Ivy said with a laugh. "Who else will there be?"

"You, Sheila, Wolfie, Raven, Ginny, Hermione, Luna…hmm…Pansy and Rose." I said.

"Holy wedding party." Draco asked.

"I owe them." I said, not knowing that Rose was behind me the entire conversation. "They're some of my best friends, we hang out all the time, and Rose, Harry and I could be triplets!"

"Awe, love you, too, Han!" Rose hugged me from behind, wearing her Tobias Rieder jersey.

"Nice." I grinned at her, bumping fists with her as we sat down. "What about you, Draco?" I asked.

"Blaise, obviously, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Montague, that Keeper we had when we were eleven…David Black, Blake Collins…Weasley…"

"Me?" Ron asked.

"Obviously, Weasel-Bee, your girlfriend is in Hannah's party, I may as well have you in mine." Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter…"

"I'm giving the bride away." Harry reminded Draco.

"So?" Draco asked. "Give Hannah away and stand in between Zabini and Weasley. Problem solved."

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes. "Alright. Odd thing that Malfoy wants me and Ron in his wedding, but we'll take it as Hannah changing him."

"Shut up." Draco muttered. "And I think that's it."

"What about me?" Alvaro said behind me.

"Why the fuck should you be in my wedding, Diamond?" Draco snapped. "You tried to kill my fiancée and I, you betrayed the coven, you were working with my father to split us up all for your own personal gain! I'd sooner have a Hufflepuff in my party than you! In fact…that's exactly what I'm going to do. Davids and MacMillan are in, too."

"That's eleven!" I said excitedly. "That means I can add Monique and Millicent to my party!" I was ecstatic. This was going to be awesome!

Draco smirked at me as Diamond left. "Hey, I promised you a big wedding, you're getting a big wedding." Draco assured me, kissing my temple.

I beamed at him, cuddling into him as he pulled me into his lap. "I love you, Mr. J." I giggled.

Draco laughed and kissed my scar. "I love you, too, Harley." he whispered, leading me onto the dance floor where Willow and Lucas Burke (dressed as the General from Mulan.) were sharing a slow dance. I didn't know that her and Lucas were dating…that was sweet.

I beamed as Draco spun me around. Even then, it never got old hearing Draco say that he loved me.

"So, what were you saying about 'revving up my Harley' later?" Draco asked playfully.

I laughed against my future husband's chest. "Mr J!" I gasped in my Harley accent. "That isn't proper conversation…save it for tonight in the bedroom, Puddin'!"

Draco laughed and picked me up. "Yes, Spitfire."

I grinned evilly. "Besides, I already have some ideas on what I could do to you." I said.

"Oh?" Draco smirked down at me. "And what, pray tell, would those ideas be?"

I reached up and hopped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Let's just say, don't play with my neckline. My bra's not proper for an occasion like this."

Draco growled and kissed me. "Don't say shit like that, love, otherwise we may need to step out for a few hours."

I kissed him again. "You'll have to wait a while." I purred. "Like say, after the wedding?"

Draco groaned. "Why must you torture me?!" he asked.

I giggled. "Because you scared the shit out of me during the Battle when you ran off to get killed."

"Because your heart stopped!" Draco protested.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around Draco's neck and resting my head over his heart, sighing some more at the beat. "I know." I murmured.

Draco rubbed my back as Harry came running, wrenching me back and handing me my wand.

"Hannah, you need to come into the dorm now!" Harry whispered.

"What?" I asked, running with Harry back to the dorm.

Harry muttered a password and the door opened, revealing a Dementor in the common room. The minute it saw me, it started to glide towards me.

I screamed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

My silver fawn burst forth and drove the Dementor back.

"HARRY, THE WINDOW!" I screamed as I struggled to keep my fawn defensive. For the time being the Dementor was being driven back as Harry forced the window open.

The Dementor, finding a way away from the Patronus, glided out of the window and through the starry sky, out of sight.

I swallowed. The Dementor had dropped something out of his robes. I shakily bent down and picked up the parchment, where some feathers from Gwendolyn fell.

_We tried to be nice to you and let you surrender the book to us, but now you've forced our hand. Give us the Tome or Gwendolyn becomes dinner!_

I looked at the back of the parchment. It was a Basilisk picture that was torn from a book.

"Wait a minute…" I murmured. Basilisk…Gwendolyn becoming dinner. Was this photo of a Basilisk a clue to where my owl was? Was my owl where you could find a Basilisk?

Where could you find a Basilisk. Somewhere that would be dangerous to get to…somewhere someone that understood snakes could get in no problem.

That's when it hit me.

"The Chamber of Secrets…" I whispered, licking my lips.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"That's where Gwen is." I said certainly. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Before Harry could say anything, I had grabbed him and ran down to the Great Hall again, tapping Draco's shoulder.

"I know where Gwen is, come on." I said, yanking him up and running with the boys to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry, find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" I ordered. "Draco, help me find Gwen in here!" I snapped, starting to look around.

"Poo," I heard the ghost of the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle huff. "Can't you share a man, Hannah? Must you marry this one?"

I looked to Draco, eyebrows raised.

"Ok, ok, I cried in here a few times in sixth year." Draco admitted. "She listened. But, in my defence, she's insane. She crushes on me and on your brother."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Myrtle. "Myrtle, did anyone come in here to visit this term?" I asked.

"Oooh, yes." Myrtle giggled. "A masked person was here with an owl cage. Asked so nicely for me to open the Chamber of Secrets." she cooed.

"Fuck!" I hissed. "Draco, you were right, there is a Death Eater still walking among us."

"I GOT IT!" Harry shouted as the familiar slide appeared, leading into the Chamber of Secrets.

"After you." I said, nodding to Harry.

Harry slid down and Draco sat on the slide, pulling me into his lap and sliding down.

I screamed. "I FEEL TWELVE YEARS OLD AGAIN!" until I fell flat on my face.

"I'm okay…the skeletons broke my fall!" I said as Draco helped me up.

"Ok, follow me. If there's any movement, shut your eyes as fast as you can." I whispered. "_Lumos Maxima_."

My wand tip lit up and I followed the movement of Harry's cape deep into the Chamber of Secrets, past the collapsed stone that I had been able to slide through with ease at twelve. This time was no exception. I slid through no problem as Draco grunted to fit through.

I helped him through the gap and he smirked, kissing my temple as I heard hooting.

"GWEN!" I screamed, shoving Draco off me and shoving Harry aside to run to the sound of the hooting.

I gasped when I entered the all too familiar main Chamber.

"GWEN!" I screamed again when I saw my owl in her cage, hooting desperately, half her feathers gone.

"Gwen!" I said, almost crying as I let her out of her cage and hugging her tightly. "Gwen, oh, Gwen, Gwen!" I kissed her head as she hooted in relief and nudged my neck.

I heard movement at my side and Harry and Draco grabbed my arms, Draco grabbing Gwen's cage.

"Basilisk, go!" they said together, all of us running out as I put Gwen in her cage and sent it flying up through into the bathroom as I heard the slithering of the great serpent coming towards us.

"Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed, thinking as Draco grabbed my wrist, me gripping Harry's tightly.

Suddenly we had zoomed up and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco slamming the secret passage shut with a flick of his wand.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as I squeezed Gwen's cage.

"Hey, you're underestimating who you're engaged to marry." Draco said. "Father taught me Dark Arts from a young age…I just used a Stealthy Escape Charm."

I sighed in relief, crying and holding my owl's cage. "Oh, Gwen!" I sobbed. "I was so worried!"

Gwen hooted and I gave her an Owl Nugget.

"Don't ask." I added as Draco opened his mouth. "I keep some on hand in case I get an owl."

"Speaking of owls, did you send one to Aunt Petunia and Mrs Weasley telling them the good news yet?" Harry asked.

I swallowed. "I sent Mrs. Weasley one this morning and I have yet to get an answer. But I never got around to sending one to Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

"Do it tomorrow morning." Harry told me.

I nodded. "Alright." I said, going to put Gwen back in my now locked dorm and casting protective Charms over it before going back down to the Ball.

…

When the Ball ended, Draco had carried me to his dorm, kissing me and running my hands down my sides.

I giggled against his mouth and unbuttoned Draco's shirt, slipping his jacket from his shoulders.

Draco growled, pouncing on me and hoisting me up, closing the curtains on the windows, locking the doors and drawing the bed curtains with a flick of his wand before ripping his unbuttoned shirt off and throwing it aside.

"Puddin…" I murmured.

"Harley…?" Draco looked up.

"Are ya gonna rev up ya Harley now?" I asked with a giggle.

"Damn straight." Draco purred, biting my neck lightly as he unzipped my dress.

"Vroom, vroom." I giggled, forcing myself up and kneeling on Draco's chest, grabbing his Marked arm, kissing the skull of the Dark Mark as I kicked my dress off.

…

The next morning I woke up with a smirk, sore yet satisfied. Last night had been one of the more…adventurous nights for sex. Let's just say the room was well used. The floor, the window sill, the couch, the table, the bathtub, the closet, obviously the bed. No boundaries. Long story short, there was a lot of coitus that night.

I stretched, rolling onto my side and grunting from the soreness in my arm. (from again, coital activities that is too graphic to express in detail.) and throwing said arm across Draco's chest with a contented sigh.

Draco grunted, rolling over and wrapping both arms around me, mumbling incoherently as I cuddled into him. He mumbled something along the lines of "Rev up my Harley."

I laughed to myself. Role playing…clever marital aid.

Draco stirred and smirked at me. "Morning, Harley."

I grinned. "Hi, Puddin'." I sighed, reaching for my wand and summoning my muscle relaxant.

"What the hell's this?" Draco asked, taking the tube from my hand.

"Muscle relaxant." I said. "Muggle cream to relax muscle tension or strain. After all the positions and locations that we used last night, I need it, give it over." I reached for it and grabbed it for my arms and legs.

Before I could get to my shoulders, Draco grabbed it and administered it himself, rubbing it into my shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything about using muscle relaxant?" Draco asked.

"I thought you knew." I said. "I use it all the time after a Quidditch match."

"Good to know for the future." Draco laughed as I heard pecking at the window.

I groaned, putting a pillow in front of my face. "GO AWAY! I'M GETTING MASSAGED!" I shouted.

"GET A ROOM!" Harry bellowed.

"WE'RE IN A ROOM!" Draco bellowed back.

"THEN LOSE THE FERRET FACE, MALFOY!" Ginny screamed.

"HARRY!" I screamed. "JUST BECAUSE I'M HAVING SEX, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FUCK YOUR BEST MATE'S SISTER! WHAT'LL MRS WEASLEY SAY!?"

"WE'RE NOT FUCKING!" Harry shouted. "She came over to sleep because Ron and Hermione were -!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" I shouted before leaning into Draco. "AT LEAST I'M GETTING MASSAGED!"

"AT LEAST I KISSED A GIRL!" Harry shouted.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" I screamed back.

"SLUT!" Ginny shouted laughing.

"HEY! I ONLY HAD SEX WITH TWO GUYS! ONE WAS PLANNED TO SPLIT UP DRACO AND I AND I'VE BEEN FUCKING DRACO'S BRAIN OUT EVER SINCE!" I shouted, meaning to say some other stuff but I sighed.

"Hang on!" I told Draco, waving my wand and putting some underwear and a bra on and boxers on Draco. "Proceed!"

I was half asleep when the pecking at the window progressed with screeching.

"Oh, fuck me!" I shouted, shooting up and opening the window. "There!" I said before I paled.

It was Hermes, the Weasley family owl with a note.

I swallowed, taking the note from the owl with shaky hands and opening it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I believe that, although I believe that you two are a little young, that it's wonderful that you and Draco are getting married! Feel free to invite Draco to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, sweetheart. We're having Ivy and Blaise's families over for their rehearsal dinner, so feel free to bring Blaise's best man. Can't wait to hear from you._

_Love from,_

_Mrs Weasley._

_P.S. Tell Harry to keep it to himself when it comes to Ginny, Queen Ferret to be_

_Gred and Forge._

I laughed, sighing in relief that Mrs Weasley was alright with me getting married.

"One down, one to go." I said, going to get Gwen and my quill and parchment. "Come, fiancé!" I called behind me.

Draco followed me as I sat down as I wrote to Aunt Petunia.

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_It's been over a year since I've seen you and Dudley. How are you two doing? The wizard war is over now and Voldemort's been defeated. Now, there's even more news. Aunt Petunia, Draco proposed and we're getting married in June. I would love for you and Dudley to come to the wedding. And I promise that Draco will behave and be a proper gentleman or else he will be beaten into next year._

_I can't wait to hear from you!_

_Love,_

_Hannah_

I sent Gwen on her way with the note as another note came, pecking on the window.

"What is this?" I asked no one in particular. "Give Hannah Shit Day?" I said as I opened the window and taking the note before groaning.

"Oh, no!" I almost ripped the note.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Tiffany. Grenville." I growled, throwing the note aside. "That's what."

"Who's Tiffany Grenville?" Hermione asked coming into the room.

"Tiffany Grenville was my worst enemy in Muggle school. She treated me like absolute crap. She's like…Draco to Harry."

"Thanks." Draco said feigning offence. "What's it say?"

I took the note and opened it.

_Homely Hannah,_

_Hard to believe it's been eight years since I've seen you! Seeing as you haven't seen hide or hair of me since you left, here's some things you should know about moi._

_I received a full scholarship to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I'm a Prefect and Head Girl this year. France is so beautiful, Homely. Too bad you'll never see it._

_Seeing as I have gotten your invite by mistake (how could the administrators even consider me close to you?) I thought I should tell you that over Christmas holidays there is a reunion at Winston Churchill Elementary and I'm certain that Zach Dyrdek and Talerico will be there. Hope to see you there, Potty!_

_Yours regally,_

_Tiffany Anne Grenville._

"Slut!" I said, throwing the note on the table and finding another one.

I took it and opened it, the owl flying off.

_Dear Hannah,_

_It's been so long since I've seen you. Four years already. Sorry I never got to talk to you when I was at Hogwarts last, but Fyaro Delmonte was being a Tiffany needing his bitches._

_As you could tell, I went to Durmstrang, sadly, I can't tell you where I was during the war and I'm glad that you kicked Voldemort's ass._

_I also heard about your engagement to Draco Malfoy. Congratulations, kiddo, I told you that you'd get Prince Charming._

_Are you going to the Muggle reunion? I want to go. Maybe me and Val will see you there._

_See you soon!_

_Zach Dyrdek._

_P.S. Val says hi._

I grinned, placing the note somewhere.

"Who's Zach?" Draco asked.

"Zach is an old friend of mine." I admitted. "He was my only friend. Him and his sister, Valerie. We only knew each other in fifth grade. The last year before I came to Hogwarts. But trust me, Draco, it's strictly platonic. I don't want anyone else but you."

Draco smirked. "Tiffany sounds like a slut." he said.

"She is." Harry said coming in. "Her and her crew made Hannah's life miserable. Spreading rumours about her giving Zach and I certain unholy things that you and Han most likely did last night, her and Hannah were in a beauty pageant -"

"NO!" I told Harry. I hadn't told Draco about the beauty pageant.

"Beauty pageant?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." I said.

"Tiffany got her entered in a school beauty pageant as a joke." Harry said with a sigh before laughing. "Joke was on her."

I sighed. I still hated Harry for not letting me bow out of that damned thing. "She still pounded my head into the concrete the next day."

"SHE WHAT!?" Draco asked, shooting up. "When I get my hands on the bitch, I'm going to rip her limb from limb!"

"How'd you think I got this scar?" I asked, holding up my hair outside my temple and showing Draco. "In hospital with a coma for three months. Long story, I'll tell you sometime."

"HANNAH!" Ivy screamed. "LET'S GO! WE HAVE MY BRIDAL SHOWER TODAY! LET'S ROLL!"

I groaned, standing up and getting dressed before going to meet up with Ivy.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Hannah." Ivy said as we went to collect Sheila, Wolfie, Ginny and Hermione along with other friends who were already at Nightshade's.

"Yo, Mione, Gin," I whistled in the library. "Bridal shower time. Let's roll."

Watson and Ginny hopped up and we started for Nightshade's.

Ivy was waiting with Sheila, Wolfie, Raven, Emily, Drosie, O'Neil, Jamie, Kairi, Millicent, Willow, Rose, Pansy, Lexi McMaster, Amelia Finch, Monique, Lavender Brown, Romilda Vain, and Luna Lovegood

"Hey, sorry I'm late, getting Hermione and Ginny." I said, flopping down next to the bride to be.

"It's alright, Han." Ivy said laughing. "Just get in here."

I grinned, grabbing some champagne. "P.I., you're getting married in two months!" I said to my best friend and future maid of honour.

"I know, I always thought you'd be going first." Ivy laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "I just want to say to you guys that I'm really grateful that you guys could come and Hermione, Ginny, Sheila, Teresa, thanks for being my bridesmaids, and Han, thanks for being my best friend and maid of honour."

I grinned at her and clinked glasses with her.

"So, where're you going for Christmas?" I asked Ivy.

"I'm staying with my dad and grandma until the bachelorette party. Then Blaise and I are having our families over to the Burrow for dinner, then we go party."

I laughed. "You're in trouble that night, by the way."

"No male strippers!" Ivy shouted.

"Fuck!" I said. "Do you know how much it cost to book a police officer that gave tickets in the form of -?"

"HANNAH!" Ivy half screamed.

"Oh, come on, V, I'm just kidding!" I laughed. "I'm your best friend, do you honestly think I'd book a Muggle man that's paid to take his clothes off for a virgin bride that wouldn't be comfortable with it?"

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Ivy asked with a smirk.

I paled. "You didn't!?" I asked.

"No, I'm having you on." Ivy giggled. "I'm a virgin."

I shot her a look. "Not funny." I told her.

"Oh, come on, you're far from a virgin!"

"Yes, the story of how I lost my virginity is something I'm more than ashamed of."

"Do you want the virgin state back?" Luna asked.

I looked to her. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There's a potion that magical Middle Eastern brides use if they're not virgins. If you want, I can get some from Archimedes. Then you can have a traditional wedding night."

I hummed. Sex was wonderful, don't get me wrong, but I always planned on Draco to take my virginity. What would Draco say if I had taken that potion?

"I'll talk to Draco about it." I said. "But keep a vial on layaway in case we agree on it."

Luna grinned and nodded. "Alright." she said.

"Anyways…I got the bride a little something." I said, handing Ivy the box I had kept hidden with my Tome under my bed.

Ivy took it. "Oh, Han, you shouldn't have…" Ivy said, taking the top off the box and gaping. "HAN!" she shouted, taking out the condom I had put in there for a joke. "Real mature!"

I snorted, giving her the real gift. "I gave you the gift of protection!"

Ivy shot me a dark look and took off the wrapping paper. "Han, you're a real bitch sometimes." she muttered before holding up the blood red lingerie I had gotten her. "Ok, this is a lot better!" she said.

I grinned. "I know my best friend so well, don't I, people?" I asked.

The girls laughed as Ivy looked at the red lace bra. "I also got them in Slytherin green, of course. Blaise will go nuts." I said.

Sheila gave Ivy a box sort of like mine.

Ivy opened it and found a sexy black bikini. "Sheila!" Ivy said, holding up the top. "This is Harley wear!"

"I like it." I said with a smirk, slapping Sheila five. "Black is an international colour, it fits everybody and goes with everything!"

"Even Italian!" Rose giggled.

"YES!" I said, slapping Rose five from where I sat. "You so took the words out of my mouth!"

"Hannah!" Pansy said. "Wow, talk about sex goddess vernacular!"

I grinned, playing with my hair and biting my lip. "Technically sex goddess entails having multiple coital relationships with various men. Draco's all the man I'll ever want and need."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Han." she said.

…

By midnight, we were all drunk and playing Truth or Dare.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok," Monique giggled at me. "ok, ok, Hannah…Truth or Dare?"

I laughed. "Truth." I giggled.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok…" Monique said again.

"OK, Nique!" I said. "Enough with the okays!"

"Ok, oops, I did it again!" Monique burst out laughing. "So, Hannah…if you had to shag one of the girls here, who'd it be?"

I paled and burst out laughing. "Ok, so you all know I'm not a lesbian…" I said with a slurred tone. "But if I had to shag any of you, I couldn't chose, I'd shag all of you, we'd have a fucking orgy!"

The girls laughed. "Who'd you shag most, then?" Monique asked.

"I was always jealous of Drosie and Monique, because you two are like fucking Veelas, so maybe a threesome with you two."

Drosie laughed. "Potter, you're so fucking drunk!" she snorted. "What would your brother say?"

"He'd be as pissed as when I raided my Uncle Vernon's liquor cabinet and got so drunk I wound up passing out and having to miss school for two weeks with alcohol poisoning!"

The girls burst out laughing. "How old were you?" Jamie asked.

"Nine!" I laughed.

The girls snorted and laughed some more. Ivy fell onto the floor with the force of her laughing. "What the fuck were you thinking, Han?" Rose asked.

I became serious "Uh…I think I was trying to get back at my uncle."

We all started laughing. "Ok, ok, I have another question for Hannah…" Rose said. "Have you ever tried to top yourself?" she asked.

I stopped laughing. "You mean commit suicide?" I asked.

Rose nodded.

I shrugged. "I thought about it…don't get me wrong, my life was shit…I thought about it a couple times…never did it…only tried after Zimmerman fucked up my life."

"Yeah, you tried to cut yourself." Ivy said. "Fifth year."

"Fuck off!" I told her as Pansy gaped at me.

"Hannah!" she said, plopping next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

"I never did it again!" I said defensively.

"And so help yourself, you'd best not start!" Pansy said. "Because if you do cut yourself, we will too."

"YEAH!" my dorm mates said together.

"Ok, ok, this isn't about me!" I said, laughing. "This is…this is Ivy's night."

Ivy burst out laughing. "We're so drunk!" she snorted.

We all joined her in laughing. "To think, Blaise and the boys are probably passed out drunk! We're just fucked up drunk!" O'Neil laughed.

"We're all gonna be fucked up by Ivy's bachelorette party." Drosie giggled.

"By Han's we're probably gonna be passed out drunk!" Wolfie snickered.

"I think I know what Han wants for her bachelorette party…hot men in Rangers jerseys!" Ivy sniggered.

"I told you, V, all the man I want is in Draco."

"WHOA!" Drosie laughed. "That's what he said!"

"DROSIE!" I shouted. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Drosie snickered and we turned to find Sheila and Fireball dead asleep.

Ivy and I grinned at each other. "Hey, girls…let's draw on her face." Ivy said, looking at Sheila as I grabbed my red lipstick.

"Yes!" Pansy said, grabbing her makeup kit. "Makeover!"

We all grabbed some makeup (except for me, I stuck with my lipstick.) and got to work on Sheila and Fireball.

I giggled as I watched Sheila's face get messed up to look like Ursula from the Little Mermaid.

I grabbed the lipstick and applied it before drawing a moustache on Fireball.

The girls roared with laughter as Ivy videotaped.

"This is what Hogwarts girls do when we're drunk off our asses." I whispered, giggling as we all backed up to take pictures of Sheila and Fireball's faces.

Gradually, the girls all got sleeping makeovers until Ivy and I were the last ones awake.

"You know, V, I've said this a million times." I said before yawning. "I love you to pieces."

"I love you, more, Hannah." Ivy giggled, half asleep.

I wrapped an arm around her and laughed with her, both of us falling asleep together.

…

The next morning, the girls all woke up hung over and screaming.

"HANNAH!" Pansy screamed, looking at her moustache in her pocket mirror.

I groaned, waking up with a throbbing headache as the girls washed their faces off. Thankfully, we had pictures.

I got up and stretched. I needed a Potion to clear my head. We all left the tree after cleaning up and I got into Draco's dorm.

Draco wasn't close to being as hung over as I was…he was sober.

"Draco!" I groaned.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I need a Sobriety Draught!" I whined.


	11. Chapter 11: The New Manor

Chapter 11

The New Manor

By the time Christmas rolled around, Ivy and Blaise were perfectly ready to tie the knot and Draco and I were getting there.

We had started to design the invitations, already had flowers agreed upon (roses, lilies, white love-in-a-mist and baby's breath and baby's tears.), Draco had gotten some elf made rosé for the wedding night and had booked a honeymoon somewhere he wouldn't tell me. He decided to go Edward Cullen on me and surprise me where we would be sleeping our first night as husband and wife. (Sleeping...yeah, sure, right!).

Narcissa insisted that I stayed at least one night with her, Draco and Mel for Christmas, because apparently, Malfoy family tradition stated that a new Malfoy bride had to be showed off to the rest of the society in the most fitting way…the Malfoy Christmas party.

So, Harry, being the typical protective older brother, decided to come with, so I would feel more comfortable.

So, Ginny was going to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were going to find Hermione's parents in Australia, Ivy was going to Godric's Hollow, Blaise was going to visit family in Italy and Harry and I were going to Malfoy Manor with Draco and Mel.

We were in Hogsmeade Station, getting ready to leave Hogwarts for Skinner knew what was going to happen.

"I still fail to see why I'm stuck going." Harry muttered.

"Harry!" I sighed, shaking my head. "You said you'd come to New York for our consultation with Buddy, and it's important that you and Narcissa get along! She will be our mother-in-law after the wedding!"

"Han, she's the wife of a man that tried to rape, torture and murder you." Harry said looking serious. "She can't be any worse than that!"

Harry and I shared a laugh and hugged. "Oh, Harry, I love you." I said.

"I love you, too, Mei-Mei." Harry laughed.

"I love Dracy!" Mel giggled.

We all burst out laughing as Mel squeezed Draco around the neck.

"I love you, too, Mel." Draco laughed, ruffling Mel's hair. "Han, what are you wearing for the party?" Draco asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. What should I wear?"

"Something that is conservative, yet sexy to satisfy the future groom's wild desires." Draco smirked.

"OI!" Harry hollered "Keep it PG!"

"We are! I wasn't talking about pinning her against the bed and -" Draco started.

"DRACO!" I hissed. "Not with a first year in the compartment or my brother. Anyways, I meant a specific colour."

"Something that stands out, but not bright. Most guests to Malfoy parties tend to wear dark blues and blacks. Maybe something green."

"Done!" I said, rubbing my hands together. "I have the perfect dress."

Draco smirked. "Better have loads of cleavage showing."

"Malfoy!" Harry said warningly. "Hannah is still a young lady!"

"Oh, I know that." Draco chuckled.

"Boys!" I said. "Enough." I ordered, cuddling into Draco.

"Yes, Harley." the boys said together as Draco wrapped an arm around me as I leafed through my wedding magazine.

I squealed. "Dracy!" I said, looking up at him. "I think I found something I want!"

"What?" Draco asked, looking down at the magazine I was leafing through.

"Would you wear a matching wedding band?" I asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Whoa." Draco said, finding the picture of the wedding bands I was pointing at.

They were sterling silver, and together they created a platinum heart, a diamond at the end of the curl of each ring,

"They're so cute!" I said. "Don't you agree, Ge-Ge?" I asked, showing Harry the picture.

Harry snickered.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I said, yanking the magazine back, pouting.

"I think they're amazing." Draco assured me, kissing my temple. "You have a good eye."

"Whipped!" Harry coughed.

"Shut up!" Draco growled as I looked up at him. "Do you like those?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"That's what she said!" Ron shouted in passing.

"PISS OFF, WEASLEY!" Draco shouted at him. "We're talking wedding jewels!"

"No, you were talking Malfoy jewels." Ron said, poking his head in.

"Ron!" I groaned. "we agreed, no sex on the Hogwarts Express, come on, I'm not stupid."

"No, you'd just wind up fucking him senseless at the Manor." Ron said, dragging Hermione and Ginny into the compartment.

"What I do to my husband to be in private is none of your business!" I pointed out.

Draco smirked and Ron gagged. "Too much sex talk."

"Done let's change the subject." I said. "How about Blaise and Ivy?"

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"They're getting married in less than a week, Hermione!" Harry said. "This is exciting. Did you lot get your dresses yet?"

"Yep!" I said. "Ironically, Ivy's giving into English tradition and having me wear a different dress from the bridesmaids, yet, she'll be having them wear red with her. I'm the only one wearing silver." I laughed.

"Sucks to be you." Draco smirked. "Blaise agreed that we were all wearing black."

"You suck." I muttered.

"No, that's you." Draco smirked.

"HEY!" Ginny shouted. "WE AGREED NO SEX TALK!"

"Sorry." Draco muttered.

"What are we yelling about?" Ivy asked, coming in with Blaise in tow.

"Malfoy made an innuendo and we agreed to keep the conversation PG." Hermione said.

"She set me up for it, though!" Draco whined, pointing to me.

"I said you sucked, you could have been mature and _not_ taken the bait!" I said. "I'm the victim, here!"

"Malfoy!" Ivy groaned. "Please, do us a favour, don't make innuendos at the wedding."

"If he does, he'll get his ass kicked." Blaise and I said together.

"Thanks, mate, thanks, love, love you both too." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm going to make Ivy blush so hard with my speech, but hey, it's clean." I pointed out.

"Oh, fuck." Ivy muttered.

I shot Draco a look and he stayed silent as I bought candy for everyone.

"Think, Ivy, this will be the last time you ride this train as a single woman. Come the new year, you'll be Mrs Zabini." Harry said.

"Still time to back out, Duff," Draco said. "Blaise snores."

"So does Ivy, Blaise." I said, Draco and I bursting out laughing.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Ivy and Blaise shouted together.

Draco and I continued to piss ourselves laughing, clutching each other.

"I'll love you snore or not." Blaise said, kissing Ivy's temple.

"Oh, Blaise-ikins!" Ivy kissed Blaise.

Draco and I snorted and I fell to the floor laughing. "BLAISE-IKINS!?" we roared together.

"This coming from Spitfire and Dracykins?" Ivy asked.

"And Mr. J. and Sugar Quill?" Blaise asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco and I were still laughing. "Ok, ok, ok, that's going in the speech!" Draco announced.

"Wait…" Blaise said slowly, grabbing Draco. "YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN YOUR SPEECH YET!?"

"Sorry, I've been busy planning _my_ wedding." Draco said, eyes wide. "I have an introduction written."

"Draco!" I groaned. "You have to finish it, or do you intend to wing it at your best mate's wedding?" I asked.

"Maybe." Draco shrugged.

"Draco!" I shouted. "When we get to the Manor, you had best march your sorry ass to your room and get to work on that speech! I will not have you make a fool of yourself in front of your best mate's family and friends!"

"She's practicing for the rest of your life!" Blaise laughed. "She's going to be the irritatingly naggy wife!"

"Shut up, Blaise!" Draco growled, wrapping an arm around me. "Nag or not, she'll still be my wife and I'll still love her to death."

I grinned, curling into him and falling asleep.

…

Draco shook my shoulder gently a few hours later.

"Come on, sweetheart, we're here."

I groaned, stirring. "Ok, I'm up." I muttered sleepily, standing up.

Draco smirked and grabbed me, lifting me up over his shoulder and carrying me out as his elves went to grab our stuff.

"Be careful with her trunk! That's my fiancée's clothes!" Draco ordered before hopping down off the train.

"Thanks, Malfoy!" Harry said, smacking Draco upside the head.

"Draco!" Narcissa said behind me.

"Hi, Mother!" Draco took one hand off my back to hug his mother.

"Draco Lucius, why can I only see Hannah's back end?" Narcissa asked.

"Hi, Narcissa!" I called behind me. "Draco can you please turn me around so I can greet your mother properly?" I pleaded.

Draco huffed and turned around so I could see Narcissa's face.

"Hi, Narcissa!" I said, giving an extremely awkward hug to my future mother-in-law.

"Hello, Hannah, dear." Narcissa said. "Draco Lucius, your fiancée does not require a wheelchair, you may put her down."

Draco groaned and put me down.

"Mummy!" Mel screamed, running to hug Narcissa's legs.

"Hello, Melody!" Narcissa hoisted Mel up as the elves Disapparated with Draco's, Harry's and my trunks.

"Are we going to the Manor now?" Mel asked.

"Actually, no." Narcissa said. "We have to show Draco and Hannah their wedding gift first."

Draco and I looked confusedly at each other. "Our wedding's not until June, Mother." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know." Narcissa said, taking hold of Draco's arm, who in turn grabbed mine, and in turn I grabbed Harry's before we Disapparated.

…

When we were able to breathe and were back on our feet it took me two seconds before I cussed.

"Holy Skinner!"

It wasn't the Malfoy Manor I was tortured in and went Harley Quinn on Snake Faced Little Shits' asses in front of me.

In front of me was a Manor that could befit the fucking royals! It was large, white with ivy growing halfway up. There was shrubs forming a circle in the middle of the walkway where a fountain rested.

"Dude…if there is cable TV and WiFi in there I think I've found bloody paradise." I said.

"What if there was that…and a pool, hot tub, sauna and…basketball court?" Narcissa asked.

"Am I dead?" I asked. "Like seriously, am I dead?"

"No!" Draco and Harry said together.

"Than that would be my personal heaven on earth!" I said, taking in the house. "Hey, I can see a pool on the turret!" I said excitedly.

"Big Manor in front of the child and the first thing she points out is the pool." Draco laughed, shaking his head as I looked at the gates.

"Do they talk?" I asked, turning to Narcissa.

"Yes." Narcissa said, shaking her head. "However, it's merely a security system."

I grinned and cleared my throat, jumping back when the fence spoke.

"State your business!"

Draco caught me. "Narcissa Malfoy to bequeath the house to the future Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

I giggled, turning bright pink. "Sorry, new name…still getting used to it." I muttered.

"We have a while for that, Hannah." Harry said, rolling his eyes as the gate opened.

"Come on." Narcissa said, leading Draco, Harry and I in as Mel hummed, looking around as I took in the grounds.

"Holy fountain." I said, taking a look at it.

It was huge, white marble with three pools going up. The base pool was filled with koi fish and water was flowing through the eyes of fawns. And at the top of the fountain stood a fawn with a snake on her back.

"I like this." I said, gesturing to the fountain with an evil plan brewing.

"Yeah, I like it, too." Draco said as I snuck up on him from behind, shushing Narcissa before pushing Draco into the fountain.

Draco screamed and fell into the water, coming out soaking wet as Harry, Narcissa, Mel and I burst out laughing.

"Dracy!" I said, helping him out. "You're all wet!"

Draco glared and dragged me into the fountain with him, splashing me.

"Bitch!" I screamed, shivering from the chill of the water.

"Karma, my dear darling beloved." Draco smirked, splashing me full in the face.

"MY HAIR!" I screamed, grabbing Draco and dunking him into the fountain as Harry laughed.

"GO HANNAH!" Harry cheered as Draco grabbed my wrists and stood up, holding me kicking and thrashing in the air.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY ASS!" I shouted, trying to get Draco to drop me.

Narcissa was kneeling over with laughter, Harry laughing with his arm around her at the sight of Draco and I play-wrestling.

Neither one of us were dunking each other, trying to drown each other, but we were getting each other soaked as we rolled around in the fountain.

I don't know how it happened, I don't know why…but eventually we wound up snogging in the fountain.

"Ok! OK!" Harry said, lifting me off of Draco, who now had lipstick all over his pleased, smirking face. "There is a little kid here, you two! Save it for the wedding night!"

I grinned as Draco got up, grabbing his arm and drying us both with my Necromancy, scrunching my nose up.

"Still cute when she does that." Draco said, kissing my temple as Narcissa let us into the foyer.

Draco stopped. "Oh, crap, I almost forgot!" Draco said, hoisting me up into his arms, bridal style.

I screamed. "DRACO!" I laughed, pounding on his chest. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Now, Miss Potter," Draco smirked at me. "You were the one yelling at me about tradition while you were picking out a wedding dress, don't you know about the tradition of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold?"

"We're not married yet, genius." I said as Draco carried me in.

"Wow…" I said.

"Holy fuck!" Draco shouted.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa said, looking to Draco furiously. "Watch your language around your little sister!"

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore!" Draco whined.

"Draco, I understand that, but your sister is in the vicinity, what you say in the marriage bed is completely your business, but you are not to swear in front of your elders and your sister, am I understood?!" Narcissa demanded.

"Yes, Mother." Draco said monotonously as I looked around.

It was brighter than the foyer of Malfoy Manor, the walls were beige with black trim, granted, not the brightest of colours, but what made it more hopeful were the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Two staircases lead to an upper floor, both cases clad in dark green and silver carpeting. Pillars lead from the doorway to the staircases cased the chandeliers, sending a dreamy glow through the hallway. Suits of armour were in the corners by the door.

"Good place to fuck when Mother leaves." Draco muttered, making me giggle as Narcissa lead us upstairs.

The upstairs was surprisingly roomy, an organ in the center of an open spaced room with a wall of pure window, a piano in the corner.

"My organ!" Draco shouted like a schoolboy confronted with his favourite toy.

"Oh, Lord. I'm marrying a child!" I laughed as Draco ran to his beloved organ and sitting on the bench.

"You date a guy for four years and are engaged for four months and you think you know him." I said, nodding to Draco, who was now playing Phantom of the Opera on his organ.

Harry laughed, wrapping an arm around him. "Hey, at least it's musical, not that he wants you as the star in an orgy."

"Yeah, that helps me relax over planning my wedding, thanks for that, Ge-Ge!" I said sarcastically, smacking him with the back of my hand.

"Right, sorry." Harry muttered as Draco stood up and squeezed Narcissa around the middle.

"How the hell did you get it out of the Manor?" Draco asked his mother.

"Lest you forget, Draco, we're not Muggles." Narcissa grinned as I ran my hands over the piano keys, looking around the bookshelves, the black leather chaise lounge.

"Holy Skinner." I muttered to myself, finding every book I had read and loved in the bookshelves. "Moby Dick, Sherlock Holmes, Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, Twilight, my Harlequin Romance novels?" I looked to Narcissa as Draco smirked.

"Draco tells me a lot." Narcissa said.

"How did Draco know about my Harlequin Romance novels?" I asked, looking to him.

"I was sort of nosy." Draco shrugged. "Found the one on your nightstand."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Harry looked at me dumbfounded.

I smiled sheepishly at him as Narcissa opened a door.

Inside was a large bedroom decorated in green and silver, a large king sized four poster in the center of the bed. Draco and I turned to each other and looked to Harry.

"YOUR ROOM!" we said together, pushing Harry in.

"So he doesn't want to move out, no sex in that bed." I murmured in Draco's ear.

"Done." Draco muttered as Narcissa lead us downstairs.

"To satisfy Hannah's need for Muggle technology, here." Narcissa lead us into the open living room with a large restaurant sized kitchen.

"Holy crap!" I screamed, running into the living room and looking at the big screen.

"I am in heaven!" I said, spinning around as Draco burst out laughing.

I grabbed him and dragged him into the black recliner, crawling into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Mel asked.

"Breaking in the recliner!" Draco said as I cuddled into him.

"It's comfortable!" I said, tracing Draco's pecks. "The chair's nice, too!" I grinned at Draco. "You're so cooking for me!"

"Kiss the cook and we'll see." Draco smirked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

Narcissa laughed. "Ok, you two. Wait until I leave to get cuddly." she said.

I sighed, standing up as Narcissa took us into the downstairs.

In the basement there was a large pool.

"Push me in, Hannah, you die!" Draco stated.

"Damn!" I muttered, looking around.

The basement was finished, a large pool separated by a wall, a hot tub in the back.

Draco and I smirked at each other as Narcissa moved on.

…

Finally, Mel had fallen asleep when Narcissa opened one more door.

"Your room." she grinned, lifting Mel up.

"Holy…" I said, gaping.

"Mother of…" Draco muttered.

"Skinner." Draco and I said together.

The bedroom was huge! It was a hotel suite in itself! There was a large king-size bed draped in green and silver bedding and green curtains. The floor was mahogany hardwood and there was a bay window with a bench off to the side, bookshelves adorning one wall, chaise lounges standing with another window.

The closet and bathroom were just like Draco's and mine at Hogwarts, except that the tub had a built in Jacuzzi.

Draco and I smirked. "Our room!" we said together.

"Mother, we love it!" Draco said, hoisting Narcissa up and hugging her again.

"Thanks." I said, hugging my future mother in law.

Narcissa grinned. "You're welcome." she said, ruffling my hair and kissing Draco's cheek. "I'd best take Mel to bed. You two behave and if I don't see you before Blaise and Ivy's wedding, I'll see you at the party." Narcissa kissed my forehead and carried Mel out of the room.

Draco and I smirked at each other when the door closed. "Our own Manor…" I grinned.

"Thank God there're extra rooms." Draco muttered. "I may not be able to keep my hands off you for long."

I giggled and smacked him. "Draco Lucius, no sex in this house until after the wedding." I told him.

"Why?" Draco whined.

"Because…" I said. "It'll make it more special."

Draco laughed. "So no more sex?" Draco asked.

"Now let's not talk crazy." I said. "We already had sex in Hogwarts, so we'll just have to wait until then."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Killjoy." he muttered.

"All right, then, Draco, how about we go downstairs and I cream you in basketball like the pretty boy you are? First to twenty one wins." I asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows at me. "All right…you're on" he said, taking his shirt off. "and that's Mr Pretty Boy to you."

"If you're gonna be my husband, I'll call you whatever the hell I please." I laughed, smirking at him.

Draco smirked. "Loser cooks breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"It's on." I said, racing to the basement and grabbing the basketball.

Draco was right on my tail, reaching in front of me to grab the ball as I swerved out of his grasp.

"Watch this, Pretty Boy, I'm taking you to the hole!" I said, racing to the basket and jumping, dunking the basket and grinning.

Draco was dumbfounded, gaping at me as I hopped down. "How the fuck…?"

"Did I forget to mention I was on the school basketball team when I was in Muggle school…all but one season when I had to recover from kidney surgery?" I asked with a grin, chest passing the ball to Draco.

Draco smirked. "Still going to kick your ass. And tomorrow, I expect an omelette waiting for me. I like peppers, feta cheese, truffles and beef tongue."

I laughed. "You can try. By the way, I like onion, mushrooms, salsa, jalapeno, bacon and a lot of marble cheese!"

…

I spun the basketball around on my finger twenty minutes later as Draco panted, hands on his legs.

"I'm done, I surrender." Draco panted.

I smirked. "Say it." I ordered, feeling proud that I had gotten Draco to this state.

"All right, all right, I give." Draco panted, coughing. "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter is a Goddess of Muggle sports and I, Draco Lucius Malfoy am powerless in her wake." Draco recited.

"Good boy." I said, handing him a bottle of water. "And I'm looking forward to my breakfast." I smirked, tossing my hair back. "Great, now I need a shower. Come on, race you back to our room!" I shouted, starting to sprint upstairs.

"You are a child!" Draco shouted, running after me.

"Child at heart!" I corrected, laughing as I slid through the hallways and into the bedroom. "HA! Winner and still champion!" I told Draco as I got ready for a shower.

…

I dried my hair with a flick of my wand fifteen minutes later and changing into a pair of track pants and a sports bra before brushing my hair quickly and hopping into bed.

I sighed. The bed was just as comfortable as the beds I had at Hogwarts.

Draco was already in bed, leafing through my magazine.

"Oi." I said, looking at the cover. "What the hell are you doing looking at wedding dresses?" I asked.

Draco laughed. "I was looking for a dress for Mel." Draco explained, handing me my magazine.

"Hey, if we're going to use green and midnight blue as our colours, why not give Mel a midnight blue dress? Promote her house?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I can see it." he muttered, wrapping an arm around me.

"Think about it." I said, cuddling into him. "When we go back to Hogwarts after Christmas, we won't be in this house again until -"

"We're husband and wife." Draco smirked, kissing my temple.

I grinned with him. "Who'd have thought, after all this time, after all we've been through, we're finally getting married?" I asked.

"My Mother, for one." Draco laughed. "Weasley and your brother seemed to have been making bets over when I was going to pop the question."

I grinned, holding him and resting my head over his heart.

"Hey…" Draco muttered, laughing.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're probably going to freak." Draco muttered.

"What?" I asked again.

"Mother installed a TV in here." Draco laughed, handing me a remote.

"Narcissa…" I laughed, taking it and turning on the TV. "Oh, Dracy! Eclipse is on!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll watch it."

I beamed, curling into him and watching the movie.

I smiled at Draco every time he quoted Edward from the movie.

"What would Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise say should they hear that?" I asked him around the time Edward proposed.

"Call me a wuss for watching a chick flick. Fuck them. You should see the look on your face. That's enough incentive for me."

I sighed. Minus the vampire, Draco was my Edward in every possible way.

I grinned, blushing bright pink as Draco muttered "Hannah Potter, I promise to love you every moment of forever."

I sighed, falling asleep.

…

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs cooking.

It took me a while to realize where I was, and when I did, I laughed at myself as I got up, getting a bathrobe and going downstairs.

Harry was hogging the TV in the living room and Draco was cooking in the kitchen. I laughed, sneaking up behind him and standing on a chair to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" I giggled.

Draco huffed. "Let me guess, are you a Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do I hate your brother?" Draco asked again.

"Fuck you, too!" Harry shouted from the living room.

"No…" I said. "You disagree with my brother, don't we, Harry!?" I called to my brother.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled.

"All right…is there any sort of jewellery that indicates your marital status?" Draco asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No Skinner, Watson." I said.

"Good morning, Hannah." Draco laughed as I hopped down from the chair.

Harry took one look at me and shot up. "HANNAH LILLIAN ISABELLA MARIE POTTER, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"I'm wearing clothes!" I protested. "It's my house, I can wear as much or as little clothes as I please!"

"Exactly!" Draco said, patting my shoulder. "Preferably as little clothes."

"HEY!" Harry shouted. "What you do when I leave the room is your business, but no verbal fucking with the brother of the bride to be in the room!"

I rolled my eyes. "What a wuss." I said, Draco nodding.

"Now I notice something, me, Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ivy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Blake and Sheila all grew after fifth year, you stayed the same size!" Harry said.

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I grew six inches since fifth year!"

"So originally you were four foot nine?" Draco asked.

I shrugged. "I'm like a pixie, sue me."

"Evil fairy more like." Harry muttered.

Draco threw my Invisibility Cloak at Harry. "I HEARD THAT!" he shouted, kissing my temple and handing me breakfast as a knock came to the door.

"Hang on." I said. "I GOT IT!" I shouted, running through the Manor sliding through the foyer in my socks, belting out "Old Timer Rock and Roll" as I went.

"I've always wanted to do that in my underwear!" I said, putting a bath robe on and opening the door.

"HANNAH! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR WITH YOUR UNDERWEAR SHOWING!" Harry bellowed.

"I'M IN A BATHROBE!" I screamed back to Harry before seeing who it is.

I gasped at the sight.

Standing on the threshold was a young man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt of Down With Webster, a leather jacket on overtop. He had black hair with the ends dyed green, eyes an ice blue. He had one ear pierced and a nose stud piercing.

Beside him was a little girl in a red fur lined cloak with a matching red dress, her eyes and hair was the same as his, except she had both ears pierced and wearing adorable French style earrings.

I smiled. "Zach? Val?"


	12. Chapter 12: Reunions: Both Good and Bad

Chapter 12

Reunion…Both Good and Bad

"Zach? Val?" I asked, looking from Zach Dyrdek, to his younger sister, Val.

"Princess!" Zach shouted, hoisting me off my feet into the bear hug I only ever got from him.

"Zach!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him. "How the Skinner did you find me!?"

"Blaise and I are mates, he watched Val a few years ago and got into talking about you. He was in on this place with Narcissa Malfoy so I decided since it's a few days till our school reunion…surprise!"

"Holy fuck!" I said, bending down to hug Val, who was Mel's age.

"Hi!" Val said happily, squeezing me tightly.

"I haven't seen you since you were three!" I said, holding her.

"Zach didn't shut up about you, even after he went to Durmstrang. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, but Karkaroff got to him first."

"But…I've moved back into the country!" Zach said. "I'm transferring to Hogwarts starting in January! Just got the owl from McGonagall, Val and I start with you guys when term comes back."

I screamed, throwing my arms around him. "This is great!" I said before making a face. "Wait…what about The Bitch?"

"You mean Grievance Grenville?" Zach asked. "She graduated Beauxbatons during the war, before Voldemort was defeated, nice work on that, by the way." Zach clapped my shoulder as Val grinned.

I smiled. "Well, don't just stand there like two frozen Cocky Clones, come on in!" I said, opening the door to let them both in.

"Thanks." Zach said, taking his leather jacket off and hanging it up as I took Val's coat.

…

"Alright, let me meet this fiancé of yours." Zach said after I gave him and Val the same tour Narcissa gave Draco and I the previous day.

I nodded, leading Zach into the kitchen, where I found Harry still watching WWE and he was wrestling Draco.

"The Boy Who Lived has Death Eater on the ropes!" Harry shouted, standing on the same recliner that he was sitting in while Draco was groaning on the floor. "Death Jump!" Harry shouted as Draco rolled over, Harry jumping.

"Death Eater gets Boy Who Lived in a choke hold!" Draco shouted, putting his words to action.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

Draco looked up. "Uh, Harley Quinn being the beautiful girl that I fell in love with decides not to kick Death Eater's ass?" Draco asked hopefully, eyebrows raised.

"No." I said. "Harley Quinn is embarrassed that her future husband is acting like a first year in front of her friends!"

"Oh, fuck!" Draco shot up and composed himself. "Sorry."

"You owe me." I said. "Zach Dyrdek, this is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé. Draco, this is my old friend Zach and his sister Valerie."

The boys shook hands as Harry hoisted Val up.

"Hey!" Val squealed, hugging my brother.

"Valerie!" Harry said. "Where the hell did your cuteness go!?"

"Val, feel free to punch him in the nose." Draco and I said together.

Val grinned and punched Harry in the stomach. "I am still cute!" Val said, pouting and crossing her arms.

The doorbell rang.

"This time, I'll get it." Draco said, going to answer the door.

"BLAISE AND IVY ARE HERE!" Draco screamed two minutes later.

"INVITE THEM IN, THEN, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed back. "He's a fool sometimes, but I love him to death."

In an instance, Blaise had come in, Ivy in tow. "So help me, Malfoy, I said no strippers!" Blaise was shouting.

"Relax, Zabini, I didn't book a stripper." Draco assured his best mate. "Besides, no man would be aroused by a woman with a fiancée as beautiful as mine."

I grinned, blushing.

"Zach!" Blaise said, slapping Zach across the back. "And how's Val?"

Val beamed and ran to hug Blaise's legs as Ivy stood confused.

"Um, who are they?" Ivy asked Blaise.

"Zach and Valerie Dyrdek." I said. "Old friends of mine and Blaise's. Zach went to Durmstrang before the war and Val was pulled out of Beauxbatons enrollment to start at Hogwarts."

"I already gave Val her first year education, she just needs to write the exam." Zach said, ruffling Val's hair. "A half a year of refresher classes will do her some good."

I grinned hugging the two of them.

"Wait…if you were in Hannah's Muggle school…?" Draco asked.

"We're pure blood. My mother said that we needed some Muggle education before we were carted off to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

"Oh, yeah, how is Merissa?" I asked.

"Wonderful, she renewed her vows with my dad and now their expecting a new baby!" Val squealed happily. "I'm getting a baby sister!"

"That's wonderful!" I said excitedly. "I wonder how many bastards Grievance popped out."

"She hasn't, miraculously." Zach rolled his eyes and growled. "She's been fucking every guy in Surrey ever since we were thirteen. She's a fucking slut."

I laughed. "I had a feeling she'd end up like that. She have a baby daddy?" I asked.

Zach shook his head. "Nope!" he said. "She's a whore, she fucks anything with legs. She just works the streets until she finds a new guy to lay."

I rolled my eyes as Val nodded. "She was a mean lady! She had her clones steal my lunch all the time!"

"Honestly, this talking behind others' backs isn't nice." Draco said.

Zach, Val, Harry and I glared at him. "Draco, if you knew how bad she is, you'd be in on this, too." I told him.

"All right, how did you two meet?" Draco asked.

I sighed, reliving that horrendous day.

…

_ It was a Sunday, and my teacher, Mrs. Richards (who also happened to be related to Kitchener Ranger Mike Richards.) had announced on the Friday that on Monday, we'd be getting a new girl in our class._

_ I was anxious. This was my chance to have a real friend that wasn't my brother. I could barely contain myself with excitement._

_ "Harry, what if the new girl doesn't like me?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked frantically for something decent to wear._

_ "She'll love you, how the school hates you, I wouldn't know." Harry said, patting my shoulder as I cuddled into him, grinning._

_ "Harry, are you sure she'll like me after she hears my reputation?" I asked._

_ "The one Dudley gave you?" Harry scoffed. "You're an amazing beautiful girl. The new girl would be honoured to be your friend._

_ I smiled, falling asleep._

…

_ The next morning after practicing saying hello and introducing myself in the mirror on the bus, I hopped down and saw a group of people surrounding the new girl._

_ The new girl was dressed in a pink sundress, blonde hair tied up into pigtails, blue eyes looking pleased at the fact that she had made friends so fast. She even had boys fawning over her._

_ "I love your dress!" Piers Polkiess, Dudley's friend had said with a sigh. "Where'd you get it?"_

_ "My Daddy got it for me on one of his business trips to New York!" the girl bragged. "He's a vocal coach to the stars, you know! Right now he's in New York telling Kristen Chenoweth and Idina Menzel how to perform better while on Broadway!"_

_ I grinned. Her and I loved music! Maybe we could get on like that!_

_ "Oh, tell that to Potter." Gordon Beuller smirked. "That'd get her hopes up, thinking she'd get to meet Kristen Chenoweth!"_

_ Dudley turned around in the laughing crowd and saw me, smirking. "Speak of the devil, hello, Browner."_

_ I swallowed, looking down. "My name's not Browner!" I shouted, making the new girl look up. "It's Hannah." I added quietly, hoping for some support._

_ The new girl laughed, stepping forward to look at me. "What rock did you crawl out of?" she asked me._

_ Everyone laughed as I blushed._

_ "That's Hannah Potter, she's the biggest loser in school!"_

_ "Where'd those clothes come from, the rubbish bin?" she sneered, looking me up and down and holding my hair. "And look at your hair! Haven't you ever heard of conditioner? God, I can't even stand to look at you! What a pasty face, stay away from me, freak, whatever disease you have, I don't want to catch."_

_ The girls laughed and Dudley roared with laughter. "Good one, Tiffany!"_

_ I looked down as she forced my chin up to meet her eyes. The scent of expensive perfume overwhelmed my senses._

_ Her face was softened as I stared into her cold blue eyes. "You have very pretty eyes." she said before smirking. "Too bad your face doesn't do them justice." Tiffany's face contorted with a sneer. "Good god, I can't even smell perfume on you! Don't your parents do anything to make you so less…plain! I mean, look at that monstrosity on your neck!" she pointed to the left side of my neck, where my scar was showing underneath my choker. "Is that supposed to be a birthmark? I don't blame you for wanting to hide it! God, your parents need to consider removing that thing!"_

_ I looked down. "It's a scar and I got it when my parents died in a car crash." I said defensively._

_ "Oh!" Tiffany laughed. "So you're an urchin? That explains the homely appearance…hey, wait! That's it! I have a nickname for you. Homely Hannah!"_

_ I hung my head as everyone laughed, pointing at me and calling me "Homely! Homely! Homely! Homely!"_

_ Tiffany forced my head up and smirked. "No one will ever love you, you know that. No one in their right mind could ever fall in love with a beast." she hissed as tears started to cascade down my cheeks. "Oh, look! Homely can't handle the truth everyone, she's crying! Look at her!"_

_ Everyone laughed harder as clouds rolled in and thunder clapped. I sniffed and ran off in tears._

…

I wiped my eyes and pulled myself together. "So that's how the Bitch and I met."

Draco growled, kissing my temple. "She was wrong." he assured me. "And I swear on my life we'll make her eat those words. She'll be more jealous than she's ever been in her life!"

I grinned and threw my arms around my fiancé.

…

By the night of the reunion, I was starting to get second thoughts about going.

I looked up at the old brick building of my old elementary school and swallowed, shaking my head. "I don't think I can do this." I said.

Draco gripped my shoulder through the cloak he had wrapped around me. "No, you're doing this." he told me.

I bit my lip. "She's going to see right through this act." I muttered.

"No she won't. you can't see through something real." Draco smirked. "Think about it, _you're_ Harley Quinn, _you're_ the one that saved the wizard world, _you're _the one I chose. _She's_ a common slut."

"The only people who have anything good to say about her are those who she fucked." Zach told me before going in.

"Exactly." Draco said, kissing my temple. "Besides, she's not even dating anyone, let alone engaged." Draco laced his hand through mine. "So just get in there and bring them to their knees."

I grinned up at him, taking a deep breath and starting into the school.

Draco took his cloak off of me and sent it back to the Manor as I checked myself one last time.

I was wearing a midnight blue shirtdress, with silver buttons down to below where my bra was. The skirt went down to my knees to show off the same heels that I had worn at the Malfoy Christmas party when I was on the run. I quickly added a soft reapplication of my blood red lipstick and stood up straight, grinning. "Showtime!"

I took a deep breath and lead Draco into the gymnasium, swallowing as Draco opened the door.

"Ladies first." Draco told me.

I took another deep breath and stepped into the dark gym.

The occasion stopped when I entered the room with a click of my heel.

"Who is that?" Dudley's gang muttered.

"She looks fitter than Tiffany!" one of Tiffany's clones whispered.

"Bloody hell!" Dudley shouted, smirking at me. "Hannah!?"

"Dudley!" I said, running over and hugging him. "It's been so long! How's life?"

"Fine. Mum and me are back on Privet Drive after we got word that you killed this Voldemort bloke. Good on you, by the way." Dudley clapped my shoulder.

"Thanks." I grinned. "What about…" I trailed off.

"Dad?" Dudley asked. "Ditched us a few months after going into hiding. Didn't want to associate with anyone who treated you with respect." Dudley huffed, rolling his eyes. "So, what's new with you? Besides your engagement, of course." Dudley laughed.

I paled. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"You sent your owl to my mum." Dudley chuckled. "You honestly would have thought she'd react and not tell me?"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. "How is Petunia faring with that?" I asked, biting my lip.

"She's actually thrilled." Dudley smirked. "Never thought it'd happen to you."

I grinned as Draco glared at Dudley. "Oh, right!" I said, stepping back. "Dudley, I don't think you two really got acquainted. Dudley, this is my fiancé, Draco. Draco, that's Dudley, my cousin." I turned to Draco with a "Please don't fuck this up for me." look.

Draco looked at me, nodded and shook hands with Dudley as I heard a familiar giggle.

"Ready for some convincing acting?" I asked, clearing my throat and turning around.

There stood Tiffany Grenville, standing with her wannabe clones, Tia and Mia.

Tia was a Black girl with a bleach blonde strand in front of her eye, the rest of her deep black hair pulled into a fishtail braid. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with matching stiletto heels, her lips cherry red and wearing a smirk.

Mia was the polar opposite of Tia. Mia was alabaster toned like I was, with dark brown hair and eyes as icy as a Malfoy's. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, matching stilettos and an evil smirk.

And then there was Tiffany. Tiffany's hair was in flawless waves as always, her makeup scarcely visible. But her dress sent all that to hell.

Her dress was an evening gown, shimmering and pink to go with her hair. She was looking down at me with cold mirth in her eyes that reminded me eerily of Scarlett Zimmerman.

"Well, well, well." she said with a laugh, pushing me aside and leaning against the wall to stare at Draco. "Don't try anything, girls, this one's mine."

Tia and Mia groaned, looking to each other as I felt a spark through my body and almost allowed a growl to escape my lips.

"Hello, gorgeous." Tiffany giggled. "Why did I never see you around school?"

"Because he didn't go to our school!" I growled, standing up.

"Homely!" Tiffany giggled. "Still have that hideous scar, I see." Tiffany laughed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Be a love, Homely and get me a dreamboat here some drinks." Tiffany said, waving me away.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Do I look like a waitress?"

"In that outfit absolutely." Tiffany laughed. "So, go get me a drink, lemonade, no ice. Same for the blonde Adonis here."

"That blonde Adonis is mine!" I said, getting in between Draco and the bitch.

Tiffany laughed. "Oh, she's going to fight for a cute boy. Brava, Homely." Tiffany congratulated as her girlfriends laughed. "But, honey, I saw him first, so do the world a favour and back off!"

I looked down at my left hand. "Back off? And let you shag my man into next week? I don't think so."

"Oh, how sweet, she's deluded!" Tiffany laughed. "Honey, remember when we agreed no one would love you? That's still in place."

I put my left hand on my hip. "That's funny…then…" I started, holding out my hand. "Then why the hell am I engaged?"

Tia and Mia gaped at my hand and Tia took it. "My god!" she gasped. "That looks really expensive."

"Please, T-T." Tiffany snapped. "That ring was most likely found in a gumball machine." Tiffany explained. "They're making cubic zirconia look much more real these days."

I conjured up a glass behind my back and held it out, scratching the diamond in my ring on it.

The glass cracked and frosted. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's the real deal." I growled, crossing my arms.

"Where'd you get it!" Mia asked excitedly, taking my hand.

"Obviously she bought it to make her look better." Tiffany said, faltering after I proved my ring was pure diamond.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, finding a voice.

Tiffany laughed, shoving me aside again. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't need to waste your time on Homely." Tiffany chuckled. "It's not like she has feelings."

Draco raised his eyebrows, wrapping an arm around me. "If I were you, Beauxbatons girl, I wouldn't talk to my fiancée like that."

Tiffany paled. "YOU!?" she asked me. "What'd you have to do to win him!? Hex him?"

Draco shook his head. "Slap me across the face, more like."

Tiffany went red with rage. "How could you of all people find love!?"

I grinned, looking up at Draco. "What can I say?" I asked Tiffany. "It was love at first sight."

"Congratulations!" Mia and Tia said together.

"Hey!" Tiffany hissed. "You're supposed to be with me on this!"

"Sorry, Grenville." Tia sneered. "We didn't like how you treated Hannah. She was bullied enough in school."

"Yeah." Mia said. "You were a bitch to everyone. And you look like a whore!"

"Correction, M, she is a whore!" Tia sneered, stepping behind me.

Mia followed her and Tiffany glared at me.

"How!?" she asked. "You're the ugliest thing in the world and yet I get ditched for that!?"

"Easy." Draco sneered back. "Hannah's a sweetheart, you're a bitch. Hannah is like a Disney princess, you're like a Disney villainess. I can tell you why you hate her so much…you're jealous."

"Ew!" Tiffany sneered. "Why'd I sleep with a girl so hideously out of my league?"

"Not me and don't call her hideous!" Draco snarled. "You're jealous of her."

Tiffany smirked. "This is still my school. These are still my people. Right, Dudley?" Tiffany asked. "Come on, give Homely a push for old times sake."

"I don't think I can, Grenville." Dudley said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm on her side. Right!" Dudley called to everyone.

Piers, Gordon Beuller and Malcolm Abernathy stepped up, obviously yes men for Dudley still.

"Absolutely." they said together.

No one else was paying attention, so Dudley, Draco, Piers, Gordon, Malcolm, Mia, Tia, Harry and I stared at Tiffany.

"Who's got the better life now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Tiffany looked down. "You." she muttered. "You always did."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Think about it, Homely!" Tiffany sneered. "You didn't have any parents or friends besides the Dyrdeks. But you, you always had your brother! My mummy and daddy were always too busy for me."

"You were the only one who had it good!" I said. "Your parents got you everything you wanted."

"I only wanted a weekend with them at home." Tiffany explained. "I got nothing, you were the one who had what I wanted. And you're the one living my dream!"

"You went to a French magic school!" I whispered. "How can you say you don't have anything?"

"Look at you! You're wearing Vera Wang and I just got this at Wal-Mart. And look at you, you're engaged to an amazingly good looking man that really seems to love you."

I scoffed. "Please, _seems _is an insult for him." I muttered.

"Whatever." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You have such the perfect life. Look at me, I got nothing."

I smirked at her. "Glad you finally see things my way." I said.

Harry patted my arm. "We'll be right back." Harry said, dragging me to get a drink.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Tiffany Grenville would apologize." I said laughing.

"Yeah, you chose books, she chose looks and now look where you two are. You're getting married, and Tiffany's whoring herself off to a different man every night."

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I asked, taking the drink Harry gave me.

"Hannah, you're gonna wanna see this." Dudley said, patting my shoulder. "It's Tiffany."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? She's being nothing less than -" I started before gasping.

Tiffany was kissing Draco, grinding on him.

"A little slut!" I hissed, reaching for my wand and grabbing it. "I'll rip her fucking hair out!"

"Hannah, no, not in front of the Muggles." Harry muttered, holding me back.

"I don't care, she's got it coming!" I hissed, fighting not to ignite a fireball in front of Muggles as I busted out of Harry's grip. "Get away from my man, sister!" I shouted at her, yanking her back.

Tiffany smirked at me as Tia and Mia gaped at her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry and Dudley said together as I had to have Draco hold me back.

"Not here." I assured him, grabbing Tiffany by the throat. "Outside." I growled.

Dudley's gang and the school muttered to themselves.

Tiffany paled at me and I knew my eyes went red.

"Outside!" I ordered, dragging her out.

"Hannah, don't." Draco told me.

"Think, Han, you'll be in so much trouble." Dudley added.

"No." I said strongly as I stood out in the same spot that Tiffany first humiliated me. "It's time she got what was coming to her." I whipped around to her and raised my hand.

Tiffany came flying into the air and I smirked as she paled.

"Never thought I could do that could you, Grenville?" I asked as Draco watched with a smirk in place.

I spun my hand around, taking Tiffany in a with the force I was using.

"Don't like being humiliated, do you, Grenville?" I asked with a laugh.

Tiffany was silent with fear as I dropped her to the ground. She started to settle herself to go back inside.

"Oh, no." I said, shaking my head as I grabbed her arm. "We're not done. You made my life hell from grade two to grade five…and let's just say…Hogwarts students hold grudges! Especially Slytherins!"

I pinned her and grabbed a marker like the time she sat on me and drew a large "L" on my forehead (For loser in case you didn't get it.) and drew a matching "L" on hers.

"Stick around, you're getting payback for everything you did to me that I couldn't give back to you in the past." I growled.

…

By the time I got most of my revenge, there was the last thing that Tiffany did to me. When she smashed my head into the concrete after I won that beauty pageant in fifth grade.

I had only done emotional and mental damage to Tiffany and everyone was laughing at her.

"You know every single thing that you did to me." I growled with a laugh. "You know the one thing that I didn't avenge yet?"

Tiffany paled, cowering before me. All the wizards that night knew who Tiffany had messed with, and they all thought she was as good as dead.

"Well?" I asked. "Go ahead, admit it. Tell everyone what you did to me after the fifth grade pageant when I beat you." I told her softly, grinning.

Tiffany swallowed. "I bashed your head into the concrete until you slipped into a coma!" she shouted.

Dudley gasped. "Even I didn't beat her that badly!"

I laughed, nodding. "Exactly, Tiff." I said. "And you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"Hannah, don't!" Zach said, holding my arm. "She's not worth it."

"Listen to Zach, Han." Harry said, grabbing my other arm.

"Let her go." Draco said, arms crossed and obviously greatly entertained at his Harley beating the shit out of the girl that was trying to get into his pants.

I yanked my arms back. "No!" I said. "She's getting everything that was coming to her since she arrived at this school and made my life miserable! So, Tiff, do you have any inkling what I'll do to you for you almost killing me?"

Tiffany went chalk white. "B-Bash my head into the concrete?" she squeaked.

I laughed, hoisting her up. "Now, Tiffany, why would I do that?" I asked. "I want revenge. Not your blood."

"Then what are you gonna do to me?" Tiffany asked, eyes wide.

I smirked and eyed her perfect nose. I knew exactly what I was gonna do to her.

I raised a fist back and punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

"That was for almost killing me!" I shouted before raising my hand back and bitch slapping her twice across the face. "And _that_ was for trying to whore yourself off to _my _fiancé!"

Tiffany grabbed her nose and ran down the street, screaming. "DADDY!"

The school stared at me before cheering.

"That was phenomenal!" Malcolm said, clapping my shoulder.

"Remind us never to mess with you again." Gordon added with a laugh.

"I agree." a female voice said behind me with a beautiful laugh. "Tiffany had exactly what was coming to her."

I turned around slowly and gasped.

Standing behind me was a tall willowy woman that reminded me of Glinda the Good from both the Wizard of Oz and Wicked. Her long blonde hair was pulled into an intricate braid and her blue eyes glinted when she locked them with mine.

"Miss T!" I said, throwing my arms around her.

"Hello, Hannah, it's been awhile." Miss Sophia Talerico replied, squeezing her arms around me.

"Uh, who's Miss T?" Draco asked.

"Miss Talerico." I explained. "She was the music teacher I told you so much about!"

Draco went wide eyed. "You mean she's the one?" he asked.

I nodded, beaming.

"Oh, so you told your new school about me?" Miss T said laughing as she clapped my shoulder.

I nodded. "Exactly!" I said as I told Draco how Miss T and I met for about the seventeenth time.

…

_ It was my first day of kindergarten and the entire class was gathered around for music class._

_ Harry sat with me as everyone else scrambled away from us. Dudley had single-handedly ruined my first day (socially. Academically it was phenomenal. I spent free time in the library reading.)_

_ Instantly, someone who reminded me of Glinda the Good stepped into the room._

_ "Good morning, everyone!" Glinda chirped, taking the chalk and writing on the board. "I'm Miss Talerico. But you can call me Miss T."_

_ "Good morning Miss T" the class chorused._

_ "Here in this room," Miss T started. "You will sing. And as long as you try, you won't fail!"_

_ I looked up at her._

_ "Now, my little Munchkins, would anyone like to show off their talents?" Miss T. asked._

_ No one raised their hand. No one…except me._

_ "Oh, yes, you." Miss T said, pointing to me and motioning for me to stand. "What's your name, sweetie?"_

_ "Hannah Potter." I said quietly._

_ Miss T looked a little shocked at first but smiled. "Alright, Hannah, what would you like to sing?"_

_ I shrugged. "If I Had You!" I announced._

_ "Perfect!" Miss T said, putting on the Adam Lambert CD._

_ I looked around and bust a few moves during the opening bars._

_ "__**So I got my boots on got the right amount of leather and I'm doing me up with a black colour liner,**__" I sang as I danced, strutting forward. "__**and I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter all we need in this world is some love! It's a thin line between the Dark side and the Light side, baby tonight. It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it.**__"_

_ I somersaulted and did the splits. "__**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah if I had you, than money fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy! Yeah if I had you, you, you, you. Yeah if I had you!**__"_

_ Everyone rolled their eyes and Miss T looked at me shocked._

_ "Thank you, Hannah." she said as I sat down._

…

_ When everyone went off for lunch, Miss T called me._

_ "Hannah, could I speak to you a moment?" Miss T asked._

_ I nodded as Harry went outside._

_ "You wanted to speak to me, Miss T?" I asked, stepping to her sitting at the piano._

_ Miss T turned around. "Hannah Potter, I have never in all my life…"_

_ I looked down, waiting to hear a put-down._

_ "heard a voice as unique, bouncy and overall beautiful as yours!" Miss T finished with a grin._

_ My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked._

_ "Of course, it's beautiful." Miss T said before taking my tiny hand in hers. "Hannah…you have a gift."_

_ "A gift?" I asked._

_ "A gift." Miss T said. "You have a wonderful gift. And I want you to let it shine. I want to work with you."_

_ I grinned. "I'd like that very much, Miss T." I announced._

_ "Excellent." Miss T said, handing me some music and moving over so I could sit with her at the piano. "Take a seat, Han."_

…

"And since then I've been Miss T's favourite student." Draco and I said together.

"Hannah, I've heard this story a million times from you!" Draco said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Well, now you're meeting her in the flesh!" I said, gesturing to Miss T, who grinned. "Miss T, this is -"

"Draco Malfoy." Miss T said, shaking his hand. "A pleasure."

I looked to her. "How'd you…?" I started.

Miss T shrugged. "I'm Mrs Figg's niece. And I'm a witch."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Miss T gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Han, but I wasn't allowed to. You know how your uncle was like. By the way, I love that you and your cousin get along now." Miss T patted my shoulder as we went back inside.

"So you know?" I asked.

Miss T gave me a confused look. "Know what?"

I held out my left hand.

Miss T's eyes widened. "I hadn't read the _Prophet_ in a while. Congratulations!" Miss T hoisted me up and squeezed me around the middle.

I grinned and squeezed her back. "Miss T, remember a few weeks into first grade…when we got to talking about boys?" I asked.

Miss T laughed. "Of course I do. I remember every conversation I had with my favourite student, why?"

"Remember when I said that when I got married I wanted you to perform the ceremony?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully.

Miss T gaped. "Yeah…"

"Will you marry us?" I asked.

Miss T almost looked in tears. "Absolutely! If…" Miss T stopped. "If your fiancé's for it."

I looked to Draco and bit my lip.

Draco sighed. "I can't say no to you. I'm on board."

I squealed and hugged Draco. "That's one thing off the wedding checklist!" I said happily.

…

At the end of the reunion (Where I had ended up handing out invitations to Dudley, Aunt Petunia, Dudley's gang and Mia and Tia…even Tiffany…just to rub it in her face.) Draco Apparated us back to the Manor.

"That felt good." I said as Draco carried me upstairs to change and watch TV. "Beating Tiffany up."

"Amusing to watch, too." Draco assured as I changed into a pair of track pants and struggled to get my bra off.

"Draco, you mind?" I asked, gesturing to my bra clasps.

"Not at all." Draco smirked, unclasping my bra as I grabbed a sports bra and put it on.

"Thank you." I said.

"And think about it. Tomorrow, you're stuck going to Duff's." Draco said.

I sighed. "I know. A whole night." I pouted. "Sleeping on the cold hard floor of Ivy's bedroom while you party it up with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Harry."

Draco rubbed my back. "Hey, think about this." Draco muttered as I curled into him. "When Blaise and Duff are gone, we'll be able to come back, wait a couple more days and then…"

"It's our night." I grinned against his chest.

"Introduce you to my family." Draco muttered, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him. "Do you think your grandmother will like me?" I asked.

"Who, Grandmother Athena?" Draco asked, kissing my temple. "She'll absolutely adore you."

I sighed in relief. "Good." I said. "The last thing I need is another Malfoy out for my head."

Draco kissed my forehead. "Believe me, Hannah, the only Malfoy that would be out for your head is locked up. He won't hurt you again."

I smiled, settling down and slowly falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: The Night Before Marriage

Chapter 13

T'was the Night Before Marriage

The next evening saw Draco and I scrambling to get ready for Ivy and Blaise's wedding rehearsal.

"You said your maid of honour dress was at Duff's?" Draco called as he struggled to get his dress suit on. (and not his suit for the wedding).

"Yes, Draco!" I shouted as I slipped on my red cocktail dress (to appease Ivy for that day.) and styled my hair. "Is your tux at Blaise's?" I asked.

"Yes, Hannah!" Draco called back, coming in to get his hair gel, his tie askew.

"Here, Draco." I said, turning to him and retying it for him.

"Thanks." Draco said as I turned to grab my purse. Draco zipped my dress up.

"Thanks a load." I said in return, applying lipstick. "Should I have my hair up or down?" I asked.

"Down of course." Draco said, stroking my hair.

I grinned and using my telekinesis to get my stilettos, dabbing on perfume and turning around. "Well?" I asked after I slipped my high heels on. "How do I look?"

"Despite being in Gryffindor colours, flawless." Draco smirked, kissing my temple.

"Draco, come on, I promised Ivy I would! It's the one thing she wanted me to do before she got married." I explained.

"Oh, fine." Draco huffed. "WE'LL SEE YOU IN CHURCH, POTTER!" he shouted before grabbing my arm and taking me outside, Apparating to Ivy and Blaise's childhood church.

…

When we got there, Blaise and Ivy were already there, Ivy wearing a short white party dress and Blaise wearing the same as Draco.

"Hey!" I said, hugging Ivy.

"Hi, Han!" Ivy squeezed me around the middle. "Wow, you look great! You should have been in Gryffindor if red looks this good on you."

Draco cast Ivy a scathing look.

"Although green does you justice, too."

"And so does white." Draco added with a laugh. "Seriously, when do I get to see your wedding dress, Hannah?"

"When I walk down the aisle." I told him with a sigh. "Anyways, this isn't our day, this will be Blaise and Ivy's day."

"Thank you, Hannah!" Blaise said, hugging me.

"So, where'd everyone else go?" I asked.

"Right here!" Hermione and Ron said together, Sheila, Blake, Ginny, Harry, Goyle, Luna, Jamie Vain and Crabbe behind them.

"Hey!" I said, hugging each of them in turn.

"Ok, ok!" Ivy announced, everyone shutting up. "We decided that Blaise will be with his groomsmen at the altar, which means Malfoy, Blake, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Harry will be going with Blaise after dinner at the Weasleys tonight. So Han, Mione, Gin, Sheila, Luna and Jamie will be coming with me. We'll be the ones going down the aisle."

I nodded.

"So the order will be pretty straightforward." Ivy said. "Blaise will have Malfoy, Blake, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Harry standing in that order. So Hannah, Sheila, Jamie, Luna, Mione and Gin will be in that order, obviously Hannah right after me. So we should start with getting in position, so Blaise, you and your friends go inside."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Someone's a bridezilla." we muttered together before Draco went inside after Blaise.

"Ok, you know the order. I'm in the back, then Hannah, then Sheila, then Jamie, then Luna, then Hermione then Ginny. Let's get in that order." Ivy instructed.

I smirked, standing in front of Ivy and behind Sheila.

"She's getting really bossy." Sheila told me.

"I know." I mouthed.

"I heard that!" Ivy shouted before clearing her throat. "Are we good, Blaise?!" she called into the church.

"Yes, Ivy, we're solid!" Blaise shouted back. "And don't run your bridesmaids ragged!"

"THANKS BLAISE!" I screamed, Ivy smacking me in the shoulder.

"Ginny, get going!" Ivy called to her. "Please." she added at the scathing look I gave her.

Ginny nodded and started going inside as I chilled in the snow.

I sneezed, wiping my nose quickly.

"Han, please don't have Malfoy being an asshole pervert tomorrow." Ivy pleaded.

"I won't." I said. "Draco will be a classy gentleman."

"Thanks a load." Ivy grinned, tapping my side signalling me to go.

"Good, I'm freezing." I said, half running inside.

"It's cold out there!" I told everyone, evoking laughs.

"Han, don't you fucking dare say that tomorrow!" Ivy shouted as I walked down the red carpeted aisle, taking in the stained glass.

"Ivy, we're in the Lord's crib!" I shouted behind me. "Watch your language!"

"Whatever, Hannah!" Ivy shouted back to me.

"Draco, I'm taking your cloak tonight." I told Draco, who laughed.

"Alright, Han." Draco grinned as I settled next to Sheila.

"Ok, then the congregation rises and Ivy enters." Blaise and Ivy's childhood pastor explained.

"IVY!" I shouted. "GET YOUR BACKSIDE IN HERE!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Ivy stood at the door.

"Han, you're evil!" she mouthed as she walked down the aisle with her dad.

Draco and I smirked. "I'm engaged to a Malfoy, what d'you want?" I asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not as low as to screw your wedding up, but I'm getting all the humour in today." I said before shutting up, letting their pastor start a brief (although the next day was going to be far from otherwise) run-through of the ceremony.

…

Once the rehearsal was done, Draco and I Apparated to the Burrow for the rehearsal dinner.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley!" I said, hugging Molly tightly.

"Hannah, dear, skin and bones as always!" Molly said, letting go of me. "Draco, don't you feed this woman!?"

I laughed. "Fair warning, Mrs Weasley is a tad…motherly."

Draco cast me a look. "Thanks for the tip, love."

"Mrs Weasley, Draco feeds me, I'm just naturally skinny."

Draco laughed. "Wait till we have kids." he muttered.

"Draco!" I hissed, smacking him. "Not in front of Mrs Weasley!"

"Oh, never mind, never mind." Mrs Weasley said, ushering us in. "Come in, you two."

I grinned, pulling Draco into the dining room. "Hey!" I shouted to the room at large. "I'M HERE!"

Fred and George Weasley shot up. "HANNNAH!"

I grinned as the Weasley twins squished me from both sides.

"We heard about you marrying the ferret over there." George told me.

"We'd better be invited. We're a riot at weddings!" Fred added laughing.

"You were only ever at one, and that was Bill and Fleur's." I told the twins.

"And didn't the Ministry fall while you were celebrating?" Draco asked.

"No, you warned me that the Death Eaters were coming when we were at the wedding." I told them.

"That was you!?" Mr Weasley asked as he came down. "You warned Hannah?"

"Of course." Draco said. "Naturally, I'd rather she didn't die."

I grinned, kissing Draco's cheek as Bill and Fleur Weasley came down from upstairs.

"Hi, Bill! Hi, Fleur!" I said.

"Hey." Bill said.

"'Annah…it 'as been too long!" Fleur said, hugging me gently with a glow in her face.

"We heard about your engagement." Bill said solemnly. "Aren't you two a little young?" he asked me.

"You were young." I pointed out.

"Twenty is fine. Eighteen isn't." Bill pointed out.

I sighed.

"William Arthur Weasley!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "This is Hannah's choice and frankly, we were wondering when Draco would build the nerve."

"Thanks." I said as Draco wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple as Ivy, her dad and her grandmother arrived.

"Hello, Ivy!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging her.

"Good evening, Mrs Weasley!" Ivy said, sitting down as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Ron shouted, jumping down and running to answer the door. "OI! THE ZABINIS ARE HERE!"

"SEND THEM IN, RONALD!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

Ron came back with Blaise, a beautiful Italian witch with a slim nose and wavy dark hair, a handsome Italian man and an adorable little Italian girl wearing a deep green cardigan and matching dress.

"Hello, all." Blaise said. "This is my mother, Camilla; my fourteenth stepfather, Arturo; and my little sister Cadenza."

"Hi." little Cadenza waved to me.

"Mother, Arturo, Cadence, this is Ivy." Blaise wrapped an arm around Ivy.

"Pleasure." Camilla said, shaking Ivy's hand.

"Good evening, Mrs Zabini." Ivy greeted.

"This is my father, Daniel and my grandma, Janelle." Ivy introduced.

"Pleasure." Mr Duff said, shaking hands with Arturo and Camilla.

"Oh, and, Arturo this is my best man, Draco." Blaise introduced Draco.

"Oh, Draco, you've grown so much!" Camilla said, pinching Draco's cheek.

"Good evening, Mrs Zabini." Draco laughed, rubbing his face.

"And who's this?" Camilla said looking at my scar.

"Hannah." Blaise said. "Draco's fiancée and Ivy's maid of honour."

"Oh, so you're the Girl Who Lived." Camilla said, shaking my hand. "I apologize for my ex-husband's behaviour during the war. I assure you he's safe in Azkaban."

"Pleasure." I said, shaking hands with her and Arturo, inwardly sighing in relief that Blaise's stepfather wasn't the stepfather that tried to rape me.

"Mummy, is she a princess?" Cadenza asked, pointing to Ivy.

Camilla gave her daughter a look. "What are you talking about?"

"She's beautiful!" Cadenza announced.

"Awe!" Ivy and I cooed together. "She's adorable!"

Blaise smirked and picked up his sister and sat her with him as Mrs Weasley set dinner on the table.

…

Ivy and I helped clear the table after dinner as Mrs Zabini talked to Ivy's grandmother and Mr Duff with her husband and Blaise played with his little sister.

"To think, this time tomorrow you're probably gonna be smashing cake in his face." I laughed, ruffling Ivy's hair.

"Shut up." Ivy said as she washed the dishes.

"Are we nervous?" I asked her with a grin.

"A bit." Ivy replied with a laugh.

"What of?" I asked her, giving her a playful shove. "Blaise loves you. You love him. Your dad and him get along."

"I know. I'm nervous of you and Malfoy fucking everything up." Ivy muttered.

"Ivy, tomorrow's your day. If Draco wants to sleep on the couch tomorrow night, he'll be an ass. If he likes his bed, he'll be a classy gentleman. I'm your best friend. I'm gonna give you some advice." I told her, patting her shoulder. "You love Blaise, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ivy replied.

"You don't want anyone else, right?" I asked.

"No." Ivy replied again.

"Then you're doing the right thing. Just take what's in front of you and don't look back. You taught me that." I said, patting her shoulder.

"When'd I do that?" Ivy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"In second year when you went bitch and had Pansy ask Draco out." I laughed.

"Hannah, I said I was sorry!" Ivy said.

"You still tried to keep us apart." I continued to laugh, hugging my best friend. "Now you get an Italian, and I get a Malfoy. We both live happily ever after. Provided, Ivy, your first daughter better be named after me." I ordered.

"Sure, I'll name my first daughter Bitch Slut Zabini." Ivy joked.

I gaped and hit her. "You're a bitch! You know that when I lost my v-card that it was an evil plot!" I said.

"Han, I was kidding." Ivy laughed as I put the dishes away with a thought (Telekinesis…I loved it!).

"OK!" Ivy shouted. "Sheila, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Jamie, let's go get the girls!"

"Alright, Drake, Potter, Weasley let's get Crabbe, Goyle and Blake." Blaise told Draco as he elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Behave you girls, and keep Hannah and Ivy away from the stripper!" Harry teased.

"Harry, Draco is the only man I'll ever want." I said for the thousandth time before throwing my arms around Draco's neck. "You stay away from the strip club!" I told him.

"Of course we will, love." Draco assured me. "Besides, we need to keep Blaise sober. You girls behave." Draco kissed my forehead. "I'll see you at the altar, love."

"I'll be the one in silver." I joked.

"I'll be the one in red." Ivy laughed. "As will all but one of my bridesmaids will be."

"Behave." Blaise told her.

"I will, Blaise." Ivy said. "LET'S ROLL!" Ivy shouted.

…

I had gotten Draco to pay for a party bus to take Ivy, Sheila, Hermione, Ginny, Jamie, Drosie, O'Neil Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Pansy, Rose, Monique, Millicent, the Greengrasses, Lexi, Traci Davies and Luna to the bachelorette party.

By then we were all drinking, downing Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, and shots as we went along.

"Who'd have thought that you'd be the first to get married?" Drosie asked laughing. "I always thought Potter'd walk down the aisle first."

I laughed, getting tipsy. "Drosie, Drosie, Drosie, I am walking down the aisle before Ivy. I'm the maid of honour. Maid of honour before the bride!" I giggled.

Everyone burst out laughing. "We have Sobriety Draughts, right?" Ivy asked.

I nodded, holding them all up.

"Ok, good!" Ivy laughed. "That's the last thing we need. Me being drunk on my wedding day."

"You'll be drunk when you lose your virginity, though!" Jamie laughed. "We'll make sure of it!"

Drosie snorted and we all laughed and turned up the music, standing up and dancing until I fell on my backside.

"Ha! Han, you're a klutz!" Drosie laughed.

"Piss off!" I said, getting up and sitting down.

Suddenly, I had a vision:

"_How did you not GUARD the Chamber of Secrets!?" Lucius Malfoy hissed._

_ "I'm sorry, Lucius," a masked figure murmured. "the Potter girl is good."_

_ "She won't be for long!" Lucius hissed, pacing around Azkaban. "I want her dead! I want her here, and I want her to die while my son watches!"_

_ "They will fight, Lucius." the person next to Lucius, a tall, strapping forty year old man with lightening blond hair and ice blue eyes. "She herself is a descendant of Morgan le Fay. The Malfoy boy has an Earth affinity." the man explained. "First, we find their Achilles' heel. What is your son's fatal weakness?"_

_ "The soft quivering underbelly beneath the armour…is the girl." Malfoy smirked. "We get to her, we're in business. But the girl is strong."_

_ "We have to find her weakness before we go after her." the figure murmured._

_ "Genius!" the man shouted. "Brilliant!"_

_ "There's a problem, Cronus." Lucius chided. "The girl doesn't show a visible weakness!"_

_ "Correction!" the man called Cronus shouted. "The Dark Lord discovered one fatal flaw with both Harry and Hannah Potter…they have a weakness for heroics."_

_ "But their friends won't fall for another kidnapping. They were trained by the girl!" Lucius growled. "Damned Harley Quinn slut!"_

_ "Correction. We play Draco's and Hannah's weaknesses to their advantage. Lure Draco by saying we have his beloved fiancée and hence lure Hannah."_

I jolted back to reality, my scar flashing with pain. Draco was in trouble!

"Han!" Ivysaid, touching my arm. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell asleep."

"Good, we're here." Sheila said, picking me up from my seat.

"You girls go on ahead." Ivy said, taking my shoulder. "Han and me will catch up."

The girls shrugged and went into the club we were having Ivy's party in.

"Who's Cronus?" Ivy asked me when they were gone.

I shrugged. "Cronus is Zeus's father in Greek mythology. He ate all his children but Zeus and Zeus wound up dethroning him." I explained.

"Han, don't get fucking cute with me." Ivy said. "I know you had a vision and I'm certain you were having one. Who's Cronus?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I admitted. "I never saw him before in my life. I saw the hair before, and I think I've seen the eyes before. But I've never heard the name before. Well, aside from my Greek mythology books."

"Ha ha, Hannah, very funny." Ivy said sarcastically. "This is serious. Are you sure you're ok and that you don't want me to Apparate you to my room?"

"Ivy, this is your last night before you become a married woman. I'm not missing it for the world." I said. "I'll be fine. My scar doesn't hurt anymore, I'm fine."

"Your scar hurt!?" Ivy asked.

"Brief flash of pain, but I'll be fine. This is your night and I'm not going to be the one to fuck it up." I told her.

"Alright, if you're sure." Ivy said, getting off the bus with me in tow.

"Besides, fucking up your night is Drosie's job." I joked with a smirk as we walked into the club.

Ivy and I burst out laughing, clutching each other.

"We're so mean!" we said together, going in to find the girls having the time of their lives.

"About time you two showed up!" Ginny said, handing me and Ivy shots of gin and it.

Ivy and I smirked and took the shots, downing them. "Hey, guys! Shot contest!"

The girls swarmed over and nodded for rounds of shots (thank god my fiancé was loaded!).

…

We were all smashed by the time final call ended and we were headed to Godric's Hollow.

We were all dancing on the bus, laughing and doing stupider things than what we did doing Ivy's bridal shower.

"Ok, Han, Han, Han, Han Solo!" Sheila giggled. "I just figured that out! We can call you Han Solo!"

I laughed, falling on my butt and giggling. "I'm not a guy and I'm not fake!" I said, more slurred than I had ever sounded in my life.

"Wow, drunk Han equals stupid Han!" Lavender giggled.

"It's the overabundance of Nargles in breweries, Muggle or wizard." Luna said, sounding drunk as well. "They make the part of alcohol that makes people stupid." then Luna giggled. "At least that's what Daddy told me!"

We all giggled with her, starting a major group hug of drunken proportions.

"Ok! OK!" I shouted, grabbing a flute of wine. "I propose a toast to Ivy. The first one of all of us that will be getting married!"

"Here here!" Everyone shouted as we downed another glass.

…

When we got back to Ivy's place, it took all I had to remember the Sobriety Draught and Ivy and Blaise's wedding bands.

I walked in and handed out Draughts and popped the wedding bands in my pocket, downing my portion and feeling my head instantly clearing after I drank it.

"Much better." I said, tossing the bottle I drank from as everyone went upstairs to Ivy's room.

It was the same as when I slept in it the night before my first ever day at Hogwarts. The walls, the duvet, everything was blue with the symbol with the Puddlemere United Quidditch team.

"The last night in my room." Ivy announced, laying in her bed as the girls claimed cots.

"Remember the night before Hogwarts?" I asked Ivy.

"Oh, yeah, when you wouldn't shut up about Malfoy?" Ivy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I have something written for tonight!"

Everyone shut up and listened.

"Whatever you do, Ivy, don't snore or you'll fuck up your marriage!"

The girls burst out laughing and Ivy smacked me senseless. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, HANNAH! I DON'T SNORE!"

I rolled my eyes as everyone crawled into bed. "You know I love you." I said as the lights went out.

"Love you, too." Ivy said, grinning. "Bitch."

"Fuck you too!" I said before rolling over. "Night, Miss Duff." I said, determined to be the last to call her that.

Ivy laughed. "Night, Miss Potter." she muttered before we both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Becoming Mrs Zabini

Chapter 14

The New Mrs Zabini

_ "You will die today, Hannah Potter. No one can save you." Lucius Malfoy purred as I was bound to a chair._

_ "Where's Draco!?" I demanded. "I want my husband!"_

_ "Where's Draco!?" Electricia Munville shrieked, mocking me. "Don't worry, our little slut. He's fine."_

_ "You're too late, Potter!" Cronus shouted._

_ "MALFOY!" I corrected._

_ "You are no Malfoy." Lucius sneered, smacking me across the face. "I would never allow my son to marry a Mudblood's spawn!"_

_ "DON'T YOU TALK OF MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" I screamed. "Let my husband go!"_

_ "He'll be a widower soon!" a masked figure said. "Sad that it'll happen just after his wedding, but what must be done will be done."_

_ "Unless…you have Ravencroft's Tome." Cronus smirked._

_ "I'll never give you that Tome!" I screamed at them. "It belongs to me!"_

_ "It belongs to the descendant of Sarah Ravencroft, and ergo Morgan le Fay." Cronus growled. "You are just the filthy spawn of a Mudblood who just happened to marry someone of a proud pure blooded few."_

_ I grunted, struggling to break out without tearing my clothes._

_ "Say goodnight, Hannah Potter." Lucius smirked, pointing his wand at me and sending a blinding flash of green light my way._

…

"WAKE UP!" Ivy screamed, shaking me uncontrollably.

I stirred. "What the fuck do you want!?" I asked.

"You have to get ready!" Ivy shouted. "I'm walking down the aisle in four hours and it takes an hour and a half to get to the church from here!"

I shot up and ran as Monique ran in with the makeup artist.

"Ok, ok, girls, organize, organize!" I said. "Ivy, you go to the hair stylist first and we'll go in order to get makeup done. Ginny, you're first in the makeup chair!"

Ginny went with the makeup artist as Ivy went to get her hair done.

"Ok, everyone else can get dressed!" I shouted, getting the dresses out of the closet.

"Ok, that's Ginny's…" I set Ginny's aside. "HERMIONE!" I handed Hermione her dress. "LUNA! JAMIE! And Hannah!" I grabbed my silver dress, setting Ivy's wedding dress aside. "Ok, girls, get dressed!" I said, grabbing my dress out of its bag and starting to change.

I grabbed the bands from my jeans.

…

When we were all ready and in the limo going to church, we were all laughing.

"Hannah…wait…where's the ring!?" Ivy shouted, already paling and looking like she was covered in blood in her dress.

"Relax." I said, holding up my bouquet. "I have it in here."

…

Draco POV

I smirked, waiting for Blaise to get ready as I slicked my hair back and adjusted the tie I was wearing.

"Oh, God!" Blaise shouted. "What am I going to do if I forget my vows, or screw up her name, or not kiss her properly or…?"

"Blaise, relax!" I shouted. "You'll be fine, it's just your wedding!"

"You won't be so nonchalant when it's your time to take your wife!" Blaise shouted from the bathroom.

"Please, Blaise. As your best man, I'm telling you to settle down. Everything will be fine." I assured him.

"Oh, God, what if I forget which finger to put the ring on!?" Blaise groaned.

"BLAISE!" I shouted. "You. Will. Be. Fine! After the ceremony, you're golden! You just have to not make an ass of yourself at the reception and not screw Duff's dress up!"

"Fuck off, Draco!" Blaise shouted. "Do you have the ring!?"

I sighed. "Blaise, you've known me since we were born. You give me Duff's wedding ring, I'm gonna have Duff's wedding ring…" I said, groping around my pockets for the ring.

I paled. It wasn't in my pants pocket! I groped around both pockets in my pants and checked my blazer…IT WAS GONE!

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hissed to myself.

I lost the wedding ring! Blaise was gonna fucking shoot me!

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"What?" Goyle asked.

"I lost the ring." I muttered.

"You what?!" Crabbe hissed. "Blaise is going to fucking murder you!"

"I know!" I muttered. "Fuck!" then I had a genius plan. "Goyle, quick! Give me your ring!"

"What!?" Goyle asked.

"Give. Me. Your. Ring." I said slower. "I saw it in Four Weddings and a Funeral. Charles fucked up and lost the ring and asked around the congregation for a ring. Give me yours."

"Why mine!?" Goyle demanded.

"Because if not yours Hannah will be a widow before she's even married, and you don't want her going to Diamond, do you?" I growled.

Goyle shook his head and handed his ring over.

"Thanks, mate, you're a bloody lifesaver." I muttered, putting Goyle's ring in my pocket.

"Anytime, as long as I get my ring back." Goyle muttered as Blaise came out, taking a deep breath.

"Well, come on, gents, let's go get this done." Blaise announced as the limo arrived.

"Let's roll!" I said, leading the charge into the limo.

"Did you see the bridesmaids dresses?" Blaise asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Can't wait to see Hannah in hers."

"You just say that because she's your fiancée!" Blaise accused.

"Obviously. Would you rather I call Duff a hot little piece of ass?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Blaise grabbed his wand and pulled me towards him by the tie. "Call her that again and I'll tell Hannah about when you kissed Potter last night!"

"We were drunk!" I shouted. "Crabbe and Goyle kissed and you kissed Weasley!"

…

We arrived and took our places.

"Bloody hell, I'm nervous." Blaise told me.

"Relax, you'll be fine." I told him.

"I know, but for now, I'm pissing myself." Blaise muttered.

"Don't need to know that, bro." I muttered, rolling my eyes as Wagner's march swelled around the building.

"That'd be the girls." Blaise muttered.

"Relax." I told Blaise for the millionth time. "And don't fuck up your lines." I added.

"Fuck you!" Blaise snapped at me.

I smirked as Weasley's sister walked down the aisle in a red floor length halter dress, followed by Granger in the same thing. Lovegood followed down after Granger, people staring at her radish earrings. Vain followed Lovegood with silver jewellery to match her dress embellishments. Alexander had her dragon on her shoulder in his suit.

My heart stopped when Hannah entered the room. She may not have supposed to be the center of attention that day, but in my world she was.

Her long black hair was pulled up and out of her face in a bun, small curls framing her face.

Her dress indeed was different than everyone else's. Hers was a metallic silver, small accents in the bodice, floor length like everyone else's, slim and elegant.

She locked eyes with me and smirked, tossing me something.

Duff's wedding ring.

"I love you." I told her as she took her place.

"You'd've done the same." Hannah smirked before Wagner's march filled the church and the doors opened once more.

In came Duff with her father, wearing a dark red ball gown with silver accents and a red birdcage veil with a red rose in her hair.

"A lot of red, I know." Hannah mouthed as Duff's father gave her away.

As expected and as we were warned the previous day, the ceremony was long, winded and boring all to hell. Mostly filled with prayers, hymns and the like

"We're having a shorter one than this!" I mouthed to Hannah, who nodded.

…

Hannah POV

I was losing interest quickly. Granted, you'd call me a bad friend. But it was like the Royal Wedding all over again. So dull!

"Han!" Ivy hissed. "The ring, please!"

"Oh, right!" I said, getting the ring from my bouquet and handing it to her as Draco took his from his pocket and handed it to Blaise.

"Bored?" I mouthed.

"Fuck yes." Draco mouthed back as Ivy and Blaise put the rings on. "By the time they're done, it'll be time for us to get married." Draco joked.

I snorted, earning a dark look from Ivy.

"Sorry. Sorry." I muttered. "Best man's fault."

Draco cast me a look. "Thanks for trying to get me in crap." he muttered as we waited to sign the wedding certificate.

I had known this was going to be the last time I would sign my birth name. I took the pen and signed rapidly with a flourish before chucking the pen to Draco, who instantly followed with his signature.

I gave a somewhat innocent grin before finally we got what we were there for.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Blaise, you may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Draco and I said together, smirking triumphantly as Blaise and Ivy intertwined.

Draco and I smirked at each other, me smacking him around the head with my bouquet after we went outside.

"Ow!" Draco shouted. "What the fuck!?"

"That was for almost fucking up the wedding." I said. "Forgetting the ring. Idiot."

"You gave me the ring!" Draco protested as Goyle shoved his hand in Draco's pocket, bringing out his ring.

"Smart." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm marrying an idiot."

"At least I'm not as big an idiot as to make the ceremony go on and on and on and on and on." Draco groaned. "At least I got to hear someone's beautiful voice."

I flushed. "I was dragged to church with the Muggles, sue me." I giggled. "I know a few. You remember anything about what was going on in there?"

"You mean besides the Peanuts adult speak?" Draco asked. "Only the vows, the ring exchange, the signatures and that's it until now."

I looked over to Blaise and Ivy, Blaise was flushed and Ivy was giggling, wiping her eyes. "She makes a lovely bride, don't you think?" I asked.

"Lovely for you will be a severe understatement." Draco smirked, kissing my temple. "Did I forget to mention you look beautiful?"

I blushed further, observing the scene of Ivy and Blaise getting photos taken. "Thanks." I said. "Hey, Drake…you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Oh, God, what are you thinking?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised. "Not in God's house, Hannah."

I cast him a scathing look. "Come on, I set the no more sex before we're married rule."

"Oh, right, prude." Draco muttered. "What?"

"Let's photo bomb them." I laughed.

Draco hoisted me up and kissed me. "Great minds think alight. I was thinking the exact same thing."

I smirked as Draco and I snuck up on Ivy and Blaise and photo bombed one photo.

I gave Ivy bunny ears as Draco gave Blaise devil horns, then we switched for another photo.

The photographer was obviously fighting not to laugh as we snuck off.

"Mission accomplished." we said together, high fiving.

"Come on, you two, in the limo." Ivy said, whacking me around the head with the back of her hand.

"You're mean to your maid of honour." I said, getting in and taking Draco with me, both of us snickering.

"Joke's on her," Draco muttered. "She's got a couple of photo bombed wedding pictures."

I snickered, earning a few looks from Ivy and Blaise. "What's so funny?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, nothing, mate." Draco lied smoothly. "Inside joke."

I smirked and raised two fingers.

Draco and I burst out laughing, clutching each other before sighing.

"Ivy, I guess you're my matron of honour." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah! You'll need a maid of honour now!" Ivy joked.

I hummed. "I don't know!" I said. "I want one of my Slytherin girls, though."

"Rose and Pansy are immediate contenders, knowing you." Draco muttered.

I laughed. "I can't chose though. I love them both equally!"

Draco rubbed my shoulder as I rested my head against his. "You'll think of something."

I grinned as Hermione took a picture. "That's going into the wedding album."

I winked at a giggling Hermione, levitating a bottle of champagne, which Draco nicked.

"To the happy couple!" Draco yelled laughing before taking a swig.

"Oi!" I shouted, yanking the bottle back and drinking. "That was my drink!"

"Get used to it." Draco laughed. "Probably gonna have the Weasley twins nicking stuff off you at the reception, right, Duff?" Draco asked, turning to Ivy.

"Malfoy!" Blaise shouted. "Ivy's my wife now, her name's Zabini!"

Ivy blushed and I laughed.

"Try having this, V." I nodded to Draco.

"Please, been there kissed that." Ivy shuddered.

"It was all worth it to get our proper lovers." Draco pointed out, kissing my forehead.

I grinned, taking a swig of champagne from the bottle that was mine and Draco's.

"One ceremony down, one to go." Ivy said, smirking at me. "Have fun not crying."

"I never said I wasn't gonna cry walking down the aisle. Harry however might be bawling like when he saw me in my wedding dress the first time."

Harry glared at me.

I grinned, giving Harry the peace sign. "You know you love me." I giggled.

"By the way, Han, I found you a veil to go with your dress." Sheila informed me. "Cathedral length."

"Oh, Skinner." I groaned. "That's one more thing I'll have to watch for. But thanks, Sheila."

"Anytime." Sheila grinned as the limo drove on.

…

Late that afternoon, after we had to take pictures, (about as long as the ceremony if that says anything.), we finally got to the reception outside the Burrow.

They put the tent from Bill and Fleur's wedding back up and had the same thing. Same band, same dance floor, same everything. The only difference was that there was actual food instead of like at Bill and Fleur's where there were waiters bringing sandwiches everywhere, I never got to eat and that drew me to a diner after the Death Eaters arrived, luring me to the Death Eater Rae-Anne's trap.

We ate, Draco and I fooling around and making asses out of each other (but we were PG, don't worry.) as I prepared to make my speech.

"Don't piss yourself." Draco muttered to me just before I was going up.

"Don't shit your pants." I said back, smirking at him. "Because you're right after me."

Ivy stood up and took the mic. "OI!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone tensed at the static, including me.

"Thanks, ok, hi." Ivy grinned. "We're going to hear from my maid of honour now. Han, if you please." Ivy handed me off the mic.

I swallowed, standing.

"So help me, this best not have any sex jokes." Ivy threatened.

"Don't worry, it's clean. To a point." I said, taking the mic and facing everyone. "What's up?" I asked everyone. "Seriously, what's up, I need filler here. I'm gonna need an occasion, an occupation and a musical instrument."

Everyone laughed.

"AH!" I laughed, stepping forward. "I got you all! I know what's going on!" I giggled. "Ok, serious now. Hi, for those foreign wizards, witches and Muggles who don't know me, my name's Twilight Sparkle and welcome to Ponyville!"

The Muggles in the room burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, for real this time in case the bride wants to kill me." I said, taking a deep breath. "My name is Hannah Potter, the bride's best friend and if you lot don't know I'm the maid of honour, seriously? Were you not paying attention to the bride on her day of days? For shame, all of you."

Everyone laughed, Fred and George almost out of their seats with their laughter.

"First off, I'd like to give mad props to Mr and Mrs Arthur Weasley for letting Ivy and Blaise have this shindig here. Everyone, raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Weasley!"

Everyone toasted a flushing Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Ok, now that I've done my good karma for the day, Ivy won't kill me after this speech. I'm here to tell you lot about all the good things about Ivy and Blaise." I said, sitting on the table and settling my skirts and waiting a bit. "Any ideas?"

Draco laughed.

"Seriously, though, I remember the time Ivy and Blaise first hooked up. Mostly, it was mine and my own future husband's idea, who also happens to be the best man." I laughed. "It started in the Potions room at Hogwarts. Draco and I knew that Blaise and Ivy liked each other, so we had a best of both worlds situation. Get Ivy and Blaise working together and then we get to work together. Snape liked us like that anyways. Well, they didn't start off well off the hop, so after a few years of coaxing Ivy, she finally started dating Blaise…and the rest as they say, is history.

Now, as the maid of honour, I feel like it's my responsibility…no, my duty, to give Blaise this." I held up the bag I made the week before. "The keys to a successful union with Ivy Suzanne Zabini."

I held up the first item on the list. "Earplugs!" I held them up. "Because she snores like a dying moose!"

Everyone laughed and Ivy growled at me.

I grinned, giving them to Draco and holding up. "Coupons for Ben and Jerry's! Her favourite flavour is Chocolate Fudge Brownie! Ironically, she doesn't like my favourite…Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

Ivy grinned at me, her growling stopped.

I smirked at her and held up. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Have fun watching it, Blaise."

Ivy beamed at me as I held up "Another pack of earplugs, so Ivy doesn't have to listen to you with funds."

Ivy burst out laughing with everyone else.

"And last but not least…" I held up a picture of me. "Fear of her best friend. Because if you break her, I'll bust your face in like Al Capone!"

Everyone laughed and I gave Blaise the bag.

"So, Ivy, sure, I was going to make a few sex jokes, but I'll leave that to Draco. I'll apologize for him now so I don't blush later. So I apologize for my fiancé's behaviour."

Draco cast me a "You're no fun!" look.

I grinned. "Ivy, you've been my best friend for seven years, actually eight. Who'd have thought that you and I getting the same copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ would bring about a friendship that lasted through getting the Philosopher's Stone, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and our huge ass fight, getting my Godfather set free, the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's return, mine and Draco's break up…you get the idea. Even though you tried to keep me from Draco, you're still like the sister I've never had and I love you to pieces. So thanks for meeting me that day in Flourish and Blott's. and Blaise, don't be an asshole to her or I'll be coming up to Zabini Hall and kicking your asshole until it's bloody."

Everyone laughed and I held up my glass.

"Besides me and Draco, I've never met two people more right for each other than you two. I wish you both all the best. And I want that first born daughter named after me!" I joked, laughing with everyone. "So stand up and raise your glass to my girl and her man. Here's to Blaise and Ivy Zabini!" I took a swig of champagne "And now we'll hear from _my _sexy best man, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

I handed the mic to Draco, who kissed me briefly.

"Thanks, Hannah, touching yet miraculously funny." Draco smirked at me.

I grinned at him before he continued.

"So, before I begin my speech, the Weasleys have informed me that for safety reasons, to please not stand on the tables and chairs during my standing ovation."

"Malfoy, get to the point!" Blaise shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy and I'm Blaise's best mate and best man, and you are the luckiest people in the world at the moment, aside from my beautiful fiancée for the pleasure of knowing me lies ahead of you. When Blaise asked me to be his best man, it was the same day his bride asked my then-girlfriend to be her maid of honour. Hannah screamed and hugged her, and I just said 'Sure, why not?' Then I found out I had to make a speech…then I thought 'Crap!'"

Everyone laughed.

"Blaise and I go back to our days after Hannah was taken away to live with the Dursleys. I knew Blaise since I was born. I met him after he was, I'm older by a few months, sadly when Hannah came along, I pretty much told him to bugger off, but hey, it was for a girl!"

Blaise laughed and I blushed.

"Blaise and I shared a dorm at Hogwarts. Since we were impressionable teenagers and I was ready and willing to try anything new, I started dressing like him, him having a distinct fashion style. At least until Hannah started chasing me around Hogwarts castle for stealing her clothes."

I laughed.

"So, Blaise created my sense of humour into what it is today. I tried to make this speech as amusing as possible, but if it isn't at all, blame Blaise."

We all laughed harder.

"So they say that the best man only has three jobs. Make a speech, have the bride's wedding ring and make sure the groom shows up. Two out of three isn't bad, and I'd like to thank my future bride for finding the ring for me."

I grinned and Blaise cast Draco a scathing look.

"Not only does the groom have to show up. I had to make sure he showed up on time, sober and looking his best. Well, sorry, all, I couldn't make him look his best without plastic surgery or a Polyjuice potion."

I snickered.

"So I'm not going to tell you all about the time that Blaise's fat ass broke a chair at my place…let's just say that my Mother still doesn't trust him after that, or the time that during the war he took a piss in the corner of the dungeon. There was my beloved there, bro, and my sister! Not cool."

Me, Harry, Blaise and Draco started laughing. We knew that instance all too well.

"But I'm not that mean. but I will tell you one thing about Blaise. I could tell you a lot of the things that sums up his character, but I think a very widely known hand gesture would sum all that up very well."

Blaise laughed. "So true, mate."

"I'm not saying that Blaise is a prude…but these were the underwear that he wore in the years he was dating his wife." Draco held up a pair of boxers with a sewn on chastity belt. "Can we say Male Marian?"

We laughed.

"Alright, alright, seriously now, seriously." Draco stopped laughing and threw Blaise's boxers back at him. "Blaise, you may be an ass, and you may be a perverted prude and you may piss where you please, but you're all in all my best mate. Although I wanted this to be me today with Hannah, I'm glad there was a wedding today to my best mate and Hannah's best mate. And be grateful. I could have made the a speech should be as long as it takes for a groom to climax joke…well, now that that's out of the way, to Blaise and Ivy Zabini!" Draco raised his glass and took a swig of his drink as everyone laughed and did the same.

"You're an ass!" I told Draco as he sat down. "You one upped me!"

"Sorry." Draco smirked.

…

Ivy grabbed me after her first dance. (which the song was Listen to Your Heart by Cascada.)

"What?" I asked as she dragged me on the dance floor.

"You have to dance, too, princess." Ivy told me.

I paled. "Ivy, I can't dance to save my life!"

Blaise smirked and shoved me into Draco. "Who d'you think's leading, Han?"

I rolled my eyes. "Damn aristocratic flair." I muttered as Draco grabbed my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my head over his chest.

"To think, the next time there's going to be someone figuratively wearing a white dress…" Draco murmured.

"It'll be us." I giggled, moving with him as I held him close.

Draco just smirked and kissed my forehead. "Believe me, afterwards, I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

I blushed. "Been done." I giggled, reaching up to kiss him.

Draco grinned and cupped my face.

…

Ivy grabbed me two hours later.

"What?" I asked as she dragged me onto the dance floor.

"You honestly think that I'm letting you miss out on the bouquet toss?" Ivy asked, parking me next to Ginny and Hermione.

"Ivy, I'm engaged!" I shouted, trying to dig in my heels.

"Not married, though!" Ivy shouted over her shoulder.

I sighed. I was too late. I was already on the floor.

Ivy chucked her bouquet over her shoulder and I felt the thorns of the roses prick one of my fingers.

I grinned and held onto the bouquet desperately as Hermione and Ginny clawed at me for it.

"Not happening!" I shouted, holding it up in the air. "Chaser reflects since first year!"

Ivy spun around and lifted me off the ground, hugging me. (**A/N: That's exactly what happened to me at my aunts wedding in fifth grade. I caught the bouquet and my aunt lifted me up off the ground.)**

I hugged her back tightly as I pushed her into a chair as Blaise hitched up her skirt and crawled under to get her blue garter.

Draco was fuming in front of the men. No doubt Blaise had dragged him there as Ivy dragged me.

Blaise gave a wink at me and shot the garter into Draco's surprised face.

Draco held the garter in hand and hoisted my skirt up to put it on.

I laughed, holding onto his shoulders as he hoisted me up. (Don't worry, the skirt was a long one.)

I grinned and threw my arms around Draco, the two of us laughing.

Draco spun me around and kissed my forehead, Fred and George Weasley laughing

"You have to admit, though, Forge." George laughed. "They are the perfect pair."

"A match made in heaven, Gred." Fred grinned. "Why didn't we start this whole thing again?"

"Because you were hopelessly in love with Hannah." George pointed out. "I don't forget. You still love her?"

"As a sister, yes." Fred admitted. "I'm just happy that she's happy."

Draco set me down and we grinned at each other.

…

Blaise and Ivy had left for their "secret" honeymoon (if they wanted secret, try marrying Draco. He was set on not telling me where he was taking me!) and the Weasleys were helping clear up.

Draco hoisted me up and slung me over his shoulder as I yawned.

"Let's go home." Draco told me. "You need sleep."

I smiled as Draco bid goodbye to the Weasleys for me and Apparated back to the Manor.

…

Draco opened the gate and carried me into the Manor and up to my room, smoothing my hair as I felt myself start to fall asleep.

Draco laid me in our bed and slowly took the bobby pins out of my hair, brushing the hair off my temple and kissing it.

I smiled to myself, letting myself pretend to fall asleep as Draco cleaned up. I finally had time to think about what I had dreamt about before Ivy woke me up to get ready for her wedding. Naturally, I couldn't tell Draco about that dream. I didn't want him to worry.

How the Skinner was Lucius Malfoy going to get to me and Draco if he was in Azkaban? Who was this Cronus…who was the figure…and why was Electricia Munville so delusional?

But Electricia's delusion was far from my concern. I was worried about how Lucius Malfoy was going to get to Draco and I…this was not normal.

Either the someone who took Gwen and hexed that Bludger was working with the Death Eaters and that him or her was (or *gulp* were) going to bring me to Azkaban and put me at Lucius Malfoy's mercy.

It wasn't that that terrified me. It was the fact that Draco would obviously come running to save me and that something would happen to him.

I felt the bed sink a little and felt Draco wrap his arms around me.

And then I didn't need to pretend to sleep any more.


	15. Chapter 15: Introduction to the Family

Chapter 15

Introduction to the Family

After two days of sleeping off hangovers and resting from staying up for the wedding, I was bright eyed and bushy tailed to greet Draco's mother and sister for when they came to the Manor.

My dress for the party that night was already at the Manor, which the elves were getting ready for that night as I was up early making breakfast.

I was doing twenty things at once while Draco was still in bed, sleeping like the lazy aristocrat he was.

I set the table with a snap of my fingers, everything zooming into place. I gave myself a nod of approval before going to wake my future husband.

"Draco." I said, leaning against our bedroom doorframe.

Draco grunted, rolling over.

"Draco!" I shouted, turning the lights on with another snap of my fingers.

Draco groaned, covering his face with my pillow.

I smirked, deciding to get on my back and play the fake injury card. "DRACO!" I screamed, pretending I fell on my back. "QUICK I FELL AND SLIPPED A DISK IN MY BACK!"

Draco was up in an instant, lifting me up. "Shit, shit!" Draco muttered.

And I burst out laughing. "Got you!" I said, flipping out of Draco's arms and landing gracefully. "It was all a ploy to get you up!"

Draco collapsed on the bed, clutching his heart. "You ass! You nearly gave me a heart attack! That's not funny, Hannah!" he shouted.

I bit my lip.

Suddenly, Draco started laughing. "Now we're even." he laughed.

I scoffed, standing up and going back to check on breakfast. "You're a bastard!" I shouted.

"Oh, Hannah," Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I was just playing."

I sniffed. "Sure." I muttered, flopping in front of the TV and turning it on.

"I'm sorry, my joke wasn't very nice was it?" Draco asked, blowing in my ear.

I smiled. "Neither was mine, was it?" I conceded as a knock came to the door.

"I GOT IT!" I shouted, sprinting to get it and throwing the door open with a snap of my fingers. "Good morning, Narcissa. Hi, Mel." I said, stepping back.

"Good morning, Hannah, dear." Narcissa replied, throwing her arms around me as Mel ran into the living room to jump on Draco's chest as Narcissa and I started into the kitchen.

"You cooked, Hannah!" Narcissa gushed, oddly impressed, yet disappointed. "Draco, don't you cook for your mother? And here I thought that you were going to treat her like a princess. Which princess, Cinderella?"

"She insisted, Mother!" Draco protested, feet on the table as Mel curled into his side as he channel surfed.

"Get your feet off my table!" I told him, smacking him over the head with a dish towel "I worked my ass off to clean this Manor yesterday and I wont have you of all people messing it up with your mother and sister over!" I scolded.

"Yes, dear." Draco muttered, getting up. "God, can I pick 'em, right, Mel?" Draco asked, turning to his baby sister.

"Yeah, Dracy!" Mel chirped, giggling as we sat down.

I gave Draco one more smack to the head and sat down. "Go ahead." I told them.

Draco smirked as I helped Mel get some food as Narcissa took a bit of everything.

"Merlin's pants, Draco, must you gorge yourself?" Narcissa asked as Draco took heaps of what I made.

Draco smirked. "Mother, when you taste her cooking, bloody hell, you wouldn't be saying that." Draco explained. "She could be working with Gordon Ramsey someday!"

"You cook professionally?" Narcissa asked me.

I blushed. "I dabbled a while ago." I mumbled. "The Dursleys forced me to cook for the family."

"Bloody hell, don't give her that!" Draco told me. "She was unanimously named the coven chef after everyone tasted what she made during the war."

I blushed redder. "Draco, I'm not that good." I mumbled.

Narcissa rolled her eyes after taking a bite. "Hannah, sweetheart, you're obviously humble for one of such remarkable culinary excellence. Finally, a Malfoy besides me that holds that personality trait."

"Thanks, Mum." Draco said, looking to his mother.

I could feel my ears go pink like a Weasley's.

…

That night, I swallowed as I brushed my hair. Narcissa had taken Draco and Mel earlier in the day to get ready, whereas Harry had came with me to get ready later, before the party even started.

Thankfully, Monique was invited and came earlier out of the goodness of her heart to style my hair, Rose coming with her to do my makeup.

Narcissa wouldn't let Draco and I look at each other before Monique swept me up to Narcissa's room to get me ready. It was as if I was getting ready for my wedding!

I bit my lip, swallowing. This would be the first time I would be meeting Draco's family outside Narcissa and Mel. As in, his grandmother Athena and step grandfather Ben, his other aunts and uncles besides Andromeda (although she was invited, leaving my godson with a sitter.) and Bellatrix (who thank Skinner was dead.), and other cousins. And I was worried as shit. What if they didn't like me as much as Lucius or Bellatrix did?

Monique was curling my hair that night as Rose added a light rosy tint to my cheeks.

"Damn, Hannah, your cheekbones are high!" she commented as she was working diligently on my eye makeup.

"Thanks." I said, cocking an eyebrow. "I think?"

"Trust me, Han, in the glitz world, high cheekbones are wonderful!" Monique assured me.

"Ok, fine." I said, rolling my eyes as they were closed.

"I saw that!" Pansy shouted.

"When'd you show up?" I asked.

"Just now, Narcissa sent me up. Good God, Monique! She looks fucking plain!"

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. "That makes me feel a whole lot better about meeting my future aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents in law!"

"Sorry." Pansy mumbled.

"Forget about it." I muttered, swallowing and flinching when Monique burned the back of my neck. "Skinner!" I hissed.

"Sorry, Han." Monique muttered, finally setting the curling wand down after casting a Cooling Charm over it and starting to sculpt my hair, pulling it into a fishtail braid, clipping it into place with a delicate snake clip that Draco had given me and spraying glitter and hairspray into it.

"There, you look flawless." Monique announced as Rose finished with my eye makeup. "Go ahead. Take a look. You're Malfoy family ready."

I swallowed, standing up in dark green stiletto heels and staring at myself.

I sighed in relief. I didn't look too posh, but I looked elegant. The silver eye shadow made my metallic blue eyes pop and glow, matching with my dark green evening dress.

It was obviously full length, spaghetti straps and had a mid section of bling with a matching shawl.

"Hang on." Pansy said, taking my wrist and fastening my emerald and silver snake bracelet that Draco gave me the summer after first year when we got off the Hogwarts Express. "There, you're officially perfect."

"Not yet!" Rose hissed as I put my earrings on. "There, now she's officially perfect!"

"Correction." Narcissa said from the doorway.

I turned around. "Narcissa, please close the door, Draco can't see me yet, remember?"

"Of course, dear." Narcissa said, patting my arm and handing me a box. "Draco wanted to give you one of your Christmas gifts a little early this year."

I grinned as Narcissa opened the box to reveal a very familiar necklace.

"It was your mother's." Narcissa explained. "She told me before she died that I was to hold on to it until you turned seventeen, or until you got married. Now seems to be as good a time as any for you to have it. Draco dug it up this afternoon."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Draco has a little too much free time." Narcissa explained.

I laughed. "That explains a lot." I giggled before taking the pendant in my hand.

It was a sterling silver bow, diamond embedded, the strands of the bow holding two sides of a beautiful rose diamond cut in the shape of a heart.

I smiled, closing my hand over the pendant. "Thanks, Mum." I muttered. "Thanks, Narcissa." I said louder.

"You're welcome, dear." Narcissa said, reaching behind me to put the necklace on. "Your mother told me that your father gave that to her while they were in their final year at Hogwarts. I think that's the very diamond that he proposed to her with."

I grinned, looking at myself. "Now I'm perfect." I told everyone.

Rose went white. "Oh my Toby, the Great Hannah Potter finally said something narcissistic!"

I blushed. "So?" I asked.

"In all the years I've known you, I have not once ever heard you say anything along the line of 'I'm beautiful,' or 'I'm gorgeous,' or 'I am absolutely flawless in this outfit.'" Pansy said, sounding absolutely impressed.

"She should have a vain moment or two in her lifetime." Narcissa pointed out before hearing everyone downstairs. "Oh, I'd better go and greet Lucius's mother. The woman is dying to meet Draco's little girlfriend…oh, sorry, fiancée."

I grinned. "Well, may I go find Draco now?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, sweetheart." Narcissa said, leading me out into the hall. "Draco just went downstairs from tucking Melody into bed."

I nodded. "Thanks, Narcissa." I said with a laugh before starting down the stairs into the ballroom.

Draco was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, no doubt waiting for me.

I took a deep breath, settling my skirts and weaving through chattering people and making an effort not to mess up my hair or makeup.

Thankfully, luck was on my side that night and I came out on the other side unscathed.

And thankfully, I saw the fruits of my labour when Draco nearly slid into the fire at the sight of me.

I laughed, going to help him up. "Are you ok, Klutz-Zilla?" I asked him.

"Shut up." Draco muttered. "It wasn't funny. Damn…" he trailed off, looking me up and down. "You look…well, I'm just stunned."

I blushed. "Thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with a grin.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, we'd best go find my grandmother, she's been needling me to introduce her to you since she turned up."

I blushed, laughing as Draco lead me back into the crowd of strangers and other Slytherins from school talking and laughing.

"Found her." Draco said finally at the edge of the room, tapping an older woman on the shoulder. "She was putting her face on."

I shot Draco a dirty look as the woman turned around and greeted Draco.

For a woman that was supposed to have been Draco's grandmother, she looked very young. Couldn't have been older that sixty six, maybe sixty eight. She had to have had Narcissa young, because Narcissa looked about forty two.

This woman's hair was pulled into a bun, her hair bleached blond and whitening. Her eyes scanned me over before turning to Draco with a beautiful smile.

"So this is your little girlfriend!" the woman said excitedly.

"Grandmother, Hannah is my _fiancée._" Draco corrected. "Speaking of which, Hannah, this is my grandmother, Athena Malfoy."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I said, shaking the woman's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, dear." Athena proclaimed, gripping my hand in both of hers. "She is beautiful."

I blushed, biting my lip. "Thanks." I muttered.

"It's about time you got on with it, Draco." Athena scolded her grandson. "From what your mother told me about her, she is a wonderful woman."

"She's amazing." Draco conceded, kissing my temple.

"Draco's told me eons about you, dear." Athena told me. "Ever since he was eleven, every letter from him had one mention of you and your shenanigans together."

I laughed. "Those were the days." I said, finally starting to feel comfortable around her.

"Draco seemed to have gotten you into quite a few fixes, dear." Athena laughed.

I grinned. "Yes, he did. Nothing I couldn't handle, though."

"I can see how you can manage yourself. You're just like that Harley Quinn girl." Athena laughed.

I raised my eyebrows to Draco. "She doesn't know that _I'm_ Harley Quinn?" I mouthed.

"I couldn't really tell her, could I?" Draco whispered into my ear. "She was on the run during the war, what more do you want?"

"Touché. Does she like Harley, anyway?" I mouthed back.

"Loves her. Thinks she's like a Greek heroine!" Draco muttered.

"Did you know Harley, dear?" Athena asked me.

I blushed. "Actually, yes, I do." I said honestly. "I see her every time I look in the mirror."

Athena looked taken aback. "How do you mean?" she asked me.

"Grandmother, Hannah is Harley Quinn. It was a pseudonym to keep her safe." Draco explained.

Athena clapped a hand over her mouth. "You? Harley Quinn?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

Athena took my hands again. "Draco, I always thought you'd be stuck with a girl that was boring and bland…but Hannah Potter and Harley Quinn? I'm impressed, sweetheart."

Draco grinned. "Thanks, Grandmother."

"Ben!" Athena called to a dark haired man. "Ben, come here, come and meet Draco's fiancée!"

The man stepped forward with an arm wrapped around Athena. He looked personally like a male version of Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. He had short curly black hair and piercing green eyes, not to mention tanned skin.

"Draco, Hannah, this is Ben Frollo. Your step grandfather and future grandfather-in-law." Athena introduced.

"So you're the famous Hannah Potter." Ben greeted, taking my hand and kissing it. "Draco was right when he described you. A raven haired beauty."

I flushed. "Nice to meet you." I muttered honestly.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear girl." Ben grinned, releasing my hand.

It took everything that Draco had to keep him from growling possessively.

_You're dead, Frollo. Stay away from her, she's mine!_ Draco thought.

I smacked him. "Draco!" I hissed.

"Sorry, love." Draco muttered, shutting up. "Your mind reading is really terrifying sometimes."

I grinned as Athena and Ben went to talk to Narcissa with a sweet farewell.

"They like you." Draco smirked, leading me towards some cousins. "You have good luck with my family…besides the members in Azkaban and dead." Draco added in a mutter.

"Oi, Draco!" one of the girls said, slapping Draco across the back.

I was a little taken aback at the lack of British accent, but overlooked it from the interesting American accent.

"Hello, Pandora." Draco said with a grin.

"So here's the famous little Hannah." Pandora giggled, shaking my hand. "Draco says a lot about you. You and Quidditch is all he talks about. I'm Pandora."

"Hannah, nice to meet you." I said with a laugh.

"You are as short as Draco claimed." a heavy French accent sounded next to me.

I whipped around to find a bleach blonde girl with the signature Malfoy eyes and a willowy frame.

"Sadie!" Draco threw his arms around the woman. "I'm so glad you came."

"Likewise." the woman called Sadie said. "I am so glad to meet _toi nouveau chéri_, _mon cousin_."

Draco started conversing with Sadie in rapid French, but I understood exactly what he was saying (thank you, Pansy!)

"Yes. I'm so sorry you never got to meet before the war. But the past is the past, the fact we're all here now."

I grinned.

"Oh, stop with the French, people!" the woman called Pandora sighed. "I can't understand you two from Adam!"

"He was apologizing to her for not being able to get us to acquaint each other before the war started." I said.

Sadie looked at me. "_Vous parlez français?_"

I nodded. "_Oui, mon ami Pansy m'a enseigné à partir de la première année à la sixième année. C'est un plaisur de vous recontrer, Draco m'a dit tant de choses._"

Sadie grinned. "Yes, it is a pleasure. I'm glad Draco told you about the Malfoys in France."

I grinned back at her as we shook hands.

"I like her." Sadie told Draco. "Much more zan zat Greengrass girl."

I blushed an even deeper pink.

"'Ow about a dance, Draco?" Sadie asked. "For old time's sake?"

Draco smirked. "You don't mind, do you, Hannah?" Draco asked me.

"Of course not, I'll hang out with Pandora." I said with a grin.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Draco muttered, kissing my forehead and going off with Sadie.

"You're a lucky chick, you know." Pandora announced with a laugh. "Draco could be with anyone, he chose you, you chose him. He's lucky, too. You could be with anyone."

I laughed. "I could. But I don't see myself with anyone but him." I stated proudly.

"Hannah…" I heard a voice behind me that wasn't Draco's or Harry's, but one that I knew so well.

I turned around and saw Alvaro Diamond standing there. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"To talk to you." Alvaro said, taking my arm and dragging me outside.

"When Draco comes back, he will kick you out." I told him before he smacked me into the wall.

"I don't care." Alvaro said. "I have to warn you."

"About?" I asked.

"Call off your wedding if you want to live." Alvaro told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"If. I. Were. You. I'd. Call. Off. Your. Wedding. Before. Something. Unpleasant. Happens. To. You." Alvaro said slowly and carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means you can't marry Draco!" Alvaro shouted.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because he's trying to kill you!" Alvaro shouted. "He's finishing his father's work to kill you!"

"If he was trying to kill me, he would have let me die in that classroom!" I shouted.

Alvaro held my arms. "Hannah, listen to me. If you go through with this wedding, you won't survive a year. They'll hunt you down."

"I'll live as long as I can, then." I announced. "Live as normally as I can until they do come, if you happen to be right."

Alvaro growled, grabbing my arms tightly. "Are you joking?! That's a sick joke, Hannah! Do you know what they'll do to you when they find you! You won't be normal, you won't be able to live without looking over your shoulder for a Death Eater with his wand at your throat!" he shouted, shaking me.

"Ow!" I shouted. "Alvaro, let go of me!" I told him.

"Not until you call off your wedding!" Alvaro shouted, looking good and ready to backhand me across the face.

"Alvaro, stop it!" I shouted. "Alvaro, you're hurting me!"

"Good." Alvaro growled, shaking me faster and harder.

Before I could say anything, I heard a feral snarl and I was yanked back and Alvaro himself was thrown into the wall.

"You ever put your hands on her again, I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Draco snarled, wand in Alvaro's face. "Whoever even let you past security is a nice person, because I would have killed you."

"She doesn't belong with you!" Alvaro spat.

"That's her choice to make!" Draco growled angrily, letting go of Alvaro and looking to me.

I didn't hesitate, I shoved Alvaro aside and threw my arms around Draco.

"Get. Off. My. Family's. Land." Draco snarled.

Alvaro stood straight. "It's still not too late, Hannah." was all he told me before he Disapparated with a spin of his heel.

I held onto Draco. "Fuck him." I growled, wincing from the light throbbing pain in my arms.

Draco rubbed them, sneering at where Diamond Disapparated. "Bastard." he muttered, rubbing my arm. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Shaken up, but fine." I murmured shakily.

"Don't worry, Spitfire, I won't him touch you again. He does, scream for me and I'll kill him." Draco murmured, rubbing my shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I look alright, right?" I asked, settling my skirts.

"Not a hair out of place." Draco smirked, leading me inside. "Although you may need to explain a couple bruises."

I grinned, resting my head on Draco's shoulder as he whirled me back into the ballroom.

…

Late that night, when we were allowed to go back to our Manor, Draco locked the door and took me into the living room to turn on the TV.

I sat on his lap, taking my hair out of its braid after I changed into a pair of track pants and a sports bra and washed my face.

Draco took a hold of one of my arms and huffed. "Bastard."

I looked at my arm and paled. My arm was already yellowing. I was going to bruise.

"Relax." Draco told me, rubbing my shoulders. "I have something to fix that."

I grinned, cuddling into him. "What d'you say we get the coven over for Christmas tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." Draco said with a grin. "But, invite Diamond and I'm calling off the wedding."

"Done." I agreed, resting my head on his shoulder as Draco rocked me.

I sighed, letting my eyes begin to close as Draco rubbed my back, humming my lullaby.

I smiled, willing myself to drift in and out of sleep, vaguely hearing a rerun of the eleven o'clock news from my doped out stupor.

_The Tome will kill any person that is not a descendant of Morgan le Fay, one who possesses the Dark Gift._

_"The book will be mine." a cloaked figure swam in front of my face. "Even if I have to kill everyone you love to get it, it will be mine."_

_"Keep it locked up!" I could hear Sarah Ravencroft whisper into my ear. "Don't let it leave your sight! They'll kill everyone you love like they killed Ramona!_

_She-Cat diving in front of me appeared, her cold empty violet eyes tearing my soul into a thousand pieces. I killed her. After all the people I had killed, I killed my best friend!_

_"She-Cat!" I sobbed. "She-Cat, come back to me!"_

_"Meow…" was all I heard before she disappeared._

_"She-Cat. She-Cat!_"

"She-Cat!" I shouted, jolting awake.

Draco picked me up and carried me to bed.

"I gotta get rid of that Tome." I said, shaking and on the verge of sobbing uncontrollably as I threw my arms around Draco.

Draco rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "It was just a dream." he assured me.

"She's dead because of me." I whispered into Draco's shoulder, now sobbing.

Draco played with my hair and rocked me as I calmed down to the beating of Draco's heart.

And the instant I heard Draco singing my lullaby, I dropped off just like a fussy baby in their cradle.


	16. Chapter 16: I Love New York!

Chapter 16

I Love New York!

That morning I could instantly tell that I slept longer than I felt I should have, the sun shining in my eyes was what woke me up.

I blinked, covering my eyes so I wouldn't go blind and shutting the curtain to regain any vision before I put a t-shirt on. It was better than nothing.

I stretched and checked the time.

"Holy fuck!" I hissed.

It was eleven thirty.

I grabbed Draco's gift from the closet (wrapped, obviously) and ran downstairs.

"Why didn't anyone wake me!?" I asked.

Harry snorted. "Good one." he told Draco, who smirked.

"I don't know what Muggles call it, but wizards call it letting someone sleep in." Draco laughed. "It's not like you missed much."

I rolled my eyes and sat on Draco's lap, handing him the box. (And no, it was an authentic gift, not like the condoms Ginny, Emily Ravenwood and Ivy got me when I turned seventeen.) "Say a word I kill you." I told him.

"Hannah, you spoil me." Draco muttered.

I gaped. "This coming from you!?" I asked with a laugh. "Mr. What Can I Get Hannah To Make Her Look Like The Duchess of Cambridge Today?" I said with a good impression of Draco's drawl.

Draco and Harry laughed. "Alright, alright." Draco said, taking the box and opening it.

I had gotten him a new watch.

I smiled sheepishly. "I thought that since your old watch was destroyed during the battle that you'd might like a new one."

Draco looked to me. "That watch was in my family since my grandfather had gotten it."  
I blushed, starting to question my choice in gift.

Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "This watch is better. You got it for me."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around him. "Happy Christmas." I laughed.

Draco grinned and handed me a box and an envelope. "Open the envelope first."

I took the envelope and opened it slowly.

And therein lied three plane tickets…all to New York!

I gasped.

"I told you that Buddy owed me a favour." Draco grinned, kissing my forehead. "We leave tomorrow."

I giggled and took the box, opening it carefully and gasped.

Inside sat a stuffed fawn resting beside a golden Snitch.

"It's the first Snitch I ever caught, in that match against Hufflepuff second year." Draco explained with a grin, taking the Snitch from me and tapping it with his wand, handing it back.

Inside the Snitch were the same wedding bands that I had pointed out when we were leaving Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express!

"SKINNER!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. "You got them without me?" I asked excitedly.

Draco shrugged. "Picked them up the other night while you were sleeping." he grinned.

I smiled, hugging him. "It's perfect." I announced.

Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "The wedding will be perfect." he assured me. "That's what you deserve."

I beamed, nuzzling into the couch as Draco got a sandwich and gave me half as Harry turned on the TV to watch Christmas specials.

I ate contently, curling up on the couch and cuddling into Draco.

Draco wrapped an arm around me as I took one more bite of my half and curled into him, falling asleep.

…

"Come on, Hannah!" Harry shouted four hours later. "The coven is going to be here any minute!"

I jolted up, racing to brush my hair and clean up.

"Why did no one try to wake me when I first fell asleep!?" I asked as I brushed my teeth.

"You looked peaceful, so I let you sleep." Draco said as I pulled my hair up and changed into a cocktail dress.

"And now I have no time to -" I started.

"Make dinner?" Draco asked with a grin. "Say no more, I have it covered."

I sighed in relief and kissed him. "You're bloody amazing." I breathed.

"Always the tone of surprise." Draco grinned as I touched up. "And why are you putting on makeup?"

I shrugged. "Company, of course, I'm not parading around naturally."

Draco laughed. "So you'd rather go around with a powder face than your naturally pretty one?" Draco asked.

I flushed. "Draco, you know me so well." I said with a laugh.

Draco kissed my forehead as the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" I screamed, sprinting downstairs and opening the door.

"MIONE!" I screamed, throwing my arms around Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, Sherlock." Hermione grinned as she hugged me, me allowing the coven into the Manor.

"Wow!" everyone said together, coming in. "Narcissa sprung for a kick ass place!"

I grinned. "Pre-wedding gift." I explained, leading them around the house.

"Are you ok after last night?" Sheila asked me, touching my arm. "We heard that Alvaro manhandled you like Lucius Malfoy did when you had Harry's prophecy."

I shrugged. "He did. Skinner knows what would have happened if Draco hadn't stepped in."

"Poor sweetie. Why would he be such an ass?" Hermione asked me.

"He wants me to call off the wedding." I mumbled.

"HE WANTS YOU TO CALL OFF THE WEDDING!?" Hermione screamed, jaw dropped.

"Yes, he wants me to call off the wedding, Watson." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But you and Malfoy are perfect together!" Ron protested. "As much as I hate to say it."

"Thanks, Ron, that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically as we went into the kitchen and groaned. "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa, Draco, AGAIN!?" I shouted at the sight of Harry and Draco wrestling again.

"Seriously!?" I asked. "Are you two on the mickey?"

"No." Draco said, getting up off my brother.

"Fuck me, you're on the couch tonight." I said angrily.

"Fine." Draco muttered, sitting on the couch as I started prepping dinner as everyone else sat down at the table.

I sat down last, shooting Draco a sideways glare as I sat down.

"Have Malfoy and Harry been killing each other yet?" Ron asked.

"No, but they have been watching _way_ too much WWE." I said, casting Draco a scathing look.

"You like wrestling, too!" Harry protested as we ate.

"Not enough to emulate their moves on my brother or my fiancé." I pointed out.

"It was all in fun until you decided to ruin it." Draco muttered.

"I would have let you have your fun if the coven wasn't over." I told him.

"I apologize." Draco muttered.

"You're forgiven." I told Draco. "But you're still sleeping on the couch tonight."

Draco huffed and I turned to a giggling Hermione.

"Watson, did you find your parents to undo the Memory Charm?" I asked her hopefully.

Hermione nodded. "Found them the day before yesterday and undid it. It was as if nothing ever happened. They were thrilled that I helped save our world and were just as thrilled that I got Ron."

I laughed, patting her arm. "We were all waiting for when he was gonna get a move on. Took longer than Draco did, you jackass." I teased Ron and earned laughs from the coven.

"Shut up." Ron muttered, his ears going pink as we all laughed at him.

"That's one thing I've got over Weasley." Draco grinned. "I got a girlfriend first."

I laughed. "Couch-Crasher's got a point." I told Ron.

"We'll see how long the couch will be having me." Draco muttered to Ron and Harry.

"Tonight." I said. "And keep it up, in New York as well."

Hermione gave me a sideways look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I grinned and stood as Harry cleared the dishes. "Draco cashed in a favour from Buddy Valastro."

Ron gaped and shot up. "THE Buddy Valastro?"

"How d'you know him?" Harry asked his best mate.

Ron gave Harry a look. "How do you think I know the master of cake!?" Ron asked. "How you got him to make your wedding cake, I'll never know?"

"Draco's mother worked with him for a while after leaving Hogwarts, before marrying Lucius." I pointed out with a grin. "So…with all that said…the Potters are going to New York City!"

Hermione squealed. "Oh, go to Radio City Music Hall!" she recommended, earning looks from the coven. "Me and my parents went to New York in third year for Christmas."

I grinned. "Good to know. We're going to Hoboken. Oh, I just remembered!" I said, shooting up.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Hoboken was where Frank Sinatra was born!" I giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing a cookie. "No shit, Sherlock." he told me.

I yanked the cookie out of his hand. "Oh, no." I told him, biting into it. "You need to watch what you eat or you won't fit into your tux at the wedding." I teased.

"This coming from you!?" Draco asked me. "Eat too many of those and you won't fit into your dress."

Harry smacked Draco upside the head. "Are you calling your future wife fat?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "I'm just saying."

"Draco, you're the one telling me to put on weight." I told Draco with a laugh. "You said you were tired of counting my ribs."

Draco laughed and I grabbed another cookie.

…

After the coven left and I got ready for bed, I threw a pillow and a blanket at Draco.

"Night." I said, shutting the door in his face and crawling into bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to nod off.

To be brutally honest, this was my first time really sleeping in a room by myself. I shared a womb, a bed and a bedroom with Harry, even sometimes falling asleep next to him on the school bus during my childhood.

During Hogwarts I shared a dormitory with Pansy, Rose, Amelia, Monique, Lexi and Millicent, so I wasn't really alone.

When I shared a bed with Draco, even if he left to fix the bloody Vanishing Cabinet I was asleep until he was back.

In the Heads dorm there was a door that lead into Draco's dorm, and that was always kept open.

Even when I was in the hospital as a child, there was always other kids to talk to when I couldn't sleep, or the doctors to keep me company.

Now that I was fending for myself, the bed was a little colder and I was lonely.

However, I wasn't going to crack. _Draco is sleeping on the couch even if I don't get to sleep tonight._ I told myself. _I'm not a little girl. I'm an engaged eighteen year old woman._

I sighed, grabbing Alejandro. Fuck the fact I was eighteen and engaged, I still had little girl tendencies. Sleeping with a teddy bear after all these years, that was the main one.

Little did I know that Draco had something on him that helped him sleep.

An hour after I put Draco on the couch, I heard the door creak open and I pretended to wake up so Draco wouldn't know I couldn't sleep.

"What the Skinner?" I murmured, looking around.

"Don't mind me, love, I just forgot something." Draco muttered, digging around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, faking as if I was ready to pass out any second.

Draco muttered something that sounded a lot like "My Nona." before rummaging under the bed, almost looking panicked.

I sighed, getting up and starting to help him look until I brushed against something soft.

I grabbed it and held it up, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

It was a large baby blanket.

…

Draco POV

I went completely chalk white when Hannah held up Nona. The one thing I didn't tell her about…the thing that I hid from her out of fear that she'd laugh at me.

I put a hand on something soft and I clenched the corner in my fist.

I tried to yank whatever it was out of Hannah's hand in case that thing was Nona, but Hannah's strength outgrew my own and the fabric was yanked out of my hand.

Hannah held whatever I was holding up and I went white.

It was a blanket. A store bought blanket that had one dark blue side and one dark green side.

But, hand sewn on each side, blue on the green side and green on the blue side, was my full name and date of birth in one corner, Snitches in the other corners and the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch in the center.

My Nona. My mother had told me the exact day that I had gotten Nona initially.

Mother had just had me and Lily had arrived, obviously pregnant with the Potter twins and had given me that blanket.

When I first showed interest in Quidditch, Seeking in particular, my mother had taken my personalized blanket (she had sewn my name and birthday in between my naps) and sewn the Snitches and the Hogwarts pitch.

Hannah didn't know about Nona at all. It was my best kept secret. I never took Nona out when Hannah was sleeping in my dorm until I was certain she was dead to the world.

And now, here Hannah stood, now as my fiancée, just finding out about Nona now, six months before our wedding.

I was absolutely mortified. She was completely humiliated when I first found out about her still sleeping with the teddy bear I had given to her mother to give to Hannah for her first birthday. Now I knew the same humiliation.

"Draco…what's this?" Hannah asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking at me.

I flushed. "My Nona."

"A baby blanket?" Hannah asked, raising her eyebrows.

I hung my head. _Here it comes. _I thought. _She's gonna laugh and call off the wedding in 3...2...1..._

"How cute!" Hannah gushed.

I raised my head. "Beg pardon?" I asked.

Hannah was giggling. "How cute!" she repeated, face pink. "Who knew that the Big Bad Draco Malfoy slept with a baby blankie? I always knew you had some sort of Achilles' Heel, some sort of underbelly beneath that strong facade"

"It's not funny!" I protested. "Give me my Nona!"

It was Hannah's turn to turn pink and bent down, picking something else up as she handed Nona back to me.

When she came up from under the bed, she was holding a faded yellow baby blanket with Blue's Clues all over it.

And along the blanket stitch was a flowing stitch that read Hannah's full name and birth date.

"What's that?" I asked her.

It was Hannah's turn to look humiliated. "_My_ Nona." she muttered. "But I call mine my Dray-Dray."

At that I couldn't help but snort. "Dray-Dray?" I asked. "Wasn't that your nickname for me when we were twelve?"

…

Hannah POV

I went red, hiding Dray-Dray behind my back.

"Well?" Draco asked. "Isn't Dray what you called me when we were younger?"

I nodded, looking down.

"Is that when you started calling your blanket Dray-Dray?" Draco started laughing. "Good God, were you desperate or something?"

I looked down. "I knew you'd laugh when I told you what I called it!" I shouted, taking Alejandro and leaving the room.

I couldn't believe that he laughed at me having a blanket! I curled up in the recliner and threw my blanket over my face, burying my face in Alejandro's fur and crying.

He didn't know. He didn't know that my mum had gotten me this baby blanket over my head before she died, spent the last year of her life sewing my name in it that intricately. She gave it to me at last two months before she died, the same time she got me Alejandro.

…

Flashback

_ I had been suffering from nightmares of Mum and Dad dying for two months before I got Alejandro and Dray-Dray._

_ Mum had snuck out as Harry tried to console me from the nightmare I had had._

_ "Mummy died!" I screamed, sobbing as Harry rocked me._

_ "No, Hannah, no she didn't." Harry assured me._

_ "Daddy gone!" I screamed, continuing to sob as I groped for nothing._

_ "No, Hannah, Mummy and Daddy are ok." Harry assured me some more as the door opened._

_ There stood Mum, a dark brown teddy bear with cream coloured paws and a midnight blue ribbon in one hand and a Blue's Clues baby blanket in another, a bright yellow blanket with Blue and her paw prints all over the place._

_ "Mummy!" I sobbed, reaching for her as she wrapped the blanket around me._

_ I grabbed it, starting to relax as I saw my name and birthday sewn into the blanket._

_ "Here, sweetie." Mummy handed me Alejandro._

_ "What that?" I asked, pointing to the bear._

_ "A teddy bear." Mum told me. "Harry told me it would be a good idea."_

_ I smiled, taking the bear and hearing a song on the radio._

**Don****'****t call my name, don****'****t call my name**

**Alejandro.**

**Don****'****t call my name, don****'****t call my name,**

**Roberto.**

**Don****'****t wanna kiss, don****'****t wanna touch, don****'****t want a cigarette burn**

**Don****'****t call my name, don****'****t call my name,**

**Roberto.**

**Alejandro, Alejandro, Alejandro.**

**Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro!**

_ I finally grinned._

_ "What's his name going to be, _mon petite phénix_?" Mum asked._

_ I giggled and started singing along with Lady Gaga. "_**Don****'****t caw my name, don****'****t caw my name**

**Awejandwo. Don****'****t caw my name, don****'****t caw my name, Wobewto. Don****'****t wanna kiss, don****'****t wanna touch, don****'****t want a cigawette buwn. Don****'****t caw my name, don****'****t caw my name, Wobewto. Awejandwo, Awejandwo, Awejandwo. Awe-Awejandwo, Awe-Awejandwo!**"

_ "So what's his name?" Harry asked._

_ I glared at him and screamed "AWEJANDWO!"_

_ Mum smiled and I looked at the yellow of the blanket._

_ "Mummy, the bwanket wooks wike Dway's haiw!" I babbled happily. "Mummy, Dway's eyes have the same bwue as Bwue!"_

_ Mum grinned and patted my head._

_ "Dway, Dway!" I babbled contently, chanting Draco's name repeatedly._

_ And ever since then, Mum had called my blanket my Dray-Dray…and it stuck after she died._

…

Draco didn't know how long I waited for him in school. I prayed every night that he'd see sense.

In the beginning, first and second year, I had a hunch he was playing with my heart, or just being a hopeless flirt. But I still hoped that it wasn't just a game. That he'd just kiss me and get it over with. I prayed that if he did kiss me, it would mean something.

When he did kiss me when we were twelve, it sparked something in me, something that just hoped that there would be more afterwards.

My Dray-Dray was there to keep me company, to keep the small sliver of hope alive.

When it finally happened in fourth year, when all those nights of hoping, praying, of crying myself to sleep within the safety of Silencing Charms all became worth it, I didn't need Dray-Dray as much.

I curled into the chair and sobbed harder. My blanket was my hope and one of the few connections I had to my mum, and he just laughed in my face.

Someone took Dray-Dray off my face, but I was too occupied keeping my sobs muffled in Alejandro's fur to pay any attention.

I felt a hand at my back and I shied away, knowing who it was.

"Leave me alone." I choked out.

"No." Draco muttered, lifting me up and setting me in his lap to rub my back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

I sniffed. "You have no idea…" I mumbled.

"No idea of what?" Draco asked me.

"No idea that my Dray-Dray was the last think my mother gave to me before she died!" I told him through the tears. "Dray-Dray instantly reminded me of your hair, your eyes your warmth your everything! I named my blanket Dray-Dray when I was a year old, not when I was twelve. I know, I didn't know why I called it Dray-Dray growing up because I forgot you! It was the only secret I kept from you and I decided to tell you about him now because I thought you'd understand with your Nona! The fact you laughed in my face just hurts. It really hurts!" I said before starting to cry again.

Draco rocked me, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

I curled into Draco and wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "Why didn't you just let me alone and take the empty bed?" I asked with a sniff.

"Because," Draco muttered, turning the TV on and rubbing my back "the key to a successful marriage is not to go to bed pissed with each other."

I sighed, finally feeling tired, curling into Draco again and letting myself fall asleep.

…

The next morning, Harry, Draco and I scrambled to get to the airport and on the plane.

When we landed in New York City, it took everything I had not to sprint through the airport to see what it was like in America.

After what seemed like hours, we went through customs and got checked into the hotel, finally giving me time to check out how things were done in the City that Never Sleeps.

"I say we start off in Times Square." Draco said after I flopped on the bed.

"No way!" Harry said. "Wall Street!"

"Fuck that!" I shouted. "Broadway's the place to be!"

"I'm with Hannah here." Draco said. "Wall Street's so dull."

I grinned. "We could always wait for Broadway until tomorrow." I suggested. "Go to Times Square?"

Draco laughed. "Suck up, but alright." Draco grinned, grabbing my arm. "But Broadway will have to wait until tomorrow night. We have our consultation tomorrow, remember?"

I nodded excitedly and grabbed my coat.

"I can't wait." I laughed as we left the hotel.

…

"Hello New York!" I shouted into the wind.

I got quite a few looks from Muggles. "Tourist." they mumbled.

I got some looks from people I was certain were wizards, I saw their wants bulging in their pockets. "Is that Hannah Potter?"

I grinned, looking around at the lights, the taxis and the swarms of New Yorkers.

"Hannah!" Harry shouted, grabbing my shoulder. "What have I told you about running ahead of me?"

I sighed. "Not to run ahead of you in areas with a high population density." I said monotonously as we walked along the streets.

"Good." Harry patted my head. "Do it again and you won't go to Carlo's tomorrow."

I sighed. "Whatever." I mumbled.

Draco patted my arm. "The Big Apple." he muttered. "Who'd have thought we'd make it?"

"Amen." I sighed with a grin. "From London to New York in no time flat."

"I always said you'd make it to the Big Apple." Harry told me. "Hell, Slughorn thinks that you belong here."

I smirked. "On Broadway."

Harry laughed, ruffling my hair. "And tomorrow you meet your favourite baker."

I squealed excitedly. "I know!" I giggled before passing a homeless little Muggle girl.

I looked down and dug into my pockets, giving her what spare change I had.

The little girl looked up at me, eyes alight. "Thank you." she said, turning to a woman in a large overcoat. "Mommy, is she a princess?"

"What makes you say she is a princess?" her mother asked.

"Because she's nice and she's beautiful!" the little girl grinned up at me. "Thank you, lady."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome." I said, walking off.

"That was a nice thing you did." Draco told me, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, what's the point of having money if you can't share it with the less fortunate." I said.

Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around me as I heard wolf whistles.

"Hey, honey, how about ditching Blondie and going with a real man?" one of the men shouted.

I whipped around. "Don't use Necromancy." Draco muttered.

I glared at the men. "I will have you cretins become knowledgeable about the circumstance that I am joyously betrothed."

The men looked at each other confusedly. "Say again, Sugar Ass?"

I held Draco back by raising my right arm. "I am engaged!" I said slowly, enunciating my words.

"Oh, an English woman!" the boys were saying. "Love to hear that hot piece of ass's voice scream."

"No one will be making that hot piece of ass scream but me!" Draco growled, steering me out of that situation."

"Thanks for that." I said. "New York men are perverts."

Draco nodded with a smirk at me.

…

The morning after that, Draco and I were taking the subway down to Hoboken, to Carlo's Bakery to finally get to meet the Cake Boss himself. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Calm down, love." Draco told me. "It's not like we're meeting Jeff Skinner."

I squealed excitedly. "I can't help it!"

Draco laughed, wrapping an arm around me, kissing my temple as we finally reached Hoboken.

Thankfully, it was a quick walk to Carlo's and we were able to walk around with as few stares as possible.

But people did stare. And those people had to have been wizards because they started muttering.

"Is that Harley Quinn with Draco Malfoy?"

"The two main monarchs that saved the wizard world?"

I smirked. "I thought Voldemort's power only reached through England?" I asked.

"The Dark Lord was known throughout the world. The wizard world was terrified that he'd stretch on to Europe, and then to America and Canada and then branch out to the world. Thank the Lord that you stopped him."

I grinned as we saw trucks from Carlo's Bakery and a young girl standing in front of a door leading into the brick building I knew so well from TV, the back entrance to Carlo's Bakery.

"Are you Hannah Potter?" the little girl asked me, dark brown eyes looking up at me, then to Draco.

I nodded. "Yes."

The girl smiled. "Buddy!" Sofia squealed. "Marco! She's here! They're here!"

Out ran Buddy's sons, gaping at me.

"Wow!" Buddy the third gaped. "She's even prettier in person!"

I blushed. "Awe! Aren't you the sweetest little treacle tart I ever met?" I said, pinching his cheek.

"She's beautiful!" Marco, the youngest boy announced before looking at Draco. "I hope you'll be good to the beautiful lady."

Draco laughed. "Don't worry, Marco. I will treat her as good as gold."

I laughed as Sofia took my hand. "Daddy's waiting for you and Draco." She told me with a beautiful grin. "Everyone's dying to meet you."

I grinned as Sofia lead me in. "MOM!" she shouted. "SHE'S HERE!"

I heard the woman gossiping and in came Lisa Valastro, Buddy's wife.

"So this is the famous Hannah Potter!" Lisa said. "And the just as infamous Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "A pleasure, Mrs. Valastro."

"Oh, Lisa, the girl is gorgeous!" Grace, Buddy's sister said, taking my hand. "And Draco looks just like that beast Narcissa married."

"Don't worry, he takes after Narcissa." I told Grace with a grin.

"Well, come on in." Lisa beamed, taking hold of my hand with a motherly smile and leading me into the main bakery. "Buddy's finishing off a baby shower cake, he'll be with you two in a minute."

I smiled as Sofia looked to Lisa. "Can I stay with them?" she asked.

"If it's ok with Hannah and Draco." Lisa looked to us.

"It's fine." I said with a smile. "She's a cute kid."

Draco nodded. "If it's ok with Hannah, it's ok with me."

Lisa grinned and Sofia beamed as the all too well known face of Cousin Anthony showed up from the inside.

"Anthony, what's taking you so long! Buddy has a consultation with a very important client!" Grace shouted, nagging Anthony.

"With who?" Anthony asked.

"Hannah Potter and Draco Malfoy!" Mary shouted.

Anthony went wide eyed. "She's here? Now!?" he asked.

The girls nodded and Anthony looked to me.

"Well, well, good morning, Miss Potter." Anthony took a bow, faking a British accent and taking my hand, kissing it.

I blushed. "This is so cool." I muttered.

Anthony grinned, kissing my hand again.

It took everything Draco had not to grab Anthony's throat and throttle him.

"ANTHONY!" a very familiar voice shouted.

There stood Maurizio, Buddy's brother-in-law coming through the door. "Don't hit on an engaged woman! That's not cool." he smacked Anthony over the head and turned to Draco. "Sorry he's hitting on your girl, man, sometimes I want to throttle him, too."

"Draco, how's your mom doing?" Danny Dragone asked, coming down.

"Danny!" Draco laughed, embracing Buddy's close friend. "Mother's doing well, thanks for asking. I'll send her your love."

Danny grinned and took my hands. "So this is your lovely bride to be." Danny said, kissing my cheeks.

"Pleasure." I said with a giggle.

"She's a big fan." Draco stated.

"Joey!" Danny shouted up the stairs. "Where's the samples for these two?!"

"They're bakin'!" Grace's husband shouted from upstairs. "Hold your horses!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "How're you doing, Joey?" Draco called.

"Is that the voice of the infamous Draco Malfoy I hear!?" Joey called, coming down. "Well I'll be a son of a gun!"

The boys embraced and Draco embraced the entire staff as if they were long lost family until Sofia sat with us at the table by the bakery, happily chattering away.

"Draco…how's Aunt Narcissa doing?" Sofia asked.

I turned to Draco, eyebrows raised. "I thought the Malfoys are pure blood?" I asked him.

Draco shrugged. "We are. The Valastros are an Italian-American pure blooded family, very closely related to the Malfoys. And Mother's doing very well, Sofia." Draco explained, turning to Sofia last.

I gaped as I heard footsteps coming from the upstairs bake shop.

"Sofia, leave your cousin alone." the voice of Buddy Valastro told his daughter.

"I'll be a son of a Skinner, is that my Uncle Buddy I hear?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Draco bloody Malfoy!" Buddy shouted, hugging Draco as Sofia left. "How've you been?"

"Very well, seeing as we're here." Draco laughed, gesturing for me to stand up. "Let me introduce you to my intended. Uncle Buddy, this is my Hannah."

"Pleasure." I said, shaking hands with my favourite baker.

"Pleasure's all mine, Draco's told the family loads about you." Buddy said with a grin, setting cake in front of the two of us. "Before we get a clear aspect of what you two want for a cake design, we'll need to come up with a flavour for you two."

I smirked as I conjured a fork, Draco and Buddy talking.

"Sorry about making you come in during your vacation, Uncle," Draco apologized. "but this was the only time we could get off school to come to Hoboken."

"Hey, you're family!" Buddy said. "It's a privilege to make my nephew's wedding cake, and the wedding cake of Harley Quinn."

I laughed. "Draco, stop talking and eat." I told him, shoving a forkful of red velvet cake in his mouth.

"First you tell me I won't fit into my suit, the next you're telling me to eat?" Draco asked with a laugh as he swallowed. "Damn, woman, there's no pleasing you!"

I laughed with him with a grin as we slowly tasted what Buddy had to offer.

…

"Alright, so we're in agreement." Draco said with a nod. "Red velvet and German chocolate?"

I nodded. "Exactly." I stated.

"Excellent." Draco kissed my forehead. "Alright, we're good."

Buddy grinned. "Alright, so what are you two looking for?"

"Something unique, something that wouldn't be in another cake." Draco explained as I nodded.

"Something that pays homage to our Hogwarts house." I added. "Like snakes, serpents, maybe play in green and silver here and there…"

Buddy nodded. "I could see the top here," Buddy drew up a tier and showed it to Draco and I.

There were two snakes intertwined, our wands crossed together under a green and silver arch with red roses.

"With the wands, are they the real deal or decorated fondant?" I asked.

"Fondant, of course, you two need your wands." Buddy laughed. "And I'm also thinking of using the the design of the bottom of Hannah's dress for the bottom tier."

I grinned. "Good plan. Draco, you gotta go." I said, giving Draco a playful shove.

"Why me?!" Draco asked.

"Because you aren't supposed to see the dress!" I told him with a grin.

Draco huffed and went to talk to the women as I got out my camera, handing it to Buddy.

"Wow…" Buddy looked at my wedding dress and up to me. "It's a pretty dress."

"Thanks." I grinned as Buddy designed the bottom tier.

"I'm thinking of playing on the bling in the top through some sort of Necromancy, flames, some leaves to represent the Earth affinity Draco has?

I grinned. "Sounds like a smart idea." I complemented, hiding my camera as Buddy hid the bottom tier, allowing Draco back.

"I'll make you two a great cake." Buddy promised as Draco gave Buddy a stack of invitations to the wedding.

"The date's on the invite, so you don't have to start straight away, you have six months." Draco told him.

"Thanks, Draco, I'll make sure that we're there." Buddy hugged Draco one more time, kissed my cheeks and ushered us out back to the hotel.

"He's so nice!" I gushed, giggling. "And he's coming to the wedding!?" I asked.

Draco grinned. "Buddy's a man of his word." he told me, taking my hand, our fingers interlacing.

I grinned. "Now I see where you get it from."


	17. Chapter 17: Back to School and Trouble

Chapter 17

Back to School…Back to Trouble

It was with a heavy heart that I watched Draco lock the Manor to go back to Hogwarts. But the six months before we would come back would fly by, and the next time I would be over the threshold, Draco would be carrying me in after our honeymoon.

We Apparated to King's Cross Station and went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, finding Ivy with Blaise.

I screamed, throwing my arms around my best friend the newlywed. "IVY!" I squealed. "How was the honeymoon? Where'd you go!?" I asked repeatedly.

"Han, calm down!" Ivy said, pulling me back with a laugh. "It was great. We went to Hawaii." Ivy told me.

"That explains the tan line, Mrs Zabini!" I said with a squeal as Draco snorted.

_ Cliché honeymoon._ he thought.

I cast Draco a sideways look and hugged Blaise. "Hey, Blaise." I said.

"Hello, Hannah." Blaise ruffled my hair and grinned as we hopped on the train again, Harry, Ron, and Ivy on our tail.

"So how'd wedding planning go after we left?" Ivy asked.

"We got an officiate, the rings and the cake's being made." I said with a smirk.

"All we basically need to do is get official permission to hold the ceremony and reception at Hogwarts and get bridesmaids dresses and the license and we're good to go." Draco said with a grin.

I beamed. "That few things?" Ivy asked.

I grinned. "We got a lot done over Christmas." I explained with a laugh, cuddling into Draco's side and pulling out my book that I hadn't had a chance to read since Draco proposed.

"What about flowers?" Ivy asked. "You two have them yet?"

"Done." Draco and I said together. "Having two different arrangements for the bouquets and for the arrangements in the Great Hall."

Ivy grinned. "Han, when's your first fitting?"

"Same day as when we get our bridesmaids dresses." I said with a smirk. "So I'll need to get three of the girls to model."

"Me and Sheila will volunteer. And I'll blackmail Drosie into it." Ivy laughed, packing a knuckle sandwich.

I laughed, high fiving Ivy with a giggle. "So that's why you're my matron of honour!" I said teasingly.

"Speaking of which, did you decide who your maid of honour's going to be?" Ivy asked.

I swallowed, I had that running through my mind after Christmas. Who should be my maid of honour Pansy…or Rose?

On one hand, there was Pansy. Pansy let me borrow her clothes, use her makeup and borrow her notes when I had Quidditch practice. She was the girly girl version of me.

But the one flaw with Pansy was that she had taken Draco from me all those years ago, wouldn't let him go and spewed shit about me to Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet.

And then there was Rose. Rose was my complete mirror image. She loved the Rangers, all my favourite bands, was my size in clothes, and I had to love her pixie cut and almost obsession with Tobias Rieder.

"I'll have to go with Rose." I announced.

Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around me as I read my book, eventually falling asleep.

…

By the time we got back to the castle, I was ready to tell Rose that she was my maid of honour.

I left the Head's dorm and went down to the dungeon, going up to the girls dorm to find Rose reading a magazine on her bed.

"Hey, Rosie." I said with a smile.

Rose looked up at me. "HANNAH!" she squealed, running to hug me tightly. "How was New York?"

I grinned. "Amazing, we got to spend New Years' Eve in Times Square." I reminisced.

"Did Draco kiss you at midnight?" Rose asked.

I grinned. "Once for every New Years he wasn't there." I said with a grin. "So just the one in sixth year."

Rose grinned. "Good for you. How's wedding planning going?" she asked.

I smiled. "Well, there's just one thing I have to do." I sat on Rose's bed.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

I smiled some more. "Now that Ivy's married, she can't be my maid of honour. She's my matron of honour."

"Yeah, and?" Rose asked.

I grinned. "Rose, what do you say to being my _maid_ of honour?" I asked.

Rose screamed and threw her arms around me. "YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEESSSSSS!" Rose screamed.

"Ok, ok, don't deafen me!" I laughed. "I need to hear Draco's vows." I joked.

Rose squealed, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so honoured!" she told me.

I laughed and hugged her. "I'm glad." I said with a grin. "Come on, let's go get some snacks, I'm hungry." I said, shooting up.

"Alright." Rose said, standing up and following me to the kitchens for a snack.

…

That night, after I went through wedding plans and ate, I started to go up to my dorm when someone stopped me.

"Miss Potter," I heard Professor Laventhorpe mutter in my ear. "come with me."

I swallowed, following the Professor into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Yes, Professor?" I said as she gestured to me to sit.

"I hear your wedding is coming closer to the date." Professor Laventhorpe said, leaning against her desk, her purple robes billowing.

"Yes, Professor." I grinned, nodding.

"Are you sure you want to get married in the same vicinity that your best friend died?"

I swallowed. "Here is where Draco and I met and fell in love, of course I want to get married here."

"Are you sure that this is what Draco wants?" Professor Laventhorpe asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is, he proposed to me, I'm sure this is what he wants." I said, suddenly wavering.

"But you know, you both lost your virginities to other people, are you sure you're meant for each other."

"We were both under the influence of potions and curses." I said somewhat defensively.

"I know, sweet, I know, but you must be careful." Laventhorpe said, touching my shoulder like a mother would. "You don't know who you can and can't trust. He may not be happy, but not want to hurt your feelings."

I swallowed, looking down. She did have a point. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention." I said, checking my watch. "Curfew's in fifteen minutes, I'd better - " I started, standing up.

"Yes, Ms Potter," Professor Laventhorpe nodded, touching my arm before grabbing it tightly.

I paled, suddenly feeling worried.

Laventhorpe loosened her grip and pulled me to her to mutter in my ear. "Be careful, dear. You don't know what unpleasantness could befall you after the war. You don't know who's who. Trust no one."

I swallowed, wrenching myself from Laventhorpe's grip and running back to the dorm.

…

I laid awake in my bed that night, thoughts raging through my mind.

Did Draco want to marry me? Was him marrying me just a plot? Was Pansy telling the truth when she told me she lost her virginity to Draco when Scarlett put him under the Imperious Curse?

I hoped that Draco did want to marry me still. Because I knew that if he didn't, it'd break my heart. My eyes welled with tears at the thought, many sliding down my cheeks at the prospect of him leaving me at the altar.

I grabbed Dray-Dray and held him, closing my eyes and letting myself sink into Draco's mind, digging through the N.E.W.T.'s stress and focusing on the part of him thinking about the wedding.

All he was thinking about, what was on the front of his mind was me, walking down the aisle in a dress not even close to the ball gown I chose, the vision blurred with tears as I grinned up at him.

I opened my eyes, letting myself relax. He did want to marry me. I let out a sigh of relief, rolling onto my side, curling up and letting myself drift.

…

Around one in the morning, I heard someone in my dorm, feeling someone staring at me.

"Hmm?" I murmured, starting to wake up.

When my eyes opened, I shot up at the sight and gasped.

There was a tall, cloaked figure in my room, dagger in hand and staring at me with cold hidden eyes.

"I want the Tome, girly." the figure said with a voice that made it impossible to tell if it was a male or female in my dorm. "Find it."

I shook my head. "No, the Tome is mine." I stated.

The figure grabbed my arm and forced me up, dagger to my throat. I shuddered at the familiar feeling of cold, sharp metal against my warm, soft skin. "If I were you, sweetheart, I advise that you start giving me what I want, or you will have a matching scar on the other side of your neck." the voice hissed, gently tracing my lightning scar, the sign for the Deathly Hallows, the star of the Wicca, She-Cat's paw print.

"N-No…" I murmured, swallowing.

The figure grabbed my arms and forced me onto the bed, gagging me and starting to cut my scar back open.

My screams of pain were muffled by the hand constricting my windpipe as whoever it was cut into my neck.

"DRACO!" I was screaming into this mystery person's hand, looking desperately to the door splitting mine and Draco's dorms, hoping he'd hear the commotion and come and get me.

My scar was burning, and not just with the pain of being cut back open after seventeen years.

I was screaming, sobbing and thrashing around, trying to force whoever it was off me, clawing at their cloak, ripping some off and clinging to it for dear life.

The figure released me, their dagger coated with blood. "Next time I visit, Princess, you'd best give me what I want." they growled.

I tried to lift my head, but my scar still burned, the curse burn and the burn from the cuts along my neck.

I kicked them hard in the crotch, needing to know whether they were male or female.

There was no bulge, but there was a grunt of pain as I kicked again, knocking the dagger out of their hand.

I tried to kick her in the head, but my foot moved through air. Whoever she was, she was gone.

So whoever was in on this was female. And they had dropped their dagger before leaving and I had a scrap of her cloak in hand.

I clutched the scrap of cloth in my hand for dear life as I passed out.

…

Draco POV

I stirred to Potter shaking me, rubbing his scar.

"Malfoy, wake up, Hannah's been attacked!"

At this I jolted awake, looking up at Potter wide eyed. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Scar burned. It hasn't burned in ages, only when something was going on with Hannah, and I heard muffled screams coming from her dorm!"

looking over to find Hannah's bed stained with blood.

I was out of bed in an instant, running into her room as Potter got Granger and Alexander and Duff.

She had passed out, her scar cut open.

I ran into the common room. "Potter, get McGonagall." I told him. "Whoever attacked her cut her scar back open!"

Potter went chalk white. "How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Potter, I've been sucking on her scar since I was fucking fourteen years old! It's supposed to glow pale in the light of the moon, but it's dark! Harry, get McGonagall, I'm not kidding!"

Potter looked at me and ran out of the dorm, summoning his Invisibility Cloak as I turned the bedside lamp on, looking for evidence.

I found a dagger lying on the ground, blood stained.

I levitated it with my wand and found something black in Hannah's hand, a piece of fabric.

I sat on the bed and took the fabric gently from her hand, wrapping gauze around her neck to stop the bleeding.

Taking the fabric, I turned the silk over in hand, finding a dark green embroidery of a single letter:

_Z_

I growled this Z had gone too far.

Then I smelt it. The scent I knew all too well.

I took the fabric in my hand and smelt it. The musky aroma that I knew all too well.

Cologne. Alvaro Diamond's cologne.

That's when it hit me.

Alvaro Diamond was Z. Alvaro Diamond was the one who tried to kill Hannah, literally in her bed.

Potter ran in with McGonagall and Pomfrey as I grabbed a blood replenishing potion and poured it down her throat.

"Did you hear her screaming, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked me as Pomfrey worked to close the wounds along her neck.

I shook my head. "I'm a deep sleeper, an earthquake couldn't wake me up." I admitted guiltily. I could have easily stopped this if I had just heard Hannah screaming.

"I heard her." Potter said. "Not in reality, but when my scar burned, I heard her in my vision."

"Your scar burned again!?" McGonagall asked Potter.

Potter nodded. "It's our Twin Telepathy. We know when the other is in trouble. Her scar prickles when I'm in trouble, my scar burns when she's in trouble. Most likely that way because she's weaker and needs help faster, whereas I can fend for myself."

I glared at him as Hannah started coming around.

"Do you know who did this?" McGonagall asked Hannah before she was completely revived.

"I know." I said before Hannah could say a word. "It was Diamond."

"Alvaro Diamond?" McGonagall asked.

I nodded, keeping Hannah down when she started to sit up.

McGonagall left the room and Hannah started rubbing her scar.

Pomfrey tossed me a Sleeping Draught and followed McGonagall out of the room.

I poured the Draught down Hannah's throat and she swallowed, cooperating.

I stroked the hair from her forehead, kissing her temple as she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

When I stood up and left the room, I found McGonagall with Diamond in the common room.

I grabbed my wand and charged down, throwing him to the wall. "YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I shouted, setting my wand down and lunging at him. "You fucking bastard, how you got the password for the dorm, I don't know, but I'll fucking brain you, you bastard! Trying to kill the woman you claim you love and you know I love!" I wrapped my hands around his throat, strangling him.

Potter pulled me back and I started to fight my way out.

"I'll fucking kill you." I growled. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Malfoy, no, he's not worth it." Potter told me, almost struggling to keep me back.

"I DON'T CARE, HE'S GOT IT COMING!" I screamed, busting out of Potter's grip and throwing myself at Diamond, constricting my hands around his throat, strangling him. "Trying to kill my fiancée in her bed! You'll fucking die!"

"You can't kill me!" Diamond shouted. "You'll leave Hannah all alone when you're sent to Azkaban for murder."

"Besides…" Hannah's voice said behind me, sleepy but still strong. "It wasn't him."

I whipped around to find her rubbing her re-opened scar, leaning against the wall to keep herself standing upright.

I caught her before she wasn't able to keep her balance anymore, wrapping her arm around my shoulders to give her someone to lean on, and give me something to hold on to should she pass out and collapse.

"It wasn't him." Hannah repeated, leaning against my shoulder, eyes glassy with sleep. I had to have woken her up.

"What do you mean, Mei-Mei?" Potter asked.

"It wasn't Alvaro. He wasn't the one in my room." Hannah murmured half asleep.

"You're fucking lucky she's delirious and can't tell what it is she's fucking saying!" I growled at Diamond.

"No, Draco, it wasn't Alvaro at all." Hannah muttered. "I kicked whoever attacked me in the crotch."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Potter asked.

"Quiet!" I growled at him, looking to Hannah. "What are you saying?" I asked Hannah, finding her almost dead asleep against my side.

"If it was me she kicked, knowing the strength of her kick, despite the blood loss," Diamond snapped. "I wouldn't be standing straight. I'd be hunched over in pain, talking in falsetto."

I growled. He had a good point, but I wasn't going to apologize.

"No one would be hunched over." Hannah murmured. "I kicked a girl."

The room was silent, and before I could ask her anything else, she slumped back against my chest, falling dead asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: To Recover

Chapter 18

To Recover

Draco POV

I caught Hannah before she fell to the floor, already too deep in sleep to wake up.

"She can't go to classes." Potter said as I lifted Hannah up, holding her to me as she slept.

"She has to." McGonagall told Potter. "Or she'll never pass her final exams, graduate or be able to get married."

"But, Professor," I spoke up. "with all due respect, surely you can't let her physically go to classes knowing that there is someone in the school who tried to kill her!"

"Mr Malfoy, I am the Headmistress of this school, I know that what befell Ms Potter has disturbed you greatly, but she must attend classes. We agreed this afternoon, Mr Malfoy, that in order to use the castle as your wedding venue, you both needed to pass your classes. In order for her to pass her classes, she will need to attend to attain the course work."

"I'll give her the work!" I protested. "Professor, please, she's not safe in the corridors knowing that any one person could be the one who tried to kill her tonight, that any person in school can easily break into her dorm and take what they please, kidnap her pets like whoever did this did with her owl. The last thing Hogwarts needs is having the death of the Girl Who Lived and Harley Quinn on its hands."

I could tell McGonagall wanted to lecture me a new one about how rude it was to talk to a Professor like that. But I wasn't a first year school boy anymore, I was a full grown eighteen year old man. It was still disrespectful to speak to the Headmistress like I did, but this was a life or death situation. If left to go to classes, Hannah could easily be kidnapped, tortured, raped (dear god, don't let her be raped!) or worse…murdered. All to obtain that God damned fucking Necromancer's Tome!

I knew McGonagall wanted to give me detention and a stern talking to, but I saw something waver in her eyes and she nodded. "I do see your point, Mr Malfoy. We don't want innocent students attacked so whoever is doing this can get to Ms Potter, if she feels it's safe enough to return to classes physically, she may, if not, she may stay in her dorm, provided you keep her caught up in her schoolwork."

"Of course, Professor." I said with a nod.

"For now, she shouldn't focus on schooling." Pomfrey chided, taking in her slowly healing neck. "Exhaustion, blood loss and trauma, she needs to focus on relaxing."

I nodded as the Professors left, carrying Hannah to my dorm and laying her in my bed, draping the blanket over her.

I wanted to crawl in with her, but decided against it. She could easily wake up when I slid in with her.

I took Nona and one of the many pillows and laid down on the floor, letting her sleep in my bed, holding her hand until I fell asleep, my hand slipping from hers.

…

Hannah POV

My scar was still stinging, but it wasn't burning with the force of a curse like it had been when I woke up.

I groaned, rolling over when I felt the sun in my face, not wanting to get up for classes. Not after what had happened late that night.

Then something instantly hit me. The scent I knew from anywhere.

Draco's scent.

At this I instantly opened my eyes and found Draco lying on the floor, covered in blood.

I gasped, almost screaming as I shot up, vertigo instantly hitting as I looked down.

First me, and then Draco? Why me!? I burst into silent tears at the thought of Draco dead on the floor as I slept.

Draco rolled over and sat up, stretching.

I practically collapsed again from the shock, quickly gathering myself and pretending to still be asleep.

I skilfully kept an eye partially open to watch Draco drape the blanket over me and kiss my forehead, getting a book.

"Malfoy," I heard Harry mutter from the door. "we have to go to class."

"I'm not leaving her alone." Draco told my brother, stroking the hair from my forehead as I continued to pretend to sleep.

"I have Kreacher checking in on her every few hours. She'll be fine on her own for a while." Harry said. "Come on, Malfoy, it's bad enough that Hannah's not able to go to classes at the moment, it'll help her if you go."

Draco huffed and got ready. "You twist my arm too much, Potter." he muttered.

"It's for your own good. That, and I don't want my sister marrying some deadbeat." Harry started laughing.

"Fuck off, Potter!" Draco shouted, running out the door and slamming it closed.

I sighed in relief, opening my eyes and slowly sitting up, ignoring the vertigo to brush my hair before remembering the After Ever After song that I had heard over that summer and personalized it, starting with Ariel:

"**I loved being a princess, what a lucky fate I drew. But someone tried to kill me last night, I don't know what to do. I'm confused, I'm scared and helpless, now afraid to leave this room! She's after my head and neck, I turn my back and I'm doomed! Who is this Z? Who is this Z? The woman that's thrilling herself by killing others to get to me? Does she want revenge for one she lost? Does she want a perfect shot? Who's getting a thrill by letting me wonder who is this Z?**"

I sat on Draco's bed, taking out my journal from my room and writing down what was happening to me, singing as I did, in Jasmine's perspective.

"**Hey, I'm ok, but I'm slightly scared, I've become a mark for the Death Eaters, much to my terror, I'm being tracked down by a woman being kept at bay. They claimed that I sinned, because I'm Harley Quinn, the one who put them away! Who is Z, where could she be, waiting in water? Waiting to interrogate me to become free, should I take fall? claim I don't remember anything at all? I might go crazy if Draco continues to make a fuss, We're innocent, Harry can vouch for us. People were dying, I did my share of crying, I just want to be set free! Of this woman with no name but Z!**"

I sighed, continuing to write, Belle's part in After Ever After ringing through my head.

"**This world's gone wild since the war has ended, Z thinks Harley's going to hell! But the things she claimed I did, was a plea, a desperate bid, to keep me from the crypt or a prison cell! No, I'm surrounded by mad men! I fear Z plans to burn me at the stake! They legit believe I am Satan, and now I fear that the Death Eaters will take me or Draco away**!"

I set my journal away and read my book before I dropped off.

…

Draco POV

I couldn't focus on classes that morning, all I wanted to do was check up on Hannah in the dorm and see if she was asleep still, calm her down from what happened.

When I went down for lunch, Mel ran to hug me.

"Dracy!" Mel squealed happily, looking up at me.

I grinned, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Hi, Mel Bell." I said, hugging her.

Mel looked around, then to me raising an eyebrow. "Where's Hannah?" she asked me.

I sat with her in the corridor, giving her a piece of chocolate that I kept in my pocket. (Refrigeration Charm kept it all from melting.) "Mel, Hannah may not come out of the dorm for a while." I told her.

"Why?" Mel asked, looking up at me.

"Because last night…" I looked around before dropping my voice to a whisper. "last night Hannah was almost murdered in her bed."

Mel paled and looked at me wide eyed. "How?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Whoever they were, they practically slit her throat." I muttered, looking down. "If her brother didn't wake me or sense she was in trouble, she'd definitely be dead."

Mel looked at me, wide eyed. "I thought Hogwarts was safe?" she asked, trembling.

I wrapped my cloak around her. "It is. McGonagall's going to put protection around the Head dorms to keep whoever did this out."

Mel relaxed. "Will I be safe in Ravenclaw Tower?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course you will." I assured her. "But you have to do me a favour, ok?"

Mel nodded as I wrapped an arm around her. "Anything for my big brother."

I smirked at her and continued. "You have to keep this from Mother. Hannah is like a daughter to Mother and I don't want to worry her."

Mel bit her lip. "I don't think I can keep something like this from Mummy."

"Please, Mel?" I begged. "If Mother catches wind that my fiancée was almost murdered in her bed, she will make us come home instantly and make Hannah and I get married in the Manor, not at Hogwarts like we planned."

Mel creased her eyebrows together. "Ok. But you have to tell her yourself!"

I sighed before realizing that Hannah was alone in the dorm!

"Mel, come on!" Heather Jonson shouted, waving Mel over.

"Coming!" Mel shouted, giving me a hug before running off after her friends and leaving me to go check on Hannah.

…

Hannah POV

I jolted awake for what felt like the twenty third time that day with a pain I was starting to compare to an electric shock, being Tasered in the small of my back.

I clenched my teeth together, arching my back and flopping on my side to read my Tome, trying to stretch the muscles in my back as I read, the door opening.

"How long have you been awake?" Draco asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with me.

"Been in and out all day." I admitted, not taking my eyes off the Tome.

I felt Draco put his hand on the small of my back, making me look up at him.

"How long were you able to sleep?" Draco asked me.

"I'd drop off for five minutes," I murmured, sighing at the relief I felt from Draco's touch. "then I'd wake up with the feeling that I was Tasered."

Draco paled. "Where?" he asked.

"The small of my back." I muttered, looking down.

Draco instantly took his hand off my back. "Sorry." he muttered.

I sighed. "Don't be." I whispered, closing the book and tucking it back under the floorboard, taking the scrap of cloak I had ripped off of Z, staring at it as if it could give me some sort of clue to who she was.

I looked at the cloak, trying to figure out the scent of the cloth, any sort of clue as to who was after me.

Draco took the cloth from my hand. "Hannah, don't, that's the last thing you need. It'll spare you from the stress if you just stay oblivious to what's going on."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Draco, I need to know who's after me."

"Hannah, no!" Draco said sternly. "I'll figure it out. You're in no state to figure anything out. Know one thing too many and she'll be back, and Potter may not be able to save you a second time!"

I huffed, whipping around. "You're impossible!" I whined.

"I'm thinking about you." Draco told me, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "If you know too much, whoever Z is will return. They will find you."

I looked hopelessly up at him. "How the hell am I supposed to feel safe knowing that someone could break into my dorm at any time to slit my throat?" I asked, almost to the point of tears. "Knowing you, you'll keep the information I need to know from me 'to spare me from the stress.'" I quoted him. "If anything, it'll stress me out more not knowing who tried to kill me last night. It could be anyone, could even have been one of the Hufflepuffs!"

"One of the HUFFLEPUFFS!?" Draco asked. "Please, why would one of the _Hufflepuffs _want to do you in?"

"Because it's because of me that one of their own died! I helped kill Cedric that night in fourth year by luring him to that graveyard, and if I wasn't in that classroom, She-Cat wouldn't have jumped to save me. I killed two Hufflepuffs and they all probably resent me for it. You remember second year when I was accused of being Slytherin's Heir." I said, sobbing at this point. "Ernie MacMillan flat up accused me of attacking She-Cat and everyone else!"

Draco took hold of my upper back, drawing me to him and stroking my hair as I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hannah, Hannah, listen to me." Draco whispered. "I know you're scared and I know you're confused, but you can't know who Z is if I find out. But I swear on my life that I'll protect you to the death should need be."

I sighed, giving up. My mystery loving nature was doomed. Sherlock Potter was doomed to die if her fiancé had anything to say about it.

I let my head fall against Draco's chest as we laid down, his heartbeat familiar and gentle against my cheek, relaxing as Draco brushed the lingering tear from my other cheek, singing my lullaby as he rubbed the spot in my back that constantly felt like I was being Tasered in.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. And I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

** Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**"

I sighed, letting my eyes drift closed. So being held was all I needed that day? Why didn't I See this before?

_ Perfect._ I thought, letting my mind start to drift.

"**Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone.**

** Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**"

I felt Draco wrap a blanket that overwhelmed my senses with the scent of him, warmth flooding my head.

"You know you're small when you fit in a baby blanket, right?" Draco murmured to me.

I never answered him, with a delicate smirk in place, I let myself drift off completely.

…

Meanwhile

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE GIRL IS STILL ALIVE!?" Lucius screamed at the Death Eater agent, who had visited to deliver the news.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but the girl is good." the hooded agent said, head bowed. "My ally wound up with a concussion with how hard the girl kicked them."

"I don't care if she's got the best kick outside of the Rockettes!" Cronus hissed. "I. Want. That. Tome! AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"Cronus, this may be harder than I thought." the cloaked figured person in the background thought aloud. "She is rare. Her kind are impossible to find."

"I know that, my dear." Cronus softened his expression and pressed a kiss to the background person's forehead. "But she has the Tome, we need the Tome to bring back Ravencroft and a Necromancer to perform the ritual!"

"She'll never do it." Traci Lestrange announced. "Knowing what we'll do."

"Unless…" Isabel Lockton smirked. "we blackmail her. Threaten her precious Draco's life in exchange, she performs the ritual."

"Malfoy has an Earth affinity." Cronus told Lockton with an angered huff. "He can protect himself."

Lucius stopped again, face clouded over. "Unless…we need her. Her blood in someone's veins will give them the Necromancer's Gift."

Cronus grinned. "Perfect!" he laughed. "PERFECT!" he roared. "We get the girl, drain her blood and put it into my veins, then I'll get her gift, bring back Ravencroft and a new age of magical life, and our sweet little Potter friend will be hopeless without her life force!"

The Death Eaters roared triumphantly. "YES!" they cackled.

"Wait, the Aurors will sound the alarm should Potter be brought in and not out." Amycus muttered.

Lucius smirked. "And that's why we must initiate stage one of our plan."

"And that would be?" everyone asked.

Lucius laughed. "Ladies and gentleman, we're going to break out of Azkaban."


	19. Chapter 19: Now It's Personal

Chapter 19

Now It's Personal

Eventually I wound up recovering from what had happened, both physically and mentally. Just in time for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

Draco was against me playing after the attack, but I was adamant.

"We made a deal, Draco." I told him. "You get to come after the match to look at bridesmaids dresses, and I play Quidditch. I don't play, you don't see any dresses until they're coming towards you down the aisle." I said determinedly, crossing my arms.

Draco and I locked eyes and stared at each other, having a signature glare off until Draco caved.

"Fine. But if anything happens, you're never playing Quidditch again." Draco told me angrily.

"You keep me from playing Quidditch, I call off the wedding, how's that?" I asked with a grin.

"Evil bitch!" Draco shouted as I got ready for the match. "You know my weaknesses."

I smirked some more, summoning my broom with my powers. "Of course I do." I said as we went to the pitch, Draco going before me, shooting glares at the people who I didn't know who cast a glance at me until he couldn't take it anymore and just grabbed me, hiding me in his Quidditch robe.

I groaned. "Draco, when was the last time you washed this?" I asked him.

"It's luck!" Draco protested.

"It smells like sweat!" I said.

"I sweat, Hannah. And I've smelt your Quidditch robes after a match, you don't smell like a basket of roses, either."

I smirked, looking up at him through the small gap in the cloak. "Hey, it smells like a man." I said with a laugh.

Draco smirked. "And don't you forget it."

I grinned, biting into Draco's apple with a smirk as we went down to the pitch to get ready for the match.

…

Again, Slytherin was up on Hufflepuff seventy-forty and Draco was looking for the Snitch.

"Any sign of it?" I asked him.

"Nothing yet, love." Draco muttered, patting my face. "Trust me, I'll catch it."

I grinned, letting him to it and looking around for Bludgers. I hadn't been able to trust them since the incident against Gryffindor.

"WILLOW!" I screamed, zooming in front of Hufflepuff's Keeper "I'M OPEN!"

Willow threw it at me and I hit it through the hoop with the end of my broom with a spin.

The Slytherins roared and I felt Draco breeze past me, almost knocking me off my broom and making me hit my head on the handle.

"Bitch!" I hissed, rubbing my forehead before something happened.

My broom gave a violent jerk.

Blaise instantly grabbed my arm when it jerked again almost making me slide off.

I did, however jump almost a foot in the air when it jerked a third time. And that's when it got bad.

My heart fell into my stomach when I saw my broom fly down.

Blaise grabbed my other arm to hold me up to pull me onto his broom as mine went nuts.

"Thanks." I said.

"First Bludgers now your broomstick?" Blaise asked me. "Someone's got it in for you."

I cast Blaise a dark look. "Yes, yes someone is." I said before hearing a loud triumphant "YES!"

There sat Draco on his broom, Snitch in hand as the Hufflepuff Seeker dismounted, obviously disappointed.

I shot up as Blaise dismounted, throwing my arms around Draco and kissing him.

Draco picked me up with a triumphant smirk.

"Malfoy, it happened again." Blaise said, locking eyes with Draco.

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" Draco asked, looking to me.

"Hannah's broom. It tried to knock her off." Blaise told him.

"What!?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"It tried to knock me off." I said. "If it wasn't for Blaise, I'd probably be in another coma."

"Or worse." Blaise added with a nod before he paled, eyes widening.

"Go." he told Draco and I.

"What?" I asked.

"GO!" Blaise shouted, pushing Draco out of the way when I heard it.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

The curse I knew so well hit Blaise straight in the stomach and I heard a too well known scream mixed with mine and Draco's.

"BLAISE!"

I jumped down and drew my wand, Draco doing the same as Ivy ran towards her husband, eyes welled with tears.

I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was sixteen, when Draco and Harry had duelled and Draco was hit with the very same curse, zoning into the counter curse that Severus Snape had used.

But the problem was…Severus Snape was dead. And if I couldn't find anything to help Blaise…

Then it hit me.

"Draco, pick Blaise up and take him to my dorm. NOW!" I ordered.

Draco instantly obliged and I grabbed a now sobbing Ivy. "Ivy, this is important. This will save Blaise's life. Get Harry, Goyle and Blake. Bring him to my dorm. And then get Pomfrey."

Ivy nodded and ran off as I ran towards the castle.

This had to be something. That curse was meant for me. Where Blaise was hit in the stomach, had he not shoved me out of the way, I would have been hit square in the chest with it. Blaise could have saved my life. And if he died…

I let a sob escape my lips. I could make my best friend a _widow_ at eighteen years old.

I had to take a minute to pull myself together. I had to be calm otherwise this wouldn't work. If I was worked up over what Blaise had done, I really would kill him.

I swallowed, wiping my eyes quickly and running up to my dorm, Draco following me.

"He's on my bed, right?" I asked him, staring straight ahead.

"Of course." Draco assured me as I dove under the bed, opening the loose floorboard and grabbing the Tome before coming up to see Ivy holding Blaise's hand.

"When Harry, Goyle and Blake come in, get them candles." I told Draco, clinging to the book in hand.

I let my eyes close, fighting to relax as I dropped the book on its binding and taking a breath.

…

Draco POV

"Hannah, what are you doing?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow after Hannah dropped the Tome.

"Quiet!" she hissed quietly, glaring at me fiercely before closing her eyes again.

Instantly, the curtains shut on their own and the book opened, pages flipping rapidly.

Potter, Crabbe, Goyle and Blake came in, panting, obviously running at the news of the fate that befell Zabini.

I handed them candles.

"Get them in a circle." Hannah whispered, eyes still closed as a rumble of thunder sounded outside where just before Blaise was attacked the sun was shining.

I put Potter in his water position, Blake in fire and Goyle in air before waiting for Hannah to stand.

When she did and her eyes opened, they were a deep violet, locking eyes with everyone as she called her elements, her book floating next to her repeatedly.

I watched her bring her elements together and her hair and robes blew around as she rose slightly in the air.

"What's going on?" Goyle asked, voice laced with panic.

"Don't panic." I told him in a hushed voice. "This is what happens when she calls her element."

"It's cool." Blake muttered. "Dark Goddess of the Elements."

I glared at him as Hannah's eyes shot open and she grabbed the book, eyes a deep green as she lit a bushel of incense and sage, crossed the circle, almost in a trance as she placed a tiny hand on the gash in Blaise's stomach as she recited:

"_From the misdeeds Darkness done,_

_I bring back this Cursed one._

_From Darkest night to brightest day,_

_This villain will not have her way._

_Physical anguish and emotional strife;_

_Contradicted by the essence of life._"

Hannah's dagger flew into the air and into her hand.

I paled, instantly knowing what she was doing.

"Hannah, no, what are you doing!?" I shouted.

"Quiet!" Hannah and Duff hissed together before Hannah started cutting a pentagram into her wrist.

It was Blake's hand on my wrist keeping me from wrenching that dagger from Hannah's hand and shaking some sense into the girl, Goyle holding Potter from doing the same thing.

Then I realized that Hannah had done this for a reason, not because she was feeling suicidal. She was pouring a mixture of blood and her spit into a bowl, mixing the remnants of the sage and incense in and mixing it together.

"Bloody hell, the girl's a genius!" Blake whispered as I stared at my best mate.

The wounds that were inflicted on him were stitching together as Hannah dabbed her blood, spit and herbs into his skin.

"Bloody hell." I whispered as she focused completely intent on her task as she set the brew aside and putting her hands on Blaise's chest again.

An eerie glow emanated from her as she worked, green, yellow, red, blue and violet.

And as her glow changed and gradually faded, the colour gradually returned to Blaise's face.

As if she was shaken, she jolted, eyes returning to normal and went to Harley Quinn mode.

"Harry, Goyle, take him to Pomfrey. Ivy, go with them. Blaise needs you more than we do." she ordered, sounding faint.

Potter and Goyle hoisted Blaise up and carried him to the hospital wing, Duff following them.

"What d'you want me to do, Harley?" Blake asked.

"Tell the Slytherins that Blaise will be ok, of course." Hannah told him instantly with a weak pass at a smirk.

Blake saluted and ran off.

…

Hannah POV

I almost passed out from the effort it took to heal Blaise. Everything hurt from the strain.

That confused me. No use of my element power weakened me before.

Draco picked me up when I started to rub my shoulder, laying me in bed and massaging my back.

I sighed, letting my eyes fall closed as the door opened.

"Hannah." Ivy muttered.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

Before I knew what was happening, Ivy threw Draco off me and crushed me in her arms. "Thank you." she said, voice thick with emotion. "Thank you for saving my husband."

I winced. "Anytime." I muttered with a pass for a grin as I lightly wrapped my arms around Ivy.

Ivy let go of me. "You're weak and sore, aren't you?" she asked me.

I paled, swallowing before sighing, giving a nod.

"Hannah, this is a sign. You need to practice to use Necromancy." Ivy muttered to me. "Whatever this Z person wants with the Tome, it means that the person or people after you are skilled in Necromancy. Necromancy will help you survive."

I swallowed, shaking my head. "I can't right now." I muttered. "I just need to sleep."

"I know." Ivy muttered, standing as she let me lay down. "I never thought I'd say this in my dizziest daydreams. But, Malfoy, so help me God, stay with her."

"To my last breath." Draco assured as Ivy left, sitting on the edge of my bed and lifting me up, carrying me to his bed so I wouldn't have to sleep in sheets stained with Blaise's blood.

By the time I was lowered into Draco's bed, I was dead asleep.

…

That night, Ivy had gotten McGonagall to give us permission to practice Necromancy for battle purposes in an old abandoned classroom with Harry, Ivy, Draco and Professor Laventhorpe.

Draco stayed to help me get up should I have been knocked down by Laventhorpe, who was there to send offensive shots of elemental magic (from her wand, obviously.) towards me. Still weak from healing Blaise, I was barely able to block the shots, let alone dodge out of the way.

"Hannah, focus!" Harry shouted at me as I got up shakily from another fireball thrown my way. "You need to learn this."

"I'm focusing as hard as I can!" I shouted angrily. "It's not helping that you don't give me any techniques!"

"You're the only Necromancer that can easily be trained!" Harry shouted, forcing me back onto the mat with Laventhorpe. "Now block her attack, and don't even think about going to bed until you knock her onto the floor!"

"Harry, she's a professor!" I protested.

"I don't fucking care. Get your ass in the game and knock her over, and then you can go to sleep. Go ahead, Professor." Harry growled.

Laventhorpe threw a blast of flame from her wand over to me, overwhelming me with the power of the attack as it knocked me to my back. I felt a sickening crack and a blinding pain. I could tell I slipped a disk in my spine. A groan was all I allowed despite the fact that the pain made me want to scream.

"Get up!" Ivy shouted at me.

"God damn it, Hannah, get the fuck up!" Harry screamed at me, eyes narrowed.

Draco gently got me to sit up. "Potter, this is beyond ridiculous!" he growled. "You've kept her awake all day after you woke her up from a fifteen minute nap, now she's obviously hurt her back, let her alone!"

"No!" Laventhorpe growled. "The Death Eaters won't let her alone when she's lying broken on the floor. Hannah, get up!" she ordered as Ivy grabbed my upper arm and forced me to my feet.

I staggered as the pain increased tenfold.

Harry grinned, crossing his arms. "I agree, she needs to get up and fight through the pain."

Draco caught me. "Potter, this isn't funny!" he snarled, lifting me up. "She needs to rest."

"She needs to train!" Harry screamed back. "She needs to master her powers!"

"And she'll be able to do that with you!?" Draco shouted. "I'm closer to teaching her to control her powers!"

"Only because of your Earth affinity." Ivy told him as I squeezed my eyes closed, gritting my teeth together as I tried to ignore the pain in my back.

Draco took hold of my shoulder. "Fuck it, Potter, I'm taking her to bed!" Draco shouted, carrying me out of the classroom.

"Hannah! HANNAH!" Harry screamed at me. "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, get your lazy ass in here and fight!"

"She doesn't have to do anything!" Draco screamed back before stroking my hair. "You don't have to go back in there." Draco assured me.

I sighed, letting myself relax as Draco took me back to the dorm and laid me in bed, face down.

I let my mind detach itself from my body and let myself drift off, my eyes closing.

…

Draco POV

I laid Hannah in my bed and went to dig for the Tome to fix her back.

I found it and leafed through the book to a Healing spell for those with an Earth affinity.

_ Thank Merlin I have one, then. _I thought, setting the book down, I closed my eyes and summoned my element for the first time as I Summoned a candle with a flick of my wand and lit it.

Once the candle was lit, the familiar scent of the flowers in the grounds from the Manor filled the air as I placed my hand where I knew she slipped the disk.

The book said to imagine the power flowing from me to her to heal her back, and that's exactly what I did, and I could feel the disk in her back relocating itself.

Hannah sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her back as I blew out the candle, hiding the Tome and crawling in with her.

I looked up, everything that happened that day.

First, I had caught the Snitch. The only good thing that happened that day.

Blaise took a lethal curse for Hannah. Z was still in Hogwarts and had tried to knock Hannah off her broom and then hit her with Sectumsempra.

Hannah stirred, looking up.

"How's the back, sweetheart?" I asked her, rubbing her stomach.

"Fine." Hannah muttered, curling into my side with a sad grin.

"What's wrong?" I asked, her, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I feel bad for Blaise." Hannah admitted. "I feel like it's my fault."

"It isn't your fault." I assured her, pressing my lips to her temple and rubbing her back. "But I will say this…first this Z is after you…now that they tried to kill my best mate…"

"Say no more." Hannah nodded, finishing my sentence with me.

"Now it's personal."


	20. Chapter 20: Skinnered Over Since 1997

Chapter 20

Hannah Potter…Skinnered Over Since 1997

Blaise recovered (Thank Skinner, Fanelli, Faksa, Ben Thompson, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin, whatever deity is out there that he did!), but still walked with a slight limp for a while, which prompted me to get him a cane *NOTE: It was NOT a pimp cane like Lucius Malfoy carried!*

I cracked a joke when I gave it to him. It was just before we went to get the bridesmaids to go get the dresses for _them_.

"Hey, Blaise, I got you something." I said as Ivy was holding him up. (he got easily winded after the attack.) I handed him the cane.

"Han, you are a fucking _doll_." Blaise said with a smirk as he leaned on it.

"It's yours provided you don't shit whip Ivy with it like you're her pimp. It's not a pimp cane. You're not Draco's father." I told him, earning laughs from everyone in the vicinity. "Bazinga." I said when everyone was silent, earning more laughs.

"Smart, pretty, and funny." Draco smirked. "Add remarkably phenomenal in bed and you've got my future wife."

I giggled and blushed. "Well, let's go." I said.

"Uh, no." Draco said.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco turned around and had Goyle put me on his back. "Now we can go." he smirked.

"You're an ass." I said.

"No, I'm a steed." Draco corrected. "Get it right!"

"Only in bed, love." I said with a laugh. "Only in bed."

"Try being Blaise." Ivy grinned.

"Ivy Suzanne Zabini!" I said aghast. "And you told me that speaking of the bedroom in public was a no-no!"

"That was before I destroyed her on our wedding night." Blaise smirked.

I shuddered at the thought of my best friend making love to Draco's best mate. "Save it for the bedroom."

"Alright." Ivy grinned as I screamed for Rose and Pansy.

"HURRY UP!" I screamed. "WE'LL GO WITHOUT YOU!"

The girls ran downstairs and grinned at each other before we went down into Hogsmeade.

…

"Hey, Chantelle!" I called when we went into the shop.

"Hannah!" Chantelle said as I hopped down from Draco's back.

I embraced her with a laugh. "Smaller entourage this time around, I see, fiance's still here."

"This time no boot." I told her with a laugh. "He's allowed to see these dresses."

"Speaking of which, afterwards, you wanna get into yours."

"yes!" Draco clapped my shoulder.

"Not with you." I told him, looking to him.

"Shit!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't feel bad, Drake, no boys can see her dress bar the brother of the bride." Blaise told him.

"Ok, who's modeling?" Chantelle asked me.

"Ivy, Rose and…" I smirked to Drosie. "Anne."

"Fuck!" Drosie hissed. "Hate you, Potter!"

I grinned. "No you don't. besides, I saved your life." I pointed out. "You owe me plenty!"

"Fuck, if I knew you were going to play that card when you wanted something, I would have just become a werewolf snack." Drosie muttered.

"I love this." I said, gesturing between me and the bitchy blond. "If you want an eternal butler, just save someone's life and then they'll be in your debt forever!"

Drosie huffed. "Unless I save you from this Z person, and then I'll be free from you for good and I can go back to hating you in peace, Han."

I paled and looked to her. "Did you just call me Han?" I asked her.

"Oh, shit." Drosie muttered.

"You did!" I laughed, leaning on Draco for support. "You called me Han! You want to be my friend!"

"No I don't!" Drosie hissed. "I hate your slimy guts!"

"Annabelle." I started, raising my eyebrows.

"Pothead, I hate you. Don't fucking call me Annabelle."

"Anne." I started again.

"Potty." Drosie growled, staring me in the eyes.

"Drosie!" the coven shouted together, Chantelle included.

"Fuck me, I give! Fine, you win!" Drosie said. "I want to be your friend."

"YES, I KNEW IT!" I said, raising a fist in triumph. "Fifty points to Slytherin!"

Drosie rolled her eyes and we went looking for dresses.

"Ooh, I'd love to see Ivy in green!" I said, holding up a green dress.

"NO!" Ivy said sternly.

"Come on!" I pleaded. "You never wear green!" I pouted. "And I wore your house colour the day of your wedding rehearsal!"

"Fine, for your rehearsal, I'll wear green, happy?" Ivy said with an eye roll.

I beamed. "Very." I said, setting the dress back. "I don't know, midnight blue?" I asked Draco.

"Anything you want, love." Draco said, lounging his ass across the couch as I dug through the racks.

"Hey, Han, how's this!?" Ivy shouted, holding up a red dress.

"Ivy!" I groaned. "Our colours are green and midnight blue, not red!"

"Hey, look at this!" Wolfie said, holding up a yellow dress with black accents to match her house.

"Wolfie!" I groaned.

"I say we respect Hannah's choice for colours." Hermione said. "It's her wedding."

"Yeah, guys." Blaise added. "As much as my wife looks sexy in red, that was our wedding. This is Hannah and Draco's day, we should respect their decision."

I grinned. "Thanks, Watson. Thanks, Blaise." I said with a laugh.

"Alright, guys, green or midnight blue dresses only!" Rose chirped with a laugh.

I laughed with her before looking to my lounging fiancé.

"You could help you know." I said as I dug for a dress. "Dress, a dress, my fiancé for a dress."

"Hey!" Draco shouted, shooting up.

"Good, you're up, help me out!" I ordered, dragging him over. "The dresses have got to be perfect! They have to be flattering, but can't outshine me. They have to be modest, but attention grabbing, but not too attention grabbing. They have to be suitable for the lakeside ceremony, but still classy enough to be accepted in the Great Hall…" I rambled over every possible thing in my head.

Draco kissed me quickly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To assure you that we'll be fine." Draco told me, rubbing my arms. "And to get you to shut up, obviously." he added with a laugh, sitting with me as the change room doors opened.

The girls came out in midnight blue evening gowns. Ivy smirked, Drosie fumed and Rose spun around like she was just crowned Miss Universe.

"Here she comes! The bride's best Slytherin friend!" she sang, evoking laughs from everyone.

The dresses were gorgeous. They were fitted and flared dark blue with a slight shimmer. They were strapless with a modest neckline with rooshing.

"I love it." I said with a grin as Rose spun around, selling the dresses further.

Draco laughed. "If Hannah likes it, I'm on board."

I beamed and Rose squealed, spinning around faster. "I love it!" she giggled, spinning until I stopped her.

"Rosie, sweetie. Grow up." I told her with a laugh as she giggled.

"Great!" Chantelle smiled. "Much better outcome than from the wedding dress shopping. Draco can go with my partner to order the dresses, and Hannah, you will come with me to try on your dress."

Draco groaned, standing and going one way as I followed Chantelle to my dress.

…

After putting my dress on, falling in love with it again, Chantelle and I agreed that the store would hold onto it for me until the day of the wedding to keep Draco from peeking at it.

"That went well." Draco said with a grin as I looked through Hogsmeade delivery

I cast him a scathing look before I grinned. "You're so fucking laid back with this, but there's still so much to do! We have to book the flowers, the caterer, the invitations, the DJ, design the marquee, write the vows, plan the ceremony itself," I listed off everything that I could think of.

"HANNAH!"

I jolted out of my agenda planning frenzy. "What?"

"Relax." Draco told me. "We have plenty of time."

"Six months!" I said. "You call six months plenty of time?"

"Hannah, baby," Draco grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. "relax. Breathe. I will handle everything else."

I took a deep breath and let myself relax. "Right, sorry, I'm overreacting."

"Like the typical female." Draco added, wrapping his cloak around me. "You go to the dorms and relax, leave everything to me."

"You won't be an ass in public?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Malfoy's Honour." Draco assured me, crossing his heart and raising his right hand. "You have my word that if you go and relax for a while, I'll get things done with Crabbe and Goyle."

I grinned. "Alright, I guess I can go take a nap." I said with a laugh before reaching up for a kiss.

Draco smirked and I was rewarded. "Sleep well, love."

I grinned and kissed him again before running back to the dorm to change into something more comfortable before lying in Draco's bed, engulfing myself in the warmth of the down comforter and letting myself sink into my warm, dreamy world.

…

I was barely aware of what was going on around me when I stirred to the sound of a loud splash and the feeling of ice water hitting my very soul, making my body scream in protest.

My eyes shot open and all I saw was murky blackness, swirling seaweed and the occasional song of mermaids as I sank deeper and deeper into the depths of the Black Lake.

I was instantly alert, thrashing around to try and break the surface, only to find that it only made me sink faster.

_ Wand, wand!_ I thought frantically, looking around for my wand to cast a Bubble Charm to let me breathe. _FUCK! FUCK!_

My wand was in the dorm! I was going to drown!

I looked frantically for help, hoping that some nut-bar had decided to go for a swim in the middle of January.

But fuck…no one was insane enough to do that. I was fucked.

I looked down, finding that whoever had thrown me into the Lake had tied my legs together, a cinder block sinking deeper and deeper until I hit the bottom.

I looked up, unable to scream for help out of fear of instantly killing myself.

Thrashing around, I tried to break out of the rope that whoever it was had tied to my ankles, wondering who the fuck was going to be the Death Eater with the honour of having the Girl Who Lived on their list of casualties.

_ Z!_ I screamed in my head. _Z'S DONE IT! She's killed me!_

Jerking around and fighting only made things worse, my body was lead, frozen in my clothes. In retrospect, wearing pyjama shorts and a tank top was not a smart choice had I known I was going to be thrown into the Black Lake.

Suddenly I felt light…almost detached. I wasn't even cold anymore, the world had gone white, calling for me.

I let my eyes close.

…

Draco POV

"Malfoy, you're probably gonna kill us all." Alexander told me. She was with Blake Collins

I whipped around, he looked as if he had ran. "What?" I asked.

"Z's at it again." Alexander told me. "Tell him what you saw, Blake."

"I saw Hannah being carried by a figure cloaked in all black. The figure tied a cinder block to her ankles and threw her in the Lake."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Please tell me there're still bubbles coming up."

"When we came here, there was." Alexander told me, obviously panicking.

"Ok, ok, Malfoy, you get Potter, and I'll dive in and get her." Blake told me.

I nodded and ran into the castle, going into the common room and running into Potter.

"Where is she!?" Potter asked.

I almost swore. Potter had his Twin Senses tingling. I didn't need to do anything.

"Bottom of the Lake." I told him.

We ran back onto the grounds as Blake shot up with a coughing Hannah.

She was otherwise still and cold, her lips blue.

"Hypothermic." Potter muttered as Blake dragged her out of the lake.

"Bloody Death Eater wanted a clean job of it. Tried to make it look like a suicide. Tied a cinder block to her legs and everything."

I grabbed her. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"At least she's breathing." Blake pointed out. "She couldn't have lost consciousness that long ago."

"Thank Merlin we got to her in time." I muttered, nodding before turning to Potter. "Tell my Mother about this and I'll kill you."

"You have my word." Potter nodded as Potter and I went back to the dorm.

I grabbed all the blankets from my dorm and started to wrap Hannah in all of them when Potter stopped me.

"No!" Potter pulled me back. "Are you nuts!?"

"What?" I asked.

"If her body changes temperatures too abruptly, she'll go into shock, dumbass!" Potter hissed. "Gradually raise her body temperature and she'll be fine!"

"Oh…!" I face palmed myself and wrapped one blanket around her and held her in my lap.

Potter flicked his wand at the fireplace and the fireplace ignited. "Malfoy, it'd be smarter if you just moved up, so she'd warm up a few degrees."

I moved over so I was in front of the fire and instantly saw a change. Her lips regained colour.

"Again, at least she's not dead." Potter muttered, obviously concerned.

I nodded, wrapping another thick blanket around Hannah.

…

Hannah POV

_ Ok, I'm not dead._ I thought when I came around, suddenly perfectly warm, unlike when I was in the Lake.

I heard the door open and instantly almost wished I _was_ dead.

"Draco! How come your fiancee keeps narrowly missing being murdered!?" Narcissa shrieked.

"POTTER!" Draco screamed, somewhat closer that I expected. I guessed I was in his lap. "You said you'd keep your fat mouth shut!"

"It wasn't Harry that told me, it was your sister!" Narcissa shouted. "You said she wasn't leaving your sight! You know that she is not only your lover, but she is my best friend's daughter and my Goddaughter!"

"Mother, I'm not the one trying to kill her. There is a Death Eater loose who is trying to off her to get at the Tome, I told you this!"

"Don't talk to my godmother like that." I muttered, coming around and finding myself swathed in blankets. "Why am I in a human cocoon? I am not a Hannah-pillar!"

Harry instantly started laughing. "At least her sense of humour didn't drown. That was a good one."

Draco wasn't laughing. "Potter, your sister almost drowned!"

"I'm fine." I groaned.

"Hypothermic, but fine." Draco told me sarcastically. "This isn't something to laugh about!"

"She told a joke!" Harry said defensively.

"He's got you there." I pointed out as Draco sat me on the couch. And now I was sort of scared. Narcissa was like a mother to me, but she was the smothering mother.

"Hannah, dear are you alright?" Narcissa asked, touching my forehead.

"Narcissa, I'm fine." I said with a grin. "Just a little cold."

"And wet." Harry added.

"Shut up, Harry." I snapped to him.

"Mel, why did you tell Mother?" Draco asked the tiny blonde in the room.

"I warned you the last time Hannah almost died that I couldn't keep this from Mummy." Mel muttered, running to hug Draco's legs. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Mel Bell." Draco hugged his sister and picked her up.

Mel cuddled into Draco's shoulder as Narcissa instantly started fussing over me.

"She's warm." Narcissa told Harry, who nodded. "She'll need to get out of the clothes she almost drowned in."

Harry nodded again and went to get some dry clothes as Narcissa tucked a pillow under my head. "Don't you dare think about getting up, dear."

I nodded. "Yes, Narcissa."

Narcissa grinned and kissed my forehead. "Draco, I'm going down to Professor McGonagall's office to insure that she'll be safe."

Draco hugged his mother before she left with a swish of her robe.

…

Harry tossed me a Pepperup Potion once I was dressed and laying down.

I sighed, having no other alternative but to drink it.

I shuddered, feeling the burn course through my veins and clear my sinuses. "Thanks." I said to my brother.

"No problem, Mei-Mei." Harry said, wrapping an arm over my shoulders with his blanket afterward.

I sighed, curling into him and letting myself think, not able to sleep.

"You sleep." Harry told me.

"But…Z." I muttered.

"Z won't hurt you again." Harry assured me, playing with a lock of my hair. "I'll stay up and keep watch."

I grinned, letting out a yawn and letting my head fall wearily on my brother's shoulder and closing my eyes, letting myself drop off.


	21. Chapter 21: Valentines Day

Chapter 21

Valentine's Day

Draco and Harry refused to leave my side after that day when I almost drowned. When one went to class, the other acted as body guard. It was as if I was being hidden from the world. And it almost was. Apart from classes, no one apart from my friends, brother, Heads and Draco (obviously, there was still final touches to make for the wedding.) saw me at all.

The wedding was coming up quicker by the passing day, it was hard to believe it was six months previous that Draco had proposed.

Draco had reluctantly decided to let me off the increasingly short leash for Valentine's Day. Well…let's say I sort of…seduced him into it.

"Alright, Draco, here's the deal." I said the day before, crossing my arms. "You stop acting like my father for Valentine's Day, and I'll tweak the no sex before the wedding rule."

Draco instantly looked like I set him at a crossroads. I knew he wanted sex, but I also knew he wanted to keep me safe from anyone and everyone who wanted to kill me. And let's just say that when Draco gets laid, he tends to let his guard down.

"Come on, Mr J." I purred in my Harley Quinn voice as I placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging them so I could get what I wanted. "We both know you want to. The things I could do to you tomorrow…all in exchange for you to stop acting like a Fussy-Pants."

Draco's eyes glazed over. "Such as?" he asked mutely.

I grinned. "I don't know…maybe I'll let you take shots out of my belly button." I murmured into his ear. "Maybe I'll show up on your bed covered in whipped cream for you to lick off…maybe I bought some lingerie that I could wear tomorrow."

Draco gave an involuntary shudder. _Damn it. The girl knows my weaknesses_.

I grinned and continued to massage his shoulders. "Could all be yours if you just loosened up for one day."

Draco gave a possessive growl.

"Body shots…strawberries, chocolate, cream…and I may even wear something I was gonna wear for the wedding night." I purred, tracing Draco's abs with a sultry smirk. "And who knows? Maybe I'd go…" I trailed my lips to Draco's neck, kissing and nibbling. "all the way down. But…only if you stop being my Daddy for one day and be my lover. Instead of being my body guard…why not…just for one day…be the one man that we both know can satisfy me."

Draco bit his tongue to keep from moaning as I ran my hands through his hair.

"I know you're thinking about it." I whispered in his ear before he took me by surprise.

Grabbing my arm, Draco flipped us both so I was under him, stealing my lips in an impassioned kiss.

"Bloody hell, Hannah…" Draco murmured, kissing down my throat. "Must you do this to me?"

I moaned with an evil grin. "Yes, yes, I must." I murmured before Draco ripped my shirt off over my head, throwing it aside and fumbling with the button of my jeans.

"Fuck, Hannah." Draco muttered, popping the button and sliding my jeans off before ripping his shirt off, sucking on my neck as he struggled with my bra.

I was about to take it off when…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

And just my luck, my bra popped off.

"Fuck!" Draco muttered, drawing me quickly against his chest to hide myself and looking at our other Heads.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Jason asked.

"Uh…" I started.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione asked as Harry glared.

"It looks like they're getting it on in the common room!" Harry shouted.

"We weren't getting it on!" I hollered at him angrily.

"Yeah, Potter!" Draco chirped. "We were _going_ to make love. It's called foreplay."

I smacked his breast. "Must you tell everyone that we were?" I asked, blushing red.

"Hey, it's not like you both are naked so…" Harry stopped when he saw my bra. "Malfoy, you are a sick, twisted bastard! Give me my sister's bra!"

Harry yanked it back and went to his dorm.

"HARRY!" I shouted. "I'M NAKED FROM THE WAIST UP AND YOU STOLE MY BRA!"

Draco huffed. "Ass." he muttered. "You lot mind scattering?" he asked. "I don't want men looking at what will be my wife's breasts."

Everyone went to their dorms and Draco took me up to our joint dorm so I could get clothes, both of us blushing.

"That was embarrassing." I muttered into my pillow as Draco rubbed my back.

"Don't worry about it, love, it could be a lot worse." Draco assured me.

"How so?" I asked.

"We could have been in an even more compromising position."

I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow.

Draco leaned down and nipped my earlobe. "I could have had you in the same position I had you in at Halloween, shackled upside down to the bed frame…"

I shuddered, remembering the soul night that Draco and I had gone S&M, handcuffs, safe words, torture (not extreme torture, mind you, just enough torture to be a turn on.)

Draco smirked, blowing in my ear. "Reminiscing, are we?"

I bit my lip and nodded. God, he was amazing, he was able to send a shiver up my spine and make my heart melt at the same time.

Draco played with my hair, laying with me in my bed before I sat up.

"So, Daddy, are you gonna stop being my Daddy for a night or be my sexy Draco?" I murmured into his neck, massaging his shoulders.

Draco growled. "Yes." he growled.

"Good boy." I purred, kissing Draco's jaw line until he grabbed my wrists and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Careful now, my love." Draco whispered against my lips. "Speak like that anymore and I won't be able to hold myself back, and knowing me, my lack of control will result in me fucking you senseless."

I grinned, letting myself drop the seductress act to curl into Draco's chest, already thinking of what I was going to do the next morning. Good thing McGonagall gave me Valentine's Day off classes.

…

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Sheila asked me that monring as I snuck into Draco's dorm with what I was going to need.

I smirked. "Oh, just planning a Valentine's Day Surprise for Draco." I drawled, tossing my supplies inside. "Oh, and should you see Draco, stall him. I have to prepare myself."

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked.

I nodded with a grin. "Please?"

Sheila grinned. "Alright." she said.

"Thanks, Sheils, you're a love." I said, going into the dorm and locking it.

I dug through the bag I brought with me and pulled the lingerie I had bought.

I was originally going to wear it on my wedding night…but desperate times, including one day off of Draco's strict rules…called for desperate measures.

It was a black, lacy night skirt and shirt ensemble, not something I would have worn parading around the common room with my slippers on. Had Harry known I was gonna buy it, he would have gone from Big Brother to Disciplinarian Father in the blink of an eye (and yes, Harry had been known in the Dursley home to lay hands on me.)

Anyways, it was thigh cut skirt with a matching lacy top, one that showed off the midriff.

I slipped on the dark green lace lingerie before grabbing what I had bought in Diagon Alley.

Whipped cream.

I chuckled to myself as I shook the can, spraying whipped cream down my sides and along the sides of my neck, deliberately adding emphasis to my lightning scar before dipping into the bag again and pulling out the chocolate sauce. (Oh, yeah, I was going all out to get what I wanted.)

I giggled to myself as I grabbed the honey wand, dipping it into the chocolate and drizzling it over myself, especially around the midriff.

I smirked at my work and grabbed the last thing I needed from the bag.

A bushel of strawberries and a large bottle of both Firewhiskey and Muggle vodka.

I grinned, grabbing the vodka. "I promised Draco a body shot." I told myself, laying on Draco's bed and pouring the vodka into my belly button, shivering at the chill.

"Now I wait." I announced, plating the strawberries with pure mind power. "Now I wait."

…

I was just about asleep when I heard the door open.

"Bloody hell." Draco half moaned.

I opened my eyes halfway and grinned. "I told you I'd do this yesterday." I murmured.

"Fuck me, Hannah." Draco muttered.

"That's the main idea." I purred.

Instantly, Draco had ripped his vest and robe off and lunged himself at me, already licking the cream off my scar and collarbone as I ripped his tie and vest off

…

I sighed with satisfaction four hours later. I felt like an evil seductress and I had gotten exactly what I wanted.

"Bloody hell, Hannah." Draco groaned, flopping down next to me.

I smirked, crossing my arms over my head, taking Draco's role after sex as Draco took mine, which was being breathless and clinging to me for dear life.

I was smirking because my plan had worked. Seducing my fiancé may have well been the key to get some freedom. And it seemed to have worked, because I think I worked Draco as hard as he worked me normally, he was just about passed out.

Smirking triumphantly to myself, I looked down and stroked Draco's hair from his face. "Are you alright, love?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Draco panted. "Although I can't say the same for your…um…nightgown."

I looked to the scatter of clothes through the dorm and paled at the sight of my lingerie.

It was tattered, lace and silk scattered all around the dorm. Draco had literally ripped my gown off!

I groaned, throwing my head back. "I bought that for the wedding!"

"Relax." Draco muttered, kissing my shoulders. "You're forgetting I'm a wizard with a fully capable wand or two up my sleeve."

I shivered as Draco drew me back into bed, now sucking on my shoulder, licking my collarbone.

I gasped, forgetting that this was supposed to be a plan where I got to have a few minutes of sweet freedom from (I know it's cruel, but it has to be said.) Draco's tyranny.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. Draco had the perfect capability to render me helpless and immobile to his advances.

"What you do to me…" I moaned, arching my back as Draco kissed me.

Draco smirked and nipped at my ear. "You don't think I didn't catch wise to your little scheme, do you?"

I gasped, leaning against his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Because you may be a genius, but you weren't trained by a Dark wizard, I know exactly when someone's plotting against me."

_ Fuck_. I thought before grinning. _thank Skinner for a backup plan. Round two here I come._

…

"Fuck me." I muttered another four hours later, completely immobile and sore.

Draco was now the one smirking, arms crossed over his head as I was panting.

"Be a love and hand me the vodka." Draco told me.

I groaned, starting to sit up, but flopping down with a groan.

Draco started laughing, summoning the bottle himself. "I knew it." he chuckled.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"I knew that you were going to try to knock me out with another round." Draco laughed. "Then you were going to sneak off and try to figure out who Z is in this school."

I groaned.

"Exactly why I had you take charge." Draco smirked. "Now that I know exactly what your clever little plan was, I can stay exactly one step ahead of you. Now I still have enough energy to play Quidditch, whereas you're going to fall safe and sound asleep in my arms."

I groaned, already feeling my eyes start to droop closed. Fuck what everyone else said about Draco. Even though he didn't have my powers he could be a real live criminal genius. He had perfect ability to render me hopeless, lethargic and lead me into a stupor like no one before him.

I groaned, knowing my plan was ruined when Draco sang my lullaby.

"**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I****'****ll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. And I remember you said don****'****t leave me here alone, but all that****'****s dead and gone and past tonight.**

** Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you****'****ll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I****'****ll be safe and sound.**"

"**Don****'****t you dare look out your window darling, everything****'****s on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music****'****s gone. Gone.**

** Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you****'****ll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I****'****ll be safe and sound.**"

And as reluctantly as I could, my eyes closed.

…

Draco POV

I smirked when Hannah's eyes closed. Victory was mine.

"And…" I started before I felt her breathing deepen against my arms. "Goodnight, sweet princess." I whispered to her, kissing her forehead and tucking her in before getting some pants on.

"Hey, Potter, I think your sister thinks we're stupid." I told Potter when I went down to the common room and flopped on the couch.

"How so?" Potter asked, flopping down as he set his book aside.

"Tried to knock me out so she could make an escape to find Z." I said, rolling my eyes.

"How so? You could kick her ass." Potter asked.

"Let's just say, we picked up where we left off yesterday." I told him with a huff.

"She's seriously got a death wish if she really wants to find out who this Z is. She finds out, she's fucked!"

I nodded. "That's what I'm worried about." I said. "It could be the Dark Lord all over again. Except that this time the Dark Lord is infiltrating the school."

"You saw how Hannah almost drowned." Potter told me. "Are you sure you want to finish the year? We could always find another -"

"No." I growled sternly. "Hannah would not forgive me if I fucked up wedding plans when all we need is final details. We're finishing the year."

Potter sighed. "You'd better be mindful of her like I am." he threatened.

"I told you before, Potter, I won't let her get hurt." I told Potter again. "And like I told you the night the coven escaped the Manor that the minute her heart stops beating, I'll be begging for you to kill me."

I thought I saw Potter smirk in a very…well…Slytherin way. "She dies on your watch you won't beg long."

"Was that a smirk I saw, Potter?" I asked him, smirking myself. "How very un-Gryffindor of you."

"Shove it, Malfoy." Potter growled.

"Should have been in Slytherin." I laughed. "Then you and Han would never have had to separate."

"I'll have you know the Sorting Hat was this close to putting me into Slytherin." Potter told me, getting so close to my face our noses were almost brushing.

"Ok, Potter, personal space, I had enough of face to face action at Blaise's bachelor party when we kissed." I said, shoving him.

"We were drunk! And so help me if you told Hannah, she would have killed you."

"Please, if humanly possible, I'll carry the secret to the grave." I said, looking up when I heard scuffling. "HANNAH GET YOUR ASS IN BED AND PUT THAT FUCKING TOME BACK!"

Instantly I heard the door open and Hannah appeared in a bathrobe, yawning. "That wasn't me." she told me before I paled.

"THE TOME!"

Potter, Hannah and I ran to Hannah's dorm, just before a figure clad in black was saddled on the window with a grin.

"See you around, Potterella." a smooth voice drawled before she jumped down.

"NO!" I shouted, starting to catch the person.

But Z was gone.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I bellowed, pounding my fist into a wall as Hannah stood there, surprisingly calm.

"Why aren't you freaking out!?" I asked her, clapping her shoulder.

Hannah shrugged away from my touch and crawled under the bed. "It's gone." she said.

"No shit!" Potter and I shouted together.

"Tell us something new, Sherlock Holmes." I added.

Hannah smirked and went to the poster of Down With Webster above her bed. "You'll see." she said, taking the poster down.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is she all there?" I asked Potter.

"She was in and out of hospital when she was a kid." Potter told me, just as confused as I was. "Lest you forget, she had one kidney surgery, she was in a coma, and she was always in and out of hospital overnight for malnutrition or dehydration."

I nodded as Hannah drew her wand and tapped the wall. "Trust me, boys, there's a method to my madness." she assured both of us as the wall turned into a wall safe.

"Fifty three...twenty eight...and fifteen." Hannah murmured to herself, opening the safe and taking out…

The Tome!

"Bloody hell!" I shouted, sounding remarkably like Weasley.

"I had a vision that Z found out where I hid the Tome under my bed." Hannah explained with a grin. "You lot honestly think that I wouldn't find a new hiding place? Magical and Muggle safe." Hannah twirled her wand, setting the Tome back in its place, locking the door and hiding the safe with a tap of her wand. She grabbed the poster and put it up as I gaped wonderingly at her.

"You are a bloody genius!" I told her.

"Didn't lead the _Vendetta e Vittoria Congrega _for nothing!" Hannah grinned, setting her wand back and crossing her arms. "And you two didn't think I was smart enough to think of an idea!"

"Silly me for doubting you." I said, picking her up and kissing her.

"You're not getting anymore pleasure out of me until after the wedding." she proclaimed as I grabbed what I had gotten her out of my cloak and snapped it around her neck.

"Good Valentine's gift, anyways." I shrugged, kissing her temple as she looked down at the pendant around her neck, a key.

"Don't tell me…" Hannah smirked at me. "the key to your heart?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know me so well." I said before she kissed me.

"Thanks." she giggled, kissing me again.

…

Meanwhile

Lucius roared in triumph when his agent handed over what he suspected was the Dark Tome.

"Wonderful job, my dear!" Cronus praised, kissing the agent's hand as Lucius opened the book.

"What's this!?" Lucius asked. "This isn't the Tome!"

"WHAT!?" Z screamed, throwing Cronus off them and grabbing the Tome and throwing it open. "THE EVIL BRAT!"

"What does it say?" Cronus asked.

"Listen." Z told them before reciting:

_Z,_

_I know you're after the Tome. But fuck you, I have the Tome where no one will ever find it. Come and get me again, Z, no one, not even anyone in my coven knows where I've hidden the Ravencrofts' Tome. Only I know how to access it. Whatever you want with it, you can forget! I'd sooner die than give up the book, and the secret to how to get at it will follow me to my grave._

_Forever your superior,_

_Hannah L.I.M. Potter_

_Alias Harley Quinn_

"THE BRAT!" Lucius growled, grabbing darts and starting to throw them at a dartboard with Harley Quinn's face stuck to it. "Impudent, vile, foul, evil little girl!"

Cronus smirked. "Lucius, I have a plan."

"What?" Lucius growled.

"First, we need to initiate our starting plan." Cronus smirked. "And then…" Cronus whispered into Lucius's ear.

Lucius brightened. "Perfect." he growled with a smirk. "Genius, Cronus, and this is why you're the Darkest one of us all."

"But when we get the Potter brat, what will we do with her? The ritual must be performed at the full moon, and God knows when we'll attain her." Cronus asked.

Lucius smirked. "Cronus, I was thinking of that myself. But I require permission."

"Anything, Lucius, my slippery friend. What had you in mind?" Cronus asked with a grin.

Lucius leered at everyone. "I always assumed that our little Potter brat would make a wonderful mistress. And seeing as my wife decided so unwisely to divorce me,"

"You want to sleep with your future daughter in law!?" Cronus asked.

"She's not my daughter in law yet. And I will never call her a Malfoy." Lucius growled.

"That is sick, twisted, evil and perverted!" Cronus growled before smirking. "And that is the most ingenious plan I have ever heard! The girl is yours. And if you want to make her scream, I have a Virginity Draught at the Castle to get her to take."

Lucius grinned.

Cronus smirked. "My dear, you must get your hands on something more precious than Hannah Potter's pets."

"Her brother?" Z asked.

"No, my love." Cronus chuckled, cupping Z's face. "Potter is a smart young man, and he will be able to save himself. No…your new target is…" Cronus whispered into Z's ear.

Z grinned evilly. "Yes, my dear. Consider it done. I will meet you at the Castle."

"A thousand years until then." Cronus grinned, pressing a kiss to Z's temple.

…

Hannah POV

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Draco screaming.

"NO!"

I shot up and went running down the dormitory stairs, finding the Heads and McGonagall with a newspaper.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jason and Ernie looked to each other, obviously mortified. Sheila and Hermione and Hannah Abbott were shaking with fright, Harry looked to McGonagall.

"Well?" I asked, looking to Draco.

Draco set the paper aside and clapped my shoulders. "Hannah, you're not going to like this. We have to run again."

"What!?" I asked. "Why?!"

"Because…" Draco told me. "The Death Eaters are gone."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Dead? Wouldn't that be good news?"

"No, Mei-Mei, it isn't." Harry told me.

"I mean they're gone in a completely different way." Draco told me.

"What way?" I asked.

"Hannah, I think that this will be a lot simpler to explain if you read this." Jason told me, handing me a note of crumpled parchment.

I grabbed it and uncrumpled it to read it:

_Quinn,_

_You think you're so smart, do you? Well, my master is breaking out and now you're dead!_

_Z_

"What do they mean?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hannah, they're back." Draco told me. "The Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban."


	22. Chapter 22: Hell or High Water

**A/N: The Songs I used are Little Things by One Direction and 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. I don't own the songs! **

Chapter 22

Hell or High Water

I gasped, already having millions of things whirring through my mind at top speed.

_ She did it. She broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban and is starting to plan to get them into Hogwarts so they can get the Tome and kill me!_ I thought, swallowing. _And the wedding…oh, God, Draco won't want to marry someone who is looking over her shoulder for Death Eaters! My life is over!_

I bit my lip, not wanting to make my fear known.

Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my temple. "I won't let them get you." he promised. "We're going to live like nothing's going on, you hear me?"

I nodded, shivering.

"Come hell or high water, we are getting married in June, no matter what happens." Draco muttered into my hair. "I've been waiting eighteen years to marry you, Miss Potter, and I'm not letting anything get in my way now."

I relaxed, one of my fears now seeming stupid. But I was now terrified that the Death Eaters knew how to get to me.

"In this case, we need to keep an eye on Hannah at all times." James told everyone. "Everyone make sure she's visible."

"That's a job being done by Potter and me." Draco assured him. "Hannah and I have the same classes so that's easy for me to keep an eye on her."

"We're in the same classes, too." Harry growled. "And I'm able to watch Hannah when Malfoy has Head Boy duties."

I nodded. "No complaints." I muttered, taking the newspaper and reading the headline over the picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt in Azkaban:

_DEATH EATERS ESCAPE!_

_Purposes unknown in mass Death Eater breakout_

_ Every known Death Eater that was tried this past summer escaped from Azkaban last night, under the noses of the Aurors sent by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_ "It was horrible." Auror Felix Lerwick stated. "One minute me and my mate Jade were playing Exploding Snap in the break room when all of a sudden there was flashes of red light, Jade was Stunned but I fought, and then next thing I knew, there was pitch blackness. When the blackness lifted, the Death Eater wing was completely empty!"_

_ Upon being asked if he heard any Death Eaters, Lerwick said. "Yes, I heard them as we fought. They were shouting 'Hurry up! The sooner we get out the sooner we can get to the Harley Quinn brat!'"_

I couldn't read anymore after that, I set the newspaper down. "I can't go to class knowing that the entire student body will be staring at me. They all know I'm Harley Quinn, I won't be able to be left alone!"

Instantly, two knocks came to the common room door and in came Faith Chamomile and Georgina Hawkins.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Faith told me, eyes wide. "The Death Eaters escaped?"

I nodded. "The _Prophet_ did a whole story about it." I muttered.

Georgina looked up with a grin. "Well, we're here for you, Han."

I grinned, ruffling Georgina's and Faith's hair. "Thanks you two, you're real friends."

Faith looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "Han, can I have a word? Alone? I'm not a Death Eater, if that's what you mean." Faith rolled up her sleeve to reveal pale skin, no trace of the Dark Mark.

"Sure." I said, nodding for everyone else to get lost.

"I'll be outside waiting for you." Draco told me, kissing my forehead.

I nodded with a smile before sitting with Faith, handing her some hot chocolate.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Thank you." Faith said. "I feel like I can trust you." she told me. "I want to tell you something. I feel like you can keep a secret. You're like my hero. I want to stand up to my uncle like you did."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, what are you talking about?"

Faith took a deep breath and started to explain her story.

She was brought up in a happy family, but her uncle abused and raped her. She was crying by the time she told me what sent a sickening lurch to my stomach.

"And so…this is what I do." Faith sobbed, lifting her other sleeve to reveal scars and some healing cuts.

"You cut yourself?" I whispered.

Faith nodded, lowering her sleeve.

I held her icy hands in mine, warming them up with Necromancy. "Don't." I todl her.

"Why?" Faith asked me. "All the Slytherins bully me because I'm a ginger and in Slytherin, they call me blood traitor, my uncle raped and abused me! Mel is the only one who understands."

I grabbed my dagger. "Because. If you cut yourself again…" I held my dagger to my wrist. "I will, too. You have no idea, Faith." I lifted my skirt to reveal some scars. "My uncle used to do even worse. He almost killed me more than you can know…in fact…" I lowered my blouse's shoulder to reveal even more scars, jagged, hideous and pale. "I cut myself when I was younger, too. I was anorexic, I was on the same path you're on. Faith, don't be like me." I held her hands again. "I'll go down that path with you if I ever catch or hear you doing it again."

Faith burst into sobs and threw her arms around me. "H-Hannah, y-you're a t-true f-friend! N-no one t-tried t-to s-stop m-me before!"

Hellion came in and stroked herself between Faith's legs with a purr.

"Hi." Faith sniffed, taking Hellion and petting her.

Hellion meowed.

Faith looked up at me. "Hellion says that her food bowl's empty."

I looked confused and filled the food bowl with my mind, setting it in front of me as Hellion pigged out.

"It's a gift." Faith muttered, nodding to the fire, which erupted.

I paled. "Y-You…?" I asked. Faith Chamomile…a Necromancer?

Faith shrugged. "What?" she asked as I gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"You're controlling the elements!" I told her.

"I know. It's not complete, though." Faith muttered. "Only to a point. I can make fires, wet things, dry things off and that's it. I can't use them for rituals like you do."

I nodded and stood. "I'd better get to Transfiguration." I said, grabbing my book bag. "I'll see you later."

Faith grinned. "Thanks." she told me before running to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I grinned and found Draco leaning against the door.

"Well, come on, Bones, we're gonna be late for class." Draco smirked.

I grinned, running and hopping up onto his back so he could carry me to class.

…

When we got there, the class was strangely empty, all bar Professor Laventhorpe, who was sitting at her desk, drinking a cup of tea.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Potter, what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly, standing to reveal something very odd.

Normally, she wore midnight colours, midnight blue, midnight green, dark red, dark teal, dark violet, etc.. But this time, she was wearing a black dress and robe, a pin on her breast that showed a silver woman with her arms in the air, a flame and water intermingling without destroying each other in the woman's hands, her hair flowing around her face like it was whipped around in the wind, her feet muddy.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when I jolted myself from the eerie familiarity of the pin.

"I gave them the class off." Laventhorpe stated with what looked like a triumphant smile. "I was figuring we would be able to train this class, in case those Death Eater escapees try to breech the castle's security."

I was a little uneasy at first, what with this sudden change of wardrobe and odd triumphant smile, but I eased myself into it. "Alright…" I said, starting for the mat that mysteriously appeared.

Suddenly, I fell face first against the mat, Suspiria standing over me, wand in hand.

"That was a bloody cheap shot!" Draco and I shouted together.

"The Death Eaters don't play fair now, do they?" Suspiria asked.

I struggled to my feet and conjured a ball of fire, throwing it at the Transfiguration professor.

Laventhorpe doused it with water from her wand. "Excellent attack, Ms Potter."

…

We spent the next fifty five minutes training until I turned to grab my book bag.

I went flying into a cluster of desks.

"Han, you're bleeding!" Draco picked me up.

I paled, seeing my blood dripping from my arm, some blood staining the wood of a desk as I cleaned it up.

Laventhorpe's face clouded over before she wrapped my arm. "Don't want you bleeding out, do we?" she asked me with a laugh. "I apologize, I didn't know my own spell's strength."

I risked a shaky grin as I grabbed my book bag.

"You'd best get to your classes, you don't want to be late." she said with a grin.

"Yes, Professor." I said, turning back with Draco in tow, leaving the room for Charms. "See you later, Professor."

"Yes, Ms Potter." Laventhorpe said behind my back. "See you later, indeed."

…

In the days that past, Laventhorpe was becoming increasingly odd, fulfilling her teaching duties, yet she was treating me and Draco increasingly different, almost motherly with her concern for me.

N.E.W.T's were coming up fast and now I was studying frantically for my N.E.W.T. exams. McGonagall made it crystal clear that in order to use the castle as a wedding venue, I had to attain at least "Exceeds Expectations" in all my exams, the same with Draco, otherwise, we were fucked for a venue because McGonagall wouldn't allow the wedding to happen.

"Hannah, love, listen to me." Draco told me as I freaked out in the library, cramming more for the Potions exam that was three weeks away. "We'll be ok, you're a brilliant woman, you'll get your N.E.W.T.'s, we'll go back to the Manor after our honeymoon and then that's the end of it."

I took a nervous breath and nodded.

"You didn't sleep at all this week, did you?" Draco asked me, massaging my shoulders.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Go." Draco told me, kissing my temple. "Coming back to it with a clear head will help ease the stress."

I grinned, getting up and going back to my dorm to take a nap.

I flopped into bed and stared at the ceiling with a sigh.

Draco was right. In July everything would be ok. We'd be married and relaxing Skinner knew where, Draco was still keeping the destination on the mum.

I sighed, letting my eyes close.

…

Draco POV

I ran back to the dorm when I finished studying to confront Potter. "Is she -?" I asked him.

"Been in your bed dead asleep since she was up there." Potter told me. "Been checking on her every five minutes."

"Good." I sighed in relief and went up to check on her myself.

She was dead asleep, curled into her teddy bear.

I grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead and going back down the stairs to let her sleep.

"She ok?" Potter asked me.

"Sleeping like a baby." I grinned, stretching out on the couch and wrapping my arms over my head.

"Good." Potter grinned as the door opened.

In came Granger with Weasley.

"Hey, guys." Granger said.

"Hey, Mione." Potter smirked.

"Granger. Weasel-bee." I smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Weasley growled.

I smirked. "Oh, not very friendly, are we?" I asked.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Potter growled.

"Or should we say Potter?" Granger smirked. "After that kiss at Zabini's bachelor party."

"How the fuck do you know that!?" I asked.

"My best friend and my boyfriend were at the party, and my best friend was too ashamed to say anything. So my boyfriend told me." Granger smirked.

"WEASLEY!" I shouted. "At least I didn't kiss the groom!"

Granger paled. "YOU WHAT!?"

"We were drunk, Mione!" Weasley explained. "And at least I didn't snog the brother of your bride!"

"At least I didn't snog the man who was getting married in the morning!" I snapped back.

"Wait…does Ginny and Hannah know about this?" Granger asked.

"What about them?" Potter and I asked together.

"Ginny is _your_ girlfriend!" Granger started, nodding to Potter. "And Hannah is _Malfoy's _bride-to-be! Technically, you cheated on them by snogging each other at the bachelor party!"

"WE WERE DRUNK!" Potter, Weasley and I shouted together.

"But she's got a point." I sighed. "Hannah deserves to know what happened."

"And I guess Ginny should know." Potter mumbled.

"Good." Granger nodded. "And this is for cheating on me." Granger punched Weasley in the stomach, making Potter and I burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh too hard boys, you'll be next. Ginny's a whiz with hexes and Hannah's a Necromancer, when they find out you two snogged, you'll be getting double the fury. _Malfoy _will get a taste of Hannah's Necromancy and Harry will get it from Ginny, and then from Hannah for knowing he was snogging her groom to be."

I nodded, suddenly hoping that this time that something would happen to Hannah that will put off me telling her.

But, Z decided to let her alone that night, so I was stuck telling her.

Shit.

I got up, bid the Golden Trio goodnight and went up to my dorm, finding Hannah still asleep.

I got into bed and wrapped an arm around her, making her stir.

Damn it. Now I _had_ no excuse. "Hey." I whispered with a smirk, kissing her forehead.

Hannah yawned. "Hi." she murmured, cuddling into my side.

I swallowed. I guess I had to get it over with. "Han, there's something I have to tell you."

Hannah looked up, instantly concerned. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

I nodded, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, love. I'm not calling off the wedding." I assured her before taking a breath.

"Then what is it?" Hannah asked.

I swallowed and took a breath. "At Blaise's bachelor party…I sort of kissed your brother."

Then I held my breath, waiting for Hannah's reaction and ready for anything. Ready for her to burst into tears, start screaming at me…hell, I even braced myself for a slap across the face not unlike the time she slapped me on the Hogwarts Express.

But…what I didn't expect her to do was burst out laughing.

And burst out laughing was exactly what Hannah did. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?!" I asked her.

"You and my brother!" she snorted. "Snogging! You thought I'd be mad!"

"Well, yeah!" I raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what _snog_ means? I _kissed your brother_!"

"I know!" Hannah giggled. "It's hilarious! Does Blaise have pictures?"

I sighed in relief, which was cut short when I heard Weasley's sister scream. "YOU WHAT!?" and start laughing.

Hannah sighed, cuddling into me with a smile.

"I still don't get why you're happy about this." I told her. "Why you aren't screaming at me, hurling fireballs at me or whatever it is you little Potters do."

Hannah grinned and traced patterns along my chest. "Because you didn't try to cover it up and you were honest about it."

I grinned, kissing her forehead. "You're amazing, babe." I grinned before finding something around her neck.

I fiddled with the fragile gold chain and pulled it out of her shirt.

Around her neck was a small emerald guitar pick with a small heart made from an upside down treble clef and a right way up bass clef at the tip. The rest of the pick was engulfed with one quote:

_Music is magic beyond what a wizard can do._

"What's that?" I asked, taking it gently.

"Draco, don't!" Hannah squeaked, taking it back.

"That's a guitar pick!" I told her.

"Yes." Hannah nodded.

"Wait…" I took the pick and looked through it again. "This is the guitar pick I gave you when we were eleven!"

Hannah grinned. "Excellent observations, Hawkeye." she said sarcastically.

"When was this put in a necklace?" I asked.

"Second year." Hannah told me. "I didn't use it unless it was a special occasion. Like that time you forced me into singing in front of the entire house."

"Forced is such a strong word." I laughed. "I prefer to say I _coaxed_ you into it."

"By threatening to bury me in Goyle's dirty clothes if I didn't!" she shrieked.

I laughed, crossing my arms over my head as I relived that weekend.

…

Flashback

_ Pansy was clinging to me giggling as I was _trying_ to play my guitar. Crabbe had gotten the bright idea that the Slytherins should have an open-mic night._

_ "Dracy, you should go up and play something for everyone!"_

_ I rolled my eyes. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"_

_ "Come on, Draco, don't be a wuss!" Hannah shouted at me with a grin._

_ "I am not a wuss!" I shouted to her, crossing my arms._

_ "Prove it." Hannah smirked. "Get your ass up there and play!"_

_ "Are you going to let her talk to you like that, Dracy?" Pansy asked me._

_ I shuddered. I hated it when Pansy called me Dracy. Hannah got away with it, but when Pansy did…it just made me want to break the number one Malfoy rule: Don't hit a girl. When she called me Dracy it made me want to throttle her._

_ I shot up. "All right, all right!" I sighed, grabbing my guitar and getting up on stage, propping my guitar up and casting a smirk in Hannah's general direction._

_ "I'm up here, satisfied?" I asked her._

_ "Play something, dumbass!" Hannah told me._

_ "Oh, right!" I sat on the stool and adjusted my guitar. "Crap! Mic!"_

_ Hannah snapped her fingers and the mic raised._

_ "Thanks." I muttered. "Alright, let's get this over with." I adjusted my guitar one more time and cast a look towards Hannah and grinned. "Let's just say I picked this song for someone." I muttered before starting to play the song I knew she loved by One Direction (with a few changes)._

_ "_**Her hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on her cheeks. And it all makes sense to me. **

** I know she's never loved the scar along her neck or the way that she groans in disgust when she hears a song by Beck. The way she says what the Skinner when she really means what the heck, well I'll love it endlessly.**

** I shouldn't let these little things slip out of my mouth. Well, it's true…and it's her…it's her they add up to. I lost my chance with her…and all those little things.**_"_

_ The minute I brought up Skinner, Hannah almost looked ready to pass out, and Pansy almost looked ready to strangle Hannah._

_ "_**She can't go to bed without an Oreo…or three, and that's probably the reason she talks in her sleep. And every conversation is a secret that I keep, but it makes no sense to me.**_"_

_ Hannah instantly flushed red with embarrassment and Pansy went red with anger._

…

_ I hopped down when I was done with my bit and turned to Hannah. "Your turn." I told her._

_ Hannah went from bright pink to chalk white. "No way." she told me._

_ I smirked. "Oh, you're going up." I told her. "Or I will bury you alive in Goyle's dirty clothes."_

_ Hannah paled. "You wouldn't dare!"_

_ I smirked. "Try me, princess."_

_ Hannah looked from the front of the common room, to me and sighed. "Ok, to save me from being suffocated by Goyle's boy-stink from his skid-marked underwear. Fine." she huffed and stepped up to the plate._

_ Hannah took a big breath and took her necklace off. "Ok…I've been listening to this song for a few weeks now…so…I hope you like it…and I'll just shut up and sing."_

_ She started playing._

_ "_**Corey's eyes are like a jungle, he smiles it's like the radio. He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows. There's pretty girls on every corner that watch him as he's walking home, saying 'Does he know?' Will you ever know…?**

** You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone. And when you find, everything you look for, I hope your life, leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't. Stay beautiful.**

** Corey finds another way to be the highlight of my day. I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day. It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away…I should say 'Hey, by the way…'**

** You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone. And when you find, everything you look for, I hope your life, leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't. Stay beautiful.**

** If you and I are a story…that never gets told. If what you are is…a daydream… I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know.**

** You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone. And when you find, everything you look for, I hope your life, leads you back to my front door. Oh, but if it don't. Will you stay beautiful. Stay beautiful.**_"_

…

Hannah POV

I laughed. "So that's what you were doing when you took your necklace off!" Draco laughed.

I sighed, curling into Draco. "Yeah. I only take it out when I'm playing an important song. Otherwise it's around my neck." I murmured.

Draco grinned and kissed my temple as I let my eyes close. "Go to sleep, Han."

I grinned, letting myself drift off.


	23. Chapter 23: 3 Parties1 Day

Chapter 23

Three Parties…One Day

Months past in almost uncomfortable silence. Nothing was happening to endanger my life, and Z wasn't making any other attempts at my life since I nearly drowned. Now I was getting paranoid with a capital "P."

It was time for both the Quidditch final against Gryffindor and the night of my bridal shower (If there was gonna be drinking, I'd be fucked.) and Draco's stag party.

Draco was uneasy about letting me play the final match.

"Draco, no." I told him the morning of. "This will be my final match in a Slytherin uniform. I'm gonna play."

"But Hannah, the last few matches something's happened!" Draco said. "First the Bludger, then your broom…"

I kissed him to get him to shut up. "Draco…I'll be fine. McGonagall and Flitwick cast Charms on my broom to make sure it couldn't be jinxed, then they doubly enforced the Bludgers so they would work on their own accord and go after everyone and wouldn't single anyone out, and there's protective Charms over the pitch in case anyone has a wand to curse me. Draco, stop worrying." I moved against his chest. "It's me. I've been through worse than an ickle Quidditch match."

Draco sighed before grinning. "All right, I'll let you play." Draco conceded.

I beamed, wrapping my arms around his chest. "Thank you." I murmured contently.

Draco grinned and kissed my forehead. "Just be careful out there." he told me.

"I will." I said with an innocent smile.

"And in exchange, I'll catch the Snitch." Draco smirked.

"You'd better." I teased before I grabbed my broom, going down to the Great Hall.

"Han, you'd best kick your brothers ass!" Rose shouted, clapping me across the back.

"I will." I laughed, leaning my head against Draco's chest.

This time around I knew I'd be safe on my broom. All the enchantments put on it, how could I not? I wasn't going to let my last ever Quidditch match be ruined by an injury.

Then it hit me. My last ever Quidditch match. After that afternoon, I'd never play Quidditch for Slytherin house again. I was that much closer to graduation and getting married. Man, I was both excited…and scared as fuck.

"Hannah!" Draco shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh what?" I looked around and slowly came back to reality. "What?" I asked.

"Eat something." Draco told me.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I muttered, grabbing an apple as Blaise and Ivy came into the Hall, Blaise in his Quidditch robes.

"Blaise!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him. "You're playing!?"

Blaise smirked. "Yeah. I wouldn't miss my last match for the world."

I grinned, hugging him tightly before biting into my apple. "That's one load off my shoulders." I said as my stomach twisted into knots. "I wanna win this." I growled. "Come on, you lot!" I shouted to my team mates.

"Kick some ass, Han!" Georgina Hawkins and Faith Chamomile said together.

"You know I will." I ruffled the two girls' hair and went down to the pitch and into the change room for my final pep talk as Quidditch Captain.

"All right, you lot." I said, grabbing the other apple Draco had got for me. "This is our last match of the season. And for the seventh years on this team…guys…" my voice cracked. "We only have one last match in green and silver." I composed myself and swallowed. "So we have to be perfect. I want the rest of everyone's years here at Hogwarts to be filled with the memories of the time we beat the Boy Who Lived for the Quidditch Cup. I know we have this. We have an amazing Keeper…" I grinned at Millicent. "Two badass Beaters…" I smirked at Blaise and Kairi. "Two amazing Chasers…" I beamed at Willow and Astoria "and a Seeker that hasn't cost us a match yet this term."

"Hannah, babe, you're giving yourself too little credit again." Draco told me. "We've also got her."

"Little Miss Potter is our Queen." Kairi smirked.

"Harley Quinn." Willow added.

"If you can beat the Dark Lord, you can easily win a simple game of Quidditch." Blaise smirked.

I grinned. "So…are we gonna win?"

"Yeah!" Astoria grinned.

"We're gonna go down through Slytherin's history as the Quidditch team that kicked Harry Potter's team's ass." I smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Blaise smirked.

"Preach it, sister!" Willow grinned.

"Ok, guys, bring it in, bring it in." I said, holding my arms out for a group hug. "No matter what happens, we're still going to go down in history." I said before I heard throat clearing.

The group hug broke and I found Laventhorpe standing there, still in her black dress and robe, her pin holding her cloak together.

"Good luck this afternoon, Miss Potter." Laventhorpe smiled. "I really hope you get this win for Slytherin house."

I nodded as Laventhorpe left. Draco handed me my broom.

"Alright, you lot." I looked into the stands, where the Slytherins were roaring for a good match. "Let's do it." I mounted my broom and flew out onto the pitch.

Harry was hovering where the Quaffle would be released in mere moments as I dismounted and my team warmed up.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"ready as I'll ever get, Mei-Mei." Harry smirked.

"Hey," I smirked evilly. "on the pitch, Mei-Mei goes away. Mei-Mei becomes the girl who's gonna crush you and your team into dust."

"We'll see about that, my dear sister." Harry smirked as he too dismounted. "Your team has Malfoy."

"And Draco hasn't been beat this term." I smirked.

"There's a first for everything." Harry growled.

"Captains, shake hands." Hooch ordered.

I crushed Harry's hand in mine and backed up, mounting again as Hooch released the Quaffle and Bludgers.

"DRACO, START LOOKING FOR THE SNITCH!" I shouted as Ivy gained possession of the Quaffle.

I zoomed towards her and spun around, elbowing her and grabbing the Quaffle, headed to Ron.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Weasley!" I said, throwing the Quaffle in the air and flipping to hit it in.

"Potter scores!" Goyle shouted through the intercom, the Slytherins screaming in approval:

"**Potter can score on anything,**

**Can put it into any ring!**

**That's why Slytherins all sing,**

**HARLEY IS OUR QUEEN!"**

I smirked as Ron grabbed the Quaffle and tossed it to Ginny, who grabbed it and flew off towards Millicent.

"Come on, Millie!" I prayed.

Millicent went to catch it and missed.

"Fuck!" I shouted, zooming after the Quaffle as the Gryffindors roared in approval.

I grabbed the Quaffle and dodged a Bludger. "WILLOW!" I screamed, lobbing it to her to take to Ron.

Willow obliged and threw the Quaffle, making it ricochet off the end of my broom and a Bludger before zooming past Ron.

"Damn, Willow!" I smacked her a high five. "That was a badass shot!"

"Thanks, Han." Willow grinned, patting me across the back as Ron handed the Quaffle off to Drosie.

I smirked as Blaise hit a Bludger towards her.

"Sorry, Anne, Quidditch Cup needs a Potter's name on it." I said, yanking the Quaffle back and throwing it back to Astoria.

Astoria spun and cast the Quaffle through a lower ring that Ron wasn't minding.

"Nice play, Tori!" I shouted as the Slytherins roared in approval.

"Thanks, Han!" Tori hugged me and we went off to defend our hoops.

…

It was a close match for the most part, Gryffindor had caught up to us and the score was all but tied one hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty in Gryffindor's favour.

"Come on! We need to score or catch the Snitch!" I shouted to my Chasers before Harry and Draco dove.

I dodged a Bludger aimed my way and went towards Ron to at least tie the match before my brother or my future husband caught the Snitch.

My hopes were heeded and the Slytherins screamed in approval before I heard two bodies hit the ground.

I whipped around and found Harry and Draco on their backs, both of them knocked out.

"DRACO!" I screamed, instantly dismounting as Draco came around, him and Harry both sitting up.

Draco held onto his stomach as Harry looked around the pitch. Draco looked a little green and about ready to puke.

"He looks like he's gonna be sick!" Tori told me before Draco coughed.

Instantly something came through Draco's windpipe and into his hand.

It was the fluttering golden Snitch, trying to get away.

Draco instantly grasped it tighter and the wings went still.

I panted and screamed, throwing my arms around Draco and bursting into tears as the Slytherins screamed out in approval.

Draco picked me up and hugged me. "WE DID IT!" I shouted as Draco spun me around and kissed me.

McGonagall brought out the Quidditch Cup as the Slytherins hoisted Draco and I up on their shoulders, reluctantly handing it over to Professor Slughorn to hand to me.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" the Slytherins screamed, most of which were singing:

**POTTER SCORED ON EVERYTHING  
PUT IT INTO EVERY RING  
THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING  
POTTER IS OUR QUEEN!**

I felt the cold feel of the handles in my hands and raised the Cup to loud cheers from the Slytherins.

"TO THE DUNGEONS!" Willow screamed excitedly as Draco grabbed the other handle of the Quidditch Cup.

Harry kicked the ground, obviously disappointed in the fact he lost to Draco Malfoy.

Draco set me in his lap as we were carried down to the dungeons.

…

Goyle and Crabbe set Draco and I down in the dungeons to celebrate our victory.

I sat in Draco's lap as I got Butterbeer and poured it into the Cup.

"OK OK!" I shouted, holding the full Cup. "Astoria, Kairi, Blaise, Draco, Willow, Millicent…our time's come. We get to drink out of this Cup like we won Lord Stanley's Mug!"

The wizards around me raised an eyebrow each.

"It's a hockey thing!" I shouted, handing the cup to Willow, helping her hold it as she gulped down some Butterbeer before passing it to Kairi, and went from her to Astoria, to Millicent, to Blaise, to Draco and finally to me.

"I'm going to savour this moment." I thought before taking the Cup, Draco holding it at the base as I swallowed the Butterbeer down, savouring every swallow of nectar that proved my Quidditch team was better than my brother's.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand with a powerful smirk as I leaned into Draco's chest.

"Victory is ours!" I laughed, giggling.

"Malfoy!" Blaise came over, still leaning on his cane and smacked Draco with it. "Come on, I have something for your stag party I want your approval over."

Draco got up and kissed my forehead.

"Be good, ok?" Draco smirked.

I nodded with a content smile.

Draco kissed me and left the room.

…

Draco's POV

I went up to my dorm to change out of my Quidditch robes and into something for my stag party as Blaise leaned against the door.

"It's hard to believe that you of all people would get married." Blaise told me.

I laughed, smirking. "I know. Remember that pact we made after Astoria left me for that bastard? We agreed to put off girls forever?"

"Yeah, now here I stand happily married and here you stand getting ready to walk down the aisle in two months." Blaise smirked.

"Yep. Funny how things turn out." I grinned.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Blaise asked me with a raised eyebrow. "The Death Eaters are after her. It'll make your life a living hell."

"Fuck off, Blaise!" I snapped at him. "I didn't try to coax you out of marrying your wife, don't coax me out of marrying Han. I love her more than anything, and I promised come hell or high water we were going to get married when we agreed, Death Eaters or no Death Eaters."

Blaise grinned. "Way to be a man, Malfoy." he smirked. "I'm headed down to Hogsmeade, meet me, Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Weasley, Davids, Collins, MacMillan and everyone down in the Hogs Head."

I nodded as Blaise left, me checking myself in the mirror with a smirk.

To think, come that time in eight weeks I'd be getting ready for my wedding, practically at the altar waiting for my bride.

I smirked triumphantly. She was mine…no one else's.

Suddenly the door closed and I felt a dark wind ruffle my hair.

"You're going to get my husband what he wants." a familiar voice purred behind me.

I whipped around. "YOU!" I shouted

A flash of red light kept me from seeing their face completely before I collapsed, my world going black.

…

When I came around, I was in a dark chamber.

The chamber was dark, the only window letting in slivers of moonlight to show the cobblestone floor and walls.

"What do you want from me!?" I shouted, my voice echoing through the room.

I heard a laugh from the shadows and someone step out.

"DIAMOND!" I growled. "I knew you were evil!"

Diamond just smirked. "It matters not what I am now…just that Hannah is mine now, once she figures out that you're dead."

I growled. "You wouldn't dare!" I snarled.

"Oh, I won't." Diamond smirked. "I won't kill you. But I will watch you suffer when you find out your true love is dead."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" I shouted, lunging for him.

Suddenly I felt an electrifying pain and I collapsed with a groan.

"You can't touch me." Diamond smirked wider. "You try to escape and you get shocked. Now I'll be the one to break the news to your ex-fiancée that you've been kidnapped."

"She isn't my ex yet." I growled as Diamond left.

"She will be. Soon you'll know the true meaning of the phrase 'Till death do you part.'" Diamond cackled before locking the door behind him.

…

Hannah POV

I went back to my dorm that night after my friends and I parted ways from my bridal shower and started upstairs.

"Han, just the girl I wanted to see." Blaise started.

"Hey, Blaise." I yawned. "Can it wait, I really want to go to bed. If Draco knows what's going on, he can tell me after I get in bed."

"Han, that's the thing!" Blaise continued as I went up to my dorm. "Malfoy never showed up to the stag party."

I whipped around. "What d'you mean he never showed up to his own stag party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We waited four hours for him to show up," Jason started.

"But he never turned up." Blake added.

"First we thought he just fell asleep after the match…natural, that's what he sometimes does." Goyle started.

"But when it got past an hour we got worried." Crabbe added.

I gasped, running to my dorm and throwing the door open.

There was no sign of a struggle…and there was no sign of Draco anywhere.

I looked everywhere for a sign, trying to figure out where Draco could be.

But I figured it out when I got to my bathroom.

Written on the wall in what rolled down like blood was a message:

_We have him._


	24. Chapter 24: Sherlock Potter Rises Again

Chapter 24

Sherlock Potter Rises Again

I had to lean against the door to keep from collapsing in shock. There was blood everywhere.

Draco's blood.

"H-He's n-not h-here." I stammered, knowing I went chalk white.

"Where is he, then?" Blake asked me.

I was almost sobbing. "They h-have him!" I shouted, bursting into tears.

"Oh, no." Blake got on his knees, wrapping his arms around me. "Blaise, Goyle, get McGonagall. Harry, you get something to steady her nerves." Blake instructed, setting me on my bed.

Harry instantly went to make some hot chocolate as Blake wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

Harry came back and handed me a mug as Blaise and Goyle came back with McGonagall.

"You say that Mr. Malfoy has been abducted?" McGonagall asked me.

I nodded shakily, swallowing some of the hot chocolate as Harry wrapped an arm around me.

"The bathroom's covered in blood, she's a little traumatized." Harry told the Headmistress, rubbing circles on my lower back and calming me down…at least a little.

McGonagall nodded and set to work investigating as the door burst open and in came a crying Mel.

"YOU!" she screamed, lunging at me and hitting me with as much force that was in her tiny first year body. "YOU GOT MY BROTHER ABDUCTED YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Blaise grabbed Mel and held her back as I burst into tears again. Mel was right. Draco would still be in the dorm if it wasn't for me.

"Mel!" Harry growled. "Hannah's been upset enough without you putting blame on her!"

Mel glared at me. "I'm telling Mummy on you!" she snapped.

"No need." Narcissa said through the door.

I paled. Now Narcissa was going to blame me for getting her son kidnapped.

Goyle opened the door and in came Narcissa. I tensed, waiting for her to start shouting at me for getting her son kidnapped.

Instead she was crying like I was.

Harry wrapped his arm tighter around me. "Narcissa, I know you're upset, but Hannah's been traumatized and -"

Narcissa shoved Harry aside and wrapped her arms around me. "I know she's been traumatized!" she told Harry. "I'm just as traumatized and very disappointed that my daughter would blame Hannah for what happened to Draco!"

Mel leaned against the wall, huffing, but still crying.

I leaned against Narcissa, still shaken up and crying. The fact that Narcissa didn't blame me was a huge weight off my shoulders.

However, I couldn't be easy knowing that Draco was Skinner knew where going through Skinner knew what.

"I don't blame you, dear." Narcissa told me, smoothing my hair. "And I'm certain Melody Anne doesn't, either." she added, shouting to her daughter.

Mel grumbled. "Sure, yeah, right. Mummy, it's not like Draco was protecting her from whoever went after him!"

"Melody!" Narcissa hissed. "She didn't set the Death Eaters on him either."

"Mrs Malfoy, Ms Malfoy, please." McGonagall broke up the argument. "Ms Potter's obviously shaken up about recent events. Could you please take your argument outside?"

"Yes, Professor." Mel muttered, leaving the room.

Narcissa stood up and kissed my forehead before leaving after Melody.

McGonagall left after Narcissa to control the small shouting match going on in the common room.

That's when I stood up to investigate the "crime scene."

I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes to keep myself from paying too much attention to the blood…the blood…

"Wait a minute…" I got on my knees and found the stains making intricate patterns in the floor. I took some of the blood in my fingers and smelt it.

"This isn't blood!" I said aloud before doing what almost made Harry vomit.

I licked what was on my fingers.

"Relax, dumbass." I said, wiping my hands. "It's tomato sauce." I sighed in relief. "These Death Eaters wanted to give me a heart attack." I muttered before looking at the intricate patterns the sauce made on the floor.

"Wait a minute." I grabbed my broom and mounted it.

"Han, what are you doing!?" Harry shouted.

I hovered over the bathroom floor and gasped.

Whoever kidnapped Draco had written a clue in tomato sauce on the bathroom floor!

_Sherlock Potter, here's your first clue_

_You're lover is waiting for you._

_Find the note waiting on the largest mantle_

_Your first hint is he's waiting in a castle._

"The largest mantle?" I asked, dismounting and dusting myself off. "He's waiting in a castle? This is a castle! Obviously they wouldn't hide him in this castle…the largest mantle is somewhere…in the Headmistress's study!" I shouted, getting up and running from the dorm, to the corridors and up to the tower where McGonagall's study was.

"May I go in?" I asked the stone gargoyle.

"Go right ahead, Ms Potter." the gargoyle moved and I ran up the stairs to wrench open the door, looking frantically around for the note on the fireplace mantle for a sheet of parchment.

There was nothing there.

"Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I shouted, banging on the desk and finding a quarter note fall off the mantle.

I whipped around and picked it up. A quarter _note_…that was the note!

I found it opened and I opened it to find silvery shining writing inside.

_Brilliant, Sherlock, you've found the first clue, well done._

_But your war isn't over, the battle's not won._

_What's written this note isn't at all ink._

_It's more morbid and sickening then you'd ever thing._

_What came of this note is a horrible crime._

_Hurry Harley Quinn, Draco's waiting on a dime._

"It's not ink…" I thought to myself, starting to pace and run my hand through my hair, touching the note, smearing the word _dime_.

Instantly I felt the substance…it was warm…almost as if it came from something living.

"Wait…" it brought me back to that night in first year when Draco got us both in detention with Ivy, Harry, Ron and Hermione. What had we done in that night?

…

Flashback

_ Hagrid held up a leaf after Filch left, showing us a metallic silvery substance._

_ "Unicorn blood. Something's been hurting them. Found one dead last week. So we're going to find this one. May have to put the poor beast out of its misery."_

_ Hagrid split us up, Ivy, Ron and Hermione with him, Draco and Harry with me and Fang._

_ "Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco groaned._

_ "I know, this is servants' stuff!" I added._

_ "If I didn't know better, you two, I'd say you were scared." Harry smirked._

_ "Scared, Potter, please!" Draco scoffed. "I'm just…protecting Hannah from the dangers of the Forest!"_

_ I blushed. "My hero." I mumbled._

_ There was a snap to my left. Draco and I screamed and I fell against Draco's chest._

_ "Did you hear that?" Draco and I said together as I looked behind Draco's shoulder for the source of the sound._

_ Harry scoffed. "Slytherins."_

_ "I'm scared!" I whispered._

_ "I'm not." Draco said as I backed away from him, he drew himself straight._

_ "Really, Draco, then why were you screaming like a girl?" Harry asked._

_ "I wasn't screaming! I was…cheering from the thrill…yeah, that's it. I like the thrill!" Draco snapped defensively._

_ "Or, you were screaming like a girl." Harry laughed. "If I didn't know better, you screamed higher than Hannah."_

_ "SHUT UP, POTTER!" Draco yelled. "Now let's find this unicorn and get the hell out of…"_

_ Harry, Draco and I suddenly gasped._

_ We found the unicorn…and it was dead._

_ Someone came up and started drinking from the neck wound as I made a noise of disgust deep in my throat._

_ The cloaked figure looked up and my scar burned, just like Harry's._

_ Draco screamed like a little girl and started running, but came back and I felt him grab my hand._

_ "COME ON!" he screamed before we booked it._

…

_ "Thanks for saving my butt back there." I said shortly before Draco tried to kiss me._

_ "Anytime, I'd want to get you out of there." Draco looked shaken up._

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "It's a terrible crime to kill a unicorn from what my Mother told me." Draco explained. "And if you drink a unicorn's blood, it can save your life even if you're an inch from death, but you only live a half life…a cursed life."_

…

That's when it hit me. This note was written in unicorn blood! So that had to have meant…

"The next note's in the Forbidden Forest!" I shouted, shooting up and grabbing my cloak, running out onto the grounds and into the Forest.

I checked mine and Draco's clearing first to check for something, but I saw nothing but a splatter of unicorn blood, leading deep into the Forest, the same path that Draco and I took before Draco tried to kiss me on the only stump in that clearing.

I followed the trail, deeper and deeper into the Forest and foliage I went, almost afraid I was going to get lost and fall victim to whatever creatures wanted to have me for dinner that night.

I followed the splatter until it stopped abruptly at the same clearing the first unicorn I ever saw laid.

It was a skeleton then, bones still in the same position where it fell for the last time. I touched the ribcage of the skeleton and found ridges engraved into the bones.

I looked deep into the bones and found them engraved with writing.

_Very smart Potter, with no clue provided_

_You got this far, your fate now decided._

_Your final clue will tell you where your love waits in a bed._

_You'll find his location in the Mirror of Erised._

I cocked an eyebrow. "The Mirror of Erised!" I groaned. "Dumbledore moved it somewhere! Great…" I almost started crying again. "I'll never find him!"

Then it hit me. Harry had told me what had happened in first year when he got the Philosopher's Stone!

He had gone into the final chamber and found Professor Quirell waiting for him, with the Mirror of Erised.

Harry had been told by the spirit thingy of Voldemort that was in the back of Quirell's head to look into the mirror.

Harry had seen him with the Philosopher's Stone in his pocket and it fell into his pocket!

But that's besides the point. The point was…the Mirror of Erised…the only thing that had the faintest inkling of where Draco could be…was in the third floor corridor on the right hand side, under the trapdoor that was originally guarded by Fluffy the three headed dog!

I shot up and started to make my way back to the castle, casting the Point Me Charm every so often so I didn't get lost.

I panted when I got back into the Entrance Hall, running up the stairs to the third floor corridor, every part of my body on fire as I ran.

"Lookie, lookie, little Potty out of bed." Peeves cackled. "Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Buzz off, Peeves!" I snarled, igniting a fireball. "I'm on a mission."

Peeves cackled and backed away, making to shout for Filch.

"I advise that you don't." I said, shooting up with some air, floating at his level. "I will call an exorcist. I think I'd be doing Filch a favour."

Peeves instantly backed off and floated away. "Yes, your Necromancer-ness, Miss Potter, ma'am."

I smirked and let myself drop, going into the side door that Harry had led me through seven years before that night.

Fluffy was long gone and the trapdoor was ajar.

I smirked "All too easy." I said before I jumped down the trapdoor.

I used my Air affinity to hover for a moment after I free fell for a bit, landing gracefully on the ground as I grabbed my wand.

"_Lumos Maxima!_" I hissed, igniting my wand tip and running from the first chamber that once had Professor Sprout's booby-trap of Venomous Tentacula and into the chamber that had Professor Flitwick's trap of keys.

The key that had opened the door previously had stayed in it's bird form, obviously dead. I took it and unlocked the door, tucking the key into my pocket as I ran into what was once McGonagall's giant chess board.

I ran across the board, past the still pawns and into what used to be Professor Snape's hall of flames and potions. When I stepped into the room, the fire that erupted when Harry, Hermione and I entered last never appeared. The enchantment had died along with Snape.

I ran through the room and threw open the door and gasped.

There stood the Mirror of Erised, and laying across my feet was a human skeleton that wore a familiar tunic.

It was Quirell's skeleton.

I stepped over it with a lurch in my stomach as I walked towards the mirror, Quirell's tunic at my feet.

I looked deep in the mirror, finding an image of myself winking at myself before jumping into Draco's arms, embracing him fully as I saw a familiar background.

It looked like a lake. A lake with something jumping from it, diving in.

I looked past mine and Draco's intertwined figures, which were shedding clothes quicker than I could imaging and focused on the creature leaping.

It was dark green, scaly and made what sounded like whale's song.

"The Loch Ness Monster." I whispered before I paled.

"Draco's in _Scotland_!?"

The image of me nodded, clothes miraculously on as she pointed to the castle on the bay.

"He's in there." she told me. "You'll find him there. He'll be safe."

Suddenly the image disappeared and I saw blood oozing down the mirror to spell out three words:

_Bring the Tome._

I whipped around and started to run back to the dorm to pack things up for a trip to Scotland.

…

I burst through the common room door and ran up to my dorm, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak and running back down when Harry stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked me.

"I'm going to get Draco." I told him, starting towards the door.

"No!" Harry snapped. "You're not going God knows where on your own."

"Harry, that's my fiance we're talking about here." I growled. "I'm going, and you're not gonna stop me."

"Yes I am." Harry dragged me up to my dorm and threw me in. "And don't even try to run out, or so help me I'll spank you."

I paled. "You wouldn't dare!" I shouted.

"Hannah, this is your safety we're considering here." Harry said. "And I'm pretty sure Narcissa agrees with me."

"He has a point, dear." Narcissa said, making me jolt at her sudden appearance. "It's bad enough Draco was kidnapped, he'll never forgive himself if something happened to you trying to save him."

"We'll get him in the morning." Harry promised before closing the door and locking it. "Go to sleep!"

When I heard Harry leave with Narcissa, I instantly started pacing. I couldn't sleep knowing that Draco was in Scotland going through Skinner knew what. I had to save him!

Instantly, I cast a silencing Charm around my dorm and grabbed my backpack, throwing things into it.

"Snacks…" I mumbled. "Invisibility Cloak, backup cloak…wand…more snacks Alejandro Hermione's blanket, pillows. And the Tome." I zipped my backpack and looked around my dorm.

I couldn't wait, I opened the window and looked down at the tower's base.

I had no other option…I had to climb down.

I slung one of my legs over the sill and slung over the other before sinking down to grab a vine.

"One step at a time…" I muttered, starting to climb down nervously, holding onto a vine in case I lost my footing.

I held my breath and listened to the frantic beating of my heart as I went down, finally releasing my breath when I felt my feet hit the ground.

I looked to Hogsmeade and realized I couldn't Disapparate where other people were in case someone alerted my brother and Narcissa I was gone.

So, I looked to the mountains.

"Perfect." I muttered, wrapping my Invisibility Cloak around myself and running into the night, through the village and up to the mountains' peak.

I looked back to the castle with a smirk, knowing that the next time I was going to be there, I'd have Draco back with me.

Grabbing my wand, I spun on my heel, muttering a hasty farewell to Hogwarts before I Disapparated.


	25. Chapter 25: The Fake

Chapter 25

The Fake

When I Apparated, I found myself in the forest overlooking Loch Ness.

I smirked, looking up at the castle.

It looked like a larger…more grand version of Malfoy Manor (Draco's ancestral home.), only with a moat and drawbridge, the turrets tall, dark and almost crooked.

_ Ok, small forest and into the castle…no biggie._ I thought with a smirk. _Grab Draco and get the hell out, deal with Lucius Malfoy and whoever Z is and then I'll be able to walk down the aisle without worrying about being murdered._

I started through the forest and stopped, paling.

There were Death Eaters patrolling the forest.

_ Fuck._ I thought. _Ok, now it's kind of a biggie. Now I need a more elaborate plan._

I started to climb a tree and found two Death Eaters waiting in the forest. Chelsey Chamberline and Electricia Munville.

"What are the odds that the brat will even show?" Chamberline asked with a huff.

"Very good, Chamberline." Electricia giggled with a smirk. "And then when she's dead…"

"You start calling yourself Mrs Malfoy, I swear to God I might enroll you into psychiatric therapy."

"We'll find her." Electricia cackled. "And when we do, I want the pleasure of killing her when I see even a tuft of her long black hair."

"NO!" Chelsey hissed. "Cronus wants her dead by no hand but his!"

A sense of déjà-vu washed over me when I heard Bellatrix hissing to Lucius as I drifted in and out of consciousness at Malfoy Manor.

_ "Let me finish her off, Lucius, the Dark Lord won't care!" Bellatrix pleaded._

_ "No, Bella! The Dark Lord wants the twins dead by no hand but his!" Lucius hissed back._

I dug through my backpack and smirked when I held something up.

"Ok, this'll work." I said as I held up a vial of Polyjuice Potion and grabbing my wand.

"_Stupefy_!" I whispered twice, knocking Chamberline down, then Electricia.

I poured a small amount of Potion into a shot glass and yanked some of Chamberline's hair out. (That way Death Eaters would take me seriously because…let's admit it…Electricia was sort of nuts.)

I tossed it in the Potion and it bubbled, becoming a sickening wolf fur brown.

I shuddered, taking a gulp of it and feeling myself starting to bubble, growing as my hair darkened.

I almost screamed from the pain and when it stopped (as quickly as it came) I looked at myself and saw Chelsey Chamberline where Hannah Potter used to me.

I smirked. "Oh, I'm good." I thought before I ran through the woods to find other Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow and former Snatcher Scaboir.

"Hello, gents." I said with a smirk.

"Chamberline…pleasure as always." Scaboir said. "I thought you were supposed to be waiting for Hannah Potter?"

"Electricia let me take a break." I said with an evil grin. "She'll cover for me."

"Leave it to the insane one to want the glory of bringing in Harley Quinn to Cronus and Lucius." Amycus wheezed with a giggle. "Go ahead, Chamberline."

I smirked and started back before I heard a voice in my head.

I wrapped my Invisibility Cloak around myself as I heard the voice taunting me, making me drop to my knees.

"_Excellent work, Potter, your mission was a snap. Your prince is now waiting where the Minotaur was trapped. Be careful young Potter, you think you know what to do…but there are some trials there waiting for you_!"

I straightened up. "The Minotaur…she used Greek mythology on me!" I said, pacing around. "The Minotaur was a Greek man with the head of the bull…and it spent the remainder of his life before it was killed by Theseus…in the Cretan Maze! That's it! Draco's in the middle of a labyrinth!"

At this I instantly started to run around the castle grounds under my Invisibility Cloak to find the labyrinth.

I found it…dark hedged, looming and evil-looking in front of me. The Maze.

I swallowed. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." I muttered before running into the maze, ignoring the growls, snarls and roars raging through my ears.

I had my dagger in my holster, aching for me to use it as I heard the howl of a werewolf.

"Please don't let Greyback be in here to wait for me." I prayed, crossing myself before going deeper, getting more and more lost by the second.

A swarm of bats came flying at me, screeching with fangs bared.

I paled. "Vampire bats!" I hissed, ducking as the bats started to claw at me.

I whimpered as the bats started to lick the blood bedding through my skin before flying off into the night.

I shook, starting to run through the maze, going left and right, feeling as if I was going around in circles until I heard another growl.

I whipped around and found myself in the presence of a Hippogriff.

I screamed, starting to run as fast as I could through the maze to avoid the rouge Hippogriff when I heard panting.

I whipped around and found myself in the middle of the maze, a clearing.

And laying still in the center of the clearing on a white marble bench…was Draco…torn, broken and bloody. He laid still against the marble, blood staining the front of his blazer and the bench.

"Draco!" I whispered, running into the center of the maze and getting on my knees next to him. "Draco, Draco!"

Draco stirred. "Han…" he muttered, looking to me. "You found me."

"Of course I did." I whispered, throwing my arms around his chest when he sat up, crying that he was ok.

"You shouldn't have done that." Draco told me.

I looked up. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Draco's eyes flashed hazel and he looked into the shrubbery. "NOW!"

I felt someone's taloned hand squeeze my shoulder.

"You're going to make a wonderful Donor, Potter." I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

Suddenly I felt a blinding pain in my lower back.

I screamed and finally realized. This was a trap!

Before I could fight away from what was going on, I fell limp against whoever was holding me's chest as I fell into a vortex with no beginning and no end.

…

Alvaro POV

"Excellent work, Alvaro, well done." Z smirked, standing straight.

I bowed my head. "Thank you." I muttered. "What shall I do with the girl?"

"Bring her into the castle dungeons, and then go back to school…we don't want to arouse suspicions." Z told me, leading me down to the dungeons as I started to formulate a plan.

"If I had to disguise myself as Malfoy, where's the real Malfoy?" I asked Z.

"We hid him somewhere very…_secret._" Z smirked and opened a cell door. "Put her in, Alvaro."

"Yes, Z." I muttered, setting Hannah into the cell and locking the door.

"I'd go back to school, Alvaro, you don't want to arouse interest with your housemates. You know how they worship the little brat."

I nodded and left the castle, knowing exactly where the Death Eaters hid him.

"The Chamber of Secrets." I muttered before I Disapparated to school.

Little did I know that the minute I Disapparated, the castle was nowhere to be found.

…

Draco POV

I pounded against the door, screaming for someone to let me out when I was shocked back.

"Malfoy…" I heard a rat's voice mutter softly.

I looked up and shot up. "YOU!" I shouted, lunging for him, but I was shocked yet again.

"Here, let me." Diamond flicked his wand at me.

"DON'T YOU CAST A SPELL ON ME YOU ROTTEN LITTLE -" I shouted, lunging for his throat and finding I could wrap my hands around his windpipe and crush it without being shocked. "wait a minute…you broke the spell…"

"Yes, Malfoy, I was the one who cast it!"

I squeezed his throat tighter. "What's your problem!" I growled. "You act all good one minute and then all evil the next!"

"If you don't stop trying to kill me, Hannah will end up dead!" Diamond shouted.

I jolted back as if I was shocked again. "What?" I asked.

"Sit down, Malfoy." Diamond said. "There's a lot I have to tell you."

I sat down as Diamond handed me back my wand.

"Look, I know who Z is…but I can't tell you because I made a Reverse Unbreakable Vow for anonymity to her."

"A Reverse Unbreakable Vow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The same thing as an Unbreakable Vow, but instead of dying if you break your promise, someone else dies."

"Who?" I growled.

"If I tell you who it is, Mel will die."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "Then what is it?" I asked.

"It was Z. Z was the one who Stunned you and locked you in the Chamber of Secrets. It was all a plot to get Hannah to the Death Eaters, because she had it all planned out. They're going to resurrect Ravencroft at the next full moon. They used your identity as a hostage so Hannah would come with the Tome."

I swallowed. "Where is she, you prat!?" I shouted.

"They have her in a castle in Scotland. The castle of Z's family's ancestral home." Diamond said. "You can easily save her…but you have to trust me."

"Why should I trust you! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" I shouted.

"Because, I only ever worked with them to save Hannah." Alvaro stated before he started explaining.

He joined the Death Eaters initially, true, to get me out of the picture so he could have Hannah to himself. But when he gave up, he stayed with the Death Eaters for revenge…and then…gradually, the more in love he fell with Hannah…the more he stayed to gather information.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" I shouted.

"You wouldn't let me near her!" Diamond shouted. "The point is, I know where Hannah is and I can help you get to her!"

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"No catch!" Alvaro shouted. "Don't you get it, Malfoy? Your true love was kidnapped trying to save _you_! If you don't get to her at the next full moon, she will be sliced up like a fine cheese and Cronus is going to obtain Hannah's Gift! He will resurrect the Ravencrofts and the world will end! Hannah will die and nothing you do after that is going to stop Cronus or your father from restarting Voldemort's plan to dominate the world! You will die alone if you don't trust me! Hannah will suffer and die while you hold a vendetta over me taking her fucking virginity!"

"IT WAS MY VIRGINITY TO TAKE!" I bellowed, shooting up and glaring at her.

"You know what?" Diamond asked, standing up. "You have no idea!" he shouted. "SHE SCREAMED YOUR NAME WHEN SHE REACHED ORGASM THE FIRST TIME!" he screamed. "YOURS! Not mine. YOUR NAME! She never wanted to believe that you were dead, she sobbed every hour until she learned you weren't. She was going to kill herself! She let herself decline, she let herself almost die! And you know what? She never forgave herself after I had sex with her. She never forgave herself! She knew. She knew she gave me something that she couldn't get back. But you know what? She did."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She was so guilty about giving herself to me that she took a potion from Luna Lovegood to restore her virginity! Last week, I heard her talking to Hermione and Sheila and Hannah Abbott about what she did…she was so guilty she didn't lose her virginity to you that she took a potion to restore it so she could restore her virginity for you to take. She never forgave herself. She beat herself up every day, sobbed herself to sleep every fucking day you were gone, I heard her! I heard her sobbing 'It should have been Draco! Why didn't I wait?!' she sobbed every night that you were missing, begging to God that she would make things right if you came back to her. She never believed you were dead…we all thought she was fucking delusional when she talked to you in her sleep that night she lost her virginity, but I knew. I knew she was yours the minute I heard her scream _your_ name during orgasm. _Yours_. Not mine. And ever since she realized she never lost her virginity to you she's been beating herself up. She's never been the same. Now you need to trust me or that woman who never gave up on you, begged, cried, pleaded and screamed for you…the one who's proven she loves you time and time again…she's gonna die. Do you want to be too late, find her dead on a dungeon floor?"

I could feel my heart breaking. Even though I promised we'd never speak of the instance when she lost her virginity to Diamond, I had secretly resented her for not waiting for me. I almost burst into tears knowing that she screamed my name during her first orgasm.

"Alright…alright…I trust you." I said, standing up. "Where is she?" I asked.

Diamond took a breath and whispered the destination to me.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, grabbing my cloak. "Well, let's get Potter and go!"

"That's the thing." Diamond told me. "The castle won't open its doors to others until the full moon."

"That's a week from now!" I shouted. "I can't wait a week!"

"You're gonna have to. We can sneak into the castle when the doors open." Diamond told me.

I nodded reluctantly before we went up to the Head dorms.

…

Hannah POV

I stirred, looking to find myself in a dark, damp dungeon, moonlight hitting my face.

I looked around and found myself on a mouldy plank of wood for a bed, a moth eaten blanket serving me as my only source of warmth.

The walls were pure stone, almost like the dungeons in Malfoy Manor, yet the dungeons of Malfoy Manor were kept in the most immaculate shape the house elves could keep it.

I looked around, finding a small aisle in between rows of cells, with the door.

I panicked, looking around before remembering that I had come to Scotland to save Draco.

Then I realized again…the person who was Draco…was a fake!

If Draco was a fake…then where was my Draco?

I started to look for a way to escape when I heard a voice.

"Look all you want, Potter, you're…what do the kids these days call it…oh, yes…a dead duck." a familiar voice said with a sneer in it.

I whipped around and found Z, in a Death Eater's mask.

"YOU!" I growled, grabbing the bars, ignoring the pain in my back and grabbing my backpack to dig for the Tome.

"Looking for this?" Z asked, holding up my Tome. "I went through your backpack and obtained it myself. Smart baby for bringing it. Wanted to save your lover, didn't you?"

"What do you want from me, Z?" I asked.

Z just smirked. "Oh, Ms Potter, poor, Ms Potter…you have no idea who I am, do you?"

I looked carefully at her and noted the black dress…the black robe…the familiar silver woman pin.

It started to ring a bell, especially after Z removed her hood to reveal long blonde hair. She removed her mask and revealed ice blue eyes.

I gasped. "YOU!"

Because staring back at me was none other than Suspiria Laventhorpe.


	26. Chapter 26: Z Revealed

Chapter 26

Z Revealed

Staring back at me was none other than Suspiria Laventhorpe.

"You." I whispered.

"Shocked that it's me, little Princess?" Laventhorpe sneered, her pin glinting at me.

"But…but, you…you trained me in Necromancy!" I stammered.

"No, Princess, I was taking notes on your weak spots so I could attack you that way." Laventhorpe started to cackle.

"But…Alvaro tried to…the Bludger…he was jinxing it!" I spluttered, confused over what was going on.

"No, no, _I_ tried to kill you. I did everything." Laventhorpe smirked. "I jinxed that Bludger, I hexed your broom. Diamond was trying to save you."

"But…someone threw me in the…" I started.

"Yes, I threw you in the lake and tried to slit your throat." Laventhorpe grinned. "Yet, I was disciplined by Lucius."

"Why?" I asked her. "What did I do to wrong you, Professor Laventhorpe?"

"You killed my daughter! She died and you should have, too! Yet here you stand, alive and blissfully engaged." Laventhorpe sneered. "And I'd like to ask you to refer to me by my married name…Suspiria Zimmerman."

Then it hit me…Zimmerman…daughter.

"ALL THIS BECAUSE I KILLED SCARLETT!?" I shouted.

"YES!" Zimmerman screamed, grabbing my throat. "You killed her! You should have died, and yet you live, you live to walk down the aisle when my daughter never will!"

I paled as she started to strangle me. "I'll kill you myself! I hope you rot in hell like the rotten Mudblood spawn you are!"

"Suspiria." I heard a smooth voice murmur, pulling her back as I looked up at the new arrival.

It was a tall man with lightening blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"The girl must live…for now."

I swallowed. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Cronus Zimmerman." the man smirked. "And you are the lass that killed my daughter."

"She tried to kill me." I muttered.

"No matter, no matter…what's done is done…but we will get our revenge. Until then, you're here. Suspiria, you were told to bring the Potter girl into the East tower, my love."

At the mention of 'my love' I realized. "Where's Draco?" I asked. "What have you done with him?"

"He's fine…for now." Cronus smirked as he unlocked the cell.

_ Now's my chance!_ I thought before I grabbed my wand and started to run.

I instantly felt a hand grip my arm and twist, bringing me to my knees. "Leaving so soon, Potter?" a familiar voice drawled in my ear.

"Malfoy." I groaned, hanging my head in shame. _Of all the rotten luck!_

I felt my wand wrenched from my hand and thrown aside with a swearword. "Bloody thing shocked me!" Suspiria shrieked.

I smirked. My wand was a temperamental little shit…just like its witch.

"I'll take her up to the east tower." Lucius smirked evilly, as if he knew what was going to happen to me as he dragged me through the castle.

I swallowed, suddenly very afraid of what would happen to me.

Lucius steered me up through a winding staircase and threw me into the top of a room, locking me in with him.

Now my heart was pounding in my chest. Why the hell did he lock himself in with me?

"You remember what I said to you during the battle, Potter, before you sent me into that prison cell." Malfoy smirked. "How I said you'd be the ideal mistress."

I paled, eyes widening when I realized that this was not just what everyone thought was a torture session.

My future father in law was going to _rape_ me. I was going to be raped!

"Not in this lifetime!" I shouted, making to roundhouse kick Malfoy in the face.

My ankle was caught and twisted violently, smirking when I felt a snap.

I screamed, struggling to stay on my feet as I fought Malfoy's hold around my waist.

I elbowed him in the nose, only to have him hit me hard over the face with his cane, I could feel my lip break open and start to bleed along with my nose, my eye throbbed and I knew I was going to have a black eye.

In my moment of disorientation, Malfoy threw me into the bed, tying me to the posts.

I squeezed my eyes closed, shutting myself down as I was trained to do.

But it didn't stop me from screaming out. "HELP! DRACO! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!"

"Go ahead, little Quinn…no one can hear you." Malfoy smirked, cackling evilly as I screamed for Harry, Draco, Narcissa, anyone.

Finally I gave up and I zoned out of the situation, letting myself drift somewhere else besides where I was, where my almost-father in law was raping me.

_ I'll get through this, I'll get through this, I'll get through this…_

…

Flashback

_ "I'll get through this, Draco, I'll be fine." I assured him with a grin before coughing._

_ "You fell into a pond." Draco told me before feeling my forehead. "You're burning up!"_

_ "I'm fine!" I told him with an insistent huff, coughing again and starting to sit up through my coughing fit._

_ Draco kept me down. "Hannah, this isn't funny. We're in the middle of a war, and a fever can kill you with your size if you don't rest."_

_ I rolled my eyes as Draco forced me back down, I started coughing again._

_ Draco grabbed his wand and summoned the vapour rub from his backpack. "Without Pepperup Potion on hand, we'll have to make do the Muggle way." Draco muttered._

_ Before I could ask what Draco was doing, I felt the cold feeling of gel on my chest._

_ I gasped, my eyes shooting open and shivering._

_ "Relax, love." Draco whispered, kissing my temple._

_ "It's cold!" I protested._

_ "Yes, yes, Hannah, it's colder than the Dickens, but you need to relax." Draco told me before rubbing the gel into my chest._

_ "Dickens?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Grandfather."_

_ "Oh, shut up, Hannah!" Draco snapped, still rubbing into my chest._

_ I sighed, letting myself relax. The bastard was a sensation with his hands._

_ I had zoned into my own little world, barely noticing myself being lifted and flipped onto my stomach until I felt pressure being released from my back._

_ I moaned softly, letting myself give in to the illness Draco knew I had…_

If being sick involves massages like this…I ought to get sick more often. _I thought contently as I let myself drift in and out of sleep._

_ I sighed deeply. This was heaven. My mind and rationality melted along with the muscles in my back as I found out I was getting a shiatsu. _

_ I closed my eyes and let myself drift off._

_ "Being Harley Quinn won't be so bad after all…" I murmured before falling asleep._

…

Suddenly I jolted back to reality, every part of my body screaming in pain as the door slammed shut.

I instantly started sobbing. Again I had gotten my virginity back, and immediately afterwards I lost it! Why was it always me!?

I looked down and found myself fully clothed, as if I was getting ready for something very important.

I was untied from the bed and I shot up, shuddering. I didn't even want to look at the bed that Lucius Malfoy raped me on. I'd rather sleep in the dungeon than up in that tower, knowing that Malfoy would come in when he pleased and rape me until he was satisfied.

My backpack was in the corner, miraculously left alone from when Malfoy threw it in the corner before he…got down to business.

Suddenly the door burst open and Electricia Munville stood there with an evil smirk.

"Come on, Princess, the Death Eaters are waiting for you." she sneered, grabbing me and dragging me down the spiral staircase, into the main hall filled with tapestries and other expensive things that I would have destroyed as Harley Quinn…

_** Fight it!**_ the Harley part of me hissed. _**kick her in the face and run!**_

I swallowed, unable to move my arms as I was lead into a large drawing room, which was styled like a courtroom.

Cronus sat on a large pedestal, a gavel on the desk in front of him as every Death Eater that was locked up at the end of the war gathered along the benches, hissing and sneering at me.

"When we're done with you, they won't recognize your corpse!"

"You'll be found the same way Nott was!"

I swallowed when Munville pushed me in front of Cronus as the Death Eaters growled and hissed and sneered at me.

"ORDER!" Cronus shouted, the final threat of what a Death Eater was going to do to my decapitated corpse fell silent. "Our case is the people versus Harley Quinn. Prosecution, you're opening argument."

Lucius Malfoy instantly stood up and I paled as Munville shoved me into a chair, which instantly bound me to the arms and legs.

"Ladies and Gentleman escapees from Azkaban…" Lucius Malfoy walked around the courtroom, his pimp cane hitting the ground on the instep. "There is a lot I could say about our accused harlequin…but I believe a part of a Muggle song can sum everything up quite nicely."

Suddenly I heard the Pocahontas parody of After Ever After roar through my ears, the starting of Colours of the Wind (or Colours of These Men, if you want to Parody the title.)

"**After the Dark Lord returned to England…Harley Quinn started to terrorize the fields. We sent Death Eaters, Snatchers and werewolves there to stop her. Yet they were greeted with wands and germs and steel**!"

I growled. "**You forced us into unromantic exile! You pillaged, raped and left my coven all but dead!**" I sang with an angered vengeance.

"**So that means you can be liberal with your weapons? When she separated bodies from their heads**!"  
"Wait…what!?" I shouted.

"**This woman's held the entrails of Death Eaters and lied! She's bit the beating hearts of werewolf men! She has shot arrows in some Snatchers' eyeballs! She can paint with the red colours in us men!** **She think she can murder if she pleases, but now it's her own death she sees! Because she can paint with the red colours in us men**!"

"YOU LIE!" I shouted at him. "I've never decapitated a Death Eater! That's a horrible death!"

Lucius smirked. "You lead Jeffrey Nott to a horrible death, didn't you?" he asked.

"I didn't kill him!" I shouted. "Alvaro Diamond did!"

The Death Eaters started to laugh.

"He did! He threw my dagger at him and stabbed him in the heart!"

"On your orders, from what he told us!" Suspiria cackled. "You're guilty!"

"I only did what I did because the lives of me and my coven were threatened! Surely you all would have done the same thing!" I growled, hoping for at least one Death Eater that would sympathize with me.

_** Ha-ha-ha!**_ the Harley part of my head cackled. _**A Death Eater that sides with us…that'll be the day.**_

Lucius smirked. "The prosecution rests!"

"SHE'S GUILTY!" the Death Eaters shouted.

"KILL HER!"

"Hang her!"

"Skin her alive!"

"Slit her throat!"

"Drown her!"

"Have the Dementors suck out her soul!"

"ORDER!" Cronus banged the gavel. "Harley Quinn, it's a unanimous decision…you're guilty of fifty three counts of murder in the first degree."

"KILL HER!"

"Easy, my friends, easy." Cronus banged the gavel again. "Harley Quinn, you are hereby sentenced to death on the next full moon."

I paled. The next full moon was next week! I only had another week to live!

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Cronus asked,

I nodded. "You might be able to kill me. Hell, you might be able to bring back Andromache Ravencroft…"

"You mean Andromache _Evans_?" Suspiria sneered.

"Evans?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, seeing as you're doomed to die, you might as well know the truth." Suspiria grinned. "The Ravencrofts are your _ancestors._"

I paled.

"Andromache married your great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Harold Evans. Bet you didn't know that was who your idiot brother was named for, did you?" Suspiria cackled.

I paled. "You lie!" I shouted. "My mother's family was Muggles!"

"No, no they aren't." Suspiria laughed. "They are half bloods, like you are!"

"My family is dead!" I shouted. "Only my brother, aunt and cousin remain." I growled.

"That's where you're wrong." Suspiria cackled. "Though you'll never meet them, you have family in Kitchener still…your grandparents, aunts, uncles…cousins that are barely old enough to know any better than you killing my master."

I paled further. I had family…more family…in Kitchener? Aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents? Not just those who stayed in England?

"And your grandparents on your father's side are still alive, the filthy blood traitors they are." Lucius sneered. "Aunts, uncles, cousins…great aunts…"

I gasped as Electricia forced me up, dragging me away as I took in all this new information.

My parents' parents were still alive? Some in England and others in North America? How come no one told me? Draco had to have known…

Draco…

Electricia threw me into the tower room and locked the door as I burst into sobs. I was never going to see him again!

All I could do was sob and sob, holding Alejandro to my chest as I sobbed uncontrollably. I'd never see any of the ones I loved again. Harry, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Ivy, Blaise, Sheila, Fireball, Draco…

I curled into myself on the floor, wrapping Hermione's blanket around myself as I used Alejandro for a pillow as I curled up and went to sleep at the bottom of hell.

…

Days past and I knew my death was speeding closer and closer, the full moon was two nights away.

The Death Eaters weren't fans of me. I was starved, abused and raped. By day I was in the dungeons, by night I was in the east tower for Malfoy's pleasure. I was shaking, trying to figure out how I was going to see my family in Canada, how I'd give everyone I loved a proper goodbye.

I shot awake in the middle of the night the night before the ritual was to be performed, finding someone snoring in the bed above me.

I looked up and found Lucius Malfoy lying there asleep…staying in the room with me in case he needed late night satisfaction…

I swallowed and looked around the room.

It was dark, small and almost as cold as it was in the dungeon due to how high up the turret was, a small sliver of moonlight hitting the floor where I laid.

My back was stiff as I looked up from the source of the moonlight.

The window was long, wide enough to let light and small things through.

And on top of it all…it wasn't barred!

I looked to my backpack and looked to the other side of the room, trying to locate my wand.

I paled when I found it.

Lucius Malfoy was holding it in his hands.

I shook as I scrambled to quietly pack everything into my backpack. I had to run…I had to get back to school. Draco would help me when I got there to get the Tome back…but I had to get out of there…or I was certain to be raped again…and then be murdered.

I shuddered as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak and looking to my wand and closing my eyes.

I focused on having my wand fly into my hand mentally, shutting everything down and struggling to slow my heart rate.

My wand twitched in my hand and I paled as Lucius Malfoy stirred.

Thankfully, Malfoy rolled over, leaving my wand on the bed, so close to grab.

I levitated it with my powers and grabbed it before looking down from the turret.

There was no other way. If I stayed in that room, Malfoy was going to wake up and rape me, then in one week I was going to be murdered for being Harley Quinn. If I went, I'd be able to get my coven to help me, get me to the Tome before the full moon so I could thwart the Death eaters, get the Aurors back to the castle and send them back to Azkaban. I had to climb down the window.

I threw on my Invisibility Cloak and threw one leg out the window, looking around until I found my reflection.

My mirror self was invisible, I couldn't be seen from where I stood. I swung my other leg over the window sill and looked for vines to climb down as I clung to the sill.

"No!" I whispered.

There was none! Nothing like when I escaped Hogwarts! What was I going to do now?

Then I thought of it…couldn't I make myself fly with my affinity for the air?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Air come to me." I whispered.

I shivered as the wind picked up around me, knowing that the air had came to help me out of this situation.

I started to slip. "Let my fall be graceful." I whispered before I let go.

I let myself freefall, arms crossed as I waited for death or to be laid gently on the ground.

I felt the air create a cushion around me, lowering me gently until I hovered over the earth.

I shot up, looking around. What if they had found hounds to sniff out my scent? Sure, they were wizards…but they could pick up Muggle tactics of police officers.

I looked out into Loch ness and nodded. The only way I could escape without my scent was to swim across the loch and into the woods to Apparate back to Hogwarts and back to Draco.

I took a shaky breath after tucking my Cloak away and pointed the air to the loch before dismissing it with thanks.

I felt myself drop and splash into the water, murky and black from the lack of light in the sky.

Every muscle in my body screamed in protest as the frigid water bit into my flesh. But I couldn't think about the cold, I had to swim.

And swim was exactly what I did. I kicked and thrashed my arms around in a breaststroke, desperate to escape that castle and get back to my castle.

I hit the edge of the Loch and I shot up…closing my eyes and focusing on the wind to carry the sound of heartbeats to my ear.

Thankfully, the heartbeats I heard that weren't in the castle were far off at the edges of the forest, I had a clear path into the mountains to Apparate.

Shivering, shaking and tired from the swim from the castle, I set off into the night to escape as I slung my Cloak back over myself.

…

Draco's POV

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I shouted. "It's been two days! We have to find her…_now_!"

Nobody slept for six days after I was abducted and Hannah disappeared. I wouldn't let them. No one was going to sleep until Hannah was back safe and sound.

"Malfoy, it's four in the morning, just let us go to bed." Potter groaned.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK OF SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" I screamed at him. "YOUR SISTER IS IN FUCKING SCOTLAND, PROBABLY HURT, BLEEDING, ASSAULTED…MAYBE EVEN FUCKING DEAD, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SLEEP!?"

"Malfoy, it will be easier if we rest for the night. Get a fresh start in the morning." Granger told me.

"I don't care!" I shouted. "We should be going out there and getting her now! Oh, god, if anything happens…this is all my fault!"

I was in a panic. She was gone! Hannah was probably gone forever and it was all my fault! If I had been able to fight off Z before they Stunned me, Hannah would have never left to save me!

I was almost shaking with worry, she had to be ok. If she was dead, I'd never forgive myself.

And when my mother found out she was gone…I was absolutely fucked. Mother would never forgive me if she wound up dead.

Mel, she probably wouldn't care, she'd probably even be happy she was gone.

"I don't care, Malfoy, we're going to bed." Granger stood up and everyone went to their dorms, leaving me in the common room by myself.

I had to go after her. I had to grab my backpack and try to find her. Look all over Scotland if I had to, even if it took me weeks, months, years.

But…my problem was I only had a week until the next full moon, then the Death Eaters would do the ritual and she'd bleed to death, ruining everything I had built up since I was eleven years old.

I didn't even care that I may need to either postpone or cancel the wedding, I just had to know where she was.

She was my everything. I couldn't even think about what she could be going through.

I just stared into the flames, every part of my body lit with thought of where Hannah could be.

All I could think about was my sweet little Spitfire locked in a cell, cold, alone, pale, deathly still…covered in blood.

"Just let her be ok." I whispered.

I thought I heard the door open. I ignored the door, thinking it was my imagination…until I heard a footstep.

I straightened and turned around.

Standing there, dripping wet, sneezing, shivering, coughing, half conscious and looking like a drowned ferret was Hannah.

I shot up and ran, throwing my arms around her, almost crushing her.

"Thank bloody Merlin you're safe."


	27. Chapter 27: Shaken

Chapter 27

Shaken

…

Hannah POV

I ran through the mountains the minute I Apparated back to where I could see the Hogwarts grounds. I was soaked through from my swim in Loch Ness, almost to the point of exhaustion as I ran through Hogsmeade village in the middle of the night and back into the sanctuary of the castle.

I could have collapsed with relief in the Entrance Hall, but there was no relief…not until I knew where Draco was…not until I found Harry to help me find him. He obviously wasn't in Scotland, so where the hell was he?

I ran through the Hall and down to the dungeons, down to the oh, so familiar and safe snake doorknocker.

"_Magic_." I whispered as the door melted away.

I stepped into the common room and found Blaise laying there. He instantly shot up when he saw me.

"HANNAH!?" he shouted.

"SHH!" I hissed, shutting him up. "I know, long story, I'll explain later. Where's Draco?" I asked.

"His dorm, last I checked." Blaise said. "Wouldn't do anything for the two days you were gone?"

Two days? I was gone for two days? All I remembered was leaving the castle, going through the maze, finding out Laventhorpe was a fake, Lucius Malfoy raping me and the trail…I must have been unconscious from being Tasered for most of that time.

"I'll explain everything later, Blaise." I said before backing up and running back to the Heads dorm, all sorts of thoughts whirring in my mind.

Draco was safe…he always had been. He wasn't in Scotland at all…my attempt at saving him cost me dearly…especially my restored virginity.

I let a sob escape my lips. For the second time I had been given my virginity and I lost it…I lost it to a man who was going to be my father-in-law! Draco was going to be furious! He was going to hate me!

I whispered the password and walked in, well, more like limped in, my ankle screamed in pain from when Malfoy had broken it before he…well, I'd rather not talk about that again.

I stood on the threshold and relaxed when I saw Draco staring into the flames of the fire, the flames bathing my skin in warmth, even from where I stood, but I still felt my skin goose-fleshing.

I took one step through and Draco looked up.

Before I knew what was happening, my face flooded with warmth as I was crushed against Draco's chest.

"Thank bloody Merlin you're safe."

I sighed in relief. That was typical Draco. I was practically losing sleep over his well-being, and here he was, pissing himself over me, now kissing every part of my face.

"Baby, you're soaked." Draco told me.

"I know." I muttered, every part of my body that wasn't wrapped in warm skin trembling with cold.

"Don't tell me that Z tried to drown you again." Draco growled.

I shook harder. "No…she didn't. I swam through Loch Ness."

Draco dragged me onto the couch and wrapped blanket over blanket around me, lying down and laying me on top of him.

I sighed, my body instantly starting to regain feeling in itself before I opened my mouth.

"It's Laventhorpe." I whispered, voice shaking.

"Who?" Draco looked up at me.

"Z…it's Laventhorpe." I whispered again.

"Laventhorpe!?" Draco asked, brushing sodden hair from my face.

I nodded shakily. "She's…she's…" I swallowed, almost unable to say anything.

"What is it?" Draco asked, cradling my head to his chest.

"She's…Zimmerman's mother." I whispered, already starting to shake with fright.

I swore I saw Draco's eyes darken a shade. "Zimmerman…as in…Scarlett Zimmerman…as in…the Scarlett Zimmerman that practically killed you!?"

I nodded shakily. "She was the one that hexed that Bludger, not Alvaro."

"I know." Draco told me. "He told me so himself. We were working on a plan to save you. But you seemed to beat us to the punch."

I nodded, almost crying. "They have the Tome." I whispered.

Draco's eyes clouded over. "They what?" he spat.

"They have the Tome." I repeated, eyes filled with tears.

"How'd they get it!?" Draco shouted at me.

I started crying. "They wanted it for you!" I sobbed. "They wanted the Tome for r-ransom. If I d-didn't b-bring it, t-they said t-they w-were g-gonna k-kill you!" I started sobbing harder.

"HANNAH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!?" Draco half screamed at me, shaking me hard. "NOW THEY HAVE THE FUCKING TOME!"

I tensed, still sobbing as flashbacks raced through my head of Uncle Vernon shaking me until I blacked out.

_ "You stupid, moronic, filthy, freak!" he shouted as he shook me, hard enough that my head started lolling back and forth._

_ I was sobbing, helpless to fight my way out of my predicament. I didn't even know what I did to deserve being shaken._

_ Suddenly Vernon shot away from me and howled as if I burned him._

_ Vernon growled at me and made for my throat, strangling me and continuing to shake me._

_ I let out a choked scream. "LET GO OF ME, UNCLE VERNON!"_

And that was exactly what I screamed, shoving Draco off me, practically shaking.

…

Draco POV

I slackened my grip once Hannah screamed "LET GO OF ME, VERNON!"

She shoved me off her and shook as I realized that I had done what her uncle did to her. God knew what she went through in Scotland and one of the first things I do to her is shake her? It wasn't her fault that the Tome was gone…I would have done anything in my power to get her back if I was in her shoes.

She was shaking, eyes welled with tears.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Her shaking wasn't as violent, but she still shook. I must have terrified the girl.

I brought her into my chest and rubbed her back, easing her shaking, but not helping her from bursting into sobs.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." I chanted, rocking her gently.

She nodded, but still wouldn't stop crying.

"What is it?" I whispered to her, brushing hair from her face.

"Y-You'll l-leave m-me w-when I t-tell you." she sobbed quietly, almost as if she was giving in to her fate.

I kissed her temple. "Try me."

"I t-took a V-Virginity D-Draught…" she started.

"Yes, I know, Alvaro told me what you did." I whispered.

"I-I l-lost it!" she sobbed harder.

I paled. "What!? Who's the git? I'll kill him!"

Hannah started to shake again. "Y-Your f-father!" she wailed.

I almost dropped her in shock. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY FATHER!?" I shouted.

"N-No!" she started sobbing harder. "H-He…h-he…" she shook even harder.

"What'd he do, Hannah, tell me." I ordered her.

"He raped me!" she started to sob even harder.

Again I almost dropped her. I yelled at her for being raped…that was why she wouldn't stop crying.

I held her, rocking her as she sobbed. All I heard was her rambling how "I'm going to call off the wedding!" in almost her exact words.

"No, no…" I told her, rubbing her shaking back. "no…it's not your fault. Rape is not your fault." I whispered, almost crying with her at the sounds of her traumatized sobs echo around the common room.

I moved her over into my shoulder, resting her head over my heart, stroking her soaked cheek.

She slowly started to calm down, gasping and shuddering. "Don't leave me…" she whispered.

"I won't…" I murmured into her hair. "God help me, I won't."

She slackened, relaxing against me as I rocked her gently, humming her lullaby.

She whimpered, eyes heavy and closing fast.

"Shh, love." I murmured, stroking her hair.

She sighed, eyes falling shut as her breathing deepened, relaxed and smooth unlike when she was sobbing, when she almost stopped breathing altogether.

I picked her up, carrying her up to my dorm and cocooned her in even more blankets before laying her down.

I smiled down at her before drawing my wand, locking the windows, locking the doors and casting protective enchantments around the dorm to keep her completely safe before going down to the corridors.

I ran down to the Headmistress's study and pounded on the door.

"Professor!" I shouted, chanting it repeatedly until the door opened.

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall looked absolutely frazzled, unlike her normally put-together exterior. "It is four o'clock in the morning! I know that Ms Potter's disappearance has upset you greatly, but -"

"That's the thing, Professor, it's Hannah…she's back!"

McGonagall's annoyed tone snapped. "What!? When?"

"Fifteen minutes ago, I reckon, but she's dead to the world. Listen, we need to put Charms up over the school…the Death Eaters kidnapped her and my father raped her."

"What!" McGonagall went white. "Right away, first thing in the morning, we'll have Professor Flitwick assist putting up Charms in your dormitory."

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor." I said with a nod. "And Hannah is very shaken up over what happened."

McGonagall nodded. "This is a very severe crime that's occurred, Mr Malfoy…Ms Potter has complete permission, as do you, to miss as much class as you need."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Professor." I said. "Goodnight." I added before running back to the dorm.

…

When I got there, I heard Potter screaming and Hannah sobbing again.

I shot up and ran up to her dorm to find Potter shaking Hannah like I had done.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!?" Potter shouted, backhanding his sister across the face. "YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED, YOU STUPID FREAK! AND NOW THE TOME'S GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THINGS WOULD HAVE GONE SO MUCH BETTER IF YOU DIED THAT NIGHT ON THE CLASSROOM FLOOR! IN FACT, THINGS WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN! THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!"

He kept shaking her, slapping her as she sobbed. I had to step in.

I grabbed Potter and forced him off her, picking her up before she collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON!?" I shouted, setting Hannah in my bed and closing the door that separated our dorms. "Do you have any idea what I did?! I did the exact same thing, she's shaken up! She comes back and you instantly start shaking her!? Did you know that she was raped by my father!? You're fucking worse than your uncle!"

Potter instantly went white and silent, Hannah's sobs increasing in volume.

…

Hannah POV

Flashback

_ Quiet…it was quiet that night. The night my life changed forever._

_ All I did was sit in my cupboard, shaking under the light of the moon. Harry was running away from Dudley and his gang as they initiated their favourite sport: Harry Hunting._

_ I was scared, it was dark, so dark I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face._

_ I whimpered, squeezing Alejandro tightly. I wanted my brother, but he wasn't there, he was off fending for himself._

_ I heard the latch click and I looked up, still whimpering. Even though I was nine years old I was still absolutely terrified of the dark._

_ The door burst open and there stood my uncle._

_ "Enough of your whimpering, you stupid little bitch!" Vernon spat._

_ I shook, unable to stop whimpering, even after Vernon had his hands around my neck._

_ Everything I felt after that was blinding pain everywhere. He was hitting me everywhere I could reach, paying special mind to where my kidneys were._

_ And then suddenly I felt myself become oddly detached as I started to go limp._

_ Vernon smirked and let me go as I dropped from consciousness._

…

I jolted back to the real world when I felt warm arms wrap around me and lift me into their lap.

I looked up, still in tears and found my brother rocking me.

It took everything I had not to scream and push him away from me.

"Mei-Mei…" Harry murmured, stroking my hair.

I scrambled away from him. "No…!" I told him. "You have no right!"

"Hannah…" Harry whispered, wiping my tears.

"No!" I shouted, stepping away from him, sobbing.

Harry wrapped his arms around me as I was close to having an anxiety attack.

Harry sat me back down and rocked me some more, chanting out apologies a mile a minute before humming my lullaby.

I stopped crying, but shook, fearing that Harry was going to shake me again.

"Shh, Mei-Mei." Harry muttered, kissing my temple and relaxing me as he started to sing my lullaby.

I sighed, letting myself slip into a world of dreams.

…

Meanwhile

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE GIRL'S GONE!?" Cronus bellowed.

"Simple, I woke this morning and the girl was nowhere to be seen." Lucius growled. "Her wand and backpack gone."

"IDIOT!" Cronus belted Lucius over the head. "You're worse than your wife with your son!"

"She couldn't have gone far." Lucius said with a nod. "Spread out, she must be in the Forest."

"SHE HAS HER FUCKING WAND! SHE COULD EASILY APPARATE!" Cronus shouted. "The woman who killed my daughter is out in the world! I want her back here and we're doing the ritual when we find her! Full moon or no full moon! SUSPIRIA!"

Zimmerman's wife came running. "Yes, Cronus?"

"I want you back at Hogwarts. Get our friend Harley Quinn alone and bring her back here. I don't give a fuck how long it takes, I want her back here NOW!"

"Yes, love." Suspiria nodded and left the castle.

Cronus threw Lucius into the wall. "I don't care what your penis is thinking, I want her locked in the dungeons when she's brought back!" he ordered. "You will take her in her cell and leave. Never in the tower room again!"

"Yes, Cronus." Lucius muttered, looking as though Christmas had been cancelled.

"I want her found." Cronus ordered, throwing Lucius an Invisibility Cloak. "I want her found and brought back here by yesterday! Get out there and help my wife look!"

Lucius was gone in an instant.

…

Draco POV

Potter came back down alone and I shoved him into a wall. "You are a bastard, you know that?" I asked. "Shaking your only family!"

"I got caught up in the moment, I was mad!" Potter shouted.

"Mad enough to shake her!" I growled. "She's probably up there shaking and crying her eyes out and it's all -"

I got cut off with a loud scream from upstairs, followed by an evil laugh.

I shot up and ran upstairs to find Hannah pressed against a cloaked figures chest.

"LET GO OF HER!" I shouted, drawing my wand and removing the hood, revealing Laventhorpe.

Laventhorpe only grinned, dragging Hannah through the window.

"DRACO!" Hannah screamed, thrashing around to try and break out.

I started to try and catch her, but Laventhorpe was already on the ground running off as if her life depended on it.

I grabbed my broom and flew down to the grounds, dismounting and running after them.

But by the time I had been able to catch up to them, there was a loud crack and just as quickly as I had gotten Hannah back, she was gone.

I swore, going back into the castle.

"I hope you're fucking happy now!" I snapped. "The last thing Hannah knows you did to her was scare her to death! Laventhorpe was just back and she's gone again!" my voice cracked as Diamond entered the ajar common room.

"I saw everything." he said.

"YOU!" I shouted, lunging for him.

"Malfoy, listen to me!" Diamond told me. "I know exactly where Hannah is! But we have to go fast. The full moon is tomorrow night."

I looked to him and raised my eyebrows. "I'm listening."


	28. Chapter 28: A Dark Ritual

Chapter 28

A Dark Ritual

Hannah POV

I was thrown back in the dungeons, Laventhorpe smirking at me.

"Thought you were so smart, did you, Potter?" she laughed. "You should have hidden instead of going back to your precious Draco."

I shook with fright, knowing now that I was doomed. I was going to die that night.

"Get her ready for the ritual tonight." Cronus ordered his wife, smirking evilly at me. "You will die tonight, Potter, you will go like my daughter did…you will never live to see your wedding."

I shivered as Cronus left, leaving the woman who brought me back to that horrible castle with a black dress with red beads in the bodice.

She grabbed my wrist, stripped me and threw me into a steel tub, anointing a pentagram on my forehead, over my heart, at my wrists and on my stomach.

She smirked and threw the dress on me before zipping it up.

Calling what I wore a dress would have been an insult to dresses. It was no more than a skimpy top, revealing the anointed pentagrams on my stomach and over my heart with a nearly see through skirt.

My hair was nearly ripped out with the brush that Laventhorpe tugged through and it fell in waves down my back. I was scared at this point. I was practically being dressed for the abyss. Dressed for an eternity in hell.

Laventhorpe left and let Malfoy in.

I paled, now afraid to try to make a sound.

"My last chance…" Malfoy smirked, grabbing my arm.

I screamed, now starting to punch him with everything I had, kicking, biting, clawing, trying to fight his advances off.

But it was all in vain. Malfoy shackled me to the wall.

I screamed some more, squeezing my eyes shut to zone out of the room.

"DRACO!" I screamed. "DRACO!"

…

Flashback

_ "DRACO!" I shouted, waving my hand in front of his face in second year. "Are you ok?"_

_ It was just after History of Magic and Draco was still sitting at his seat, head in hand and staring blankly where I had sat._

_ Draco jolted and looked at me. "Uh…yeah…sure…fine."_

_ "Good, come on." I said, grabbing my book bag. "We have Potions next and you know how Snape gets when someone's late."_

_ Draco grinned and stood up, only to have Pansy throw herself into his arms._

_ "Dracy, will you work with me this Potions class?" Pansy asked, looking to him hopefully._

_ Draco looked from Pansy to me, back to Pansy and back to me._

_ I hung my head. Draco's girlfriend was more important. I started back to the dungeons._

_ "No." Draco said, setting Pansy down. "I have a more important partner to work with."_

_ I looked behind me and saw Draco smirking at me._

_ I grinned as Draco walked away from Pansy and walked with me to Potions class._

_ I couldn't help the smile that threatened to split my face in half. Draco had blown off his own girlfriend just to hang out with me._

_ "Thanks for that." I said with a grin. "Back there."_

_ "Hey, you're my best mate." Draco smirked, throwing an arm around me. "If I had to make potions with anyone, I'm glad it's you."_

_ I grinned some more, taking the gum Draco handed to me. "I'm glad it's you, too." I said with a laugh._

…

I shuddered when I was left alone. In mere hours I was going to be lead through the halls to my death.

I paced around, shaking with fear as I looked around the cell. There was no way out of my predicament…

I broke down and started to cry. I was never leaving this castle alive!

I wasn't going to get married. I was never going to see Draco again!

"Draco I'm scared!" I sobbed to myself, hugging my legs.

They had the Tome…they had me…I was done for, the world was done for now that I was going to die.

I curled into myself and tried to take one last nap.

…

Meanwhile

Lucius was in the library of the castle, lightning flashing in the mist outside. He was staring into the flames with an air of reluctance in the black ritual robes and mask he wore.

_ Is it completely necessary to kill the young Potter brat?_ he thought. _We could easily get her blood without killing her._

"Lucius, my friend, it's nearly time to send the harpy where she came from at last." Cronus cackled with a smirk. "Are you ready?"

"All but." Lucius stood. "Cronus, is it mandatory to kill the girl? isn't there another way to obtain her blood without killing her?"

"Lucius, the Dark Lord has wanted her kind dead since the prophecy was made by that foul Seer before the Potter twins were born." Cronus growled. "I want that girl dead after what she did to my little girl. Wait…you aren't going soft…are you?"

"No, of course not." Lucius huffed.

"However, if you wish, we could find a way to keep her here and obtain her blood." Cronus smirked. "If you wish to keep her body for your…pleasure."

Lucius smirked as him and Cronus left.

"**Like fire, Hellfire…now Potter it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn!**"

…

Hannah POV

All I heard as I neared the drawing room was the Death Eaters' chanting…the same chanting from the Hunchback of Notre Dame…before Frollo tried to kill Esmeralda by burning her at the stake:

"**Dies irae dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla. Quando Judex est venturus. Confutatis maledictis flammis acribus addictis. Voca me cum benedictis. Confutatis maledictis. Gere curam mel finis.**"

Again a tremor went through my spine as I translated the chant into English.

"**Day of wrath that day shall consume the world in ashes. When the Judge is come. When the damned shall be cast down into the searing flames. Call me with the blessed when the damned shall be cast down. Help me in my final hour.**"

I already knew this would be my final hour. I was doomed to die that night.

I shuddered as Chelsey threw me into the room, Electricia having slackened her grip, almost numb to what was going on. Her eyes swam with tears as Chelsey held onto my shoulders.

Most Death Eaters continued to chant And He Shall Smite the Wicked as Cronus Zimmerman stepped forward. "The murderer Harley Quinn has been found guilty of the fifty three counts of murder she was charged of. The sentence…death!"

I took a deep breath as Cronus drew his wand and drew over the large pentagram on the stone floor. Meanwhile Electricia ripped the neckline of the top I was wearing, not meeting my eyes, or anyone else's eyes in the room before she stepped back.

Where the pentagram was touched with Cronus wand, flames erupted.

"The time has come, Gypsy." Lucius smirked, stepping forward and grabbing my arm. "You stand at the edge of the abyss. Yet even now it's not too late."

I looked at him through my eyelashes with a dark look.

"I can save you from the flames of this world and the next." Lucius muttered in my ear. "Choose now. Me…or the fire."

I growled. He was pulling the Frollo thing! My life for being his mistress for the rest of a life I could have that was miserable and tortuous.

I spat in his face. "Never!" I shouted. "I'd rather die than live a life where I was only loved for my body!"

Lucius growled and handed me to Chamberline. "The gypsy Harley Quinn refused to recant! This vile witch as put the souls of every person in England in awful jeopardy…"

As Lucius spoke, Chamberline led me to the flames and pinned me to it, letting the fire burn a path into my skin as she shackled me to the floor.

I grunted, trying to fight my way out.

"We shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pits of hell!" Lucius growled as Cronus grabbed the Tome.

"And now it is my duty to send this little harpy back to the soul place she belongs!" Cronus growled, opening the book and drawing a dagger:

_Darkest gift from one so light_

_Bequeathed for the Darkest fight!_

_Trace the mark against her skin_

_To summon the darkest witches again!_

I felt the cold of the dagger against my skin as the fire died, now becoming embers as Electricia put out the flames in my skirt.

Cronus gently cut open a pentagram on my forehead, making me jerk around wildly to break out of this grip. I needed to break out.

Cronus' hand constricted my throat as he took my one wrist and slit it open, marking another pentagram before matching the other wrist with the same mark.

I writhed, twisting my shackles and fighting not to scream, failing when I felt the dagger at my heart.

One stab…just one stab to my heart and it was all over. Not just for me…but for Draco as well.

Over the years Draco and I had become like an intermingled braid. You sever one line, you have to cut the other. If I die, Draco dies, if Draco died…I'd be too powerless to carry on. We'd both die of a broken heart.

I was almost sobbing, chest heaving as Cronus started to cut into my chest, drawing that same pentagram shallow enough not to hit the bone, but deep enough that it bled pretty bad.

"Yes, princess, yes…let your heart beat faster…allows more blood to pass through the wounds." Cronus smirked before carving one more pentagram into my stomach, again deep enough to bleed, but not shallow enough not to be lethal.

Cronus rose and every candle in the room was lit, sending the room into an eerily hellish light through the room.

_The sweet blood of one with wit_

_One with affinity for spirit_

_Will bring the gift to one who drinks their strife_

_Bring the Ravencrofts to life!_

Before I could grasp anymore what the ritual would do to me, Cronus was straddling me, licking the blood that was pooling at my face off, sucking the bleeding skin.

I shuddered, trying to shake my head as Cronus moved to suck the blood from each of my wrists, down to my stomach and then back up to my chest, licking and sucking the blood from my chest, swallowing it down until he shot away with a gasp.

"Cronus, my love…" Laventhorpe started.

"No…" Cronus murmured before coughing, almost looking as if he was dying…as if my blood was killing him. He hacked, coughed, retched until he fell to the floor, twitching and convulsing, practically foaming at the mouth. He gave one last twitch and fell still.

"Cronus!" Suspiria wailed, kneeling down at the still body of her husband. "Give me his wand, I'll kill the bitch my-"

That's when Cronus moved, he was levitating. His eyes flew open, they were darkening from the ice blue I saw in his only daughter before I killed her to the metallic blue I saw in my own eyes.

"The power…" Cronus growled. "THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" he shouted as the pentagram I laid on burst into flames again, starting to burn me alive.

I screamed, arching my back to get away from the flames, writhing with pain. "HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Yes…Yes!" Cronus shouted. "YES! THE GIRL WHO LIVED AT MY MERCY!"

I writhed more, already knowing that I was on fire. Every part of me burned. My element was slowly destroying me from the outside in.

Cronus levitated where he stood and started to call the elements. "_All my elements come to your new Lord and Master!_"

Each candle burned brighter, the flames I was being burnt in becoming almost impossibly hotter. The smell of fresh flowers by the sea hitting my nose as the wind whipped around the room.

Finally, it stopped, my body being subjected to roasting in the first level of hell instead of the seventh level…and then finally the burning stopped altogether, the flames in the pentagram fizzling out.

Every breath was now a struggle for me. I couldn't move. I was helpless. All I could do was listen to Cronus performing the ritual:

_Dreadful Darkness, here my cry;_

_Bring back one who cannot die_

_Let the evil from the past_

_Breathe again with fiery blast_

_Let the dark wind quiff the night_

_To blow away the force of light._

_Now I summon ancient power._

_THIS IS EVIL'S FINEST HOUR!_

Instantly the pentagram burned brighter again as white haze started to appear before my eyes.

For a minute I almost screamed at the thought of having to go towards the light, but the haze started to take the form of two people.

The Ravencrofts had risen again.

Both Ravencrofts, so I looked to Sarah Ravencroft, hoping for help from her instead of her daughter Andromache.

But what shocked me was the beautiful woman I had known to be the good Necromancer turned to Cronus.

"I thank you for bringing me back, Necromancer…" Sarah grinned.

"MOTHER!" the woman with a lock of black hair in front of her eye screamed. "MALES ARE NOT NATURALLY CAPABLE OF RECEIVING THE GIFT!" she shouted before looking to me. "SEE! He's used this poor girl to feed his own hellish thirst for world domination!" she hovered next to me as I felt myself start to go blank.

I felt Andromache's cold hand touch my blistered and bloody chest. "_Abused Wicca used for wrong…_"

"BE SILENT!" Sarah shouted as the door burst open.

"No…no…" I heard Draco mutter.

I coughed again before letting myself slip away.

…

Draco's POV

Alvaro and I had been in Scotland for hours, trying to figure out where Laventhorpe had dragged Hannah off.

"HERE!" Alvaro shouted, pointing up to a castle.

There was flickering light in the highest turret and I swore I heard a scream.

For a minute I thought I was hearing things from worry, then I heard another one.

Then I lost it.

"SPITFIRE!" I shouted, starting to run to the castle.

Diamond followed me as I burst through the door, following the sounds of screams from both Death Eaters and my sweet, sweet Spitfire.

I found the stairs that lead up to the room where the screams originated and started to run.

I heard maniacal laughter. "_You won't be able to save her!"_ I heard Laventhorpe's singsong voice trill through the stairwell. _"You're too late…she's dead_!"

I started to run up the stairs and found the door just as I heard a ghostly voice start chanting.

"_Abused Wicca used for wrong_…"

"BE SILENT!" another ghostly shriek sounded as I busted the door down.

The Ravencrofts had risen again when I got through the door, the Death Eaters were scattering, leaving my father, Electricia Munville, Cronus and Laventhorpe in the room, well, beside Hannah.

"No…no!" I muttered.

Hannah was laying on a pentagram, strapped into the floor, most of her body burned and bloody, pentagrams were engraved around her body.

Andromache Ravencroft was knelt over her body and Sarah Ravencroft was standing with the Death Eaters.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted to Andromache.

"No, no…" Andromache drew herself up and locked eyes with me. "I am not the evil one…that's my mother."

"Nightshade…" I started.

Sarah shrieked with laughter. "Lucinda!?" she shrieked. "That old hack had the story wrong. I was hiding as Andromache from the start since I escaped to London from Salem!" Sarah laughed.

Cronus cackled evilly. "Ah, the famous Sarah Ravencroft…working for me!"

Sarah flew over to Cronus. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The fire on the pentagram ignited again and Hannah started to scream.

"Malfoy, you get Hannah out of that pentagram!" Diamond told me.

I started to unshackle Hannah from the pentagram, grabbing my wand to somewhat heal the burns along her body so she could be carried.

"STOP HER!" Sarah screamed.

Cronus raised his hand and I went flying through a gush of water, splashing Hannah with some as well before grabbing her.

"Lucius, deal with your son and I'll deal with his love right now." Cronus smirked.

"No." my father said with a smirk. "I'll take her right now."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" I shouted.

But I was too late. My father had taken her away.

I ran out after them, Andromache, Diamond and oddly enough, Munville following me.

I looked to her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Look, we all get I'm a psychopath because I just want you to fuck me crazy…er." Munville started. "But if Hannah makes you happy, I guess I'm on bored. And I couldn't forgive myself when I looked into her eyes before all this happened. She was pleading."

I rolled my eyes and ran, Diamond having stopped.

We left him behind and followed my father up to the very top of the castle, where he was holding Hannah out the window.

"I can't have her…no one will." Father growled before he let go of her wrists.

I ran to the window and jumped after her, grabbing her waist and holding onto one of the gargoyles, pulling both of us up as she started to come around.

"D-Dray…" she moaned.

"Hush, Hannah, I got you." I told her, stroking her hair as her eyes opened.

I held onto her. "Hold still, sweetheart." I said, placing my hand over her shoulder and focusing on my element to repair the worst of her burns.

What I did cleared up her skin as well, it went from an almost cooked meat colour to an angry red, like a bad sunburn.

"YOU ARE ALWAYS RUINING EVERYTHING!" my father shouted, crawling out the window.

Hannah instantly started to scream, she screamed and screamed, burying her face into my chest.

"This time, Potter, you will die!" Father shouted, drawing his wand.

Hannah screamed again as I clung to her, the gargoyle was starting to break.

"Hannah, I need you to trust me." I told her. "I'm going to let go."

"NO NO!" Hannah screamed, shaking her head.

"Hannah, trust me." I locked eyes with her. "If we don't we're going to fall to our deaths." I said before letting go, holding on to a backup window ledge as father climbed onto the gargoyle we had just dropped from.

"You're dead, Potter!" Father shouted, drawing his wand when I heard a crack.

The gargoyle started to drop and father slipped, holding onto the statue until it cracked.

Father looked terrified as it broke off. Father started screaming as he fell down from the top of the highest turret of the castle.

"BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted.

Hannah stopped me. "No…" she whispered before aiming her hand towards my father.

Instantly Father started to slow down, stopping three quarters of the way down to the ground.

Hannah shook and shook her head. "No." she growled before letting him fall. "I want him hurt…but not dead. I want him to have to call me his daughter in law…knowing that he raped the woman who's going to bear his grandchildren."

I smirked and started to pull her into the window, finding Suspiria standing there.

"You spared her, you little fucker!" she snapped, throwing her hands at me.

Then it hit me…Suspiria Laventhorpe was a Necromancer, too! I dodged her dark wave of air and found a wave of earthly energy.

She dodged my spell as I sat Hannah in a chair, starting to conjure up another wave of Dark Necromancy.

I conjured up another wave of Earth magic, throwing it at her the same time she threw her wave of Dark magic at me.

The two waves intermingled, and yet my magic was slowly overpowering the Dark magic. But Laventhorpe was slowly able to overpower me.

"Too late for you and Potter now, eh?" Laventhorpe sneered. "Tell your precious Mudblood mother-in-law to be hi for me."

I growled, looking over to a petrified Hannah…

With a sudden burst of power, I knocked Laventhorpe off her feet and threw her into the wall, where she slumped.

I grinned, picking Hannah up and running to get Diamond, Munville and Andromache.

I found Diamond and Munville easy enough, but we were trapped in the castle as long as Cronus had Hannah's powers.

I set Hannah in my arms and ran up to where I first found her, finding Cronus writhing in the air, moaning with obvious pleasure.

"The power…the absolute power! It's mine! ALL MINE!" Cronus shouted.

Lightning started to flash through the castle and Hannah was forced out of my arms to float with Cronus, obviously terrified.

"Alright, you little slut, there's only room for one Necromancer in this world, and you, little mouse are getting too big for your whiskers!" Cronus cackled.

Suddenly, dark tendrils found their way around Hannah's wrists, neck, waist and ankles, a dark blue glow to them.

Suddenly Hannah started to scream as if she was being shocked, body tensing and writhing in the air as if she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

Then it hit me. She was being electrocuted. She was literally being executed right before my eyes.

"This isn't Necromancy!" I shouted.

"It is…just not the Necromancy you're accustomed to." Andromache muttered. "This is the Dark Necromancy. It's reserved for the Dark wizards who try to take powers from the real Necromancers. There's different elements for the Dark Spectrum. Electricity, Sensuality, Darkness and Death."

"But he was able to call the other elements!" I protested. "You're here, aren't you?"

"That's the thing. Both Spectrums are available to natural Necromancers and those who take their powers. The Dark Spectrum could lie dormant for eons in Necromancers. Hannah has both Spectrums… she can control everything if she learned how to control the full Gift."

"She won't have the Gift for long if we don't stop Cronus for killing her!" I panicked as Hannah started to fall limp.

"Leave it to me, lest you forget that I have the Gift as well." Andromache grinned.

"You're dead!" I told her.

"Death doesn't revoke the Gift." Andromache smirked before shooting up, blowing Cronus away from Hannah.

"CATCH HER, MALFOY!" Andromache said as Hannah dropped.

I caught her and held her tightly as Andromache held Cronus with pure air power.

Her voice suddenly became melodic, almost as if she was serenading him.

_You foul, loathsome evil one;_

_Shame for the things that you have done._

_Taking power, drinking life_

_I will end this poor girls strife._

_Your evil now has been undone_

_Power return from whence you've come!_

Cronus instantly started to convulse again, collapsing to the floor as he started to glow, the light flying through into Hannah.

Her body instantly started to glow again, red to blue to yellow to violet and back again, restoring her broken powers.

Cronus collapsed, falling still, but chest still rising and falling. He was going to live.

"Idiots!" Sarah Ravencroft hissed, raising up to the roof. "THIS TIME IS SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

The dark tendrils came back.

"Cronus was right…there is room for only one Necromancer in this world…and it won't be your precious Hannah!" Sarah cackled, sending the tendrils towards Hannah…straight to her heart.

I shot a wave of earth towards the tendrils, sending them scattering to different parts of Hannah's body, exactly where Cronus had shocked her.

Hannah screamed, obviously lost in the pain she was feeling.

I took the time to sneak to the Tome, only to be shocked myself.

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM THAT TOME, YOU STUPID BOY!" Sarah bellowed, her voice deep as if she was possessed.

Andromache looked to me. "Trust me, this is something Hannah has to do…I'll distract my mother, you get the Tome."

I nodded and Andromache shot up.

"Mother, you win, I can't fight you anymore." Andromache muttered.

"Excellent, my daughter. Excellent. Now, the first thing we must do is finish off this pathetic mortal." Sarah cackled, sending an almost impossible wave of electricity coursing through Hannah's body, making her scream louder as I grabbed the Tome.

Andromache floated off and looked to me. "Turn to the middle of the book. That's where the resurrection spell is. There's a backup spell. But a living Necromancer has to do it."

We both looked to a writhing Hannah.

I took a breath. I was taking the chance. I grabbed Hannah and pulled her back, getting myself shocked in the process.

"Hannah, listen to me." Andromache said to a semiconscious Hannah. "This spell will send my mother back into the book. You need to read it."

Hannah nodded as I held her up as she started to read it.

_Ancient evil get thee hence,_

_Only good can recompense_

_For the misdeeds you have done_

_Witch return from where you've come!_

Sarah Ravencroft instantly started to spin.

"NO!" she shouted, starting to be dragged towards the book.

"Farewell, Mother!" Andromache growled.

Sarah was screaming in anguished defeat as she swirled into the book, the book falling shut on her just as Hannah collapsed, blacking out.

"Why weren't you sucked back in?" I asked Andromache.

"She said ancient evil. I'm not an ancient evil." Andromache grinned before looking at Hannah. "You should get her back to England." she said.

"Yeah, let's find Diamond and let's go."

"No need." Diamond stood in the doorway, wand in hand. "The Death Eaters are tied together in the Grand Hall." he told me.

"My father?" I asked.

"Alive, but injured. Crushed by a gargoyle." Diamond told me.

I looked to him. "I don't know how to thank you, mate." I said, suddenly feeling guilty about shouting at him and shunning him. "You probably saved her life."

Diamond nodded.

"You know…if you didn't tell me about everything that happened or where Hannah was…she'd be dead." I said.

"Tell me something I don't know, jackass." Diamond said sternly, but with a joking tone.

I snorted. "You know…I don't think it's too late to add one more person to my party for the wedding." I said with a smirk.

Diamond smirked. "Good." he laughed. "Well, come on. If there's gonna be a wedding at all, we have to get her back to Hogwarts."

I nodded as Andromache hovered next to me. "That's a point." I pointed out before we Disapparated back to school.

…

"Hannah!" I heard Potter shouted when I got her to the dorms.

Somehow Potter had a feeling that she was going to be brought here.

I threw the Tome onto the bedside table and laid Hannah in bed. "The Death Eaters are being caught now." I smirked. "Although we will need McGonagall to supervise the Transfiguration exams for old times sake."

"The Tome!" Granger said, taking the book and looking through it.

"Got it back." I smirked. "Almost killed Hannah in the process, but I got it. And ironically, Sarah was the bad Necromancer and Andromache…right here." I gestured to the Necromancer's ghost at my side. "was good."

Andromache grinned as I sat down. "The Death Eaters are back in Azkaban…the Tome's back, Cronus is probably destroyed…now all we have to do is wait." I said. "We just wait for Hannah to wake up."


	29. Chapter 29: FSTBN

Chapter 29

FSTBN (Finally Starting To Be Normal.)

…

Hannah POV

Flashback

_ the first thing Draco did after we left Hogwarts after the battle was take me to Grimmauld Place to fix me completely. He fussed over me, still looking over the stab wounds inflicted on me._

_ "Draco, I'm fine!" I whined. "Pomfrey saved my life!"_

_ "I'm not taking any chances." Draco told me, putting me in Regulus Black's bed and taking my shirt off._

_ The stab wounds were slowly healing, now little less than scabs became of what were once wounds that would have taken me to my grave._

_ It barely hurt to move. A minor muscle ache was all that was left of the once blinding pain of what would have murdered me._

_ Draco had taken the Dittany and was rubbing it into where the wounds were, numbing the pain._

_ I sighed, letting myself sink into the pillow for the first time after I defeated Voldemort._

…

My body was leaden, every limb aching and sore. It was just like after the Battle of Hogwarts when Scarlett stabbed me almost to death.

I knew instantly when I started to come around that I wasn't dead. If I was dead I'd be numb, incapable of feeling pain. Every part of my body felt as if it just went through endless rounds of sex…in the heart of hell. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire.

"I told you everything that happened!" Draco growled. "The nut fucking shocked her and all but burned her alive!"

I would have sighed in relief if I had the strength. Draco was safe. He was alive.

"She deserved it, getting you kidnapped, Dracy." Mel muttered.

"Melody Anne!" Narcissa hissed. "No one deserves to be tortured like Hannah was…"

"She'd help herself if she stopped looking for trouble for two minutes!" Harry added.

I stirred. "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble comes looking for me." I mumbled.

I heard both my brother and Draco sigh in relief.

"Welcome back, Princess." the boys said together.

"Why can't you just stay dead?" Mel asked with a huff.

"Mel!" everyone shouted together.

"I'm the Girl Who Lived…" I smirked, sitting up (with a little help from my brother.) "if I died the name would be rather redundant, _n'est ce pas_?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Classic Potter line." he muttered with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry muttered.

"Harry!" I pouted. "You're impossible."

"So are you." Harry told me.

"Hey, she comes around after three days of being unaware, you're going to be nice." Draco told my brother, almost snarling with over protectiveness.

"Yes, Daddy." I teased.

"You shut up." Draco told me.

I grinned. "Love you, too." I laughed as Narcissa stood up.

"I'd best head back to the Manor, Draco." Narcissa gave Draco a hug. "You, Hannah, you get some rest. I hear you've been out of bed before you've been given permission and I don't know what I'll do."

I grinned. "Please, Narcissa, I'm an angel." I said with a grin, taking every effort I had not to roll my eyes.

"Little devil, more like." Harry muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Draco and Narcissa shouted together, Draco punching Harry in the stomach.

Harry grunted and stood up. "Your bodyguard is too damned protective!" Harry told me before leaving.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead. "I mean it, young lady. I expect to see you rested at your graduation."

I nodded. "Yes, Narcissa." I said. Thank God all this happened after I wrote exams.

Narcissa grinned and followed Harry out the door.

I wanted to cuddle. I looked up at Draco with hopeful eyes.

Draco smirked at me. "You honestly expect me to cuddle you after you almost killed me?" he asked.

I shook my head, now upset.

Draco laughed and laid with me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I was just kidding, Hannah." Draco muttered, kissing my forehead.

I looked up and hoped for a kiss.

Draco smirked down at me and rewarded me.

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "Can I know where you're taking me now?" I whined.

"Let me think…are we married yet?" Draco asked me.

I pouted. "No…" I grumbled.

"Then am I gonna tell you where I'm taking you on our honeymoon?" Draco asked me.

I huffed. "No…"

Draco smirked and kissed me. "And don't you forget it, love." Draco told me. "Take a nap."

"I don't wanna." I whined.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hannah, if you don't go to sleep, you won't be able to go out with your friends for a second take at your bridal party."

I sighed, giving up. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll nap." I pouted. "You're a meanie."

Draco smirked. "Been one forever, love." he muttered before starting to rock me, singing my lullaby.

I grinned, snuggling into Draco's side and closing my eyes, letting myself go back to sleep.

…

That night, after taking a few Potions to kill the final shocks of pain, I was down in Nightshade's tree with my bridesmaids, downing shots with my girlfriends.

"It's hard to believe we're so close to watching you get married, Princess." Ivy told me with a smirk.

"I know." I giggled, going pink. "I'm so excited."

"I hope you are." Ivy told me. "Because Blaise is literally counting down to when him and I'll be helping you and Fat-Head out before you get to the altar."

I nodded with a giggle. "I'm excited!" I said again.

"Obviously." my girls said together.

"I was waiting for this moment." Rose and Pansy grinned.

"I was waiting for when Draco was gonna get a move on. Instead of dating Pug-breath over here." Rose giggled, ruffling Pansy's hair.

"Shut up, Yaxley." Pansy muttered.

"Hey, hey, we get it." I told her. "Pansy dated Draco in second third, fourth year." I said. "Let it go, the past is the past."

Pansy grinned and wrapped an arm around me. "Obviously." she said. "So…how're you doing after what happened?"

I grinned. "Never better." I said with a sigh. "Just…confused."

"How so?" Sheila asked.

I swallowed. "Laventhorpe…she told me that the Ravencrofts and I were related. Andromache married an Evans and I'm certain that it was in my mother's side of the family. They also told me that my dad's parents were still alive."

The girls looked at me, obviously shocked at what just came out of my mouth. "You have family!?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I do." I said, looking through the window into the moonlight.

"What do you want to do about this?" Rose asked. "They did let you stay with an abusive uncle."

I looked to my girls and took a drink of vodka. "I want to meet my family. I want to get to know my family, not just Draco's. I want my side of the ceremony to be filled with my family, my friends…everyone I love."

Rose nodded and my friends clapped my back. "I know, Han. It's tough to assume you're an orphan and then find out when you're eighteen you have family."

I nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." I said.

Sheila clapped my shoulder and Ivy hugged me. "Come on, Han. This is your night."

I turned around and grinned. "Yeah. What am I thinking? I'm not gonna deal with this at the moment, put a damper on the party. What sort of bride would I be if I did that?"

Ivy laughed and handed me a box. "I didn't know what to get you, so…"

I blushed and took the box. "Oh, wow!" I said enthusiastically, finding a…marital aid. "Ha-ha, very funny." I said, holding up the marital aid after the girls (bar Ivy) burst into fits of giggles. "Grow up, you guys."

"I thought bridal showers were to prepare the bride for the house, Duff." Pansy giggled.

"First off, Pansy, my last name is Zabini, look at the wedding ring!" Ivy snapped at Pansy, holding up her left hand. "And second off, Hannah already has everything for the Manor, I had nothing else on hand."

Everyone giggled some more.

"Oh, grow up!" I said again.

Everyone shut up, snickering a little bit as I hugged my best friend and matron of honour.

"Maid's turn!" Rose giggled, handing me a small box. "Since I love you."

I took the box and opened it, screaming when I saw what was in it.

Inside was two plane tickets to Kitchener and two tickets to a Rangers game.

"ROSE!" I screamed, throwing my arms around her. "You're amazing!"

Rose smirked. "I know."

…

Draco's POV

Blaise threw an arm around me. "Ok, Fat-Head…"

"What is it with everyone and calling me Fat-Head?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Because we like to call you Fat-Head." Blaise smirked and handed me a box. "A little something to help with the bedroom."

I took the box and opened it. Inside was a book of sex, S&M along with a whip.

I rolled my eyes and threw an arm around Blaise. "You are a sick twisted git." I teased. "I love you for that."

Blaise just smirked. "I know I am." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and clapped him around the back as Crabbe and Goyle let a belch rip, grabbing chicken wings.

"You guys are fucked." I told them.

"Hey, we're hungry!" Crabbe and Goyle said together.

"Besides, this is your last chance to pig out before everything in your life becomes girly as fucked!" Crabbe said.

"Hey!" Goyle and I said together.

"Hannah, even now, is one of the boys." I said with a smirk.

"You sleep with a tomboy?" Crabbe asked.

"Fuck off!" I told him. "She's all woman…but has the mannerisms of one of us guys."

"Belching -" Blaise started.

"Arm wrestling -" Goyle added.

"Broom riding -" Blake smirked.

"Snake Faced Little Shit killing -" Diamond grinned.

"TOMBOY!" Everyone shouted together.

Crabbe rolled his eyes and continued to devour chicken wings.

"Still not too late to back out." MacMillan smirked. "Head for the mountains."

I smacked MacMillan across the head. "NEVER!" I growled. "I love that woman!"

"The woman who almost got you killed." Crabbe pointed out.

"Deadly connection, Malfoy." Davids added.

"Shut up!" I growled. "How'd I rope you lot into being groomsmen?"

The boys laughed. "Malfoy, you know we love Han. We're just funning with you."

"Yeah. She's the master of ass kicking!" Crabbe said.

"She destroyed the Dark Lord." Blake added.

"And she'll be able to keep you in line." Goyle smirked.

"Exactly. He puts a toe out of line and Hannah will kick him in the head!" Blaise smirked.

"You all just said she was the master of ass kicking!" I told everyone.

"EXACTLY!" everyone said together, roaring with laughter.

"Your head's in your ass!" Goyle laughed.

"Fuck you guys." I said.

"No thanks, that's your wife's job." Blaise smirked.

"Fuck you." I said again.

…

I got back to the Heads dorm to find Hannah on the couch watching the fire, curled up into a blanket.

I instantly knew something was on her mind. She was fiddling the guitar pick around her neck, squeezing it between her fingers as her face was clouded over in thought.

I stood over her, watching her stare off into space

"Penny for your thoughts." I told her.

She jolted out of her trance. "Huh, what?" she muttered.

I knew instantly that something was really bugging her. Sort of like our first Halloween, when she was in the common room, still grieving over her parents.

…

Flashback

_ It was just after Hannah had come back from saving Granger from that mountain troll, everyone had gone to bed after finishing the Halloween feast. Well…everyone but Hannah._

_ Hannah was seated in one of the chairs by the fire, fiddling with something around her neck as she stared into the flames._

_ I looked to the pendant in her hand. It was a silver heart, engraved with onyx. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was seeing into the past._

_ "Malfoy, coming up to the dorm?" Goyle asked._

_ "You lot go on ahead." I said, looking to Hannah. "I'll catch up later."_

_ The boys went up to the dorm and I set myself next to Hannah, reading the engraving in the heart:_

Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Gone.

_ I sat with her. "You know, I heard that if you keep things bottled up for too long, you turn into confetti and blow up."_

_ Hannah jolted out of her trance and looked at me. "Huh?" she asked._

_ I dropped it, knowing that death and stuff upset her. "What's that?" I asked, nodding to her necklace._

_ Hannah held the pendant. "It's a pendant my mum gave me." she murmured._

_ "What's engraved in it?" I asked her._

_ Hannah looked down at her shoes. "A part of my lullaby from when I was a baby." she mumbled. "My mum used to sing it when I was younger. And when she died…Harry took over." her voice cracked. "She got it from the Hunger Games soundtrack." she told me. "She listened to it with me in the room and I fell asleep after Safe and Sound ended, so that song became my lullaby. Sort of like Rue's Lullaby." she shrugged, voice cracking again._

_ "Something's bugging you, Han. I can tell." I told her, leaning towards her._

_ She stayed silent, unable to tell me._

_ "Hannah, what's wrong." I told her, wrapping a hand in hers. "Everyone's in bed, and I wouldn't tell a soul."_

_ Hannah took a deep breath. "It was ten years ago to the day that Voldem -" she started._

_ "SHH!" I hissed. "Don't say the damned name!"_

_ That definitely upset her. "Sorry," she choked out. "it was ten years ago to the day that You-Know-Who killed my mum and dad." she said, already crying._

_ "Hey, hey." I told her, wrapping an arm over her shaking shoulders. "Everything happens for a reason. Your parents died to save you. That was ten years ago."_

_ "I know, and time heals all wounds, but -" Hannah started._

_ "Han, listen to me!" I told her, gripping her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Things may be bad, your life might suck worse than anything you've encountered. But…there's always a but with me, Hannah, don't you even start to cut me off. Malfoys don't like to be cut off." I growled when Hannah opened her mouth to say something. "But…you have to keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about. Your parents died to let you live. My parents wouldn't do that. Well, my mother would, but my father's a different story. Hannah, trust me." I rubbed her shoulders and wiped her eyes. "This happened to save you. It sucks and I know that even now it hurts, but if it wasn't for their sacrifice you wouldn't be here. You were meant to be here. You were meant to change the world."_

_ Hannah looked up at me, giving me a nervous smile._

_ I grinned. "There's the smile." I said, letting her go and starting towards my dorm. _

_ "Draco!" Hannah called behind me._

_ "Yes?" I asked, turning around before she took me by surprise._

_ Hannah ran over and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly with a grin._

_ "Thanks." she said with a grin. "For someone who my brother calls 'a rat faced git,' you know just what to say."_

_ I grinned and hugged her back. "Remind me to get your brother for the rat faced git thing." I told her, making her giggle._

_ "I'm not in this." she told me. "Yours and my brother's hatred for each other is not my business."_

_ I smirked. "It might be. Someday." I laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "On that note, I'm going to bed."_

_ Hannah grinned and hopped onto the table to press a kiss to my cheek. "Night." she said before scurrying up to her dorm, giggling._

_ I blushed and went up to my own dorm._

…

I sat down with Hannah now. "Something's on your mind, Hannah. I can tell." I told her.

Hannah looked at me, pursing her lips. "I still have family living in Canada and England." she told me.

My jaw just about dropped. "You still have family!?" I shouted.

Hannah nodded. "Both grandparents are still alive, I have aunts, uncles, cousins, I don't even know now." Hannah told me. "There's one thing I want, but it's pretty bold."

"Anything. I'll make sure of it." I promised her, taking her hand.

Hannah blushed and looked at me. "I want to meet them."

** A/N: So…we all knew this day would come *sniff sniff* as I did with HBP, I decided to do one more SYOC for this fan fiction *bursts into tears* anyways, here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Relation to Lily or James:**

**Relation to Hannah (aunt, uncle, cousin, grandparent, etc.):**

**Story:**

**Reaction to Draco (need both loves him and hates him and reasons why.):**

**Special powers?:**

**If Necromancy, what's their element?:**

**Personality:**

**Here's mine for an example:**

**Name: Robyn Luciana Evans**

**Age: 4**

**Appearance: Long red hair, freckles, metallic blue eyes, rather small for her age.**

**Relation to Lily or James: Lily's neice**

**Relation to Hannah: cousin**

**Story: She was born in Kitchener, Ontario and never learned about her Aunt Lily, she met her Aunt Petunia when she was younger and she barely heard of her cousin Hannah until Hannah started at Hogwarts. At that she started to get interested in her**

**Reaction to Draco: Thinks that he is big and scary at first, but warms up to him.**

**Special Powers: Necromancer**

**Element: Earth**

**Personality: hyperactive, a tad clumsy, easily excited, eager, like a little puppy.**


End file.
